


Confidente's diary

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 87,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic del mismo título de Sedgie.</p><p> Emma llega a Vermont con un nuevo trabajo. Ha sido contratada como dama de compañía de una misteriosa mujer encerrada en su mansión. Los sirvientes de la mujer ven en Emma a la salvadora que podrá romper la "maldición" de su señora.</p><p>Se podría ver en esta historia una versión swanqueen de La Bella y la Bestia. </p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10004608/1/Confidante-s-Diary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Llegada

 

_Newport, Vermont_

Llovía a mares esa tarde de sábado.  Ella se resiste a  salir del taxi, pero ya no puede retroceder: había encontrado un trabajo, y en estos tiempos difíciles, no podía renunciar a esa oferta providencial.

«¿Va a bajar?» le cuestiona el chofer, golpeando nerviosamente su volante.

Como si esos minutos extras en el cuentakilómetros fueran a preocuparle, piensa ella. Traga saliva, esperando calmarse, antes de que el chofer la saque del coche.

«Son 80 dólares» concluye él

¿Qué se creía? ¿Que porque iba vestida como una vagabunda, no tenía dinero para pagarle? Levanta una ceja, antes de abrir su bolso y sacar sus últimos billetes. A pesar del poco entusiasmo del hombre, le da cinco dólares de propina, los últimos. Le tiende los billetes que él agarra sin demora. Los recuenta ávidamente, y se para en la propina que le acaba de dar. Él frunce el ceño, con una mueca, mitad de desilusión, mitad fanfarrona. Ahora, solo está esperando una cosa: que ella salga del taxi para ir a gastarse esa pequeña recompensa en el primer bar.

Ella alza la mirada al cielo que parecía oscurecerse cada vez más, para su tristeza.

«¡Bien, entonces!» se impacienta el chofer que, si no hubiese tenido miedo de mojarse, él mismo habrá abierto la puerta y la habrá sacado del taxi.

Ella suspira y abre la puerta dejando entrar una brisa fresca que la hace temblar. Sonríe y se da prisa en sacar su equipaje del maletero, gruesas gotas se cuelan por el cuello de su chaqueta, sus cabellos sobre el rostro, reduciendo su visión a un metro escaso. Con dificultad, saca la maleta, y apenas cierra el maletero, el coche arranca precipitadamente, salpicando a la joven y manchando sus pantalones de barro.

«¡No puede ser cierto!» gruñe intentando limpiarse las manchas pasando las manos por ellas , pero el resultado fue peor: había expandido las salpicaduras «Perfecto…» suspira sarcásticamente.

Se detiene ante las inmensas rejas de la entrada. Nunca había visto semejante pórtico. Busca un interfono, pero nada. Reza para que las puertas estén abiertas y no tenga que desgañitarse gritando para que alguien le abra. Intenta empujar las pesadas rejas y, con alivio, constata que no están cerradas.

No se toma el tiempo de mirar alrededor, y apenas ve el largo camino que conducía a la mansión. Corre tanto como puede arrastrando su equipaje hasta el umbral de la entrada. Es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta de la inmensa mansión que tiene delante. Anchas puertas de madera maciza, talladas con los escudos de armas, al parecer, de la mujer que vivía ahí. Nunca había visto una mansión como esa. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en ella: solo la hiedra y las grietas de la pared testimoniaban la erosión y el tiempo que pasaba.

Allí tampoco había timbre, y tiene que tocar en la puerta. Pero sus débiles puños parecen no tener fuerza frente al grosor de la puerta. Entonces toma la aldaba de metal, herrumbrosa desde hace tiempo, y con un sonido metálico, llama a la puerta.

Tiritando de frío, reza para que alguien se dé prisa en abrir, imaginándose poder encontrar calor y bienestar en esa mansión. Y al cabo de un largo minuto, la puerta se abre con un lúgubre chirrido.

Ella inclina la cabeza y se sobresalta cuando un hombre anciano saca su cabeza «Buenos días»

«¡Wow! ¡Euh, buenos días…yo…soy Emma…Emma Swan, me es…!»

«Entre» dice él apartándose

Ella duda unos segundos antes de que un trueno y un relámpago no la hagan entrar de un salto en la mansión. Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ella, se siente inmediatamente asfixiada: en el interior, el hall de entrada es gigantesco: colgadas en las paredes, inmensas pinturas en las que se representaban tanto escenas de caza como escenas de cruentas batallas. Esculturas de madera por todos lados, dando al interior una apariencia más antigua. En el suelo, el parqué gastado crujía a sus pasos. Visiblemente, la  persona que vivía aquí era muy rica, pero completamente desinteresada en el mantenimiento de la mansión: el polvo se acumulaba sobre los muebles, la madera no había sido encerada ni lustrada desde hace años, proporcionando un color apagado al jaspeado. En cuanto a las enormes ventanas y a sus cortinas, ninguna de las dos cosas habían sido lavadas desde hace tiempo.

Cuando levanta la mirada, las arañas, seguramente de cristal, parecían fijas en el tiempo. A continuación, baja mirada y se avergüenza de la huellas de agua y barro que se acumulaban alrededor de ella, ensuciando el parqué. 

Esboza una mueca de turbación, aún más cuando el hombre la mira de arriba  abajo, y frota de forma mecánica sus manos mojadas sobre su chaqueta que, sin embargo, lo era todo.

«Voy a avisar a la Señora» dice él con un tono monocorde y lúgubre, encajando perfectamente con el decorado, piensa Emma.

Ella no pronuncia ninguna palabra, haciendo solo un ligero gesto con la cabeza. No se atrevía a moverse por miedo a expandir el barro que tenía en las botas, pero picada por la curiosidad da varios pasos hacia delante: una imponente escalera, de unos treinta anchos escalones, se bifurcaba en dos en lo alto, una hacia la izquierda, otra hacia la derecha. Al final de la misma, un pared que tenía la apariencia de haber acogido en otro tiempo un gran cuadro, pero que había sido quitado de ahí, quién sabe por qué razón. Al final de cada lado de la escalera, comenzaba un corredor y una puerta al extremo que Emma pensaba que se trataría de las cocinas y de las habitaciones del personal…¡Porque tendría que haber servicio en una mansión como esta!

Avanza y descubre una estancia a cada lado: a la izquierda, lo que parecía un enorme comedor con una mesa de madera maciza y ocho sillas a su alrededor. A la derecha, lo que parece un salón con un piano que ya no tenía ni edad, un arpa que solo parecía estar ahí como decoración y anchos sillones que, si no estuvieran tan polvorientos, parecerían mullidos y confortables. Por supuesto, debía haber otras estancias en la planta baja, pero se imaginaba que en la planta de arriba estaban las habitaciones y los cuartos de baño. ¿Habría una planta más abajo? ¿Estaría allí su cuarto de criada?

Una criada…Jamás lo hubiera pensado. Oh, por supuesto, no había trabajo indigno, pero sus estudios le habían prometido un brillante futuro en el derecho. Pero estos tiempos difíciles y el mercado de trabajo tan competitivo habían triunfado sobre sus deseos. Boston bullía de trabajo, cierto, pero nada que la hiciera alguien económicamente independiente.

Entonces había pensado en trabajos que ella llamaba «2 en 1»: trabajos que requerían que estuviera en un lugar fijo, con estancia y manutención, y, por supuesto, pagada. Se había inclinado por trabajos de niñera o de au pair… Pero las familias exigían competencias que ella no tenía.

Entonces, no sin algo de rechazo, se decanta por los de sirvienta. Buscó por los lugares en los que ese tipo de demanda de empleo se daba… Pero nada que satisficiera sus deseos: salarios de miseria, y ninguna garantía de ser alojada…

Después, llegó esta oferta de empleo, que parecía venir de ninguna parte: mientras hacía las compras, el panel en el que la gente colgaba sus anuncios de venta de objetos o vehículos, de demandas  de empleo de todo tipo, llamó su atención sobre una oferta de empleo atípica: escrita sobre un trozo de papel que parecía un pergamino, la escritura caligrafiada a mano, decía: « _Se busca una joven para cuidar una mansión en el norte de Vermont. Alojamiento, manutención, dos días libres a la semana. Discreción y silencio son recomendados. Salario: 2000 dólares al mes_ »

Vermont no era su destino favorito, pero ¡sea! Salario más que decente, además de ser alojada y con manutención…Emma no  podía pedir nada mejor. En cuanto a la discreción y al silencio exigidos…Debía aclimatarse a eso. Había arrancado el papel y había llamado al número que figura en la parte de abajo del papel. Una voz taciturna y fatigada le había respondido, se trataba ciertamente del hombre que le había abierto la puerta. Nada de pedirle referencias, contactarían con ella en los próximos días. Finalmente, al día siguiente, el hombre la telefonea dándole la dirección así como la hora de la cita.

Ella había puesto todo en ese trabajo: poco importaba su naturaleza, pagaban bien, y la llevaba lejos…Era todo lo que importaba. Devuelve su pequeño apartamento, hace sus maletas y se marcha a bordo de su escarabajo amarillo, el que la había estado con ella desde que se sacara el carné  a la edad de 16 años. Pero el viejo coche ya estaba en las últimas y entrando en Vermont, da sus últimos signos de vida echando un humo blanco, que según los expertos, es peor señal que el humo negro.

Al no tener dinero para hacerlo reparar, le dice adiós en un taller a la entrada de Newport. De allí, toma un taxi para llegar a la mansión bajo una tromba de agua.

Y aquí está, tiritando en el hall de esta inmensa mansión. Ahora comprende por qué el salario es tan alto: tal superficie requerirá una paciencia y una saber hacer que ella probablemente no tendría. En algunos días, la propietaria se daría cuenta y la echaría sin excusas. Pero al menos habría aprovechado algunos días de calefacción, de una cama y de un techo sobre su cabeza.

Pero debe mantenerlo: lo había dejado todo por ese trabajo, y queda fuera de toda cuestión que sea echada a la calle, con el invierno ya encima.

«¿Señorita?»

Sale de sus pensamientos y ve al hombre en lo alto de las escaleras

«¿Sí?»

«Sígame»

Duda por un momento y se descalza antes de quitarse la chaqueta y colgarla en lo que parecía un perchero. El hombre frunce el ceño, perplejo, antes de conducirla  a la planta de arriba. No se ofrece para subir sus maletas…Además, ¿quién lo habría querido? Una mochila y dos grandes maletas mojadas y, seguro, que también todo su contenido.

Toman la escalera de la izquierda y suben a la primera planta, y se adentran en un ancho pasillo: a un lado las balaustradas que daban al hall de la entrada, y por el otro, una pared con cuatro puertas.

«¿A dónde me lleva?» le pregunta febrilmente Emma que esperaba dormir en el subsuelo

«A su habitación»

La conduce hasta la puerta más alejada, al fondo del pasillo. Abre la puerta y la deja pasar. Ella que se esperaba un cuchitril, o pensando algo mejor, una habitación de criada, dijo dejado caer las maletas «¡Wow…!»

«¿Le gusta?»

«Es solo que…esta habitación es dos veces más grande que mi antiguo apartamento…En fin si así se le puede llamar a aquello»

«Cierto» dice él antes de entrar. «Aquí está su cuarto de baño, completamente independiente, por supuesto»

«¿En serio?»

Se adelanta y descubre un cuarto de baño en mármol blanco y dorado, un bañera…¡Nunca había tenido bañera! Anchos espejos en la pared y un conjunto de toallas, guantes y albornoz en conjunto con la decoración.

«¿Le va bien?»

«Pero…yo…¿Por qué esta habitación?»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«¿No se supone que soy una criada y tendría que dormir en una habitación en las entrañas de esta mansión?»

«No comprendo» dice él frunciendo el ceño con un gesto interrogativo «Usted no será una criada»

«¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿qué soy?»

«Será la dama de compañía de la Señora»

«La dama de…Espere…¿No será un término políticamente correcto para decir prostituta, no? Porque yo no hago ese tipo de cosas…»

«No se trata de nada de eso. Su tarea será esencialmente entretener a la Señora con vuestra presencia o simplemente de estar ahí para ella, de satisfacer sus deseos, caprichos e intereses»

«Sí…en resumen, soy la criada personal de la Señora… ¿Con beneficios?»

El hombre frunce el ceño y se gira, antes de dejar la habitación, se para «Si no desea el puesto, podremos arreglar  su vuelta al pueblo»

«¿Qué? No,  no. Está bien, de verdad»

«Bien. La dejo para que se instale. La cena se servirá a la siete en punto»

«¡Espere!»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Cómo debo llamarlo, su nombre?»

«Marco, me llamo Marco» dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Emma se encuentra sola en esa inmensa estancia de color madera y burdeos. Al lado, la cama de baldaquino con cortinas de terciopelo de color  burdeos, como solo se ven en las películas de época.

Grandes alfombras en el suelo, cortinas en gruesas barras. Enormes ventanales, e incluso un balcón solo para ella que daba sobre un jardín ajado, en consonancia con la casa: sin cuidar, dejado casi en el abandono. Puede ver a lo lejos los vestigios de algunas manzanas, e incluso de una fuente de piedra, seca desde hace tiempo.

Deja vagar su mirada una vez más por la habitación: encuentra un escritorio, armarios, cómodas, pero también cuadros y otros objetos de decoración llegados de otro tiempo. Deshace sus cosas que coloca con precaución en los armarios.

Saca su ordenador portátil, único vestigio de una vida más cómoda, y lo deja sobre el escritorio. Lo abre, sin demora, pincha sobre un fichero en el cual había un documento.

_«He llegado bien a Newport, Vermont. Es la primera vez que pongo los pies aquí y ya siento, en este mes de septiembre, que el invierno será muy duro. El pueblo es agradable: una típica ciudad portuaria con sus grandes avenidas comerciales, con sus escaparates y vitrinas adornadas según la estación. Pronto los colores otoñales deberán revestir las calles, las farolas y todo lo demás…¡Puede ser bonito! Tengo ganas de ver el periodo de Navidad…en fin, si todavía estoy por aquí…_

_Acabo de llegar a una casa que yo calificaría de…mansión. En serio, ya había visto esto en películas, normalmente en thrillers o películas de terror en la que la chica bonita muere tontamente en primer lugar…¿Puede que no pase la noche?_

_En fin, solo estoy desde hace 20 minutos y si no me lo hubieran dicho, pensaría que habría dado un salto en el tiempo. Sí, eso es: el tiempo parece haberse detenido a comienzos del siglo XX y en la Inglaterra victoriana._

_Todavía no he visto a la propietaria. El mayordomo, bueno, creo que se trata de él, no la llama sino Señora…No conozco ni siquiera el nombre de quien me contrata, es raro por lo menos. Además, acabo de saber que, aquí, seré dama de compañía…Acabo de desembarcar en una casa en la que una misteriosa madame contrata a jóvenes inocentes como yo para servirse de ellas como carne fresca para los turistas de paso…No, seamos positivas: ¡no hay turistas aquí!_

_De todas maneras, tengo ganas de visitar el lugar, parece que hay una multitud de estancias para descubrir, y espero conocer  a los otros habitantes de esta casa…Espero no estar sola con Marco, el mayordomo que tiene un aspecto tan jovial como una tumba»_

Apaga su ordenador y suspira: tantas cosas se le presentaban en la actualidad y tenía ganas de descubrir que le puede ofrecer este nuevo entorno. Echa un vistazo a su reloj: todavía tiene dos horas antes de la cena. Se desviste y se hunde en un baño caliente y relajante….Sí, parece que ha dado con el trabajo del siglo.

Después de haber dejado a la joven en su habitación, Marco se dirige con paso apresurado a la otra ala de la mansión, descendiendo las escaleras, y tomando las de enfrente. Desliza sus pies evitando hacer ruido y se para delante de una puerta sobre la que hay grabado una corazón coronado. Toca dulcemente una vez, después dos, antes de que una débil voz le invite a pasar. Empuja la pesada puerta que hace un lúgubre chirrido y avanza algunos pasos hacia el interior de la habitación inmersa en la obscuridad, solamente alumbrada por algunas velas, aquí y allá y el fuego que crepitaba en una gran chimenea esculpida en piedra. Delante, un imponente sillón daba la espalda al mayordomo, pero no necesitaba saber hacia dónde hablar, ella está siempre en ese sillón.

«Señora…ella está en su habitación»

Una voz ronca se alza entonces del sillón «¿Cómo es?»

«Muy joven,  de estatura media, rubia. Sus maneras no son  muy nobles,  pero…creo que hará el trabajo»

«¿Vos creéis?» silba la voz

«Yo…ella no está mal»

«¿Su nombre?»

«Emma. Emma Swan»

«Swan…» murmura la voz, como una brisa espectral «¿Es curiosa?»

«De momento no ha preguntada nada»

«Bien. Esperemos que permanezca más tiempo que la precedente»

«…« Marco se muerde el labio inferior, frenándose para no decir lo que pensaba «¿Deseáis cenar esta noche?»

«Como habitualmente»

Sabe que la conversación ha acabado de momento. Se despide, aunque ella no puede verlo, y deshace el camino, discretamente, sin un ruido. Cierra la puerta y se dirige a la cocina.

En la habitación, el fuego comenzaba poco a poco a morir. Una estilizada mano coge un tizón y mueve los troncos haciendo que el fuego vuelve a recobrar vida, desprendiendo algunas brillantes chispas.

«Bien…Parece que tenemos una nueva invitada….» murmura ella, mientras que uno de los troncos se parte en dos con un crujido seco que hace surgir algunas chispas fuera del hogar. En las comisuras de su boca se dibuja una ligera y discreta sonrisa «Interesante»

 

 


	2. Sola

 

Emma se relaja en su baño durante una hora. Abre los ojos al sentir cómo se enfriaba el agua. Habría podido echar un poco de agua caliente, pero la hora de la cena se acercaba y no puede llegar tarde en su primer día.

Entonces sale de la bañera y se enrolla en un albornoz cálido y suave. Echa un ojo sobre los productos a su disposición y después de haberse secado, escoge sus ropas con cuidado: la primera impresión es siempre muy importante. Esa noche, ella cenaría con la que la ha contratado, debe demostrarle que se merece el puesto.

Extiende sus posibles ropas sobre la cama: un vaqueros, una falda, una blusa azul cielo, otra burdeos…Después de algunas dudas, opta por la blusa azul y los vaqueros, así como por una par de botas negras. Recoge sus cabellos en una coleta alta. Cuando mira su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, se juzga apta para ir a cenar y baja.

En el pasillo,  mira de forma mecánica hacia abajo y después frente a ella, hacia el otro corredor. Lo que la golpea sobre todo es el silencio que reinaba en ese lugar. Se preguntaba incluso si no sería la única en el lugar. ¿Marco tendría su propia casa o dormiría  aquí, como ella, en una magnífica habitación de 50 m2 ?

Ni siquiera se atrevía a hacer ruido al descender los escalones. Quedan unos diez minutos antes de la hora de la cena, entonces se aventura en las estancias de la planta baja, la sala de música atrae su atención: ya había visto el piano y el arpa, pero no había visto la imponente chimenea de madera labrada. Se aproxima y se da cuenta de que la chimenea era tan grande como ella. Frunce una ceja, divertida imaginándose ser Harry Potter  y metiéndose en la chimenea utilizar los polvos flu. Ante esta idea, deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Se aventura más lejos y encuentra una nueva estancia que se parecía a un pequeño gabinete con un pequeño sofá, una pequeña mesa baja, una pequeña biblioteca que le debía servir a la propietaria en sus momentos de calma. Camina de aquí para allá, mirando los diferentes títulos de los libros sin prestar mucha atención. Pasea sus dedos por los grabados de las puertas y de los muebles. Percibe algunos dibujos familiares en las pinturas de las paredes: allí una representación demasiado trivial del cuento de Caperucita Roja, allá una versión más estética de Rapunzel… Parece que la dueña del lugar tiene una fascinación por los cuentos de hadas, piensa Emma.

Su atención es puesta en una pequeña pieza cuya puerta en _trompe l’oeil_ estaba entreabierta. Desliza la mano y la abre un poco más. Entra en una diminuta estancia, poco más grande que un armario, en la que se encontraba un pupitre coronado con un globo. Se acerca un poco y puede discernir un libro con la cubierta de piel ajada. Puede leer el título _Erase una vez._ Aunque no es de naturaleza curiosa, extrañamente avanza hasta observar mejor la obra bajo su prisión de cristal. Solo tiene un deseo: abrirlo y leerlo. Pero en cuanto pone una de sus manos sobre el globo, escucha un carraspeo detrás de ella, se sobresalta y se da la vuelta para ver a Marco derecho como una vela en el umbral de la puerta.

«Miss, la comida está servida»

«Ehu…Gracias, ya voy»

Se da prisa en salir de la pequeña estancia y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, sigue a Marco que la lleva hasta el salón, al otro lado del hall. Pierde su entusiasmo al ver que solo había un servicio en la mesa. Marco le señala su asiento retrocediéndolo un poco. Se coloca y se sienta una vez Marco lo hubo aproximado a ella. No puedo decir una palabra, tanta es la sorpresa que la invade.

En esa mesa, ante esas siete sillas vacas, se siente sola…sola y triste. Ella que pensaba que iba a cenar con la que la había contratado, está tremendamente desilusionada. Pronto Marco regresa con una bandeja, que Emma piensa que es de plata, sobre que había tres platos: un plato hondo con un potaje, otro llano con una ensalada y salmón, y uno pequeño con una porción de tarta de fresas.

«Gracias»

Ella frunce el ceño y se pregunta si Marco había preparado él mismo esta comida.

«¿Algún problema, señorita?»

«No…No. ¿Quién ha cocinado?»

«Nuestra cocinera evidentemente» dice él irritado

«Oh…¿Le puede dar las gracias de mi parte?»

«Así se hará»

Y cuando él ya se estaba marchando, Emma no puede aguantarse por más tiempo «¡Marco!»

«¿Sí, señorita?»

«¿Por qué ceno sola?»

«La señora siempre cena en sus aposentos»

«¿Y ella sabe que yo estoy aquí?»

«Evidentemente»

«¿Y ella no se toma la molestia de recibirme? ¿No se supone que yo seré después de todo su dama de compañía?»

Marco se queda parado como si tuviera miedo de que alguien la escuchara a ella o a él. Se acerca a ella y le murmura «Cuando la señora lo crea oportuno, se lo hará saber»

«¿Qué? ¿Está indispuesta? ¿Enferma? ¿Contagiosa, quizás?» se divierte Emma de tal manera de esa mujer que descuidaba su casa.

«Señorita Swan, le ruego que sea paciente. Si teme por vuestro salario, créame, pase lo que pase, se le pagará» dicho eso, la deja comer.

Emma traga amargamente su comida, aunque esta es excelente. Al cabo de media hora, no pudiendo acabar, se levanta de mesa y durante un momento duda: ¿debería dejar los platos aquí o llevarlos a la cocina? De todas maneras, no sabe dónde está.

Así que deja los platos, se guarda el trozo de tarta para más tarde y sube a su habitación. Imaginaba que pequeñas manos se precipitarían para limpiar y dejar la mesa limpia y arreglada, al menos…tan limpia como podía estar el resto del lugar.

Cuando está a punto de entrar en su habitación, escucha pasos que suben la primera escalera. Rápidamente, entra  en la habitación, pero deja  una abertura para poder ver quién subía. No se sorprende al ver a Marco, ella cree que no hay nada más que ella y él en esa puñetera mansión, con una bandeja en las manos. Entrecierra lo ojos y lo sigue con la mirada: se adentra en el otro corredor y se detiene en la cuarta puerta, aquella con un corazón con una corona encima. Él toca dos veces antes de abrir la puerta. Al cabo de algunos segundos,  sale con otra bandeja que parecía tener los restos de una comida precedente.

Frunce el ceño, y cuando está segura de que Marco está lejos, sale discretamente y, a paso de tortuga, se dirige al otro lado del corredor, atraviesa las escaleras y se encuentra en el pasillo. Duda un instante antes de acercarse delicadamente a la puerta con el corazón coronado. Para su gran sorpresa, la puerta está entreabierta y su curiosidad picada extremadamente, empuja ligeramente antes de echarse para atrás. ¿Y si la persona de dentro dormía? ¿Y si a causa de su curiosidad, la echaban antes mismo de completar un día?

Ante esta idea, siente un escalofrío y se retracta. Da un paso hacia atrás antes de escuchar una respiración sorda. Entonces toca y mete un pie en la estancia. Lo primero que ve es la inmensa chimenea y un fuego crepitante que iluminaba la habitación con un bello color ambarino.

Ve un inmenso sillón y una pequeña mesa contigua sobre la que reposaba el contenido de la bandeja traída por Marco. Y cuando ve una mano fina y estilizada salir de la silueta del sillón, Emma reprime un grito de sorpresa poniendo sus manos en su boca. No permanece sino algunos segundos más, el tiempo de ver cómo la mano arrancaba una uva de su racimo, después sale caminando hacia atrás hasta toparse con la barandilla detrás de ella. En ese momento vuelve a su habitación, su mente turbada y su cuerpo tembloroso.

En ese mismo momento, una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de la Señora.

 

_«¡Demasiado extraña esta velada! Yo que pensaba conocer y cenar con mi patrona, solo tuve una cita con la soledad. Me pregunto si será así todos las noches._

_En fin, me da igual, si se me paga por comer sola y por deambular por los pasillos y estancias de esta mansión… Mejor para mí._

_Sea como sea, la verdad es que esta casa es una pasada: estoy segura que solo he visto un tercio de la casa, y sin embargo ya estoy perdida. Está ese comedor en el que he cenado, inmenso con esa mesa, toda para mí, era frustrante. No sé si alguna vez ha estado llena de invitados._

_Mañana, si no tengo ninguna noticia de la propietaria, intentaré ver si hay otros habitantes, aparte de Marco. Ah sí, iré a ver un objeto que ha llamado mi atención: en una especie de armario, había un libro bajo un cristal. Quizás un antiguo manuscrito que debe costar un ojo de la cara, como la mayor parte de los objetos de esta mansión. No sé por qué, pero cuando he visto la portada, me he sentido cautivada hasta el punto de querer ver su interior. ¡Mañana, intentaré una operación de infiltración!_

_Mientras tanto, primera noche en mi nueva habitación: francamente no tengo de qué quejarme. Mañana será otro día.»_

 

Durante la noche, Emma se despierta varias veces. Cree escuchar llantos y gemidos… Pero, quizás es simplemente el viento que soplaba entre las ramas y las hojas. Duda antes de salir de su cama: calentita en ella, no desea cruzarse con un fantasma o incluso con Marco en calzoncillos…Finalmente la fatiga la gana de nuevo y su primera noche pasa.

 

Cuando se despierta, la lluvia había dejado paso al sol, iluminando con sus rayos su inmensa habitación. Puede entonces apreciar los matices de los colores: su habitación estaba decorada en madera y burdeos, pero también en verde botella o incluso con finos ribetes de oro aquí y allá. Se estira todo a lo largo y se toma un tiempo infinito antes de salir de su suave y cálido edredón. Se pone un albornoz y cuando abre la puerta de la habitación, Marco estaba ahí, recto como un palo, lo que hace sobresaltarse a Emma que reprime un grito llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras que la otra se dirige a su corazón.

«¡Marco! ¡Me ha asustado!»

«¿Señorita?»

«No se puede hacer eso cuando una se despierta, casi tengo un infarto» dice ella cerrando su mano sobre su pecho. Y después de recobrar su calma, frunce el ceño «¿Se queda a menudo detrás de la puerta de una habitación? Es algo un poco…¿perverso?»

«Señorita Swan…» suspira él

«Emma, me llamo Emma. Y deje sus “señorita”, tengo la impresión de tener veinte años más.

Él suspira de nuevo «Señorita Emma, he venido a decirle que el desayuno está servido»

«Y supongo que, como ayer, comeré sola»

«La Señora no es de mañanas» responde fríamente

«Ok…Le sigo»

Desciende,  pero no olvida lanzar una breve mirada hacia la puerta del corazón. Llega al comedor donde un desayuno como se puede ver en las películas había sido preparado: bollos, café, chocolate, mermelada, mantequilla e incluso un ramo de flores frescas.

Se  instala y aromas azucarados emanan de la multitud de platos que se le ofrecían delante.

«Buen provecho» dice él despareciendo

Y aunque el estómago de Emma estuviera motivado para engullir una gran cantidad de lo que había  servido, el  corazón no lo estaba: le hubiera gustado compartir ese suntuoso desayuno con alguien. Y como respuesta a su deseo, escucha algunos pasos detrás de ella: ¿se habría dignado su patrona a venir esa mañana?

Se levanta entonces, se da la vuelta y espera con ansias esa llegada. Pero al cabo de algunos segundos, nadie. Frunce el ceño y se dirige hacia el umbral de la puerta y en ese momento choca de frente con una mujer morena.

Todavía sorprendida y un poco ida, se toma unos segundos antes de elevar la mirada hacia la joven que la mira de arriba  abajo con una mirada neutra. Su corazón da un salto en su pecho.

  


	3. Una aliada

 

Emma se toma algunos segundos antes de fijarse que una morena alta y delgada se presentaba ante ella, tan azorada como ella por el choque.

«Wow, lo siento, yo…lo siento» este última palabra moría en sus labios, no sabiendo que otra cosa decir «Pensaba que nunca iba a verla»

«¿Eh?»

«Se hace de rogar» dice divertida Emma, al menos ese es el tono ligero que ella quería arbolar para esconder son malestar y su timidez.

«Creo que se confunde de persona»

Emma levanta la cabeza y se sorprende del fuerte acento neoyorkino de la joven «¿Pe…perdón?»

«No soy la que crees. Solo soy la doncella»

«Oh…» suspira ella con un atisbo de decepción

«Me llamo Ruby»

«Emma»

Ella observa más de lo que quisiera a la joven: morena, cabellos largos. Tenía algunas discretas mechas rojas en la cabellera. Rojo…Tanto en la pintura de las uñas como en sus labios. Llevaba un diminuto vestido negro con un delantal. Si ella no se hubiera presentado antes, Emma hubiera visto en ella a la perfecta criadita con la que fantasean los hombres.

«Tú eres la nueva dama de compañía, ¿no?»

«Exacto»

«Yo creía que llegabas hoy…Lo siento»

«No importa, he podido hacer un pequeño tour. ¿No sabrías por casualidad cómo es la dueña de la casa? Porque desde mi llegada ayer, se ha mostrado como una gran desconocida»

«Oh, ya la verás…cuando ella crea que es tiempo de presentarse»

«…»

«No te preocupes»

«¿Y tú también tienes tu habitación arriba?»

La bella morena reprime una sonrisa «Oh, no, yo duermo en la planta baja»

«¿No es demasiado pequeño?»

«¿Bromeas? Es mucho más grande que las habitaciones del servicio que se pueden ver habitualmente: tengo mi habitación, mi cuarto de baño y podemos utilizar la cocina de la mansión como si fuera nuestra»

«¿Nuestra?»

«Mi abuela es la cocinera de la familia. Su habitación no está lejos de la mía»

«Oh…¿Y estás al servicio de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo?»

«Tanto tiempo como recuerdo» dice ella con una gran sonrisa «Bien, voy a hacer tu habitación» dice alejándose

«¿Espera! ¿Mi habitación? Pero si solo estoy ahí desde ayer»

«Soy doncella…Mi trabajo es hacer las habitaciones»

«¿Todas las habitaciones?»

«Evidentemente»

«¿Incluida la suya?» pregunta Emma con curiosidad

Ruby pierde su sonrisa y se acerca a la bella rubia, se inclina sobre su rostro «Escucha, no deberías ser tan indiscreta, no está bien visto aquí. Haz lo que se te pida, no preguntes y todo irá bien: tienes alojamiento, comida, salario, no pidas más»

«Se supone que soy dama de compañía, pero ¿de qué me sirve si no acompaño a nadie?»

Ruby se incorpora y suspira «Mierda, y yo que había apostado que lo harías mejor que la precedente»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«La chica que estuvo antes que tú. Ella permaneció algo más de una semana…»

La  sangre de Emma se hiela: ¿había pensado ella de verdad que era la primera? Evidentemente no, y Ruby parecía disfrutar con esa macabra cuenta.

«¿Cuántas? ¿Cuántas ha habido antes que yo?»

«Demasiadas como para contarlas. Pero si has venido con el único fin de saciar tu curiosidad, mejor déjalo, y vete en seguida»

«¿Mi curiosidad?»

«¡Frente a todos esos rumores!»

«¿Qué rumores?»

«…»

«¿Qué? ¿Qué rumores?»

«¿De dónde vienes?»

«Boston»

«Pero, ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí, a Vermont?» dice Ruby sorprendida

«Empezar de nuevo. Creí que ese anuncio sería mi salvación. Pero comienzo seriamente a alucinar entre Marco, que es tan amable como una puerta de prisión, mi patrona que es misteriosa e invisible y tú. Tienes razón, tengo muchas razones para salir por patas, pero, ya no me queda nada: no tengo apartamento, mi coche me ha dejado tirada en la carretera, he malgastado mis últimos dólares en un taxi para llegar  aquí. Así que, no tengo más elección que quedarme más de una semana…»

«¿Entonces no sabes nada?»

«¿Saber qué?» se enfada Emma

«Esta noche te veo en tu habitación» dice ella antes de desaparecer. Y cuando se disponía a correr detrás de ella, Marco aparece al otro lado de la estancia, salido de la nada.

«¿Ha terminado?»

Ella se sobresalta y se gira hacia él «Euh…Sí, gracias»

Sin una palabra, él quita los restos del desayuno y desaparece. Resopla, exasperada por tanto misterio, después toma el camino de su habitación. Y cuando acababa de subir tres escalones, se detiene en seco. Mira hacia la derecha, después a la izquierda, y retrocede. Se dirige al pequeño gabinete y sin demora, abre la pequeña puerta oculta. Pero la pequeña estancia estaba vacía: ni rastro del mueble con el libro bajo una cúpula de cristal. Desilusionada, cierra las puertas y se dirige a su habitación. Y cuando se disponía a entrar, escucha una voz ronca, pero suave detrás de ella que la hace estremecerse

«Encantada señorita Swan»

Ella se da la vuelta despacio y ve, al otro lado del pasillo, cerca de la puerta del corazón coronado, la silueta de una mujer. Al estar las luces apagadas, Emma no distingue sino la parte de debajo de su cuerpo, hasta su cintura, hundiéndose el resto de su cuerpo en la penumbra.

«Soy…soy yo…»balbucea. «Encantada»

Durante algunos segundos, no hay ninguna otra palabra. La mujer retrocede y se adentra en su habitación. El sentido común hubiera querido que Emma se quedara ahí, pero ese breve encuentro no había hecho sino aumentar su curiosidad. Se dirige hacia la habitación de su patrona y se detiene en la puerta sin hacer ningún movimiento, observando el diseño grabado en la puerta: un corazón con una corona encima. A continuación, ella levanta una mano a la altura de sus hombros y toca ligeramente una vez, roza la  madera una segunda vez, y cuando va a hacerlo por una tercera vez, la puerta se entreabre. Su corazón se detiene por un momento, después vuelve a respirar y empuja lentamente la puerta y entra. La habitación está aún en la penumbra, mientras que el sol brillaba en el cielo afuera. Avanza y se gira hacia el fuego que crepitaba: ¿había sido avivado durante la noche? La visión de Marco introduciéndose en la habitación cada dos horas para no dejar morir el fuego le viene a la mente y la divierte un momento, antes de escuchar un carraspeo.

Se sobresalta y mira fijamente el gran sillón. Se no se atreve a moverse.

«Acérquese» dice la voz femenina

Sin una palabra, da algunos pasos y cuando tiene la idea de pasar por delante del sillón para estar cara a cara con su interlocutora, ésta la detiene levantando la mano. Emma entonces se para, desilusionada al no poder ver el rostro de la mujer.

«Yo…yo soy…soy su…»

«Sé quién es usted: Emma Swan, 28 años, soltera. Originaria de Boston. Huérfana, viviendo de casa de acogida en casa de acogida, de pequeños trabajos en pequeños trabajos. Y ahora usted está aquí, en Vermont, en Newport»

Emma se queda muda ante todo eso: ¿cómo sabía ella todo eso? Nunca había mencionado eso en su entrevista telefónica. Era extraño que esta mujer conociera todo de ella, mientras que ella no conocía absolutamente nada sobre su patrona.

«Yo…exacto»

¿Pero qué le pasaba? Nunca había sido tan blanda y febril. Esta mujer, que ella no conocía y que nunca había visto, tenía un aura carismática, una fuerza en la voz…

«Hay algunas reglas que establecer y que respetar»

«La escucho»

«Prohibido entrar en esta habitación sin estar autorizada. Nada de llamadas al exterior. No se permiten visitas. Dos días libres: sábados y domingos. No entrar en las estancias que no se le hayan asignado. Y para acabar…no mirarme nunca a los ojos»

Esta última observación la sorprende, pero sin embargo,  no es lo que ella menciona «¿Qué estancias no se me están permitidas?»

«Todas las estancias de este corredor»

«¿Qué hay dentro?»

«Si quisiera que lo supiera, no le prohibiría el acceso»

«Oh…¿Tengo al menos el derecho de salir de esta casa si quisiera? dice ella de forma divertida.

«Si lo consigue, sí»

«¿Y eso qué quiere decir?»

«Ya lo verá»

Emma no veía su rostro, pero se imaginaba muy bien una sonrisa sádica en él. Un silencio se instala y Emma resiste las ganas de avanzar para ver finalmente ese rostro que picaba su curiosidad.

«¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?»

«Sí»

«¿Cuántos sirvientes tiene?»

«Está Marco, el mayordomo e intendente de la casa. Granny, la cocinera y Ruby, su nieta, la doncella. Belle y Ashley son las que limpian, las únicas habilitadas para entrar y salir de todas las estancias de la casa. También está Graham, el jardinero. Y por supuesto, usted»

«¿Tiene familia?»

«…»

«¿Señora?»

«Usted dijo una pregunta»

«Pero…»

«Discúlpeme, quisiera descansar»

«¿Descansar? ¡Pero si son las diez de la mañana y hace un sol espléndido fuera, debería abrir esas cortinas y dejar entrar la luz en esta habitación, airearla!»

«Gracias por sus consejos, pero le estaría agradecida si no sobrepasara sus competencias. Ahora, por favor, salga»

«¿Mis competencias? ¿No se supone que soy su dama de compañía? ¿Qué pasa cuando rechaza dicha compañía?»

«Entonces conténtese por ser pagada sin hacer nada»

«¿De verdad? Me pregunto lo que pudieron hacer las otras para ser despedidas si se trataba de no hacer nada durante todo el día»

«¿Quién ha dicho que ellas fueron despedidas? Ellas se marcharon»

Emma frunce el ceño: esta mujer parecía tan fría como la piedra y demasiado distante para que las anteriores damas de compañía bajaran los brazos y se marcharan…¿O se habrían ido por otras razones como el aburrimiento, la irritación, el miedo?

«Bien…entonces buenos días»

No recibe ninguna respuesta. Se contenta con eso y sale de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta y hundir de nuevo la estancia en el negro más absoluto. Este encuentro le ha dejado un gusto amargo, pero se acuerda de esa  breve conversación con Ruby, y de la información que esta noche le daría.

 

_«¡Día a la vez extraño y totalmente frustrante!_

_He estado, por primera vez, en presencia de mi patrona: tiene algo en la voz que me fascina y me enardece. No lo sé, no sabría cómo definirlo, pero…ella me fascina, incluso sin haber visto aún su rostro. De hecho, no he visto gran cosa de ella si no son sus manos y sus piernas. No comprendo por qué no quiere enseñarme su rostro…quizás está desfigurada por quemaduras, viejas cicatrices mal curadas, un ojo de cristal, dentadura postiza…¿calva quizás?_

_No lo sé, pero sin duda está noche tendré respuestas, porque la otra novedad del día es que, finalmente, he conocido a otro miembro del personal doméstico, además de Marco. Ella se llama Ruby y es doncella. Ella me dijo que, felizmente, yo no estoy sola aquí: Marco, por supuesto, Ruby, la doncella, dos chicas que limpian cuyos nombres no recuerdo, un jardinero…Graham, creo, y para acabar la cocinera que no es otra que la abuela de Ruby._

_Ruby pareció sorprendida cuando le dije que yo no era de aquí, y quizás más conciliadora de repente. Eso explicaría por qué ella quiere contarme más sobre su patrona y lo que ocurre aquí. Estoy ansiosa por saber, y al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de conocer la verdad:  ¿y si ella esconde un pesado secreto? ¿Y si el pueblo está al corriente? Eso explicaría el gesto de agobio del  taxista cuando le di la dirección de la mansión._

_Pero de resto mi día ha sido aburrido: he estado sola todo el día, no he vuelto a ver a Ruby ni a ninguna otra de las personas que ella nombró. Quise salir por el pueblo, pero las palabras de mi patrona resonaron en mí…¿Eran una amenaza o una advertencia?_

_Así que, me encerré aquí y yerro como una alma en pena, y además la única cosa por la que sentía curiosidad, me ha sido arrancada: ese famoso libro bajo el cristal…¿Es casualidad que haya desaparecido? No lo creo…Esta mujer tiene ojos en todos lados. Eso es, hay mini cámaras y micros por todos lados…¿También en mi habitación?_

_Ahhhhh, creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica en esta casa. Necesito algo en lo que entretenerme antes de enloquecer. Y quizás Ruby tenga razón, acabaré dejando la casa antes de que finalice la primera semana.»_

Emma pasa casi todo el día en su habitación, esperando una orden de su patrona, pero esta permanece muda e invisible. Si no hubieran tenido ese breve encuentro esa mañana, Emma habría jurado que no existía.

Permanece un rato largo en el ordenador, después de levanta y se pone a caminar de aquí para allá, toma un baño, ordenar una y otra vez sus cosas. Finalmente, decide salir de su habitación para ir a la cocina. Habiendo desayunado poco, decide bajar para picar algo.

Pero al no tener ni idea de dónde se encontraba la cocina, vagabundea y decide coger el pequeño corredor de abajo a la izquierda de las escaleras principales. Suerte o no, da directamente con las cocinas, muy rústicas, pero que conjuntaban muy bien con el resto de la mansión. Los fogones son viejos, el piano parecía no funcionar desde hace un tiempo… Observa la estancia y ve dos enormes neveras que imaginaba llenas de vituallas. Y cuando se dirigía a ellas, la voz madura de una mujer la sorprende.

«¡Hey, jovencita!»

Ella se crispa, se da la vuelta y se encuentra con una mujer mayor que Emma pensaba que era la abuela de Ruby…Ahh ¿Cómo había dicho ella que se llamaba?

«Lo siento, yo…tengo hambre»

«Por supuesto, si no hubiera pasado de mi desayuno, ¿qué tenía que no le gustase,  eh? ¡Nadie ha tenido nada que decir de mis desayunos!»

«Oh,  no, estaba delicioso, solamente…No soy muy de mañanas, es todo»

La anciana frunce el ceño, intentando discernir la mentira en sus palabras «Hem…Y ahora, ¿tiene hambre…?»

«Sí, yo…lo siento. ¿Puedo?»

«Ni se le ocurra merodear en mi cocina, si tiene hambre, yo le sirvo»

Ella se acerca a Emma y la obliga amablemente a sentarse. Rápidamente, saca las sartenes y algunos alimentos.

«No se moleste, un sandwich será suficiente» insiste Emma.

La anciana tiene un gesto de sorpresa, como si Emma hubiese soltado un insulto terriblemente grosero «¡Ni hablar que un sándwich pise mi cocina, faltaría más!»

Emma se ríe y su vientre resuena a la vista de los alimentos deliciosos que estaba preparando a toda prisa la cocinera y que algunos minutos más tarde tendría servidos

«Entonces, ¿usted es la abuela de Ruby?»

«Exacto. Granny»

«Emma, encantada. Yo soy la nueva dama de compañía… en fin, creo»

«Ruby me ha hablado de usted»

«¿Desde hace cuánto que está al servicio de la familia?»

«Oh, desde mucho antes del nacimiento de Ruby»

Emma le sonríe cuando le pone delante un plato de lo que parecía ser arroz con pollo «Wow, gracias»

«Buen provecho»

«Gracias» Y Emma no se priva: ella se traga su comida, para alegría y orgullo de Granny. Ya pasada una hora, y Emma saciada, decide dejar a Granny, feliz de haber encontrado una nueva aliada en esta inmensa residencia.

«Gracias otra vez señora»

«Oh, Dios mío, llámame Granny. Espero que tengas tantas ganas para mi cena. Menú: potaje y lasaña»

«¿Dígame…»

«¿Hm?

«¿Los platos que usted prepara son los preferidos de la Señora?»

«Exacto. Ella me hace saber lo que desea y yo los hago»

«¿Cena siempre en su habitación?»

«La mayor parte del tiempo. Pero no tema, ella se mostrará…Cuando lo juzgue útil»

Granny desaparece detrás de una discreta puerta que sospecha Emma comunica con sus habitaciones, así como con las de Ruby.

Emma sale de la cocina y mientras pasa por el  hall, ve una silueta familiar a través de los cristales de la entrada. Se acerca discretamente y ve a Ruby, la espalda apoyada en un árbol, dejándose manosear alegremente por un hombre de ojos claros y un pendiente en la oreja derecha. Frunce el ceño de curiosidad,  pero cuando las caricias se hacen menos castas, desvía la mirada, prefiriendo volver a su habitación, sabiendo que por la noche sabría un poco más de todo.

Y la noche pasa tranquilamente. Evidentemente,  la señora de la casa no se muestra y Emma reprime sus deseos de meter su nariz por todos lados. Vuelve a su habitación y espera pacientemente la llegada de Ruby.

Pero es bastante tarde cuando esta toca discretamente en su puerta.

«¡Entra!» ordena Emma, excitada ante la perspectiva de esta primera noche de chicas. Ruby entra y se divierte al ver a Emma sentada con las piernas cruzadas, en pijama, sobre la cama. Se acerca a ella, y apenas tuvo las nalgas apoyadas en el colchón, Emma la ametralla de preguntas «Entonces, cuenta, ¿qué es este misterio? ¿Por qué ella es así? ¿Secreto de familia? ¿Cadáver en el armario?»

«¡Oh, oh, stop! Respira…Déjame contarte una historia»

«¿Una…historia?»

«Prométeme que no vas a interrumpir. Si tienes preguntas, guárdatelas y me las haces al final, ¿ok?»

«Ok»

Emma se aprieta una almohada contra su vientre y se ovilla, preparada para escuchar la historia de Ruby.

«Esta residencia pertenece a la familia White. Leopold y su mujer, así como como su hija formaban una familia ideal: él era un hombre influyente, alcalde de Newport, que supo sacarle provecho a  lo más fuerte del pueblo, la actividad portuaria, para hacer de él uno de los puntos más importantes del note de los Estados Unidos: era rico, poderoso y querido por los habitantes. Su esposa era una mujer que dirigía el Rotary Club, mujer de buenos modales, heredera de una buena familia, y Snow era…»

«…¿Snow? Snow White, ¿en serio?»

«¿Qué te he dicho…?» lanza Ruby poniendo los ojos en blanco. «Era una niña adorable y dulce, un poco sobrepasada por su riqueza, pero su madre la encauzaba. Ellos lo tenían todo para ser felices hasta que Eva murió después de una larga enfermedad»

«Oh…»

«La familia quedó devastada. Pero Leopold quería a su hija más que a nada y decide rehacer la familia. Más que una esposa, lo que deseaba sobre todo era una madre. Y llegó Regina»

«¿Regina? Es su nombre» suspira Emma

«…»

«Perdón, continua»

«Como decía, Regina pertenecía a un familia de clase media, a quien la caída de la bolsa había arruinado. Su madre, que formaba parte del Rotary, presenta a su hija a Leopold. En la época, ella no tenía nada más que 18 años…Él la invitó mucha veces aquí, me acuerdo de eso, teníamos casi la misma edad. Y un día, le pidió matrimonio durante una velada que había celebrado aquí en su honor. Ella fue tomada de sorpresa y finalmente, se vio atrapada, y fue su madre la que la empujó a sus brazos. Se casaron en ese año»

«Era tan joven…¿Él tenía la edad de su padre, no? Y ellos, ¿no encontraron eso raro?»

«Veían en esa alianza el medio de reflotar económicamente. Y además, hay que decir que en esa familia era la madre quien llevaba los pantalones. Entonces, se casaron, Regina se convirtió en la señora White y Snow estaba contenta de tener una madre que podía ser al mismo tiempo su hermana mayor. La gente habló, por supuesto,  ¿cómo no hacerlo? Una joven de 18 años, de clase media, que se casa con un hombre mayor y rico…Había de qué  hablar»

Emma se retuerce en la cama, incómoda al saber ahora todo eso. Cómo podría haberlo sabido. Pero ahora que lo conoce, no puede dar marcha atrás y espera con ansias la continuación de la historia.

«¿Y qué pasó? ¿Dónde están Leopold y Snow ahora?»

«Ocho años después de la boda, Leopold murió mientras dormía. Los médicos nunca encontraron la causa exacta de su muerte, y es ahí cuando los rumores comenzaron, cuando las especulaciones volvieron la vida de Regina imposible»

«¿La acusaron de su muerte?»

«Exacto. Los rumores más locos circularon sobre ella y se encerró en su mansión»

«¿Y Snow?»

«Vivió muy mal la muerte de su padre. Y aunque sentía afecto por Regina, los rumores la gangrenaron y terminó por abandonar la casa algunos meses más tarde, poniendo como excusas sus estudios. Pero el mal ya estaba hecho y para Regina, la traición fue demasiado. Ella se enterró más que nunca aquí, despidió al servicio salvo a aquellos en los que confiaba. Snow nunca odió verdaderamente a Regina y cuando ella quiso invitarla a su boda,  dos años más tarde, Regina se negó. No quería dejar la casa y nos pidió expresamente que no mantuviéramos contacto con ella»

«Es triste…»

«Desde entonces, ella permanece aquí, condenándonos también a nosotros a su soledad»

«Pero, ¿sobre la muerte? ¿No hubo una investigación? Pudieron probar su inocencia, ¿no?»

«Poco importa, la gente pensó que con su dinero, el que heredó con la muerte de su marido, había comprado el silencio de los policías y que se había salido con la suya. Poco importaba lo que ella hiciera, nada era del agrado de los habitantes de Newport»

«¿Por qué no se mudó entonces?»

«Como tú, ella ya no tenía nada: ni familia, sus padres habían muerto algunos años antes, ni bienes a no ser esta casa. Partir, huir hubiera confirmado de cara a los habitantes que ella era culpable, sobre todo con la fortuna y la herencia material que Leopold le había dejado»

«¿No salís nunca de aquí?»

«Pocas veces»

«¿Cómo hacéis las compras si sois considerados como apestados?»

«A pesar de todo esto, los comerciantes son unos grandes hipócritas: Regina no hace las compras sino una vez al mes y cuando las hace, no se para en gastos. Los comerciantes hacen su agosto gracias a ella, serían idiotas se le dieran la espalda. Y más cuando tras la muerte de Leopold los negocios no están muy florecientes por aquí»

«Ya  veo…»

«Voilà, eso es todo»

«¿Qué tipo de rumores?»

« ¿Perdón?»

«¿Qué tipos de rumores? Tú me dijiste que si estaba aquí para saciar mi curiosidad.  ¿Qué es lo que me hubiera gustado saber?»

«…»

«¿Entonces?»

«Algunos dicen que ella lo había ahogado, otros que lo había envenenado… y otros más estrafalarios…»

«¿Del tipo?»

«Del tipo…de brujería»

«¿En serio?»

«Decían que ella practicaba la magia negra y que le había matado arrancándole el corazón o a través de un hechizo. Desde ese momento, la gente desconfía de ella y la huyen como de la peste…Así como a nosotros, por extensión. Por eso nosotros tampoco salimos de aquí: la gente la toma con nosotros porque nos atrevemos a trabajar para ella, se preguntan si nosotros no estamos hechizados o tonterías como esas…»

«¿Ah sí? Pero eso no te impide flirtear, ¿eh?...»dice ella levantado ostentosamente las cejas.

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Te he visto este medio día con un chico delante de la casa…Uno con un pendiente»

«Oh…es Killian» dice ella con una dulce sonrisa, totalmente enamorada.

«Cuéntame más»

«Es uno de los pocos del exterior que pueden entrar aquí. Es el mensajero, gracias a él las compras son traídas desde las tiendas a la casa»

«Oh, ¿y sales con él desde hace mucho?»

«Lo suficiente como para pensar en vivir juntos cuando todo esto acabe»

«¿Acabe?»

«Larga historia»

«Dices que es uno de los pocos, ¿quién más viene?»

«Está el abogado de la familia, Sr. Gold. Era un viejo amigo de Leopold, pero nunca creyó en la culpabilidad de Regina. Desde ese momento, él se ocupa de los asuntos y las financias de la franquicia White. Muchos rumores se hicieron eco de una relación con Regina, pero es estúpido: él es viejo… Y además yo creo que él tiene un romance con Belle»

«¿La chica que limpia?»

«Sí. Antes, ella trabajaba para Gold,  pero él le pidió que viniera a trabajar para Regina, seguramente para que una cuide de la otra. Aquí, somos bien tratados a pesar de estar encerrados. Regina no es acaparadora, el sitio es espacioso, se nos paga muy bien a pesar de la coyuntura actual, no podemos quejarnos»

«¿Quiénes más entonces?»

«El Dr. Hopper. Es el médico de la familia. Es el único que afirmó que Regina no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Leopold, pero empezaron a circular rumores de que él se acostaba con Regina y así ella obtuvo su silencio…Más idiota aún»

«Pero, ¿de dónde partieron todos esos rumores?»

«…»

«¿Ruby?»

«Yo…bien, creo que te he dicho suficiente» dice ella levantándose

«Pero, ¡espera!»

«Escucha, no estaba obligada ni a contarte la mitad, pero…tú pareces diferente. Quizás seas la buena»

«¿La buena para hacer qué?»

«Ya lo verás, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Voy a acostarme, hasta mañana »

«Sí…»gruñe Emma, decepcionada por no saber más «Y en tu opinión, ¿a qué se resumirá mi tiempo? Vagar por los pasillos, leer novelas…»

«¿Qué hacías en Boston?»

«Yo…yo era…no hacía gran cosa, pequeños trabajos alimentarios»

«Ser dama de compañía aquí requiere paciencia, inventiva y sobre todo ánimo, alegría de vivir. Emma…Creo que tú puedes ser la que cambies las cosas por aquí»

«Qué son esas tonterías… yo he sido contratada para ayudar a una mujer»

«Y es exactamente lo que deberás hacer» le dice con un guiño

«¿Me puedes decir cómo os vino la idea de pedir una dama de compañía cuando parecéis encerrados en vosotros mismos?»

«Créeme, me pregunté lo mismo…Antes de que llegases, y ahora me digo que es posible»

«¿Posible? ¿El qué?»

«Que salgamos de esta maldición que la gente nos echó hace años y en la que nosotros nos complacemos. Una maldición que nos encierra aquí…Tú eres diferente de los otros porque tú vienes de fuera, sin _a priori_. Tu frescura y tu dulzura pueden marcar la diferencia»

«¿De qué me hablas? ¿De divertir a la galería, de divertir a la reina como un bufón?» se asombra Emma

«No, te hablo de ser tú misma. Estoy segura de que encontrarás una manera»

«¿Yo sola?»

«Basta con que tú te lances, los otros te seguirán. Muy pronto verás las repercusiones»

Emma levanta una ceja, mitad divertida, mitad impactada por esas palabras. Ruby parece verdaderamente creer que ella puede ser la solución a sus problemas, pero la verdad es que aún se pregunta qué está haciendo ahí: ¿una casa de locos o verdadero refugio de una viuda negra?

Todas esas cuestiones se mezclaba en su cabeza  y aunque la idea es descabellada, la perspectiva de ser la salvadora de esa mujer misteriosa la atraía. Y si…

 


	4. Y se hizo la luz

 

La noche fue agitada.  Emma se había despertado varias veces durante la noche, soñando con esa gran casa, un laberinto, que, tras cada puerta, desvelaba una escena atroz: un asesinato, torturas…Y todas implicaban la silueta de Regina. Silueta que fascinaba a la joven mucho más de lo que pudiera creer.

Se despierta alrededor de las siete de la mañana y reflexiona largamente sobre lo que le había contado Ruby la víspera: ¿una persona del exterior podría cambiar las cosas? ¿Devolver la  esperanza a todos los habitantes de esa casa? ¿Sacar a la dueña de su encierro de mutismo y soledad? ¿Pero que recibiría Emma a cambio? ¿Solo una gratificación altruista? ¿O algo mucho más profundo que ella buscaba desde hace tiempo? ¿Y si finalmente, salvando a los otros, se salvaba ella misma?

Con esa perspectiva, se levanta con la idea de cambiar las cosas en esa casa. Toma una ducha rápida, se viste y baja, no sin lanzar una mirada  a la puerta de Regina. Al llegar al comedor, ve con sorpresa que el desayuno ya había sido servido. Al contrario que la víspera, se sienta y devora tortitas, cereales y otros platos dulces. Una vez saciada, se queda un momento en la silla, pensando en lo que podía hacer ese día: tiene que actuar con cautela para no indisponer a la dueña de la casa que, a juzgar por las palabras de Ruby, no tiene por costumbre ver su rutina amenazada.

A continuación piensa en las chicas que limpian: una pequeña limpieza de invierno se imponía, nada más que alumbrar y airear las estancias. Se levanta de la mesa y entra en la cocina donde encuentra a Granny ocupada ya en la preparación del almuerzo.

«Oh, Emma, ¿Ya levantada?»

«He dormido mal»

«Oh…Podemos decirle a Marco que cambie el colchón»

«Oh, no tiene nada que ver, es que pase gran parte de la noche pensando»

«¿En qué?»

«¿Dónde están Belle y…cómo se llama la otra chica que limpia?»

«¿Ashley?»

«¡Sí, eso! ¿Dónde las puedo encontrar?»

«Oh, sus habitaciones están detrás de esa puerta, segunda y tercera puerta a la derecha»

«Gracias»

Sin esperar, Emma entra y se da de cara con una pequeña morena de ojos azul turquesa «Ops, lo siento»

«No, fui yo…¿Usted es…Belle?»

«Exacto» le responde ella con una sonrisa amigable «Encantada»

«Yo soy Emma, la  nueva dama de compañía de la Señora»

«Oh sí, he oído hablar de su llegada, Ruby parece entusiasmada»

«Sí…Ella parece…en fin. Me preguntaba cuáles son sus atribuciones»

«Atribuciones»

«¿Qué hace usted aquí?»

«Oh, la Señora insiste para que no se haga sino lo estrictamente necesario y solamente en las estancias útiles: comedor, gabinete, el pequeño salón»

«¿Se ocupa usted de las habitaciones de arriba?»

«No, lo hace Ruby. Y no solo hay habitaciones»

«¿Ah sí?»

Belle se acerca a ella como si quisiera decirle algo al oído, y mira alrededor de ella para ver que nadie las escuchaba, imitada por Emma.

«Una vez, Ruby me contó que estaba haciendo las habitaciones de arriba y que entró en una estancia, pensando que era una nueva habitación…» murmura ella

«¿Y?»

«No era una habitación…Era…un santuario»

«¿Un santuario?»

«Cuadros, objetos de decoración, muebles…todo lo que recordaba a la vida de antes»

«¿Antes de qué?»

«La muerte del señor»

«¿Leopold?»

«Sí. No…no eran el matrimonio más feliz de la tierra, y la Señora no estaba ahí sino para figurar, pero nunca le puso la mano encima…Pero por otro lado, él nunca le mostró gran interés, sino era para…»

«¿Para qué?»

«Para satisfacer sus necesidades…masculinas»

Emma se estremece: si Ruby había dicho la verdad, ese Leopold era tan viejo como su padre. No se imaginaba acostarse con un hombre tan viejo como su propio padre, eso tenía que ser algo tan innatural para una joven de 18 años, quizás a lo mejor fue su primera vez.

«¿Qué ocurrió?»

«La Señora prohibió el acceso a las habitaciones cercanas a la suya. Solo tenemos permiso para entrar y limpiar las estancias que están al lado de la que se la ha asignado a usted»

«Ya veo. Me gustaría…¿Puedo pedirle una cosa?»

«Por supuesto»

«Sígame» Y Belle sigue a Emma, atraviesan la cocina y llegan al hall de la entrada «Ok, entonces. Mire…» ella pasa su dedo por una cómoda de la entrada dejado un rastro en el polvo  que había.

«No es una de las estancias esenciales según la Señora. Solo hacemos una limpieza rápida una vez al mes»

«Ya veo…Me gustaría que eso cambiara» dice Emma con aplomo, mirando fijamente con un aspecto serio a Belle que está asombrada

«¿Pe…perdón?»

«Estas estancias son magníficas, pero terriblemente abandonadas. No se les está dando su justo valor. Para empezar, se podría abrir las cortinas y las ventanas para alumbrar y airear el lugar»

«Pero…la Señora…»

«La Señora no está aquí. Permanece encerrada en su habitación. Démosle ganas de bajar y de recorrer su casa»

«Usted no es la dueña, no tiene ningún derecho para darme órdenes» se enfada Belle ante esta recién llegada que ya se creía que se podía permitir todo.

«Cargo con todas las responsabilidades. Es necesario que las cosas cambien, y se debería comenzar por un barrido» Belle se queda un momento mirándola de arriba abajo. Emma, sabiendo que tiene que ser más convincente, lanza su última baza «Escuche…no creo que pueda cambiar las cosas yo sola. Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda del mundo. Además, ¿no cree que ya es hora?»

Belle frunce el ceño y baja la mirada, como si pensase en las palabras de Emma «La Señora no estará de acuerdo»

«Creo que esto podrá ayudarla…Podrá ayudaros a todo»

«De acuerdo»

«Bien, entonces, ¡a trabajar!»

 

Belle había pedido a Ashley que las siguiera: las tres habían decidido empezar primeramente por el hall de la entrada quitándole el polvo, lijando y lustrando cada mueble y cada colgadura. El suelo fue encerado y pronto el halla recobra su frescura de antaño. Después se dirigen al pequeño salón que, una vez abiertas las cortinas, revela un cúmulo considerable de polvo. Los sillones se habían amarilleado con el tiempo y se iba a necesitar mucho trabajo para que recuperaran su lustre.

Al terminar la mañana, las cosas habían avanzado mucho y Belle, Ashley y Emma se permitieron unos instantes de descanso. Es ese momento el que elige Marco para llegar y ver la grandeza de la tarea acometida.

«Pero…¿qué habéis hecho?» se asombra él

«La limpieza, y créame, no era un lujo» responde de forma natural Emma

«Gran Dios, ¿quién le ha dado el derecho de…»

«…¿de qué? ¿De hacer la limpieza? ¿Abrir las cortinas? Venga, no hemos hecho nada malo…No me diga que esta casa no lo necesitaba»

Marco se acerca y ve lo que se había hecho: los muebles habían recobrado su brillo, el parqué parecía nuevo, las colgaduras relucían de nuevo.

«Hacía tanto tiempo…» suspira él, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Emma comprende que lo había emocionado. Se acerca a él y le toma de la mano. «Venga a ver esto» Lo lleva hacia un mueble que parecía ser un bar. «Ella debía recibir antes aquí. Quizás con las mujeres del Rotary o simplemente a amigos o a familiares, se sentaba allí y bebía un café o un té. Jugaba al bridge sirviendo whiskys y cócteles de la casa…»

Marco sonríe ante los recuerdos de una señora de la casa, si no feliz, al menos viva y sonriente por momentos. Él se estremece «¿Cómo he podido  yo olvidar…» murmura, dándose cuenta de que los años encerrados en esta casa habían podido con sus recuerdos, pero también con su felicidad «Entonces, ¿qué espera usted?»

«Hacer revivir esta casa» dice ella con una sonrisa «Y necesito su ayuda. La ayuda de todos»

Marco suspira: conoce a Regina y sabe que sus actos tendrán consecuencias más tarde, pero no sabe por qué, tiene ganas de creer y confiar en esta joven llegada de ninguna parte. Ella tiene fe y eso es algo que los habitantes de esta mansión no tienen desde hace mucho tiempo.

«Bien»

Emma sonríe, aliviada al tener otro aliado. Le expone sus planes y, a pesar de la cara dubitativa del anciano, este último la escucha con atención. Deambulan de una estancia  a la otra, valorando el trabajo que había que hacer en el gabinete. Emma evita el tema « _libro bajo el cristal desaparecido_ » y su interés se centra en la doble puerta que Marco, prudentemente, evita.

«¿Qué hay ahí dentro?»

«Oh, nada…» dice él poco convencido.

«¿Pero?»

«Es…es una estancia abandonada desde hace tiempo»

«Sí, como la mayoría de las cosas aquí. Entonces ¿qué hay dentro?»

«Es…es una sala de recepción. Una sala de baile»

«¿De baile? ¿En serio? ¡Ábrala!» dice Emma, curiosa

«No creo que sea una buena idea»

«¡Después de lo que hemos hecho!»

Él la mira fijamente, intentado disuadirla, pero tarea perdida.  Se rinde y abre las dobles puertas para dejar a Emma descubrir, con un estupor no contenido, una inmensa sala casi sin muebles. El parqué, columnas de mármol, cuadros y techo, todo decorado con enormes lámparas de araña que Emma sabía de cristal. Enormes ventanas que daban a balcones que se asomaban ellos mismos a los jardines. Esta estancia le recordaba terriblemente  a la sala de baile de la película de Disney _La Bella y la Bestia._

Entra y puede ver que, al igual que el resto de la casa, esta estancia había sido abandonada hace tiempo: una alfombra de polvo se posaba en el suelo, las lámparas estaban si brillo, el mármol apagado y las pinturas ya no resaltaban. Había trabajo que hacer en esta estancia, pero Emma lo siente: cuando recupere su esplendor de antaño, sería magnífica.

«¿Se celebraron bailes aquí?»

«El último fue por el decimoctavo cumpleaños de la señorita White»

«¿Y desde entonces, nada?

«Nunca ha habido ocasión para festejar»

«Pues bien, eso lo vamos a solucionar» jubila Emma, imaginándose ya celebrando grandes fiestas en esa estancia,

«¿Cree usted de verdad que la Señora la dejará hacer?»

«Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente»

«¿Usted cree que ella no está ya al corriente? Todo lo que pasa en esta casa, todo lo que se dice o hace…ella lo sabe todo. Y si  aún no la ha hecho llamar, es porque está de acuerdo con lo que ha hecho. Pero esto…Está  tocando algo más…sagrado»

«Solo es una sala de baile. ¿Hay algún lugar que la Señora privilegie?»

Marco intercambia una mirada de complicidad con Belle «Bien…»

«¿Sí?»

«La Señora…ella…ella amaba mucho ocuparse de su jardín y de su invernadero»

«¿Su invernadero? ¿Hay un invernadero aquí?»

«Absolutamente, pero como el resto, fue dejado al abandono hace muchos años»

«¿Puedo verlo?»

«Sígame»

Dejan a Belle  que da instrucciones a Ashley para abordar la limpieza correcta de la sala de baile. Marco conduce a Emma a través de un dédalo de pequeños corredores antes de detenerse delante de una puerta en la que estaba incrustada una ventanilla con rejillas. Se gira hacia ella «Hace mucho tiempo que no he abierto esta puerta»

«¿Dónde estamos? Estoy un poco perdida»

«Estamos detrás de las cocinas. Este cuarto a la izquierda es  la despensa que comunica con la cocina, justo al lado.

«Oh ok, gracias. Entonces…¿a qué esperamos?»

Marco asiente y abre la puerta. Cuando Emma pone un pie  dentro, su respiración se corta.

 


	5. Primer contacto

 

Emma tiene la respiración cortada: delante de ella un magnífico invernadero circular con decenas y decenas de árboles, sin contar las diversas plantas y flores diseminadas por los caminos baldíos. Como con el resto, el tiempo se había apoderado de este lugar: los árboles estaban muertos, las flores marchitas y las plantas secas…

«Es…magnífico y lúgubre a la vez. Pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera parado aquí»

«La Señora no ha venido por aquí desde hace años. Fue el regalo de boda del señor»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Ella deseaba un trozo de jardín, él le hizo construir este invernadero para que  pudiera dedicarse a su pasión, la jardinería, en cualquier época del año»

Emma se adentra, un olor a humedad planea en el aire y sospecha que algunos topos y víboras han hecho su hogar por ahí. Se para delante de un inmenso árbol que presidía el invernadero. Cuando ella coloca su mano sobre el tronco, Marco la interrumpe:

«Es el manzano de la Señora. Lo hizo traer desde su casa»

«¿En serio?»

«Lo desraizaron y lo trajeron hasta aquí. La Señora construyó el invernadero alrededor del manzano»

«¿Hace cuánto que ella ha abandonado este lugar?»

«Ya hace años. Creo que la última vez fue justo antes de la partida de la señorita White»

«Ya veo…»

«Antes de eso, la Señora pasaba la mayoría de sus días en este invernadero. A veces se olvidaba incluso de comer. Me acuerdo de ello, yo mismo le traía hasta aquí la comida. Amaba ocuparse de sus flores y sus plantas. Una vez incluso la sorprendí hablándoles»

Emma sonríe, imaginándose muy bien la escena, ya que ella misma le hablaba a veces a su ficus, llamado afectuosamente Alfred.

«Vamos a ocuparnos de esto también»

«Yo…no creo que la Señora esté de acuerdo. Este lugar es su santuario, pocas personas tienen el derecho de entrar»

«Pero hoy es más un cementerio para plantas que un santuario. Todo está muerto. Habrá que arrancar y replantar las flores, regar las plantas…Hay trabajo, pero lo lograremos»

Marco frunce el ceño, se revuelve en su lugar, incómodo de repente «No deberíamos tocarlo»

«Confíe en mí, Marco. Y pase lo que pase, yo cargaré con las culpas»

«Oh, no será de otro modo»

Ella se da la vuelta hacia él, e intercambian una sonrisa cómplice. Ya no le parece  un viejo gruñón asentado en principios rígidos y estrictos.

«Marco…¿Tiene familia?»

«Sí, tengo un hijo»

«¿Dónde está ahora?»

«Se marchó hace muy tiempo. Lo he perdido…»

«¿Cómo?»

«No supo entender mi decisión de permanecer junto a la Señora»

«¿Quiere…quiere decir que eligió a Regina antes que a su hijo?» se asombra Emma

«Usted no comprendería. Mi hijo hoy es un adulto hecho y derecho, nunca descuidé su educación: tuvo los mejores estudios, ha encontrado una mujer y espera su primer hijo. En cuando a la Señora, bien…ella está sola, lo ha perdido todo»

«Entonces, ¿se ha quedado aquí por caridad?»

«No, por amor. Porque llevo en mi corazón tanto a la Señora como a mi hijo y porque veo la suerte que él ha tenido y de la que ella jamás disfrutó. Además, ellos tienen más o menos la misma edad. ¿Qué habría de haber hecho?  A mi edad, no hubiera encontrado trabajo. Hubiera sido una carga para mi hijo, mientras todavía tenía fuerza para ayudar a otro. No estoy todavía preparado para colgar el mandil, aunque esto sea exigente y nos hunda en una cierta soledad. Tengo un techo sobre mi cabeza, una buena paga. Y pregunte a cada uno de los que están aquí, ellos han decidido quedarse, e incluso hoy, aunque están pagando las consecuencias, no se irían antes de ver a la Señora de nuevo feliz»

«Es muy loable, pero ¿cómo podéis pensar así y no hacer nada para que las cosas cambien? Dejar la cosas en tal estado, que el polvo se acumule, los muebles envejezcan, el cristal desluzca y las flores mueran…¿Cómo la ayudáis para que sea feliz de nuevo?»

«Creo que nos hemos perdido dejándonos atrapar por la monotonía cotidiana. No queremos sino hacer la vida más fácil a esa mujer que no ha tenido la menor oportunidad»

«¿Cómo era ella? Quiero decir, antes de todo eso»

Marco suspira y sonríe, como si le hubiera venido la visión de días mejores y más felices «Era joven, dulce e idealista. Amaba las flores y la equitación»

«¿Hay caballos aquí?»

«Sí. Graham se ocupa durante el invierno, cuando los jardines no necesitan cuidado. La Señora amaba la naturaleza, amaba vagar por su jardín, salir y pasear»

«Ya veo…¿Y no echa de menos todo eso?»

«Simplemente ya no ve la utilidad»

«Es una pena…Pero vamos a hacer que eso cambie»  dice ella sonriendo y echando un ojo al invernadero «Yo misma me encargaré de esta parte, me gusta. ¿Me echaría Graham una mano?»

«Se lo preguntaré. Pero…señorita Swan, sea prudente. No crea que su llegada va a echar por tierra las convenciones»

«Tendré paciencia» dice ella, segura de sí misma en el exterior, mientras que interiormente nada era menos seguro.

 

_«La operación “Salvar la mansión está en marcha. Estoy motivada. Y para ser sincera, hace mucho tiempo que no había sentido tanta implicación con algo. Me siento investida de una misión de salvación. La gran limpieza comienza hoy. Ya hemos avanzado bastante y estoy contenta de que todos participen. Bajo mi empujón, Marco, Belle y Ashley comienzan a quitarle el polvo a los muebles, eso no les puede hacer mal._

_Todavía no he podido hablar con Regina, y espero que las repercusiones de lo que estoy haciendo no sean demasiado nefastas. Solo yo tengo la culpa de actuar antes de reflexionar, y espero sinceramente que no la tome con los demás._

_Mientras espero, continuaré mi obra haciendo de la vuelta a la vida del invernadero mi prioridad. Deseo sinceramente conseguir mis fines porque no podría pasar un mes entero enterrada en una casa con las ventanas cerradas. Pronto, le devolveré su antigua nobleza»_

 

Emma apaga su ordenador y reflexiona sobre sus actos: ¿Y si Regina la tomaba con los otros por su culpa? Ella no soportaría ser la causa de un despido masivo. Todos le habían dicho que estaban bien aquí, bien alojados, bien pagados, bien tratados. Todos habían elegido quedarse por respeto, pero también por compasión.

Si había comprendido bien los hechos, todos habían asistido a ese matrimonio sin amor y a la deterioración del estado de Regina: de una fresca joven a una mujer malhumorada, solitaria y triste. Todos habían jurado estar junto a ella, a pesar del hecho de que su señor había muerto desde hace tiempo y su hija estaba casada y feliz lejos de aquí.

Más que la piedad hacia ella, era más bien la obediencia, pero también el respeto y Emma puede comprender eso.

La comida pasa y Emma decide ponerse manos a la obra con el invernadero mientras que Belle, Ashley y la misma Ruby pasan la tarde en la sala de baile. Emma, cubo de agua, guantes y delantal, entra en el invernadero y suspira «Mierda…En qué me he metido…»

«Buena pregunta» dice una voz masculina detrás de ella

Se da la vuelta y se encuentra con una hombre esbelto, alto, de cabellos castaños «¿Quién es usted?»

«Graham»

«Oh, usted es el jardinero»

«Exacto. Marco me ha contado sus planes y el hecho de que necesita ayuda para hacer revivir de nuevo el invernadero»

«Exacto. Gracias»

«Oh, no es que esté desbordado»

«Ya veo»

«No sé si Regina apreciará que se toque su invernadero» Emma frunce el ceño y lo mira durante unos segundos «¿Qué?»

«No nada…es…es amable que se arriesgue» dice ella con una sonrisa

«Las cosas tiene que cambiar, esto no hará mal a nadie y tampoco podría estar peor»

«Ok. Entonces, ¿por dónde comenzamos?»

«Bien… Antes de poder replantar nada, hay que limpiar las cristaleras: el óxido y el musgo se han acumulado en los cristales. Si el sol ya no pasa, los rayos no podrán alimentar a las plantas y flores. Nada crecerá aquí mientras no limpiemos»

«Oh, ok…Va  ser más complicado de lo que había pensado»

«Estoy aquí por eso» dice él  cogiendo el cubo «No necesitara eso, voy a buscar una manguera»

«¿Y yo qué hago?»

«¿Sabe algo de jardinería?»

«Sé arrancar»

«Es lo importante de momento. Hágalo maceta por maceta. No tiene nada más que meterlas en la carretilla de allí, yo me encargaré del resto»

«Ok, gracias»

Graham sale, dejando a Emma. Había trabajo y Emma se preguntaba si sería suficiente una vida para acabar todo lo que ella había planeado. Elige una maceta por azar, que resulta ser antiguos rosales. Ahora, no estaban ocupadas sino por un manojo de zarzas secas parecidas a bastones de regaliz plantados al sol. Hace una mueca antes de tirar de un golpe seco de ellos. Evidentemente, habría sido muy sencillo que funcionará al primer intento. Repite la operación, pero esta vez poniendo un poco más de energía y al cabo de dos intentos, la raíz  se queda en sus manos.

Sonríe gloriosamente, pero en seguida pierde la sonrisa cuando ve el número incalculable de zarzas y otras malas hierbas que había que retirar: ¡pasaría años!

Y a falta de años, pasa en ello toda la tarde. Solo cuando la oscuridad le impide ver lo que está haciendo, se detiene. Graham se acerca «Buen trabajo. Avanza más rápido de lo que yo había prev…en fin…ya sabe…»

«Pensaba que solo haría la mitad, ¿no?» dice ella divertida

«Bueno, yo no sabía de lo que era capaz. Ahora lo sé. ¿Nos vemos mañana?»

«No le había visto todavía en la casa, ¿vive en el exterior?»

«No. Regina me construyó una pequeña casa, qué digo, una cabaña, en el jardín. Es pequeña, pero tengo mi intimidad» dice él.

«Sí…entonces hasta mañana»

Sale del invernadero y resopla: está  agotada y solo desea una cosa ahora mismo: tomar una largo baño espumeante. Atraviesa la cocina en la que no encuentra a nadie, y cuando lanza una ojeada a su reloj, ve que ya eran las once la noche. Abre la nevera y coge un racimo de uvas que picotea mientras camina hacia su habitación.

Pero, a los pies de la gran escalera, se sobresalta: en la penumbra, una silueta alargada parece estar esperándola.

«Señorita Swan…» murmura con una voz ronca que parecía venir de ultratumba.

«Señora»

«Le agradecería que no entretuviera a mis empleados durante sus ocupaciones»

«¿Discúlpeme?»

«Se les paga para que hagan lo que yo les he dicho que hagan, ni más ni menos. Y, que yo sepa, usted no es quien les paga»

«Cierto, pero para eso tendrían ellos que tener algo que hacer…»

«¿Cómo se atreve?» lanza la voz con una fuerza que hizo que Emma diera un paso hacia atrás.

«Para ser sincera, yo no sé nada: quizás sea el hecho ser nombrada dama de compañía  y, finalmente, no hacer compañía a nadie. Ser mujer de la limpieza, pero solo serlo en algunas estancias…O ser jardinero de un jardín en ruinas…»

No distingue el rostro de su interlocutora, solo  la voz la guía hacia su cara. No ve sino los bajos de su vestido que parecía ser de terciopelo burdeos con bordados en encaje negro.

«Sea lo que sea que haga, no debe interferir en mis asuntos» añade con un voz calma, pero segura

«¿Sus…asuntos? Solo quiero dar un aire nuevo a esta casa, ¿es eso tan malo? De todas maneras, usted está constantemente encerrada en su habitación, ¿en qué puede molestarle eso?»

Quizás  esa frase fue demasiado, la que iba a lamentar y la iba a hacer que la despidiera. Aprieta los dientes, mordiéndose el labio inferior

«Ya veo…» murmura la voz ronca

A continuación, se da la vuelta sin una palabra, lo que deja a Emma dubitativa: entonces, ¿qué? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Nada de gritos, de amenazas  o de despidos? Emma debería estar aliviada, pero se hace preguntas: rendirse tan fácilmente no probaba que Emma tuviera razón, sino solamente que este mujer misteriosa, esta Regina, ya no tenía voluntad de luchar ni incluso de imponerse. Parece cansada de la vida y de todo lo que la rodea. Finalmente, a falta de miedo, Emma siente pena por ella.

Se pregunta cómo sus empleados todavía no se habían rebelado y no se habían marchado, sobre todo cuando ella no mostraba ninguna voluntad de retenerlos.

Emma sabe que además de la casa, tendría que ocuparse de devolver a esta mujer el placer de vivir, no solo de sobrevivir.

 

Al día siguiente, Emma se levanta con la nueva idea de sorprender a su patrona.  Después de todo, ¿Ruby no le había dicho que su frescura y su nuevo punto de vista podrían cambiar las cosas? Ella debe desplegar sus ases bajo la manga y servirse de ellos para hacer sucumbir a Regina.

Antes que nada, debe conocerla un poco más. Debe acercarse lo suficiente para, al menos, ver su rostro.

 

_«¡Hoy es EL día! Voy a comenzar una nueva misión. “Salvar a Regina” No sé a dónde me conducirá ni si lo lograré, pero no sé por qué, me creo con el deber de llevar a cabo esta misión. Deseo triunfar y no sé de dónde viene este apego hacia este mujer que solo he entrevisto. No lo sé, me fascina tanto como me da miedo y me intriga. Espero no poner el listón muy alto y poder abrir lo suficiente su corazón para que se permita un poco de respiro»_

Emma se viste y baja sin demora a la cocina. Como se imaginaba, Marco y Granny están ahí: ella elaborando el desayuno, el otro preparando una bandeja

«¡Hola!»

Marco y Granny la miran, sorprendidos ante tanto entusiasmo «Señorita Swan» responde los dos «¿A qué se debe ese entusiasmo mañanero?» pregunta Granny

«Me decía que esta mañana…» empuja a Marco para coger la bandeja en su lugar «Yo podría llevarle el desayuno a la Señora»

Granny deja caer su cuchara en el fregadero con un ruido metálico estrepitoso «¿Com…qué?»

«Eso me permitirá conocerla mejor. Es mi tercer día aquí y aún no la he visto ni una vez…»

«Señorita SWan…» la interrumpe Marco

«Por favor, llámeme Emma. Yo no me va mucho lo de… _señorita_. Y eso va por usted también» dice ella señalando con el dedo a Granny que había vuelto a sus fogones.

«Seño…Emma…No creo que sea una buena idea»

«Al contrario, hay que salir de la rutina en la que todos os habéis incrustado. Además, solo se trata del desayuno»

Marco y Granny intercambian una mirada mitad inquieta, mitad curiosa, pero asienten y dejan que Emma termine de preparar la bandeja y suba con cuidado la gran escalera. Toca  a la puerta según las indicaciones de Marco, y entra

Sin sorpresas, la estancia estaba en penumbras y la cama desierta.

«Ponga la bandeja sobre la mesa» dice una voz desde detrás del inmenso sillón. Emma avanza y coloca delicadamente la bandeja antes de alejarse. Cuando Regina ve la bandeja, ella interroga al que cree que es Marco «¡Marco! ¿Qué significa esto?»

«Disculpe, pero…soy yo»

«…»

«Pensé que le gustaría unas tortitas»

«Estas…cosas son demasiado calóricas. Si cuenta con matarme induciéndome un coma diabético, no lo habría hecho mejor»

«No sea amargada y cínica, pruebe al menos. Estoy segura de que le gustará» A continuación, sin esperar, sale cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Regina echa una mirada a la bandeja: en lugar de sus frutas y bizcochos, tiene una taza de chocolate, un bollo y tortitas bañadas con sirope. Ella hace mueca antes de probar, porque, a fin de cuentas, tiene hambre.

Y cuando Marco va a buscar la bandeja algunas horas más tarde, esta estaba vacía.

Y Emma repite la operación durante tres días: todas las mañanas le lleva a la mujer  la bandeja y esta, al principio muda, acaba dándole las gracias.

Por otro lado, la limpieza de la casa se había agrandado: Granny así como Ruby e incluso Marco se habían puesto a ello. Y deben confesar que la casa recobraba orgullosamente su esplendor: los muebles y el parqué estaban encerados y lustrados, las lámparas de araña brillaban esplendorosamente, los mármoles habían recobrado una segunda juventud, las colgaduras y las cortinas deslumbraban por sus colores, y una vez abiertas, dejaban entrar el sol que iluminaba toda la casa.

Emma está orgullosa de ella misma. Y también ella se empeña en la ardua tarea de acabar de limpiar el invernadero junto con Graham. La cristalera había recobrado su brillo y transparencia, y la mayor parte de los maceteros habían sido limpiados de las malas hierbas.

«¡Buen trabajo! ¡Este invernadero va a recobrar su esplendor de antaño, ella lo va a adorar!»

Emma resopla, satisfecha, antes de sentarse a su vez y mirar el cielo estrellado «¿Hace cuánto?»

«¿Perdón?»

«¿Cuánto tiempo tú y Regina?»

«Yo…euh…no sé de qué hablas» balbucea él, habiendo sido pillado desprevenido.

Emma ríe «Pero, por supuesto…Entonces, ¿os acostáis? ¿Aún hoy?»

«…»

«¿Graham?»

«Acabó hace un tiempo» confiesa finalmente «Y si piensas que ella engañaba a su marido, te equivocas: comenzamos a _vernos_ después de su muerte…Después de la marcha de Snow. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?»

«Desde que llegue, todo el mundo la llama Señora, eres el único que la llama por su nombre. Los otros la llaman así por respeto y distancia, pero tú la llamas así porque sois íntimos»

«Hm. Lógica interesante. ¿Eres poli o qué?» bromea él

«No es necesario. Se ve que esa mujer te importa. Además: ¿por qué mantener un jardinero cuando ya no hay jardín? Y cuando te nombré ante ella, se puso a la defensiva»

«Entre ella y yo solo se trataba de sexo…Nunca hubo sentimientos»

«No tiene nada que ver conmigo, sabes…»

«Eres tú la que comenzó con el tema» dice él sonriendo «No soy un pervertido, y ella es una mujer muy hermosa…Yo diría que una de las más hermosas que yo haya podido ver»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo es ella? Y ahórrame los detalles escabrosos, ok»

«Morena, ni muy baja ni muy alta, las curvas donde hay que tenerlas, ojos marrones penetrantes, una cicatriz sobre el labio superior»

«¿A qué es debida? ¿Es por eso que ella no desea que se la mire a los ojos?»

«¿Qué? No. En todo caso, nadie evita su mirada si es lo que quieres decir. Y nadie sabe sobre la cicatriz, ya la tenía al llegar. Yo la conocía antes de todo esto, era tan joven y tan inocente. Y White la destruyó completamente.»

«¿Le…le pegaba?» pregunta Emma.

«No lo necesitaba: tenía a su disposición a una muchacha inocente que era su mujer, podía hacer de ella lo que quisiera. Su virginidad fue, para él, un regalo de bodas»

Emma siente escalofríos ante la perspectiva de hacerse desflorar por un hombre de la edad de su propio padre y con el que había sido casada casi a la fuerza.

«No debió ser fácil para ella…»

«Y eso fue lo que la hizo consumirse desde dentro: se convirtió en una persona amargada y taciturna, y cuando su marido murió y su hijastra se marchó, se quedó sola y desamparada. Todos los rumores que circulan sobre ella han sido los culpables de que cortara toda relación con el mundo. Una tarde vine a recoger unas verduras que Granny me había pedido, y ella estaba ahí, sentada bajo su manzano, lloraba. Quise hablarle, comprenderla y ayudarla, pero se lanzó a mi cuello, me besó y.. bueno, soy un hombre»

«¿Os acostasteis en este invernadero?»

«Por supuesto que no. Me llevó a su habitación. Duró un tiempo. Iba caso todos las noches y hacíamos…en fin ya sabes»

«¿Por qué lo habéis dejado?»

«Hace unos meses, ya no quiso. Cerró su puerta y me dijo claramente que no intentara nada más con ella»

«Entonces, ¿por qué te has quedado? No es penoso trabajar para tu antigua amante, ex, lo que sea que seáis?»

«Soy jardinero. No sé hacer otra cosa. Regina es generosa con el salario, y necesito dinero antes de marcharme: me gustaría mudarme a California, pero no tengo posibilidades de momento. Estoy ahorrando.

«Ya veo…»

«Te  doy asco, ¿eh?» dice él con una sonrisa

«No verdaderamente. Sois adultos y consentidores. Además, ella ya era viuda, no tenéis nada que reprocharos»

«Sí…Bien, se hace tarde, deberías ir a acostarte, mañana comenzamos a replantar»

Graham se levanta y desaparece, mientras que Emma se queda un momento en el invernadero, digiriendo la nueva información: cuanto más conocía sobre esta mujer, más la fascinaba. Soñaba con el día en que la tuviera cara a cara y se dijeran sus primeras palabras.

 

«¿Marco?

«¿Sí, Señora?»

«¿Qué ocurre aquí?»

El anciano acaba de entrar en la habitación para recoger la bandeja de la mujer y esta lo invita a entrar y a adelantarse. Se acerca hasta quedar de pie al lado del gran sillón. La estancia iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, ella estaba sentada como una reina en su trono.

«La señorita Swan se ha hecho cargo de los trabajos de limpieza de la casa»

«…»

«Oh, debería verlo: la casa ha recobrado su juventud de antaño, está magnífica» se entusiasma Marco más de lo debido

«…»

Marco siente un malestar, quizás no ha debido mostrar tanto entusiasmo, pero, había que decirlo, ha vuelto a encontrar el placer de vivir aquí y esperaba que pasara lo mismo con la joven que tenía al lado.

«Yo…Todos hemos participado. Pero mantuvimos como prioritarios nuestros compromisos con usted»

«¿Qué estancias han sido restauradas?»

«Todas, Señora, salvo las prohibidas a la señorita Swan, por supuesto. Y…»

«¿Y?»

«…también el invernadero»

Siente que la mujer se tensa y esboza un ligero gesto de disgusto «¿Cómo se ha atrevido ella…?» murmura

«Creo que no ha querido molestarla, Señora. Simplemente tiene ganas de…de agradaros»

«¡Suficiente!» lo interrumpe ella secamente, haciendo sobresaltar a Marco «¡Que se detenga inmediatamente!»

«Señora…ella…»

«¿Qué?»

«Hoy mismo ha acabado»

La mujer se da la vuelta y le da la cara y, por primera vez en meses, incluso en años, Marco ve una chispa de vida en sus ojos: cólera mezclada con estupor, incluso un atisbo de esperanza. En ese preciso momento, él comprende que lo que Emma estaba llevando a cabo comenzaba a tener sus frutos y que, a pesar de la rugiente cólera de Regina, las cosas podrían cambiar.

«Salga» dice ella finalmente.

Marco no insiste y sale sin pedir la bandeja. Regina se hunde aún más en su sillón y sus ojos se posan fijamente en las llamas que danzan frenéticamente alrededor de un tronco sacrificado. El crujido y el resplandor la transportan a un recuerdo nostálgico, una visión que no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo: su invernadero, bello, florecido e inundado de sol. Múltiples aromas, florales o afrutados, emanando de aquí y de allá…Uno de los invernaderos más bonitos del pueblo, incluso del condado…Quizás incluso del estado.

Sonríe y su corazón se salta un latido cuando se da cuenta de ello. Pierde rápidamente ese rictus de satisfacción y se vuelve a hundir sus pensamientos en el ardiente fuego.

Emma está extenuada: había acabado el invernadero antes de lo previsto, pero a costa de varias ampollas, rasguños y agujetas. Después de haber pasado no menos de una hora en su baño, sale más ligera y serena. Tiene el tiempo justo para vestirse cuando tocan a la puerta. Cuando abre se sorprende al encontrar a Marco completamente apesadumbrado.

«¿Marco?»

«Yo…yo quería simplemente…excusarme…Emma»

«¿Pero de qué?»

«De haber dudado de usted y de su manera de hacer las cosas»

«De…¿qué?»

«Continúe como hasta ahora, todo esto aportará sus frutos»

«Sí…aunque todavía no he logrado sacarla de su guarida»

«Hay que ser pacientes. ¿Sabe a cuántas damas de compañía he acompañado hasta esta habitación antes que a usted?»

«No»

«Cerca de ocho. Ninguna comprendió la gravedad de la situación ni quiso intentar lo que fuera. Usted es la primera que intenta algo y lo logra, que comprende y que impacta»

«¿Impactar? ¿Quiere decir que ella…que ella…?»

«Continúe con lo que está haciendo, mantenga la fe y la esperanza. Buenas noches Emma»

A penas la puerta cerrada, Emma se dirige a la cama y se acuesta sin poder sacarse esa sonrisa de la cara: ¿había logrado finalmente agrietar la coraza de Regina? El camino parece largo, no sería fácil completar su misión, pero tiene esperanzas porque, ahora, gracias a las palabras de apoyo de Marco, sabe que no hace todo esto en vano.

Ahora debe pasar a una etapa superior. Sólo queda un lugar en esa mansión que requería una atención particular, un lugar que, y así lo deseaba, conmovería a Regina hasta el punto de sacarla de su mutismo. Esa noche, no puede dormirse, sus pensamientos vuelven y vuelven a lo que a partir de mañana llevaría a cabo.

«¿Quieres hacer qué?»

Ruby acaba de dejarse caer sobre la silla, sorprendida por el propósito de Emma: no era suficiente que ella desembarcara aquí y cambiara completamente toda la casa, a hora quiere también meterse en el jardín exterior.

«No es nada grave…»

«¡Estás loca! ¿No sabes la superficie que tiene?»

«Lo sé, en fin, eso creo. Pero es necesario que se haga. Estamos a comienzos de octubre y pronto la nieve lo cubrirá todo»

«¿Y entonces?»

«Entonces, me gustaría que, cuando se funda, se vea un hermoso paisaje»

«¿Crees acaso que vas a seguir aquí en primavera?» dice Ruby sarcásticamente.

«Así lo espero. Por lo menos haré todo lo que pueda para que así sea»

«Si continuas metiendo las narices por todos lados, te vas a ver despedida sin tener tiempo ni siquiera de decir esta boca es mía»

«A menos que, y según fuentes fiables, haya tenido buenos resultados»

«¿Tú…tú quieres decir que…»

«Que funciona y que espero que pronto…bah…de hecho no sé. Me gustaría verdaderamente que saliera de esa habitación»

«Suerte con eso»

«Pensaba que me ayudarías con el jardín»

«No sé nada de plantas ni de flores. Y además…»

«¿Qué?»

«No soporto a Graham, es un imbécil»

«Bien, eso ha sido muy claro» se asombra Emma «¿Y por qué?»

«Porque se aprovechó de Regina»

«¿Ah sí? Él me dijo que, sin embargo, había sido de mutuo acuerdo»

Ruby esboza una mueca burlona «Bah, ella estaba destrozada: acababa de perder a su marido, su hijastra se distanciaba de ella. Estaba frágil y ahí, el guapo jardinero aparece y hace su trabajo. Cierto, un cliché,  pero funciona. Y cuando Snow descubrió que ella se veía con el jardinero, ella decide dejar la casa para irse a la facultad»

«No me lo habías dicho»

«Porque no le vi la utilidad. Se acostaron juntos, encuentros sexuales furtivos, durante casi dos años»

«¿Por qué dejaron de verse?»

«Porque ese picaflor puso su atención sobre una nueva presa: yo»

«Qu…pero…»

«Ocurrió en el invernadero. Él me había pedido que le echara una mano, no sé por qué razón, acepté  y…No había dado un paso adentro que  él me arrinconó contra el cristal y comenzó a manosearme. Rápidamente lo detuve, sabiendo que él también lo hacía con ella. Fuera de toda cuestión que me dejara llevar por esos derroteros, no iba a arriesgar mi trabajo por un hombre. Pero al mismo tiempo…yo quería ser honesta con ella y se lo confesé. Para mi sorpresa, ella no lo despidió, pero prohibió el acceso al invernadero a todo el  mundo. Arrinconó a Graham al jardín»

«Pero…¿has visto en qué estado esta él jardín? ¡Está en ruinas!»

«Lo sé, pero a ella le da igual. No ha abierto  sus cortinas desde hace lustros y no ha salido de su  habitación desde hace meses, incluso años.»

«¡Pero ella le paga! ¡Ella le paga por no hacer nada y él se aprovecha! Vosotros sois pagados: tú haces las habitaciones que se te dicen, las chicas limpian en las estancias designadas, Marco el servicio y Granny la cocina. Pero él…»

«Lo sé, y eso me repugna, pero no se puede hacer nada»

«¿Por qué no despedirle simplemente?»

«Porque…creo que ella no quiere que, al salir de aquí, vaya difundiendo rumores infundados, pero inverificables, al exterior»

«¿Pero por qué haría él algo tan despreciable?»

«Porque…porque un empleado ya lo hizo al dejar esta casa hace años y eso fue el detonante de la situación concida: el mutismo de Regina y nosotros condenados a permanecer aquí tanto para protegerla como para impedirnos que cometamos una falta. Emma…Nadie puede salir de aquí, nadie»

«Pero, ¿las otras siete damas de compañía anteriores?»

«No eran más que curiosas que querían ver con sus propios ojos todo lo que se contaba de ella y de nosotros. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, cada una de ellas fue despedida sin contemplación. Ya no podían hacer más mal que el que habían escuchado fuera. Al menos, es lo que pensábamos. Con casa partida, un nuevo rumor emergía: que si Regina era una mujer desfigurada que permanecía en su habitación porque era repugnante, que si nosotros estábamos mal pagados y que se nos encadenaba por las noches para evitar que escapáramos… Mentiras y despropósitos»

«Y todo eso lo sabes…por Killian»

«Exacto. Él nunca se lo ha creído, porque él me ve cómo estoy: no soy, cierto, la más feliz del mundo, pero ve que no soy maltratada, y que se me paga más de lo necesario»

«Has dicho que no es la primera vez que un empleado difunde rumores…¿De quién hablabas?»

«…»

«¿Ruby?»

«Escucha…yo…si quieres ayuda para el jardín, no hay problema, pero…Ten cuidado, no lleves la cosas demasiado lejos. Si efectivamente comienzas a obtener resultados, sería nefasto que fueras despedida»

Emma sabe que Ruby no diría más, quizás más adelante…Mientras tanto, hoy, ella está  decidida a renovar el jardín, comenzando por limpiar la inmensa fuente, seca desde hace tiempo.

«¿Ayuda?»

Mientras Ruby y Emma rascaban la piedra para darle su aspecto más joven, Graham aparecía detrás de ellas. «Euh…Para la fuente no, pero…si pudieras cortad el césped»

«Espera, ¿en serio? ¿Has visto la altura de la hierba?»

«No estaría tan alta si hubieras hecho tu trabajo en su momento» argumenta Emma

Graham esboza una sonrisa limpiándose las comisuras de la boca «Ah, ok, ya veo…» dice lanzándole una mirada a Ruby comprendiendo que esta había hablado « _Touché_ »

«Entonces, ¿nos vas a ayudar o vas a hacer lo que llevas haciendo desde hace años, es decir, nada?»

Graham no dice nada y se aleja. Algunos minutos más tarde, resuena un ruido de motor de tractor sobre el que Graham comienza su trabajo.

«Bien jugado» sonríe Ruby a Emma

 

Regina acaba de despertarse. Y no había sido el despertar acostumbrado: esa mañana había sido arrancada del suelo por un ruido no habitual: un motor… Abre los ojos y se incorpora rápidamente. Sale de la cama, se pone una bata y, por primera vez, entreabre las cortinas. Los rayos del sol le queman la retina antes de que se acostumbren a la luz.  En ese momento, tocan a la puerta. Ella imagina que es Swan que le trae su desayuno, como lo llevaba haciendo desde hace cuatro días, pero casi se sorprende cuando la puerta se abe y aparece Marco.

«¿Dónde está ella?» lanza Regina, sin molestarse en mirar al hombre.

«Oh, ella…ella está ocupada, en el jardín»

Regina frunce el ceño y abre de nuevo las cortinas, y ve a Ruby y  a una rubia, probablemente Emma Swan, limpiar la gran fuente que ya no funcionaba desde hace años. Después, más lejos, ve a Graham sobe un tractor, cortando el césped. Frunce el ceño y cierra las cortinas.

«Deje mi bandeja ahí»

«Señora…»

«Eso es todo Marco, gracias»

Él no insiste y cierra la puerta. Ella mira su bandeja, y abre de nuevo las cortinas y no puede dejar de mirar a esa extraña mujer…

En el jardín, Emma y Ruby terminan de limpiar la fuente: la piedra, contrariamente a lo que pensaba Emma, era blanca, como la creta y estaba decorada con bellas esculturas: una cabeza de león, rosas y soles.

«Di, habrá que hacer las conexiones para ver si aún funciona» dice Ruby

«Sí, déjame descansar  un  poco» dice ella dejándose caer al suelo, la espalda pegada a la fuente. De manera instintiva, lanza una mirada a la casa y en concreto a una ventana. Frunce los ojos, pero…no, ella no soñaba: las cortinas estaban medio abiertas y una silueta se asomaba. Pero apenas se dio cuenta, la silueta desaparece detrás de las cortinas, bruscamente cerradas. Entones ella sonríe.

«¿Por qué sonríes como una tonta?»

«¿Eh? No, por nada…Solo estoy contenta de haber acabado

«Todavía nos queda mucho trabajo:¿te das cuenta de que hay que cortar los setos y arbustos y de que  yo no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo?»

«Sabremos» dice ella con toda confianza.

¿La había visto? Parece que sí. Regina tiembla ante la idea de que unos ojos extraños hayan podido posarse en ella. Es evidente que a esa distancia no había podido ver gran cosa…Pero de igual manera, había sido sorprendida espiándola, es un acto de debilidad imperdonable.

El  día pasa sin que Emma salga del jardín: finalmente, el corte de los setos es una ciencia mucho más complicada de lo que ella se había imaginado. Tuvo grandes problemas para poder cortar uno medianamente bien. Y cuando al  final lo consigue, la noche comienza a caer, es evidente que por hoy ya había terminado.

Es tarde y la hora de cenar ya había pasado hace una hora. Entonces, es con sorpresa que ella ve que la mesa había sido puesta, y Marco la esperaba.

«Yo…en verdad no tengo hambre Mar…» ella deja de hablar al ver que había dos servicios. Se acerca y se dirige a Marco «¿Qué significa esto?

«La Señora me ha pedido poner la mesa para dos esta noche»

«¿Tiene visita?»

«No lo creo»

«Pero, ¿quiere decir que…que…?»

«Que debe tomar una ducha rápidamente antes de pasar a la mesa» dice él con una sonrisa y antes de que Marco pueda añadir nada más, Emma ya había desaparecido, subiendo los escalones de cuatro en cuatro.

Toma la ducha más rápida que nunca ha tomado antes de pensar en qué ropa sería la apropiada: no es una cita ni una noche de fiesta… solo una comida con su patrona…Patrona a la que aún no había visto de cerca. Opta por algo sencillo: unos vaqueros y un par de botas marrones, una camiseta color burdeos y una rebeca negra encima. Se peina sus cabellos en una cola de caballo alta y se maquilla.

Baja y ve con alivio que Regina todavía no había llegado. Se instala y Marco trae el entrante, una ensalada de crudités, sencilla, después desaparece, dejando a Emma un momento sola…Un gran momento. Ella espera diez minutos y piensa que Regina ha cambiado de opinión o quiere darle una lección.

Y cuando se quita su servilleta y se dispone a levantarse de la mesa, exasperada, escucha el sonido de unos tacones sobre el parqué.

Se tensa y su corazón se acelera sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Se aferra a los brazos de la silla, mientras que los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y más, hasta detenerse en seco. Hubiera querido darse la vuelta para verla, pero no quería que su curiosidad le jugara una mala pasada. Entonces se queda quieta y espera. A continuación, los pasos comienzan y pronto Emma ve una silueta pasar por delante de ella, por su derecha, para ir a sentarse en la silla situada en frente de la de Emma.

La joven se queda con la boca abierta, Graham tenía razón. Ella tiene un cuerpo casi perfecto con unas curvas armoniosas y largos, muy largos cabellos negros. Su vestido de terciopelo rojo le quedaba perfectamente. Y cuando se da la vuelta para ponerse frente a ella y sentarse, Emma no encuentra las palabras.

Por primera vez en cinco días desde su llegada, ve finalmente el rostro de su patrona, la dueña de la mansión. Contrariamente a los rumores, Regina no tenía nada de repugnante: los rasgos de su rostro y el color ambarino de su piel hacían pensar en orígenes latinos, sus ojos marrones están coronados de largas y atrayentes cejas. Su boca se dibuja sensualmente, y Emma se da cuenta de la famosa cicatriz, discreta. Habría sido un enorme desperdicio no poder mirar a esta mujer a los ojos…

Durante unos instantes, no puede desviar los ojos de Regina, sabiendo que no estaba siendo nada discreta, y que estaba prohibido en el acuerdo, pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando Regina carraspea, Emma, finalmente separa la mirada de ella para posarla en su plato y en la ensalada.

«No hemos sido presentadas…yo soy Regina Mills»

Emma nota que ella ya no llevaba el apellido de su marido ¿por elección?

«Em…Emma Swan, encantada»

Regina esboza una ligera sonrisa al ver la incomodidad visible de Emma.  Esta hubiera querido hablar, plantearle miles de preguntas, pero su garganta permanece cerrada y su boca seca, no se le ocurre ninguna palabra que no sea superficial o inútil

«Y  bien…parece que es más elocuente cuando se permite llevarme mi desayuno sustituyendo al hombre que se le paga por hacerlo» dice Regina sin siquiera mirarla

«Sí, euh, Solo que…yo…»

«¿Sí?»

«No esperaba verla esta noche, y mucho menos compartir una comida con usted»

«Ya  veo»

«Además…se supone que soy su dama de compañía,  si no puedo llevarle su desayuno, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer?»

Regina la mira fijamente antes de esbozar un pequeña sonrisa «Cierto»

«¿Tendré el placer que cenar con usted todas las noches ahora?»

«Probablemente no»

«¿Por qué?»

«Solo he venido esta noche para ver el rostro de la mujer que ha puesto patas arriba esta casa»

Emma entonces se crispa: ahí está: la avalancha de reproches iba a caer sobre ella como la lluvia durante el monzón. Pierde de repente el apetito y suelta sus cubiertos. A pesar de todo el carisma y el respeto que le inspira Regina, la curiosidad le pica. Y a riesgo de recibir una ráfaga de reproches, prefiere conocer un poco más de ella antes de ser despedida.

«Yo solo quería darle el valor que se merece a esta mansión que es espléndida y que merecía un mejor trato»

«¿Quiere decir que mis empleados no hacen su trabajo?» la pincha Regina

«No, no, al contrario. Ellos hacen exactamente lo que usted les dice…»

«Así que, ¿parecería que usted ha tomado el  lugar de la dueña de la casa dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro?»

«No, no, yo…yo nunca he…en fin…nunca he querido tomar su lugar, nada más lejos de la realidad»

Regina disfruta con la torpeza y el malestar de Emma como un gato puede divertirse con un ratón antes de devorarlo entero. Ella sonríe antes de beber un trago de vino tinto que Emma no toca en la noche.

«Marco me ha dicho que ha restaurado todas las estancias de la planta baja»

«Exacto. Desde el hall pasando por el  pequeño salón, el gabinete y la sala de baile»

«¿La sala de baile?» se asombra Regina «¿ Y por qué?»

«Porque también necesitaba un buen repaso. Y, quién sabe, podrían volver a celebrarse hermosas recepciones»

Regina pierde su sonrisa socarrona «Marco me ha dicho también que habéis tocado el invernadero» dice ella con un tono seco, y antes de que Emma lo confirme, añade «Le agradecería que no entrara en el futuro»

«Es una pena»

«¿Perdón?»

«He dicho: es una pena. Es magnífico. Me imagino leyendo tranquilamente un libro bajo ese inmenso manzano» dice ella con una enorme y franca sonrisa.

Regina entonces deja sus cubiertos sobre su plato con un ruido seco «Señorita Swan, le agradecería que respetase mis reglas y mis órdenes. Usted es mi empleada y no a la inversa»

Emma cierra los puños y aprieta los dientes, conteniéndose de decirle lo que pensaba sobre su política interna con respecto a los empleados. Se endereza y no dice una palabra hasta que Marco no entra con el resto de la comida: lasaña. Marco, al notar la atmosfera demasiado tensa, no se queda mucho tiempo.

«¿La lasaña es su plato preferido? He visto que Marco se la lleva a menudo por las noches»

«Exacto»

«Él me ha dicho también que usted cocina y que antes no dudaba de meter las manos en la masa»

«Señorita Swan, ¿hay algo que no sepa de mí y que lo haya conocido por boca de algún otro?»

«Bueno, no se puede decir que usted sea muy locuaz…ni visible tampoco. He tenido problemas para obtener información de la fuente, entonces he tenido que buscar otros medios»

«¿Por qué  intenta buscar información?»

«Porque usted me intriga»

Regina deja lo que estaba haciendo y la mira, incrédula ante tanto aplomo «¿Discúlpeme?»

«Ha entendido muy bien: desde el momento en que vi el anuncio, me pregunté quién podría ser esa persona que pedía una dama de compañía. En serio, ¿en qué siglo vive? Parece que el tiempo se detuvo en la era victoriana. No hay internet, no hay tele…Estoy contenta de tener luz eléctrica»

«¿Es tan malo querer pasar de la tecnología que _devora_ nuestros días _conectándonos_?»

«No, pero, tampoco entabla conversación con sus congéneres»

«¿Siempre es así de impertinente?»

«Siempre»

Regina se retuerce en su silla, desagradablemente sorprendida de que Emma sea tan respondona «Debería aprender a moderarse aquí. No toleramos a las pequeñas curiosas desvergonzadas y seguras de ellas mismas. Muchas pasaron antes que usted y no se quedaron debido a su presunción» le dice en tono seco

«¿Está obligada a ser una perfecta zorra?»

«¿Dis…discúlpeme? ¡Cómo se atreve!» balbucea Regina, tan sorprendida que no le sale las palabras.

«Está amargada. Vive recluida en su habitación como una apestada. Pero aún, ha perdido no solo toda credibilidad, sino también todo poder sobre su vida. ¿Cómo una mujer tan bella y carismática ha podido perderse de esa manera? Debe tomar por los cuernos su vida, su casa y todo lo demás»

Regina se levanta repentinamente y golpea con sus manos la mesa «¡CÓMO …CÓMO SE ATREVE!»

«¡Me atrevo porque creo que merece algo mejor de lo que se está infligiendo!»

«Salga…» dice ella entre dientes

«Reg…»

«¡SALGA!» chilla

Emma aprieta la mandíbula, deja su servilleta sobre la mesa y, sin lamentarlo, sale sin darse la vuelta. Con lágrimas en los ojos, sube los escalones más rápido de lo que lo hizo cuando fue a ducharse. Cuando cierra con furia la puerta, Regina se sobresalta antes de volver a sentarse.

Marco hace su entrada «¿Supongo que la cena ha acabado, Señora?»

«…»

«¿Señora?» Marco se inclina ligeramente y ve una pequeña lágrima deslizarse por la mejilla de la joven. Él no lo dudaba: Emma la había conmocionado mucho más de lo que ella hubiera querido «Regina…» murmura apoyándole una mano amiga sobre el hombro. Y sorprendentemente, ella no lo rechaza. Él ya no se acordaba del día en la que la había consolado o incluso tocado por última vez «¿Todo bien?»

La joven se sorbe la nariz discretamente antes de enjugar una lágrima «¿Marco?»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Soy yo verdaderamente lo que ella ha dicho? ¿Me he convertido en una mujer amargada y taciturna? ¿Soy yo…una zorra?»

«Señora…»

«Por favor, respóndame. Sea franco. Se lo pido, Marco»

Él suspira, cierra brevemente los ojos, y finalmente habla «Ha cambiado, es…indudable»

«¿Cómo he llegado a esto…» suspira como si la verdad la golpeara en plena cara

«Los acontecimientos, el tiempo ha hecho su trabajo. Pero nada es irreversible Regina. Déjenos ayudarla»

Regina cierra los puños, encerrando la servilleta entre sus dedos hasta que estos están blancos «¿De verdad?» gruñe ella

«Regina, debería ver lo que ella ha logrado, los trabajos comenzados, la limpieza realizada. Probablemente ella es torpe, pero no tiene maldad»

«Ruby la hablado con ella, yo lo sé, siempre lo hace» dice ella moviendo la cabeza «Ella lo sabe»

«Pero, ¿lo sabe todo? No lo creo, porque, Señora, ni Ruby conoce la verdad»

«Estoy cansada, voy a acostarme»

Marco sonríe «Ya no tenía el hábito de salir de su habitación…»

«Cierto. Buenas noches Marco»

Y cuando se dispone a salir del comedor, Marco la detiene «Señora…»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Debo poner la mesa para dos a partir de mañana?»

Regina permanece en silencio algunos segundos  antes de girar ligeramente la cabeza «Sí» Sin nada más que añadir, desaparece. Cuando se para delante de la puerta de su habitación, se gira para mirar la puerta de la habitación de Emma, y después entra en la suya.

 

_«Ya está, la  he visto…Regina. Ese encuentro fue explosivo, como lo imaginaba._

_Es hermosa, muy hermosa. Muy pocas veces he visto antes una mujer con tanto carisma y belleza. Pero, ¡dios! ¡Cómo es de testaruda e intratable! Creo que todos estos años recluida la han afectado seriamente. Ha perdido la noción de todo contacto humano._

_Esta noche ha estado execrable y no logro comprender…Estoy perdida con ella. Va a ser necesario que me ocupe más de ella y menos de la casa, de todas maneras, a parte del jardín, ya no queda gran cosa que hacer. Como mucho, habría que echar un ojo a las estancias a las que no tengo acceso, quizás de esa manera pueda comprenderla mejor._

_Mientras tanto, yo no aguanto que me tomen por una idiota, así que, voy a evitarla durante algunos días._

_Mi plan para los próximos días: acabar el jardín antes de que haga demasiado frío para poner un pie fuera._

 


	6. Primeros pasos

 

Al día siguiente, Emma se despierta muy temprano, cuando el día apenas despuntaba por el horizonte. Se viste, va  a la cocina para tomar algo que picar y sale de la casa en dirección a los jardines.

 

«Señora, la comida está servida. No ha desayunado»

«No tenía hambre. Bajo en unos minutos» dice con un tono seco la misteriosa morena.

«Bien»

Marco cierra la puerta y la joven se dirige al cuarto de baño. Cuando está preparada, baja a la planta baja y se sorprende al no ver a nadie todavía en el comedor. Se instala en la mesa y espera…

Al cabo de unos minutos, Marco trae los entrantes y el plato principal, pero nadie viene. Pasan quince minutos, pero aún nadie. Regina pierde la paciencia «¡Qué está haciendo ella!»

«Ella…está en el jardín»

Sin una palabra, Regina se levanta y abandona el comedor para volver a su habitación dando un portazo. Marco hace un mueca y mueve la cabeza «Emma…» suspira.

 

Al caer la tarde y cuando el sol desaparece en el horizonte, Emma entra en la casa, extenuada. Cuando entra en el comedor y ve a Regina sentada, esperándola impacientemente, se para y la mira durante unos segundos antes de marcharse.

«¡Señorita Swan!» Emma se detiene, retrocede unos pasos «¿No va a cenar?»

«No tengo hambre»

«No ha comido durante todo el día»

Ella la mira atentamente antes de levantar la mirada al cielo y marcharse. Cuando escucha la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, Regina estrella con rabia su plato contra la pared, rompiéndose en mil pedazos «Señora, ¿qué…»

«¡Esa…esa mujer es…imposible!» gruñe ella

«Hay que dejarle tiempo»

«¡Tiempo!» se enfada Regina «¡Ella solo tiene eso aquí!»

«Usted…debería…»

«¿Yo qué?»

«Debería calmarse»

«Explíquese»

«Usted…no tiene la costumbre de frecuentar con gente, Regina»

«Yo os frecuento a ustedes»

«No, usted no da órdenes, ni más ni menos.  Hace mucho tiempo que no interactúa con nadie como lo pudo hacer ayer con ella. Lejos…lejos de ordenarle nada…creo que debe hacer un esfuerzo por su parte»

«…»

«Señora, ¿ha pensado que quizás con ella las cosas cambien, que quizás sea la solución?»

«Lo sé, ¡figúrese! Lo he pensado…» murmura ella

«Entonces, debería hacer lo que haga falta para…que ella se sienta mejor»

Regina aprieta la mandíbula y gira la mirada: ella sabe muy bien lo que implica la presencia de Emma aquí. Después de haber tenido muchas candidatas, es innegable que Emma tiene algo más, ese pequeño algo que ha hecho que se quede, que la ha hecho trastocar las cosas. Ella sabe también que Emma no podrá hacerlo todo sola y que también debe poner de su parte para que las cosas cambien.

Pero la verdad es que tiene miedo: su vida no ha  sido sino una sucesión  de problemas: su infancia complicada, su matrimonio forzado, las relaciones difíciles con su marido y su hijastra, después las cosas empeoraron: la muerte, la huida, los rumores, el mutismo…Todo eso se encadenó  con tal velocidad que no pudo controlarlo.

Y hoy, ella es prisionera de su propio miedo, y arrastra a sus empleados, los que se habían quedado a su lado, en su caída, y eso ella no lo quiere. Su miedo, sus temores, su vida entera es una maldición en la que todos están atrapados.

¿Acaso Emma Swan podía cambiar las cosas?

 

Ella había sido un poco excesiva, al menos lo pensaba ahora, porque en el momento le pareció una idea brillante evitar e ignorar a Regina. Esa mujer tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para salir de la habitación y esperar en la mesa. ¿Y qué había obtenido a cambio? Un rechazo por parte de la bella rubia.

Si después de eso Regina decide no hablar más con ella o no salir de la habitación, no habría que asombrarse.

Era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás…Debe repararlo desde mañana. De momento, piensa en los últimos días y en el trabajo realizado: si continuaba a ese ritmo, acabaría el jardín en algunos días. Estaría bien porque el frío ya comenzaba a sentirse.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a la nieve, en Boston no permanecía durante mucho tiempo en las calles. Pero aquí, en Vermont, el invierno debe ser mucho más largo y crudo. Temblaba ya ante la idea, pero al mismo tiempo, tendría, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, una Navidad  blanca con batallas de bolas de nieve, construcción de muñecos de nieve o…Ella siempre lo había soñado y este año podría hacerlo.

La nieve que cruje bajo sus pasos, los ligeros copos que se posan sobre nuestro flequillo y cejas, nuestros dedos rojos por haber hecho demasiadas bolas de nieve, nuestras narices rosadas escapándose de las bufandas, el cielo azul iluminando las llanuras blancas vírgenes de toda huella de pasos.

Ella amaba el invierno y el periodo de Navidad: los cantos, la decoración suntuosa de colores dorado y rojo, el pino que se lo imagina inmenso en el hall y todos los lugares potenciales que tiene esta casa para ser decorados.

Su próxima misión será llevar a Regina a la nieve…Todavía tiene algunas semanas por delante.

 

«Buenos días Emma»

«¿Marco? ¿Ahora entrega a domicilio?» dice divertida, al ver que Marco deposita una pequeña bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesa baja de su habitación.

«La Señora ha insistido para que lo tome aquí, en su habitación»

«¿Por qué?»

«Ella ha podido ver  lo que ha realizado ayer y…ha estimado que podría tomarse un día de descanso»

«¡Qué bondad…!» dice sarcásticamente Emma «¿Cómo ha visto ella que yo trabajé durante todo el día?¿Ha visto el jardín?»

«No lo sé. Podrá preguntárselo cuando la vea»

«Ah, ¿por qué ella quiere verme después de lo que le dije ayer? Sorprendente…»

«No le esté. Regina ha…bien, la dejo desayunar tranquila»

«¡Espere, Marco! ¿Regina ha, qué?»

«Ella ayer se conmovió…»

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. No pierda la esperanza. El camino será largo, pero la recompensa lo vale»

«¿Qué recompensa?»

«Lo sabrá a su debido tiempo» le dice con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a Emma degustar su desayuno.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, se viste y se dirige a la cocina para dejar la bandeja vacía. Se cruza con Granny y Ruby, que charlaban alrededor de un café.

«Buenos días» dice contenta Emma

«¡Eh, bien, estás de buen humor!» contesta Granny

«Tendrá relación con el hecho de que Regina haya descendido de su pedestal ayer por la noche después de meses de reclusión»

«Quizás sí» dice ella con una gran sonrisa «Un pajarito me ha dicho que hoy será un gran día»

«¿Un pajarito? ¿No tendrá cabellos canos, cabeza algo calva y barba, eh?»

«Quizás» dice ella con una sonrisa traviesa «Bueno, me voy»

«¿Creía que era tu día de descanso?»

«Voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, necesito algunas productos femeninos, y no quiero que los acarree tu pequeño pasante de ojos azules» Desaparece en un momento.

«¿Qué pequeño pasante de ojos azules?» se sorprende, sospechosamente Granny

«Hein, euh…¿qué? No, nada…Bueno, yo me voy a trabajar»

 

Parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que ella había entrado en esa mansión y desde que habían pasado todas esas cosas dentro. Y hoy, hela aquí atravesando la inmensa puerta metálica. En cuanto pone un  pie fuera de la propiedad, se siente extrañamente oprimida. Llama a un taxi que la recoge en la puerta de la propiedad. Y desde que baja en el pleno centro del pueblo de Newport, el aire marino la invade.

Por primera vez, descubre el pueblo donde ahora vive. Visita muchas tiendas para comparar o simplemente mirar escaparates, disfrutando de su día de descanso.

Cuando se decide a hacer una parada en un pequeño café, siente todas las miradas sobre ella, como en las películas en las que la heroína se encuentra sola en un pueblucho desconocido. Se sienta en una mesa y la camarera viene hacia ella.

«¿Qué desea?»

«Un chocolate a la canela, por favor»

La camarera frunce el ceño, sorprendida ante esa elección, pero no dice nada y desaparece detrás del mostrador. Mientras espera, Emma observa la decoración típica de un pueblo costero: todo en madera, decorado con redes de pesca, boyas, falsos pescados y mariscos…una decoración kitch que solo se puede encontrar en un pequeño pueblo como este o bien en bares temáticos de ciudades como Boston o nueva york.

«Tome»

«Gracias»

«¿Usted es nueva aquí, no? ¿De paso?»

«Si y no»

«¿Perdón?»

«Sí, soy nueva, y no, no estoy de paso»

«¿Se ha mudado aquí?»

«Vivo y trabajo en la mansión White en Miflin Street» dice ella con naturalidad.

En un momento,  todo sonido cesa y todos se giran para mirar a Emma. Se siente repentinamente minúscula bajo esa avalancha de miradas, más o menos presuntuosas.

«¿Usted…usted trabaja para…ella?»

«Exacto» dice sonriendo

«Pero…usted…en fin usted…¿en serio trabaja para esa mujer?» repite la camarera, incrédula

«Sí. Bueno, lo siento, tengo prisa. Gracias otra vez por ese rico chocolate»

Emma se levanta de la silla, el chocolate apenas tocado, y sale del bar, una vez fuera vuelve a encontrar el aire que le faltaba en el interior. Ve algunas tiendas más y, al ver la hora, ya era tarde, regresa a la mansión.

Entonces comprende lo que Ruby había querido decir cuando le había dicho que estaban atrapados en la mansión: la gente era estúpida y crédula. Daban de lado antes de saber la verdad. No es sorprendente que Regina no haya tenido ganas de poner un pie fuera si la miraban de arriba abajo como ella misma lo había sufrido y si se creaba un silencio como el que ha vivido en ese bar.

Y, cosa extraña, desde que llega a la casa, un sentimiento de serenidad y de la calma la envuelve. Paga el taxi y no se demora en entrar. Cuando la gran puerta suena detrás de ella, finalmente respira. Cargada de paquetes, sube a su habitación y se cruza con Regina que salía de la suya. Durante unos instantes, el silencio reina, antes de que Emma lo rompa

«¿Usted va a cenar esta noche? ¿Quiero decir, abajo?»

«¿Estaré sola?» lanza Regina

Después de algunos segundos mirándose de arriba abajo, Emma responde «No» con una ligera sonrisa

«Entonces en una hora» cierra la conversación Regina antes de volver a su habitación.

Emma esboza una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción y se mete ella también en su habitación. Se deja caer en la cama, cansada, pero feliz: esa noche, tiene que empezar de nuevo con Regina. Las cosas tienen que cambiar.

 

Una hora más tarde y tras una buena ducha, Emma baja al comedor para encontrarse ya allí a Regina. Se sienta en frente de ella aclarándose la garganta

«Siento el retraso»

Regina acepta sus excusas con un movimiento de cabeza antes de meter la cuchara en el potaje, y al cabo de algunas cucharadas, pregunta

«¿Qué ha hecho en su día de descanso, señorita Swan»

«Oh…Salí a dar una vuelta por el pueblo»

«¿Lo encontró a su gusto?» dice Regina divertida

Emma cree que ese tono sarcástico solo pretendía que admitiera que había sido recibida de manera fría por sus habitantes. «A decir verdad, huele un poco fuerte a pescado, pero me acostumbraré»

«Cierto. Es un pueblo marítimo» le concede Regina

«Y usted, ¿qué ha hecho?»

Regina frunce el ceño y vuelve a su potaje, pero al cabo de un minuto levanta la mirada, Emma la mira, una ligera sonrisa en los labios y un ceño interrogador en su rostro: esperaba una respuesta.

«Yo…me he quedado en mi habitación. No me encontraba muy bien»

«Oh, espero que esté  mejor» dice Emma, con una media sonrisa que mostraba que no se creía nada

«Sí, mejor, gracias»

«¿Y qué piensa hacer mañana?»

Regina frunce de nueve el ceño «Poco importa ¿Y usted?»

«Probablemente estaré en el jardín. Quiero acabarlo antes del invierno»

«¿Por qué diablos sigue ocupándose del jardín? No le pago para eso. ¡Tenemos un jardinero!»

«Por supuesto, salvo que: primero, su jardinero no hace nada y segundo, se me paga como dama de compañía… Pero la dama en cuestión es un fantasma que se encierra en su habitación. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?»

Regina tensa sus manos sobre el mantel, pero recobra su calma respirando despacio por la nariz «Cierto, pero…»

«Oh, déjelo ya con sus “cierto” que le dan una flema inglesa irritable. ¿Por qué no viene mañana conmigo a ver su jardín? Además, quiero plantar hermosas flores, pero no tengo idea de cuáles le gustan. Si viene, me aconsejaría»

«No tengo ninguna intención de salir mañana»

«Mira que puede ser hogareña…» murmura Emma

«¡La he escuchado!»

«Bien, entonces…¿Por qué no quedarse por aquí, y no en su habitación? Esta casa es inmensa, podríamos quedarnos en una de las estancias, hablar, leer o escuchar música. ¿El gabinete, por ejemplo?»

«…»

«¿Entonces?»

«Bien, entendido»

«¡Super! Buen provecho» dice entonces Emma antes de empezar a comer en silencio. Pero la curiosidad  es superior a ella, y cuando el asado llega a la mesa, no puede evitar una enésima pregunta «¿Puedo…preguntarle una cosa?»

«Adelante» sopla Regina, cansada de tener que responderle

«¿Por qué usa ese tipo de ropa? No me malinterprete, le sientan de muerte, está magnífica con ella, pero…¿No tiene ropa más…actual?»

«Evidentemente. Pero me gusta este tipo de ropa, me siento cómoda en ellas»

«Ok»

Regina frunce el ceño, pero no añade nada más. Y la comida sigue. Cuando el postre llega, Emma nota la presencia de la tarta de manzanas «¡Me encanta ese postre!»

«Yo soy muy buena en eso»

«¿Sabe cocinar?»

«Sí»

«¿En serio? ¿Cocina alguna vez? Quiero decir, Granny también tiene descanso, ¿no? En ese caso, ¿quién le  hace la comida?»

«Señorita Swan, esta conversación es absurda»

«¿Y entonces? ¿Cuenta con cortar de raíz las conversaciones que usted juzga _absurdas_ resoplando y levantado los ojos al cielo?»

«Señorita SWan, ¿no puede usted simplemente degustar   la comida en silencio?»

«No soy muy habladora, es solo que usted no tiene la costumbre de intercambiar con otro…¿Cómo podría cuando sus empleados son los únicos que están aquí y ellos comen en sus rincones?»

«Señorita Swan….» dice Regina con un tono de reproche

«Ok, ok, me callo» dice Emma levantando las manos en signo de rendición.

Terminan el postre en silencio y cuando Regina hubo acabado y se levanta, Emma le sigue de cerca, acompañándola hasta lo alto de las escaleras principales.

«Bueno…Buenas noches» dice tímidamente Emma

«Buenas noches, señorita Swan»

«Hasta mañana, entonces»

Regina sube en silencio hasta su habitación, pero se da la vuelta hacia Emma «Hasta mañana» y entra en el dormitorio, dejando a Emma en una pequeña nube de satisfacción.

 

_«¡Estoy feliz! Las cosas han avanzado mucho con Regina. Hemos cenado y, por una vez, nadie ha dejado la mesa antes de lo debido ni las voces se han elevado en una pelea verbal incisiva._

_Cuánto más la trato, más deseos tengo de conocerla, como la onza de chocolate que nos comemos y nos da ganas de acabar la tableta. No estoy comparando a Regina con comida, eh…Solo digo que esta mujer que podrá ser todo lo irritable que sea, demuestra ser más compleja de lo que habría pensado._

_Creo que tengo ganas de rascar la pintura para ver que se esconde detrás, deseo mirarla a los ojos y leer ese capítulo de la historia que me es todavía desconocido._

_Uno no llega a ser así sin razón. Por supuesto, he tenido versiones de la historia, por Ruby o incluso de Graham, pero…Espero tener la  suya. Quizás es lo que este trabajo pide: que ponga luz en esas tinieblas._

_Sé que suena terriblemente cursi y se me podría tachar de loca, pero…es así como lo siento._

_Mañana será un nuevo día y con él, la esperanza de que nuestra relación de un paso hacia delante. Deberé  mostrar calma y astucia para que confíe, pero ¿lo hará? Yo casi una desconocida para ella. Creo que para que ella me tenga confianza, se tiene que dar la reciprocidad, debo dar algo también de mí misma, y eso, va a ser muy complicado»_

Regina se despierta más temprano que de costumbre: se estira, se pone su bata y cuando se va a sentar en su sillón cerca del fuego, que se está apagando, recuerda que Emma, esa mañana,  la espera abajo.

Se dirige entonces al baño, deja caer la bata y el camisón con el que dormía, y se mete bajo la ducha. Había olvidado hasta qué  punto era embriagador comenzar un día sin saber lo que nos espera.

Normalmente, ella se encerraba en su habitación, prefiriendo leer o escribir, pero, hoy, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, iba a pasar su día en el exterior. Ok, se trataba de su mansión, pero era un gran paso para ella.

Deja durante un largo tiempo su cuerpo bajo el chorro de agua caliente antes de salir y de enrollarse en un albornoz de algodón. Se dirige a su vestidor y cuando iba a coger un largo vestido esmeralda, se retracta.

Recorre sus perchas, y se detiene sobre una blusa de satén color burdeos y un pantalón negro entallado. También hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía ropa moderna, según palabras de Emma. Se viste con rapidez antes de volver al baño y peinarse sus cabellos en un sofisticado moño, darse un toque de maquillaje, discreto, pero eficaz.

Y mientras está acabando, tocan a la puerta. Frunce el ceño y abre la puerta para encontrarse con Emma, totalmente sonriente, en la entrada. «Hey, Ha…Wow, está espléndida» dice ella con una sonrisa sincera.

Regina desvía la mirada «Gracias ¿Ya  preparada?»

«Como usted. Diga, ¿nunca abre las cortinas?» dice ella forzando ligeramente el paso para entrar. Siente en seguida una mezcla afrutada y acida, sin duda su gel de ducha y su perfume mezclados. Se dirige hacia las cortinas, y cuando iba a abrirlas…

«¡NO!» grita Regina

«Pero, ¿por qué? Estoy segura que está habitación es magnífica» Tras decir eso, tira de ellas y las abre con un ruido de tela que se roza y el sol entra en la estancia, inundando con sus rayos a Regina que se pone la mano delante los ojos. Emma se gira para  mirarla, y toma sus manos para bajarlas «Míreme»

Regina duda, sintiendo el sol sobre sus párpados cerrados, después al sentir una ligera presión por parte de la joven sobre sus manos, abre despacio los ojos. En un primer momento, deslumbrada, los cierra, pero los vuelve abrir para ver a Emma en una aureola de luz, que resaltaba la blancura de la joven.

«Sus ojos son bellísimos a plena luz del día» le confía Emma con una sonrisa «Y esta ropa le sienta muy bien. Yo tenía razón, la ropa moderna le va como un guante»

Regina podría haberse inquietado al sonrojarse delante de Emma, pero su mente estaba dirigida hacia esas cortinas abiertas al mundo, una ventana por la que ella podía ver, pero también ser vista. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía su habitación a la luz del día.

«¿Viene?»

«¿Discúlpeme?»

«Al gabinete»

«Oh, sí, por supuesto»

Sigue a Emma fuera de su habitación,  baja los escalones, atraviesan el pequeño salón de la izquierda y llegan al gabinete. Emma se instala sobre el pequeño sofá, mientras que Regina ocupa el sillón justo enfrente

«Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?»

«¿Qué desea hacer?»

«Y bien…hay libros, podríamos leer. O escuchar música»

«Es posible sí»

«O…»

«¿O?»

«Podríamos hablar y conocernos mejor»

Regina se crispa: ¿por qué diablos quería conocerla tanto? Y ¿por qué Regina tenía tanto miedo de hablar con ella? ¿Quizás pensaba  ella que Emma podría averiguar sus pensamientos…

«Y ¿cómo procedemos? Una charla debe darse espontáneamente y no forzarse»

«Bien, entonces, juguemos al juego de las 5 preguntas»

«¿Un juego? No lo conozco»

«Es sencillo: yo hago una pregunta, usted la contesta, después es su turno… Así durante cinco preguntas»

«Muy bien. Comience»

«Ok…» Emma cruza las piernas sobre el sofá, apretando un cojín en su vientre. «Yo empiezo: ¿cuál es su color preferido?»

«¿En serio, señorita Swan,  se trata de eso?» se asombra Regina

«Espere, es el comienzo.  Conténtese con responder»

Regina se aclara la garganta y responde «Negro»

«Oh, por favor» sopla Emma poniendo los ojos en blanco «¡Qué sorpresa! Y además el negro no es un color»

«Si me respuesta no le vale, no haber preguntado» argumenta Regina de una manera altanera

«Ok, ok, lo siento. Le toca»

Regina se endereza y se toma algunos segundos para pensar una pregunta pertinente «Bien…¿Por qué  ha aceptado este empleo?»

Emma sonríe «No pierde un minuto, eh…»

«Responda»

«Porque llegué a un momento de mi vida en el que me estancaba o seguía para delante. Vermont parecía un buen comienzo. No aspiro quedarme aquí toda mi vida, pero el atractivo salario me ha convencido. Bien me toca…Hnm…Conozco su plato preferido, y su color…¿Su flor favorita?»

«¿En serio?»

«En serio»

«Diría que…la rosa emperador sin duda…»

«¿Y qué tiene de particular esa rosa?»

«Tiene cuatro veces más pétalo que una rosa común. A menudo es rosa oscuro o fucsia»

«¿Tenemos de esas en su invernadero?»

«Es mi turno»

«Oh, lo siento, pregunte»

«¿De qué huye…?»

«Decididamente…» resopla ella «No busco huir, solo cambiar de vida»

«¿Qué hacía?»

«Mi turno»

«¡No es un juego, solo responde a la mitad a propósito para que yo tenga que volver a plantear una pregunta, perdiendo un turno!» dice Regina

«Es una mala jugadora» dice divertida Emma

«En absoluto, es usted que cambia las reglas»

«Yo no he puesto reglas particulares»

«¡Sí!»

«¡No!»

«¡Es  insoportable!»

«Usted no lo es menos»

«Tengo migraña….» gruñe ella masajeándose la sien

«Oh, venga, el truco de la migraña» dice divertida Emma

«¡No es divertido!»

«Un poco sí. Admítalo, no le gusta que nadie se rebele contra usted, que no esté de acuerdo con usted, que piense diferente que usted, que…»

«¡Silencio!»

«…»

«Comprendo»

Algunos segundos de silencio planean antes de que Emma retome la palabra «Debe admitir que es difícil vivir con usted»

«Ya basta  señorita Swan. He entendido lo suficiente, vuelvo a mi…»

«…a su qué? ¿Su habitación? ¿Su santuario? ¿Su…guarida?»

«¡Suficiente!» dice levantándose de un salto

«¡No,  espere!» Emma tira el cojín y la atrapa por la mano «Perdón, yo…yo soy mala en…creo que no tengo filtro»

Regina mira fijamente los ojos esmeraldas de Emma, intentando descubrir la mentira en sus palabras. Resopla y cierra brevemente los ojos «Bien. Yo soy…Lo siento por ser también…»

«¿….usted?»

Regina sonríe «Cierto» Intercambian una mirada cuando Regina se da cuenta que su mano está aún en la de Emma. Se separa torpemente «Bien…»

«Bien…no hemos acabado las cinco preguntas»

«Ese juego me aburre»

«Ok entonces…¿Y si me lleva a ver la casa?»

«Ya  lo ha hecho antes de que se lo autorizara»

«Pero no lo he visto todo»

«Muy bien, sígame» Regina atraviesa de nuevo el gabinete, a continuación el pequeño salón «Apostaría a que todavía no ha visto está estancia» dice ella conduciéndola a la derecha de la gran escalera. Y después de un dédalo de corredores cuyo papel de las paredes se desprendía por varios sitios, y de algunos escalones que subían o bajaban, que Emma ya no sabía si estaban en el subsuelo o en la planta de arriba, llegan ante una pequeña puerta de madera antigua.

«¿Qué es?»

«Una pequeña estancia que yo apreciaba y a la que no he vuelto desde hace mucho tiempo»

Ella abre la puerta y a Emma se le cortó la respiración al ver una estancia más larga que ancha, con el papel de las paredes en blanco y negro, con un estilo barroco. Tres lámparas de araña llenas de polvo en el techo, una cómoda blanca así como algunos sillones, todo en un estilo barroco moderno. Pero lo que llama la atención de Emma es la gran cantidad de espejos colgados en las dos paredes: pequeños, grandes, inmensos, redondos, cuadrados, rectangulares… Debía de haber un centenar de todas formas y tamaños.

«Es…magnífico»

«Es una galería de espejos. Me ha preguntó cuál es mi color favorito, mi flor preferida…Ahora, yo le desvelo mi objeto preferido: el espejo»

«Interesante como colección. ¿De dónde viene esa atracción por este objeto?»

«Él nos refleja tal y como somos, tal y como queremos mostrarnos: con o sin máscara, con o sin maquillaje…nos muestra como deseamos, sea a través de una mentira o de la pura verdad»

«Pero, no es más que un engaño. Nos muestra tal y como deseamos aparecer, no como somos realmente…en el interior»

«Me gusta aparecer como yo lo quiero. No hay juicio por parte de un espejo. Se contenta con reflejar lo que ve, poco importa quién somos nosotros»

«¿Y qué ve cuando se mira en ellos?» pregunta Emma admirada por la estancia

«Yo responderé a esa pregunta si usted también la responde. Pero, por ahora, no estoy por la labor»

Emma comprende y no insiste, demasiado feliz por conocer un poco más de su patrona.

«¿Cuándo comenzó esta colección?»

«Después de mi matrimonio»

«Es una gran colección, son magníficos»

«Gracias»

Emma camina de un espejo a otro, se detiene frente a uno, un poco atípico: es redondo y de hierro forjado cuyas ramas se desprendían como rayos de sol ondeantes.

«Este es…muy bonito»

«Es el primero que tuve»

«No ha entrado desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? ¿Me permitiría hacer una limpieza aquí?»

«¿Ahora pide la autorización?» dice Regina con un tono provocador

«Ah, ah…Muy divertido. Entonces, ¿puedo?»

«Si entra usted sola» concluye Regina

«Trato»

«¿Trato?»

«Sí, cuando se concluye un negocio, se dice “trato” para sellarlo. Ahora, usted no puede dar marcha atrás» dice ella con una gran sonrisa

Regina no puede sino sonreír ante la candidez y las chiquillerías de Emma que aligeraban considerablemente su rutina. Es evidente que ella es diferente de las otras mujeres que había contratado. Se sienta en un sillón y observa a Emma que iba y venía por los espejos, juzgando cuál era el más grande, el más bonito, el más deformador…A continuación se sienta al lado de Regina.

«Es realmente asombroso. No pensaba que pudiera existir en esa mansión algo más hermoso que el invernadero» Ante la evocación del invernadero, Regina pierde su sonrisa y su rostro ofrece unos rasgos más graves. Emma se da cuenta y, en lugar de eludir el tema, prefiere ahonda en él de una vez por todas «¿No le gusta, no? El invernadero, quiero decir»

«Es…un gasto inútil de energía»

«¿Lo recibió como regalo de boda, no?»

«Supongo que tendré que comprar un bozal a Ruby» gruñe ella entre dientes

«Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Es por eso que no ha vuelto a poner un pie desde la muerte de su marido?»

«Señorita Swan, es usted muy curiosa» dice levantándose del sillón, seguida por Emma. «Es hora de almorzar»

«¡Espere! Responda por lo menos a esto: ¿es porque entrar en el invernadero le recuerda a su difunto marido o es simplemente porque no tiene ganas?»

«¡Es suficiente!» grita Regina antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Pero Emma la retiene por el brazo, la hace darse la vuelta y la pone contra la pared «Pero…¡está loca!» dice ella debatiéndose

«¿Qué es lo que esconde Regina?» Al escuchar su nombre, que no ha sido pronunciado desde hace mucho tiempo, salvo por Marco la noche anterior, se pone firme y le dedica una oscura mirada

«¡Cómo se atreve!»

«¡Me gustaría comprender, me gustaría ayudarla! Pero si usted no se permite una oportunidad, yo no…»

«¡…yo no le he pedido nada!»

«Entonces, ¿por qué pedir una dama de compañía?»

Regina para de moverse y esboza un gesto que, por primera vez, da miedo a Emma. Regina agarra a Emma por el brazo y con un movimiento la empuja violentamente contra los espejos, rompiendo uno al chocar la espalda de la rubia contra él. Al escuchar romperse el cristal y ver un hilo de sangre en la pared, Regina lleva su mano a la boca para evitar un grito. Da un paso hacia atrás «Yo…Yo…lo siento…Yo no puedo…»

Se va, dejando a Emma, mareada, sola, en la estancia «Regina…es..  espere, no es grave» balbucea ella, pero al levantarse siente una quemadura en la espalda que le hace poner un gesto de dolor «Ahhh…» después la oscuridad completa.

 


	7. Mírame

 

Emma permanece un momento en las nubes, el dolor era tan fuerte que había perdido la consciencia. Cuando se despierta, entonces ve el cristal roto ensangrentado en el suelo. Sale de la estancia y vuelve, tambaleándose, hasta la cocina donde encuentra a Ruby, Marco y Granny, alrededor de un pollo asado que acababa de salir del horno.

«¿Emma? ¡EMMA!» grita Ruby que salta de su silla para agarrar a Emma que se tambaleaba hacia delante. Marco llega a continuación, seguido de Granny. «¿Qué ha pasado?»

«No es nada…un pequeño incidente»

«¿Con Regina?»

De repente, cada uno se crispa y se mira de arriba abajo con una incomprensión y un miedo que conocían demasiado bien.

«Emma, ¿es Regina quien le ha hecho esto?» pregunta dulcemente Marco.

«No es…no es nada, ha sido un accidente» dice ella sentándose en la silla que le acerca Granny.

«Oh, mierda…» dice de repente Ruby al ver su mano cubierta de sangre. Da la vuelta  para constatar los daños: la camiseta de Emma estaba rasgada en su espalda, dejando aparecer heridas abiertas.

«Marco, salga, se lo ruego» dice Granny. Sin hacerse de rogar, él obedece, dejando a las mujeres solas «Ruby, tráeme paños y alcohol, así como vendas. Emma, quítate la camiseta»

«Os juro que no es nada, solo algunos rasguños»

«Creo que no» dice Ruby una vez que se hubo quitado la camiseta: cortes de varios centímetros, pedazos de cristal en las heridas.

«Ruby, tráeme unas pizas de depilar y desinféctalas»

«¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué unas pinzas?» se tensa Emma

«Porque tiene trozos de cristal en la piel, querida»

Emma coloca su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados y cuando Ruby vuelve con unas pinzas, Granny comienza a quitarles los trozos de cristal que van cayendo en un bol  haciéndole que se muerda el labio inferior.

«Ya está. Voy a limpiar y cubrir todo con unas vendas. Habrá que cambiarlas esta tarde y mañana por la mañana»

«Comprendido» sopla Emma. Una vez curada, se vuelve a vestir, da las gracias a sus enfermeras particulares y sube a su habitación, pero antes de entrar en ella, se dirige hacia la de Regina. Toca dulcemente a la puerta, llamando a la joven, pero ninguna respuesta.

Decide abrir la puerta y ve que las cortinas habían vuelto a ser corridas. «¿Regina? ¿Está aquí?»

Ninguna respuesta. Entonces, entra y cierra la puerta tras ella. Ve que solo el fuego de la chimenea daba algo de luz y de calor suficiente para ver algo en la habitación.

«¿Regina?»

«Váyase» Su voz sale de las tinieblas y sobresalta a Emma

«Wow, me ha asustado» dice ella llevándose una mano al corazón.

«Váyase» reitera Regina

Emma se aproxima al sillón en el que Regina estaba sentada. Se adelanta más hasta posar una mano en la chimenea. «No es grave»

«Sí lo es. Haga el favor de salir»

Emma se gira y ve las pupilas negras de Regina en las que brillaban las llamas que ella miraba intensamente. La bella rubia se agacha cerca de ella, haciendo una mueca ya que las vendas tiraban de su piel, y pone una mano sobre la rodilla de la joven «Regina…yo…lo siento»

«Soy yo la que tiene que excusarse. Y comprendería que deseara marcharse. Marco le pagará el mes»

«¿Qu…qué? ¡No, yo no me quiero marchar!»

Regina desvía su mirada del fuego para posarla sobre Emma «Pero…»

«Yo no hubiera debido llevarla tan lejos. Tengo tendencia a…en fin, lo siento»

«Se ha herido por mi culpa»

«Sanará» dice ella con una sonrisa «Venga»

«¿A dónde?»

«Es la hora de almorzar, ya me he acostumbrado a tenerla en la mesa, no me imagino que sea de otra manera» Se levanta y se dirige a las cortinas «Y estas deben estar abiertas» corriendo de nuevo las cortinas. Regina sonríe dulcemente y sigue a Emma afuera. Bajan de nuevo los escalones para dirigirse al comedor en el que Marco ya estaba colocando los servicios.

«Señoras» dice inclinándose

«Gracias Marco» dice Emma completamente sonriente sentándose en su lugar, seguida de Regina. Pero eso no le satisface: coge su plato y sus cubiertos y se acerca a Regina, que se sorprende.

«Pero, qué…»

«Estamos a 10 kilómetros la una de la otra, pronto nos hará falta un megáfono para hablar. Así está mejor, ¿no?»

«Cierto»

Marco vuelve y se da cuenta del cambio, pero no dice nada.  Deja los platos y se marcha. Emma sirve y comienzan a comer en silencio hasta que la bella rubia habla de nuevo. «Me gustaría que viniera a ver el invernadero conmigo, solo para que me diga lo que piensa»

«Señorita Swan…»

«¿Qué? ¡Solo verlo! No está obligada a entrar»

Regina la mira fijamente, intentando hacerla cambiar de idea, pero al ver que no es posible, baja los ojos «Muy bien»

«¿Trato?»

«Trato» sonríe Regina

 

Ella no había puesto el pie en el invernadero hace lustros. El camino que lleva hasta él le trae a la memoria recuerdos que hubiera preferido no rememorar.

«Ok, ¿está preparada?»

«Sí»

«¡Allá vamos!»  Emma abre la puerta y entra en el invernadero, mientras que Regina permanece, primeramente, en la puerta, pero, al observarlo, al ver las plantas y las flores, no puede evitar acercarse más. Los aromas florales invaden su nariz y la transportan lejos.

«¿Le gusta?»

«Es magnífico» suspira ella, en éxtasis ante esa explosión de colores y de olores.

Emma estaba feliz, le parece ver en la reacción de Regina la misma que ella tuvo al ver la galería de los espejos. La deja errar por los caminos, rozando algunas flores con sus dedos, inclinándose cada cierto tiempo para aspirar su perfume. Ella se queda detrás, observando la ropa de Regina, a la que no le había prestado atención antes: esa blusa entallada y ese pantalón ajustado marcaban sus curvas perfectamente. Su moño le daba una apariencia severa.

Regina se dirige hacia su manzano sobre el que posa una mano, acariciando su tronco rugoso.

«¿Es de usted?»

«Es lo único que puede traerme de mi casa» dice ella sin separar sus ojos del árbol.

«¿De dónde es?»

«De las montañas de Nebraska» sonríe Regina ante el recuerdo de su infancia, todavía inocente, en ese lugar.

«¿Cómo conoció a su difunto marido?»

«¿No es mi turno para plantear una pregunta?» dice ella sin desviar sus ojos del árbol

Emma sonríe de asombro «Cierto» En ese momento, Regina gira su cabeza hacia ella, y le sonríe, divertida por la réplica «Wow…»

«¿Qué?»

«Está más radiante y hermosa con una sonrisa en el rostro» Instantáneamente, Regina se gira y pierde su sonrisa «No, no, manténgala.  Le sienta de verdad muy bien»

«¿Y usted, señorita Swan, de dónde viene?»

«De Boston»

«¿Es solamente una salario atractivo lo que ha conducido a una chica de ciudad a convertirse en una sirvienta en las afueras?»

«Siempre he sido una chica de ciudad. No he tenido elección, solo he conocido eso. Mis familias eran todas de Boston o de sus alrededores»

«¿Sus familias?»

«Soy huérfana. Anduve de familia en familia hasta los once años en que encontré cierta estabilidad»

«¿Qué les sucedió a sus padres?»

«No lo sé.  Me dijeron que mi madre me abandonó al nacer. Pasé algunos días en la incubadora, y después fui acogida por una pareja que soñaba con tener un bebé…Cuando descubrieron que ella estaba embarazada, y al no poder mantener a dos niños, me devolvieron. A continuación una sucesión de familias…Para acabar, finalmente, en casa de los Swan, una pareja encantadora y atenta. Yo tomé su apellido en su honor»

Regina se queda estupefacta al ver cómo la bella rubia se abría de esa manera: un tema tan grave podría haber sido tabú, pero parece que Emma había hecho su duelo y ya había pasado página.

«¿Ha cortado lazos con ellos?»

«Un suceso hizo que…que no estuviéramos en la misma onda. Y me marché a los 18 años»

«¿Qué suceso?»

«Es muy curiosa, señorita Mills»

«¡Usted ha comenzado!» sonríe ella, con esa sonrisa que a Emma le gustaría ver más  a menudo en ese rostro.

« _Touché_. Me gusta mucho este invernadero, ¿debe ser agradable en verano venir a leer un libro bajo este manzano, no?»

«Efectivamente»

«Estoy ansiosa por probarlo» dice ella con una sonrisa que dejaba sobreentender que ella permanecería hasta la llegada del verano. Regina le hace un gesto con la cabeza y continúan con la visita de los caminos: Regina se sorprende agradablemente al ver que Emma había hecho un trabajo colosal.

Se detiene algunos minutos ante un macetero vacío de toda vegetación, y se gira hacia Emma con aire interrogador

«Es el suyo. En realidad, todo el  invernadero es suyo…Quería que tuviera el derecho de arreglarlo como quisiera, entonces…le he dejado ese macetero. Será la ocasión de plantar las rosas emperador» dice ella con una sonrisa.

Regina está conmovida: hacía mucho tiempo que no le hacían un regalo sin esperar nada a cambio: antes, la gente tenía por costumbre pedirle sin cesar servicios, lo que había vuelto a la joven desconfiada de cara a los regalos de los demás, pensando que ellos esperaban una contrapartida. Pero Emma no esperaba nada sino la felicidad de la joven simplemente dándole ese placer.

«Gracias. Es muy amable»

«De nada. ¿Sabe algo de jardinería?»

«Lo suficiente…Parece que usted también»

«Oh, no. Graham me ha ayudado mucho»  Una vez más, al escuchar ese nombre, su rostro  cambia de expresión y hace una mueca «¿Hay algo entre ustedes, eh?» pregunta ella.

«¡En absoluto!» responde Regina tan rápidamente que no la hace parece sincera.

«Ya veo…» dice divertida Emma.

«¡No, usted no ve nada, porque no hay nada que ver!»

«Pues deberían ponerse de acuerdo, porque él,  él no se esconde: me ha dicho que comenzaron una relación después de la muerte de su marido»

Regina se agacha y hunde su cabeza entre sus manos. Emma se pone a su lado y le toma las manos «Hey, yo no la juzgo, al contrario. Sería la última en hacerlo»

«…»

«Comprendo que no quiera hablar de ello…Lo siento, ha sido descortés»

«Él tiene razón…» murmura Regina. Emma la deja que continúe «Después de la muerte de Leopold…yo me sentía sola…y ocurrió…no sé por qué, pero…ocurrió»

«¿Duró mucho tiempo?»

«Demasiado…Snow nos sorprendió una noche…le quise  explicar las cosas, pero ella en seguida sacó a colación la traición y el complot. Algunos días más tarde, me anunció que se iba a Nueva york a continuar sus estudios»

«Oh…ya veo»

«Me quede de nuevo sola…y….él estaba ahí»

«¿Hoy…los dos…están…»

«No. Él no dudó en buscar en otro lugar. Preferí acabar»

«Pero, sin embargo, lo ha mantenido aquí. ¿No es muy duro vivir en la misma casa que su amante?»

«No vivimos en la misma casa, mejor decir en la misma propiedad»

«Es  verdad» Emma no habla de Ruby, quiere dejar a la joven a un lado, pero sin embargo, una pregunta queda por hacer «¿Por qué no lo despidió?»

«…»

«¿Regina?»

«Porque aquí, al menos, tengo un control sobre mis empleados» Emma frunce el ceño «Desde que están fuera…ya no tengo control sobre lo que dicen que pasa aquí. Ya he pasado por esa amarga experiencia y no quiero volver a repetirla» Emma entonces comprende: ella tiene miedo de que, una vez despedidos, los empleados extiendan malignos rumores sobre ella y sobre la casa. Al ser antiguos empleados, la gente estará dispuesta a creerlos antes a ellos que a ningún otro. Y además, ya había ocurrido una vez. ¿De quién se podría tratar? ¿Y qué podría haber dicho esa persona que hiriera tanto a Regina como para mantener recluidos a sus empleados?

«Comprendo…»

«No, no puede. Pero es amable al pensar lo contrario»

«Regina, yo…»

«No imagina lo que he tenido que sufrir durante años y aún hoy. No estoy contenta por lo que pasa aquí, preferiría que mis empleados pudieran salir y vivir, me gustaría abrir las cortinas más a menudo, pero cuando veo el mundo a través de mis ventanas…Yo no veo nada más que miradas oscuras, murmullos ensordecedores…»

Emma comprende que Regina no se complacía en esa soledad: la gente la empuja a ella. Así que ella debía abrir a Regina hacia los otros así como empujar a los otros hacia Regina, la tarea sería más ardua de lo previsto.

«¿Qué le parece si hacemos un pacto? Todas las mañanas iremos a una estancia que yo escoja y las tardes a una que usted escoja. Podremos leer, descansar, jugar, o incluso charlar, no importa. Lo esencial es que salga de su habitación y que yo haga honor a lo que debe ser una dama de compañía, ¿trato?»

Regina mira fijamente el tronco, como perdida en sus pensamientos, después dirige su mirada a Emma y esboza una ligera sonrisa «Trato»

 

_«Hoy ha sido un magnífico día. Finalmente he pasado un día entero con ella. Y me he enterado más sobre ella en algunas horas que desde mi llegada._

_Ella todavía guarda muchos misterios, pero es lo que la hace tan carismática. Pues es realmente bella, eso no hay ni que decirlo. Hoy la he convencido para que se ponga ropa que no date del siglo pasado, y bah,  yo tenía razón: ella es sublime y si la gente la viera así, nadie se atrevería a decir que es una bruja. Ella solo tiene de hechiceros su mirada penetrante y su discreta  sonrisa. Es una pena que tal belleza se esconda en esta mansión._

_Estaría muy orgullosa de llevarla de mi brazo por las calles de Newport, pero todavía no estamos ahí. He pactado algo con ella: pasaremos todos los  días juntas. Estoy ansiosa por saber más cosas de ella. Es la primera vez que una persona atrae tanto mi interés sin saber decir por qué, pero ella me fascina, y lo hace, día a día._

_A pesar de todo, mantengo la guardia,  no ha dudado en estrellarme, literalmente, contra la pared, mi espalda se acordara de ello por algunas cicatrices que quedarán. Pero pude notar su reacción: tuvo más miedo que yo. ¿Qué se pensó? ¿Que la juzgaría como la gente de afuera? ¿Que gritaría que me había atacado y herido? Era absurdo, pero para ella,  terriblemente lógico._

_Yo debería aprender a confiar en los otros, y sobre todo en mí misma. Sé demasiado bien lo que el juicio de los demás puede hacer sobre una persona, y Regina parece haberlo sufrido durante mucho tiempo. Es hora de que las cosas cambien, y si hace falta que yo sea a través de la que ese cambio tiene que llegar, entonces lo seré._

_Hablemos de Graham: ese idiota de jardinero que pensaba de verdad que yo no recurriría a la fuente para saber lo que hubo en realidad entre él y Regina. Él dijo que ella se le había tirado al cuello, ella lo achacó a la soledad y a la debilidad. ¿A quién creer? Es evidente que creo a Regina, sin dudar._

_Quizás porque Ruby me dijo que él había intentado también ligársela y que no parece indiferente tampoco con respecto a mí. Ya puede esperar, no es mi tipo para nada. Además,  los hombres, hace tiempo que les he puesto una cruz encima._

_No, en estos momentos, yo solo quiero dedicarme a Regina y a su rehabilitación… Es extraño decir esto. Es el comienzo de una gran aventura, lo presiento._

 

Una semana…una semana pasa con una cierta rutina instalada entre las dos jóvenes: por la mañana, Emma llevaba el desayuno a la habitación de Regina, después pasaban su mañana principalmente en el gabinete, almorzaban juntas y finalmente, pasaban el resto del día en el invernadero.

Regina, con la ayuda de Emma, había vuelto  a la jardinería, y con placer había logrado hacer crecer las flores en lo maceteros que Emma le había dejado especialmente para ella. Hablaban muy poco de ellas, de sus vidas, de su pasado, contentándose con lo que les ofrecía el presente: días serenos sin nada más que hacer sino disfrutar de los últimos rayos del otoño.

«¿Hace algo por Halloween?» pregunta Emma mientras quitaba las malas hierbas de una jardinera.

«No»

«¿Nunca lo celebra? Yo lo encuentro divertido como fiesta: uno se disfraza, se come guarrerías azucaradas, se ven películas de terror»

«Desgraciadamente aquí, Halloween no está  asimilado a un momento festivo»

«¿Ah? ¿No cree en brujas?» dice divertida Emma

«Yo no…pero la gente de aquí…»

«¿Qué? ¿Hacen una caza de brujas?»

«Más de lo que se pueda imaginar»

Emma frunce el ceño: hacía semanas que estaba ahí, y por primera vez, puede sentir cómo el estrés se apodera de Regina. Sin embargo, no podía ser tan horrible. La gente era civilizada y no golpearían a la puerta de la mansión con antorchas y horcas… De repente, tiene una ligera y furtiva duda.

«¿Qué le parece?» pregunta Regina mostrándole el macetero, casi acabado.

«Es magnífico»

«¿Sabe montar a caballo, señorita Swan?»

«¿Yo? Oh, no…Poner mis nalgas sobre 400 kilos de carne salvaje, no gracias»

«¿Lo  ha intentado al menos?»

«Una vez, y me encontré en el suelo tan de prisa como hube montado»

Regina sonríe «Podría aprender»

«¿Y de qué me serviría?»

«Cuando la primavera llegue, habremos agotado todos los temas de conversación en la mayoría de las estancias de esta casa. Los paseos a caballo nos podrían brindar la ocasión para conversar sobre otros temas en otros lugares»

«¿Y para eso es necesario que yo monte sobre un semental? ¿Por qué no ir simplemente al pueblo, al puerto o al bosque?»

«¿Y por qué no?»

«¿Usted monta?»

«Sí» dice ella con una sonrisa nostálgica que demuestra a Emma que Regina tiene una parte de su pasado ligada a ese hecho.

«¿Me enseñaría?»

«Si acepta que sea su profesora»

«Usted me enseña jardinería, a montar a caballo… Pero yo, ¿qué hago por usted a cambio?»

«Créame, hace mucho más de lo que serían sus atribuciones…Hace mucho más de lo que cree…» murmura ella y Emma comprende que las cosas están avanzando.

 

Y Regina no se equivocó: una semana y media más tarde, la noche de Halloween, la casa está en efervescencia, pero nada que ver con estas festividades paganas, no, se trataba de poner barricadas en las puertas y ventanas, de proteger las lámparas de cristal, los tejidos preciosos y ostros objetos de colección.

Emma no comprende, pero cuando suenan las 22 horas, escucha un rugido fuera, así como risas sarcásticas. Sube a su habitación y ve entonces a una decena de adolescentes, probablemente achispados, merodear alrededor de la propiedad.

En poco segundos ve cómo decenas de huevos y rollos de papel higiénico se estrellan contra las rejas y paredes. «¡Mierda!» grita ella saliendo de su habitación, para bajar corriendo a la planta baja «¡Marco!» Este sale de la cocina, en calma «¡Esos pequeños imbéciles están destrozando la casa!»

«Lo sabemos» contesta él calmadamente

«¿Y no hacéis nada?» pregunta Emma

«¿Qué podemos hacer? Hace algunos años, nos atrevimos a salir para llamarles la atención, pero empezaron a chillar que les habíamos echado una maldición y las represalias fueron sangrantes»

«Pero, ¡yo alucino! ¿Os dejáis hacer sin decir nada?»

«Es mejor así. Y mañana por la mañana, limpiaremos, como todos los años» Vuelve a la cocina dejando a Emma totalmente frustrada. Pero era demasiado para ella: sale hecha una furia, deteniendo a los adolescentes «¡Largos de aquí! ¡No tenéis el derecho de estropear la propiedad ajena!» Después de unos minutos de silencio, los muchachos estallan en carcajadas. Emma se acerca a la verja «Si no os vais ahora, llamo a la policía»

«¡Inténtalo, nunca vendrán hasta aquí!» dice divertido uno de los chicos

«Nadie viene hasta aquí, está maldito» lanza otro con una mirada extraña…Tan extraña que Emma tiembla antes de continuar

«¿Cómo puedes tú creer eso a tu edad, eh?»

El muchacho, entonces, sonríe «No es una cuestión de edad, es una cuestión de hechos. Esta casa aloja a una asesina. Y la única razón por la que la policía no la ha detenido es porque no se atreven a meter los pies en esta casa maldita» su seguridad sacude a Emma que se da cuenta de la amplitud de los rumores, hasta llegar a gangrenar las mentes de los niños.

«¿Cómo te llamas?» dice Emma calmadamente intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

«Félix»

«Félix,  escucha…no puedes afirmar esa clase de cosas sin pruebas»

Él sonríe «Pero pruebas hay suficientes»

«¿Crees verdaderamente en la brujería? ¿En la magia? ¿Crees que eso existe en realidad?» dice divertida ella «Deberíais dejar vuestros videojuegos y las pelis de fantasía…»

Félix pierde su sonrisa y retrocede «Está de su lado, es normal que los defienda. ¡Ella forma parte de ellos!»  grita a los otros que siguieron sus movimientos «¡Eso es, mientras nos habla, nos echa una maldición!»

«¿Qué? ¿Pero, tú estás loco o qué?» se defiende Emma que alucina ante el hecho de tener que explicar que no es una bruja. Esta conversación es surrealista.

«Ella es como los otros…»dice el muchacho con un huevo en la mano

«Hey, chico, tú no vas a hace eso, ¿ok?»

«Qué te apuestas…» dice con una sonrisa malvada

Emma no ve venir el golpe y el huevo se estrella en su suéter. Se queda parada, sorprendida, y eso deja tiempo para que otro de los adolescentes le tire otro huevo. Pero este choca con la verja de hierro, y solo la clara se estrecha en su cara. A estos siguieron lanzamiento de harina, de leche y de otros alimentos pegajosos…

Da un paso hacia atrás, dos, antes de echar a correr hasta la puerta de la casa. Apenas tuvo tiempo de poner la mano en el pomo cuando una enorme calabaza se estrella en el suelo, manchando los bajos de sus pantalones y sus botas «¡Mierda!» gruñe ella, mientras los chicos se marchaban riéndose.

Emma maldice y entra en la casa siendo acogida por una Ruby muerta de rosa «¡Por Dios, te han dado bien!» dice entre risas

«¡Muy divertido!»

«Te hemos avisado»

«Esos chicos…si los cojo…»

«Déjalo estar. Ve a ducharte, hueles a torrijas»

«Ah, ah…»

Emma sube las escaleras, brazos y piernas lo más separados posible, y cuando iba a entrar en la habitación…«¿Señorita Swan?» Se gira para ver a la única persona con la que no quería cruzarse en esa situación.

«Yo misma…» ironiza

«¿Qué…es harina lo de su cara?»

«Entre otras cosas, sí…» dice ella mientras la clara de huevo mezclada con la harina resbalaba por uno de sus mechones y se estrellaba en sus botas.

Regina atraviesa las escaleras para llegar a su altura «¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Yo…fui a decir buenas tardes a nuestros visitantes» dice ella con una sonrisa que pretende ser divertida.

«Ya veo…ellos también ha sabido darle la bienvenida. Yo le había prevenido…»

«Lo sé, lo sé»

«Está ensuciando la moqueta…» dice ella mirándola de arriba abajo «Además, huele a tortitas»

«Super…» sopla Emma a la que esa avalancha de reproches resbalaba tan fácilmente como la clara por sus cabellos.

Entra en su habitación y se precipita al baño. Cuando se mira en el espejo, oscila entre la sorpresa y la diversión: ¿cómo en el siglo XXI se podía creer todavía en la magia, en las brujas y en otros fenómenos sobrenaturales? Esos chicos son estúpidos al creerse eso…

 

El otoño ya está bien entrado y el invierno ya tocaba a la puerta. Los días pasan, también las semanas y todos pueden constatar la evolución del comportamiento de Regina: diariamente, Regina y Emma redescubrían las estancias que esta última se había atrevido a restaurar.

Todavía quedaba algo de misterio como los tres cuartos pegados a la habitación de Regina, cuyo acceso todavía le estaba prohibido, o la razón por la que Regina tenía tanto miedo del exterior, a parte de los rumores que circulan sobre ella.

«Buenos días Regina»

«Señorita Swan. Bien madrugadora esta mañana»

Emma, como todas las mañanas desde hace algunas semanas, llevaba a Regina su desayuno a la habitación. Pero Regina se da cuenta de que, por primera vez, en la bandeja hay dos tazas, dos vasos, dos naranjas y otras vituallas.

«¿Qué quiere decir esto?»

«Me decía que nunca hemos desayunado juntas, entonces…Me he dicho que es el buen momento» dice ella con una gran sonrisa.

Regina, perpleja, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, y Emma la imita «Tenga»

«Gracias»

«Buen provecho»

Emma se da cuenta con qué facilidad su relación había evolucionado: pasan todos los días juntas, mañana, tarde y noche y solo se separaban para ir a dormir. Evidentemente, el terreno de juego solo se limitaba a la casa y su jardín, pero era suficiente de momento. Emma veía a Regina abrirse día a día: hace dos meses ella hubiera podido contar con los dedos de una mano las sonrisas de la bella morena, hoy, ha perdido la cuenta.

La presencia de una tranquilizaba a la otra, como una dependencia voluntaria en la que una necesitaba a la otra para avanzar.

«Entonces, ¿qué hacemos hoy?»

«Edelweiss»

«¿Perdón?»

«Edelweiss. Son flores que florecen en el campo y que soportan el frío, son flores de invierno. He pensado que podríamos sembrarlas en el invernadero para alegrarlo ya que en invierno, a parte de la verdura, aquel no se reviste con muchos colores»

«¡Es una excelente idea!» sonríe Emma «¿Tiene semillas?»

«No, pero pediré al mensajero que nos traiga»

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Por qué, qué?»

«¿Por qué pedirlo si puede hacerlo usted misma?»

«Salir de esta casa no es una opción a tener en cuenta» dice ella con seriedad.

«Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿De ser linchada en público? Yo estaré  ahí para protegerla»

«¿Se acuerda de lo sucedido en Halloween?»

«Sí,  me acuerdo, pero…»

«…estuvo frente a simples adolescentes y se quedó ahí, parada ante ellos, incapaz de hacerles entrar en razón. Ellos no tuvieron miedo de atacarla»

«Solo era harina y huevos…»

«Pero podrían ser piedras o balas» argumenta ella

«Regina…Hay que saber dar un paso al frente: si no va hacia ellos, ellos no vendrá hacia usted.  Esos rumores se amplían porque usted nunca los ha desmentido»

«…»

«Debe mostrarles, probarles que usted es una mujer completamente normal»

«No tengo nada que demostrarles, no espero nada de ellos, así como ellos no esperan nada de mí»

«Pero, ¿no se va a quedar encerrada aquí hasta el final de sus días? Es terriblemente….triste.  No se merece la suerte que usted misma se inflige.

«…» Regina desvía la mirada y cierra brevemente los ojos, pero Emma posa su mano sobre la suya

«Míreme…» Pero Regina no hace nada, el rostro girado hacia el otro lado «Regina…Míreme…» Su mano subió a su mejilla para forzarla amablemente a girarse hacia ella «Si ellos pudieran ver un cuarto de lo que yo veo en usted, no tendrían ninguna duda de sus intenciones y de su  buena voluntad»

Regina la mira fijamente, sus grandes ojos avellanas clavados en los de Emma: nunca nadie había pronunciado ese tipo de cosas al hablar sobre ella. Entonces se estremece «Señorita Swan…yo…»

«Al menos, intentémoslo…Por favor»

Nada asustaba más a Regina que el exterior. Hacía años que no salía, desde la muerte de su marido. ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¿Qué hacer? De repente tiene miedo y  todo su cuerpo es estremecido por temblores. Emma se da cuenta.

«Hey, hey…Cálmese. Si realmente no funciona, volvemos en seguida, ¿ok? Pero hay que comenzar por algún sitio…»

Su sonrisa la tranquiliza un poco «Muy bien»

«Bien…» sonríe ella «Voy a prepararme, nos encontramos abajo en 10 minutos»

 

Nunca Emma había estado tan excitada ante la idea de pasearse por un pequeño pueblo como Newport. Ella que estaba acostumbrada a los fastos de las grandes ciudades, a las luces toda la noche, a la muchedumbre anónima…

Emma espera febrilmente a que Regina baje las escaleras, y no se hizo esperar: Regina, enrollada en un gran abrigo negro, se reúne con la joven.

«Está perfecta. ¡Nos vamos!

«Emma, ¿puedo hablar con usted?»

Marco acaba de salir de la cocina «Regina, vaya al coche, en seguida voy»

A pesar de las reticencias de dejarse ordenar, Regina obedece.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Emma…no sé si se da cuenta de lo que pasa…»

«¿Qué?»

«Lo que está pasando hoy. Quizás usted no tenga conciencia, pero…Hemos esperado esto desde hace mucho tiempo: que se abra, que salga. A pesar de todo,  aún es frágil. Esta salida no puede acabar mal,  porque veríamos a Regina encerrarse definitivamente en un mutismo sin retorno»

«La cuidaré, no tema»

«Justamente. Usted quizás no lo ve, pero…Usted está cambiando las cosas. Cosas que esperábamos ver desde hace tiempo.  Pero, todavía no nos atrevemos a creer en ellas por miedo a desilusionarnos. Usted todavía no ha comprendido lo imparte que usted es para Regina. Nunca había puesto tanta confianza en alguien…La caída sería mucho más dura»

«Lo sé Marco, y haré lo que esté en mi mano para que todo salga bien. Deseo que Regina vuelva a confiar en ella y en los demás»

Marco sonríe «Si se diera cuenta de lo que es para ella y lo que ella es para usted…Pero parece que todo vendrá  a su debido tiempo»

«¿De qué habla?»

«No importa. Cuídela y no tarden»

«¡Prometido, papá!» dice ella divertida, antes de dejar la casa para unirse a Regina en la deslumbrante berlina «¿Preparada?»

«Preparada…»

  


	8. Confiar

 

En el coche, Emma puede sentir la tensión correr por las venas de Regina: tensa en su asiento, esta última mira la carretera sin disfrutar realmente del paisaje, pero Emma no se lo tiene en cuenta, prefiriendo mantener su atención en la camino.

Al cabo de 15 minutos de trayecto, llegan a la calle principal, donde se encuentran todos los comercios. Se paran delante de la floristería.

«Por si no lo sabía, el señor French es el de padre de una de mis empleadas, de Belle»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Nunca va a la casa?»

«Nunca. La rechazó el día en que ella decidió venir a trabajar para mí y jamás  ha intentado contactar con ella desde el día en que atravesó mi puerta»

«Oh…super ambiente entonces… Bueno, vamos allá» Pero Regina se queda clavada en su asiento, tensándose cuando los paseantes posaban sus miradas un poco más de tiempo de lo debido en el Mercedes «¿Regina?» Ella posa una mano sobre la suya, calmándola y la bella morena encuentra entonces algo de valor: abre la puerta y Emma hace lo mismo saliendo y yendo hacia Regina que palidecía a ojos vista. «No se va a desmayar, ¡venga vamos!»

La toma por el brazo y Regina intenta evitar las miradas de algunos transeúntes antes de entrar rápidamente en la floristería felizmente vacía.

«¿Puedo ayudar…» el hombre algo rellenito y con cara de bonachón se para al ver quién está en su tienda. Se queda mudo, y es Emma quien empieza las presentaciones.

«Buenos días, ¿señor…?

«Fr…French…señor French»

«Encantada, yo soy Emma Swan y ella es la señora Mills»

«Yo…yo sé…quién es ella» dice con un tono algo miedoso, algo inseguro «¿Qué…qué desea?»

«Mirar. ¿Podemos?»

«Por…por supuesto»

Regina está maravillada por la inmensa variedad presente en las estanterías, que da a la tienda esa atmosfera tan característicamente afrutada y floral. Hacía mucho tiempo que no ponía los pies en esta floristería.

Se detiene en las rosas emperador cuya belleza le hace abolir su timidez «¿Cómo hace usted…» dice ella observando la flor mientras la roza con su índice

«¿Có…cómo dice?» balbucea él, todavía sorprendida al verla en ese lugar

«¿Cómo hace usted para mantener las flores tan bellas y frescas fuera de su estación?»

«Oh…Bien…Utilizo un abono hecho a propósito. Permite ralentizar el crecimiento y el ajamiento de las flores»

«Fascinante…¿Vende ese abono?»

«Oh euh… No, en fin…No tenía la intención…»

«Es lamentable…» dice ella con un deje de decepción en la voz

«Lo que ella intenta decirle…» murmura Emma al florista «…es que si  consiente en vendérselo, ella le pagaría un buen precio»

El vendedor abre desorbitadamente los ojos oscilando entre el miedo hacia esa mujer,  su reputación frente a los otros si se enteran de que hacía negocios con Regina Mills, y el afán de lucro al saber que es muy rica y que no repara en gastos, y no sabe qué hacer.  Pero cuando ve su mirada amorosa sobre las rosas, se da cuenta de que es una apasionada de ellas como lo es él también.

«Y bien…podría hacerlo y…llevárselo»

«¿De verdad?» dice ella con entusiasmo

«Sí…pero…en fin…va a llevar un tiempo…además de mi tienda…»

«Será evidentemente remunerado por el trabajo suplementario. Su precio será el mío»

French se queda mudo de estupor. Emma está divertida al ver cuánto la cuestión de dinero era una solución tan fácil para Regina.

«Yo…sí, gracias…» dice él confundido

«¿Tiene Edelweiss?» pregunta ella cambiando de tema, sin darse cuenta del problema en que acaba de meter al florista

«¿Edelweiss?»

«Sí, es lo que acabo de decir» añade ella un poco molesta por tener que repetirse

Al percibir la tensión, Emma calma un poco la situación «Nos…nos gustaría comprar Edelweiss, por favor»

«Lo siento, no me queda. Las recibiré la semana que viene»  dice él confuso.

Regina esboza una mueca, pero Emma intenta calmarla «¿Y aquellas?» dice señalando unas Poinsetia, rojas brillante

«¿Poinsetia? Flores tradicionales de la época de Navidad»

Regina las mira antes de ver que Emma les prestaba una atención particular «¿Le gustan?»

«Adoro las flores de Navidad…Alegran siempre una casa, ¿no cree?»

La sonrisa de Emma hace saltarse un latido al  corazón de Regina que suspira «Me las llevo»

«…¿Cuántas quiere?’»

«Me llevo todas las que tenga»

Una vez más el florista se queda sin habla y balbucea «¿Esta se...g..a?»

Emma responde afirmativamente con la cabeza.  Regina se pasea de pasillo en pasillo, dejando vagar su mirada por las bellas composiciones…

«¿Cuenta con comprar toda la tienda?» le murmura él a Emma

«Podría hacerlo, sí» dice divertida la muchacha.

«Bien, ¿cuándo podría llevarnos lo comprado?» dice Regina de forma rígida.

«Oh…el tiempo de cargar el camión…¿cerca del mediodía?»

«Perfecto, se le pagará a la entrega, y se le dará un adelanto por el abono que me procurará más adelante. En cuanto a las Edelweiss, tomaré una decisión la semana que viene»

Regina se dispone a salir, pero Emma la frena, una mano bajo su brazo.  Regina levanta un ceja con aire interrogativo «¿Qué?»

Emma levanta las cejas como empujando a Regina a decir algo «Cuando usted quiera…» suspira ella discretamente

«¿Cuando yo quiera qué?»

«Ser educada y amable» susurra Emma con los labios casi cerrados

Regina levanta los ojos al cielo y se gira hacia el florista a quien le ofrece una sonrisa educada «Gracias y…buenos días»

«Se…Señora…» Regina se gira de nuevo «Yo…yo…me gustaría…agradecerle y…saber…en fin…»

Regina resopla pesadamente ante el florista antes de que Emma le dé una ligero codazo en sus costillas «¿Sí?» dice Regina intentado ser paciente.

«Yo…ella…»

Regina comprende entonces a dónde quería ir a parar el hombre «Ella está bien» El florista respira, aliviado. «Podrá verla cuando me lleve las flores» concluye ella con una sonrisa antes de salir de la tienda, seguida de una Emma más orgullosa que una madre el día de la graduación de su hijo.

«Ha estado bien Regina. ¿Regina?»

Esta última está parada delante de ella, como hipnotizada, pareciendo coger aire: esa inmersión en la vida activa del pueblo la había trastornado «Estoy bien. Volvamos»

«¿Qué? ¿Ya? Pero, me gustaría llevarla antes a otro sitio»

«¿Otra tienda?»

«Sí.  Necesario. Venga, vamos»

«¿Caminando?»

«Es aquí al lado» Emma desliza su brazo bajo el de ella y la arrastra por las calles. Como le había dicho, el trayecto solo dura unos minutos. Se detiene ante una fachada de color y un dibujo representando un par de tijeras, un peine y  burbujas arcoíris.

«¿Un peluquero?» se asombra Regina

«Sí. Usted es magnífica, pero…sus cabellos…Le  endurecen el rostro. Si lleva un corte más  corto y moderno, el rostro se iluminaría»

«¡Me gusta mi pelo así!»

«Pero nadie lleva los cabellos tan largos hoy en día. Parece una bruja» dice divertida Emma

«¡No pienso cortármelo!

«Muy bien, muy bien…Quédese así. Después de todo, usted tiene razón, es su pelo, debe saber mejor que yo lo que se hace o no…yo lo único que digo…»

Regina resopla fuertemente «¡Usted es imposible!»

«Y usted es muy bonita para estropear ese rostro con esa larga cabellera negra. Estaría mucho mejor con un corte hasta los hombros, ligeramente degradado» dice ella cogiendo los cabellos de Regina, levantándolos un poco, rozando su nuca con sus manos. Regina enrojece y se separa rápidamente «¡Déjelo, se lo ruego!. ¡Yo no soy una muñeca a la que puede vestir y peinar a su gusto!»

Emma se pinza el labio inferior «Lo siento. Bien, entonces volvamos…»

Emma se aleja, y de repente, Regina se siente desnuda y sola, perdida en esa acera «¡Emma!»

La bella rubia se gira «¿Qué?»

«Acepto» susurra ella

Emma no responde nada sino que deja ver una gran sonrisa. Toma a Regina por el brazo y entran en el gran salón. Felizmente para Regina, no había ningún cliente en el  horizonte y la única peluquera arbolaba un look tan colorido como su escaparate «Buenos días, ¿deseaba…algo?»

Lo más  seguro es que esa chica haya reconocido a Regina, piensa Emma «Buenos días, venimos a por un corte»

«Oh…yo…ahora no puedo, tengo….otras citas…»

«Y bien, ahora mismo, no hay nadie aquí. Siéntese Regina» La bella morena obedece, sintiendo que Emma se enfadaba poco a poco. «Si no desea una cliente que no repara en gastos, peor para usted, nos iremos a otro lado»

«Bien…bien, bien. Yo la cojo»

Regina parece divertida, imaginando lo que los nuevos rumores expandirían pronto: la bruja tiene ahora un guardaespaldas…

Regina se relaja un poco sintiendo el agua templada resbalar por su cabellera.  Había olvidado lo agradable que era que alguien se ocupara de ti.

«Bien…¿Qué desea hacerse?»

«Un corte más moderno: más corto, por los hombros, un ligero degradado a los lados y un alisado»  dice Emma segura de ella, lo que asombra a la peluquera, y sin que Regina pueda decir una palabra.

«Bi…bien…Vamos allá»

 

«¡Está estupenda!» exclama Emma cuando el último corte de tijeras acaba con la última mecha rebelde. Un ligero alisado y Regina parecía haber cambiado literalmente de cabeza, incluso ella misma no se reconocía en el espejo.

«¿Soy…yo?»

«Su amiga tenía razón, ¡está mucho mejor!»

Regina percibe la palabra “amiga” y, por defensa, se tensa «No es mi amiga, es mi empleada», se levanta, saca algunos billetes y sale del salón. La peluquera, sorprendida, se dirige hacia el mostrador y cuenta los billetes: había muchos más de lo que era necesario, pero no vale la pena retenerla.

«Gracias» dice Emma antes de salir y seguir a Regina que caminaba hacia el coche «¡Hey! Entonces…¿le gusta?»

«Ciertamente, es….un cambio»

«Pero, ¿le gusta?»

Regina se muerde el labio inferior y le da la cara «Sí, me gusta, ¿contenta?»

Emma no responde, pero esboza una pequeña sonrisa ante de subir al coche. Regina rueda los ojos antes de hacer lo mismo.

El camino de vuelta se hace en el silencio más absoluto y cuando entran en la casa, Marco las recibe antes de detenerse algunos segundos en el nuevo look de su patrona «¡Ni una palabra!»  dice ella como advertencia antes de subir las escaleras «Estoy cansada. Tomaré el almuerzo en mi habitación. Sola»

Emma no le da importancia y mira a Marco «Yo tomaré el mío en el comedor, como siempre»

Y cuando se dispone a subir las escaleras, Marco la detiene por el brazo «¿Todo…todo ha ido bien?»

«Excelente. Su nuevo corte le queda bien, ¿no?»

«Efectivamente…es un cambio» dice Marco

«¡Oh! Este mediodía recibiremos una entrega de flores. ¿Podría avisarme cuando lleguen?»

«Por supuesto. Pero…¿Cómo ha sido el paseo?»  pregunta con curiosidad

«Bien, rápido, pero bien»

«¿Por qué parece ella furiosa?»

«No está furiosa, está contrariada»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«No lo sé. Bueno, subo»

Marco frunce el ceño, pero no pregunta nada más. En cuanto a Emma, se deja caer en la cama, mirando el techo, antes de coger su PC, ponérselo en las rodillas y teclear.

 

_«Este  día hay que marcarlo en rojo en el calendario: por primera vez después de años, Regina ha salido de su casa. Estoy muy orgullosa por haber contribuido en ese pequeño logro_

_De  momento solo ha sido una corta salida, pero espero iniciar otras en el futuro. He descubierto a una Regina apasionada por las flores…Bueno, no es que sea algo nuevo, pero allí  he  visto una mirada en ella que nunca había visto antes: admiración, pasión y cierta plenitud. Después en la peluquería…gran aventura, pero puedo decir que hoy Regina está mucho mejor que antes. Sí, me atrevo a decirlo: es realmente hermosa, incluso una de las mujeres más hermosas que yo haya visto en mi vida._

_Ella no tiene nada de las exuberantes top-model que se pueden ver en las revistas o en las pasarelas. Ella no tiene la talla de una modelo ni es el  estereotipo perfecto de explosiva rubia de generosos pechos…No, ella tiene mucho más que eso, mucho más. Su mirada es seguramente uno de sus atractivos: a través de ella, puede expresar todo tipo de emoción…Emociones que no muestra nunca. Y su sonrisa, cuando se otorga el derecho de mostrarla, es radiante e ilumina su rostro. Es pequeña y menuda, frágil y sin embargo tan imponente a la vez: tiene un carisma tremendo y verdaderamente impone._

_Hoy, ha dicho una cosa que me ha sorprendido y me ha hecho reflexionar…Ha dicho que no soy su amiga, sino que era una empleada…Una simple empleada. Lo encuentro injusto después de todo lo que he hecho por ella y la paciencia que he demostrado para llegar a esto. Y es ahí cuando he comprendido: ¿qué estoy buscando finalmente? Esta mujer es mi patrona, la que me paga…Esta mujer ha estado sola durante años, sin tener la menor interacción con el exterior. Y hoy, ¿me presento aquí e intento hacer qué exactamente?_

_Los otros empleados me ven como la solución a sus problemas, una salvadora. Pero yo no lo creo en verdad. Pienso que, haga lo que haga, esta mujer es inaccesible._

_Pero, sin embargo, no sé por qué, deseo persistir, creer en ello. Quizás por altruismo, por generosidad o sencillamente…por otra cosa, aunque todavía no sé por qué razón. Me gustaría ir a verla ahora, tocar a su puerta y que nos expliquemos, pero no tengo ni el valor ni la voluntad…No, de hecho, creo que tengo miedo…Tengo miedo de que me diga a la cara lo que temo: que me detesta y que quiere que me vaya. Porque tengo la impresión de tener una misión aquí y no deseo marcharme con este sentimiento de fracaso cuando veo el potencial que ofrece Regina._

_Ella quizá nunca lo admita, pero sé que le ha gustado esta salida de hoy, y estoy ansiosa por continuar. Pero antes de eso, voy a tener que hacer que lo admita y también que se abra a sus propias emociones. ¿Cómo puede ella comprender lo que le ocurre, lo que siente, si no se deja ir…?_

_Ella conoce la rabia, la cólera y la soledad…Me gustaría que conociera ahora el placer, la felicidad y la serenidad»_

«¿Emma? El almuerzo está listo» Emma reconoce la voz de Ruby y abre la puerta con estrépito y tira a Ruby hacia su habitación «¡Hey, hey, con cuidado…»

«¡He salido! ¡Con Regina!»

«¿Tú…tú has salido con Regina? Levanta una ceja divertida Ruby

«¡Sí! ¡En fin, no, no en ese sentido! » Se sientan en la cama

«¡Venga, cuenta!»

«Hemos ido al pueblo. Primero a la floristería y después a la peluquería»

«¿A la peluquería? Pero no te has cortado»

«Yo no, Regina»

«Espera, ¿se ha cortado el pelo?»

«¡Sí!» dice orgullosamente Emma «Está magnífica ahora»

«Wow…»

«¿Qué?»

«La manera en la que hablas…»

«Bah, ¿qué?»

«No sé…Tus ojos brillan, tus manos están húmedas y…y tienes en la cara esa sonrisa bobalicona que tienen los que…»

«¿Los que qué?» pregunta Emma

«No, nada…Bueno, me contarás el resto abajo, eh, tu comida se enfría»

Emma mira la hora atentamente. No había vuelto a ver a Regina desde esa mañana. Había almorzado en compañía de Ruby y ahora, estaba sentada en los primeros  escalones del hall, esperando la llegada del florista. Y cuando suena el timbre, salta sobre sus pies y antes de que Marco pueda advertir de que alguien esperaba junto a la reja, ella ya estaba fuera corriendo hacia el visitante.

«¡Hey!

«Buenos días…en fin, otra vez. Espero no llegar tarde»

«En absoluto, entre»

Ella abre las rejas y el pick-up de French entra. Emma lo conduce hacia un lado del invernadero y él se para. Ella lanza un vistazo a las ventanas que debían ser las de Regina y conduce al florista al invernadero.

«Vamos a dejarlo todo aquí de momento, más tarde nos encargaremos de plantarlas»

El señor French obedece absorbido por la inmensidad del invernadero y todas las plantas y flores que en él había. Al cabo de 20 minutos, Marco viene a su encuentro «Señorita Swan, ¿me ha llamado?»

«Sí, ¿puede servirnos un café en el salón pequeño y…llamar a Belle?»

«¿Belle?»

«Por favor»

Marco no me pregunta más y se da la vuelta. Emma acaba el trabajo de instalación e invita a French

«Oh, euh no…Prefiero que no…»

«¿Por qué?»

French se inquieta, se tritura los dedos ante el malestar «Yo…ya sabe lo que se dice…de esta casa y sus ocupantes…»

«Ah, sí, esos famosos rumores…¿Piensa usted de verdad que la mujer que ha visto esta mañana es una bruja cruel y asesina, eh?»

«…»

«Venga»

French la sigue y, por primera vez, él entra en la casa. Atraviesa la cocina, sigue a Emma hasta el hall que traspasan para finalmente sentarse en el  pequeño salón en el que una bandeja, con dos tazas y azucarados y pequeños dulces, estaba dispuesta.

«Gracias por habernos traído…Oh, lo prometido, tenga su dinero. Hay un extra por el abono»

«Haré lo posible para tenerlo a tiempo…»

«Siempre que podamos contar con usted y su palabra, todo irá bien»

French esboza una ligera sonrisa que pierde, de estupefacción, cuando escucha pasos detrás de Emma. Ella sabe quién está detrás cuando ve qué él deja caer al suelo su dulce.

«¿Be…Belle…?»

«¿Papá?»

El hombre se levanta y apenas se atreve a moverse. Belle da algunos pasos hacia él antes de que Emma se levante a su vez «Bien…os voy  a dejar solos un momento»

Cuando se marcha, Belle encuentra de repente las palabras «Hace tiempo que…»

«Sí…cerca de tres años»

«Yo diría más bien cuatro»

«Ah…»

«¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?»

«He venido a traer flores para…tu patrona»

«Oh…te has atrevido a franquear las rejas…¿No tienes miedo de ser quemado vivo? ¿O que te echemos una maldición?»

«…»

Sabiendo que su padre ya estaba bastante incómodo, no pone más el dedo en la llaga «¿Cómo está Charlie?»

«Ella está bien. Te echa de menos, ¿sabes?»

«…»

«Bueno, me tengo que ir. He cerrado la tienda para venir aquí»

«¿Volverás?» pregunta ella con un atisbo de esperanza en la voz

«Sí, seguramente. Tengo que traer abono…tu patrona es…muy generosa»

«Ella no tiene nada del monstruo que la gente dice que es»

«Ella es algo distante y fría»  dice él

«Pero, quizás sea el mudo exterior quien la ha vuelto así»

«…»

«Entonces…te veré pronto»

«¡Por supuesto!» se da prisa en decir él, lo que hace sonreír a su hija. Se acerca torpemente y posa sus dos manos sobre sus hombros antes de inclinarse ligeramente y besar a su hija en la frente. Sonríe  tímidamente antes de marcharse. Se une a Emma que lo esperaba en la puerta de la entrada «¿Todo bien?»

«Sí, gracias» dice él con gratitud

Lo acompaña hasta la reja que ella vuelve a cerrar tras su marcha. La llegada del señor French podría cambiar las cosas, ser el comienzo de algo nuevo.

 

Emma hubiera querido avisar a Regina de que las flores ya habían llegado, pero algo le dice que ella ya está  al corriente. Además, ella prefiere que sea la bella morena la que dé, por primera vez, el primer paso.

Se queda en el invernadero, entreteniéndose en un pequeño macetero que había hecho suyo con el acuerdo de Regina. Planta con cuidado algunas Poinsetia y pasa lo que queda del día en el invernadero, hasta que ve las estrellas a través de los cristales.

Regina no había venido.

 

Una vez más, y por segunda vez en el día, Emma come sola. Le hubiera gustado hablar con Regina: saber lo que la joven había sentido fuera, pero en lugar de eso, esta última se había encerrado de nuevo en un mutismo incomprensible.

A la hora de irse a la cama, Emma lanza una última mirada a la puerta cerrada de Regina, suspira y entra en la suya. Después de una rápida ducha, se mete en la cama. Poco motivada a abrir su ordenador, prefiere un libro. Y apenas hubo pasado al capítulo 2 cuando tocan a la puerta. Al ver la hora, no duda de quién puede ser su visita.

«¿Espera, ya voy Rub!»

La joven salta de la cama y abre la puerta con estrépito, pero se queda petrificada en el sitio al ver que en lugar de Ruby, era Regina la que estaba parada en su puerta.

«Oh, euh…¿Regina?»

La joven arbolaba una mirada y un rostro severo, ese rostro que Emma no había visto en ella desde hace semanas. «¿Puedo entrar?»

 


	9. Concurso

 

Emma está sentada en el borde de la cama, Regina frente a ella, sentada en la silla de su escritorio. La bella rubia no se da cuenta de que se encuentra delante de su patrona en pantalones cortos y camiseta, demasiado preocupada en contener sus emociones: Regina está en su habitación.

De repente el pánico se apodera de ella: espera que Regina no se decepcione de la manera en que ella tenía la habitación que se le había dado. 

«¿Quería…quería verme?»

«Sí. Yo…¿Las flores han llegado?»

«A su debido tiempo. El señor French ha dicho que regresaría con el abono»

«Bien»

«¿Se ha habituado finalmente o no?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Sus cabellos. ¿Es por eso que se ha quedado encerrada en su habitación todo el día? ¿Para que no la vean? No van a crecer de aquí a mañana…Y espero que no tenga la intención de permanecer encerrada hasta que eso suceda» dice divertida

«¿Se burla abiertamente de mí?»

«Un poco…bueno,  lo siento, pero…me gustaría dormir…»

«Emma…»

Pero la joven se dirige hacia la puerta, abriéndola para dejarla pasar. Regina suspira y se levanta.

«Buenas noches»

«Emma, mañana por la mañana, ¿desayunaría conmigo en mi habitación?»

«¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy una simple empleada? Buenas noches» cierra la puerta casi en las narices de Regina. Mañana quizás lamentaría ese gesto cuando Regina  hubiese digerido la afrenta. Y se lo haría pagar…

Mientras tanto, vuelve a su cama, aunque es incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

 

Regina no puede creérselo: ¡qué temperamento! Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle en ese tono ni actuar de ese modo con ella. Tampoco se acuerda de haber sido echada de ese modo de una habitación y tener una puerta en sus narices en toda su vida.

Aún bajo el impacto de la sorpresa, se queda ahí, sin moverse, la nariz casi pegada a la puerta. Reflexiona algunos segundos sobre las últimas palabras de Emma «empleada»…¿Por qué esa palabra le decía vagamente algo?

Sin embargo, ella pensaba que su relación había mejorado considerablemente los últimos días…Entonces, ¿por qué esa severidad?

Pero Regina debe admitir que haberse encerrado en su habitación todo el resto del día no había sido la más brillante de las ideas. Pero de repente, se da cuenta. Abre los ojos desorbitadamente y cuando se dispone a tocar nuevamente a la puerta, la luz de la habitación, que podía ver por debajo de la misma, se apaga.

Entonces baja la mano, pero no, las cosas deben ser dichas ahora. Entra entonces sin llamar, sin anunciarse, haciendo sobresaltarse a Emma que apenas había cerrado los ojos «¿Regina?»

«¡Tenemos que hablar!» dice ella sentándose en el borde de la cama

Emma enciende la lamparilla de noche, dando a la estancia una atmosfera tamizada de la que solo Emma parece darse cuenta, así como de la proximidad que acababa de instaurar Regina, sin quererlo, al sentarse en su cama.

«¿Qué es lo que quiere?»

«Yo…he entendido»

«¿Entendido, qué?

«Me excuso» Emma la mira, pero se queda callada «No debería haberla tratado así»

«¿Así cómo?»

«De empleada»

«Pero…es lo que soy teóricamente…» dice amargamente Emma.

«Lo sé, pero…Hay maneras de decirlo… Y no fui muy diplomática»

«…»

«Además…yo no la considero como tal…Quiero decir como una simple empleada» Emma se crispa y la mira intensamente «Yo… Emma, es difícil para mí encarar algo…»

«¿Algo como qué?»

«…»

«¿Tan difícil es decirlo?»

«No es difícil, es solo…vuelve las cosas más reales al decirlo en voz alta»

«¿Y qué tendría de horrible, eh?» Regina baja la mirada y Emma cree ver una lágrima escaparse y aterrizar en su edredón. Ella lleva su mano hacia la suya «Hey…»

«Es  solo que…las cosas y las personas que quiero al final me dejan»

Emma se acerca a ella «¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿Que al decir que yo podría ser su amiga, yo tenga miedo y me vaya?»

«Abandoné todo contacto humano cuando la última persona me hirió hasta el punto de enterrarme en esta mansión. Las personas, las emociones que ellos provocan son transmisores de problemas…Amar es una debilidad y aferrarse a alguien porque se es su amigo  puede ser un arma de doble filo»

«Entonces, para evitar sufrir de nuevo, ha abandonado todo contacto. ¿Un poco radical como solución, no?»

«Pero funcionaba…Hasta que llegó usted y su obstinación»

«Pero, ¡estoy orgullosa de eso! Mírese hoy: es una mujer magnífica, Regina, inteligente…Merece que el mundo la contemple»

Regina se enrojece ligeramente antes de darse cuenta de en qué posición se encontraba. Se levanta rápidamente y frota sus manos en sus pantalones «Yo…voy a marcharme. Yo…buenas noches»

«¡Regina, espere!»

«¿Sí?»

«Para mañana hay anunciada nieve…»

«Sí, ¿y?»

«Tiene un inmenso jardín y me decía que…que podríamos aprovechar»

«¿Aprovechar para hacer qué?»

«Bah, no sé, cosas de invierno. Batallas de bolas de nieve, muñecos de nieve… O incluso patinaje, he visto que detrás hay un pequeño lago»

«¿Está hablando verdaderamente en serio?»

«¿Qué? Ah, sí, también tenemos que plantar las Poinsetia»

Regina no puede sino sonreír ante el entusiasmo infantil de Emma «Muy bien»

«Buenas noches Regina»

«Buenas noches Emma»

«Oh, lo será» sonríe la bella rubia antes de que Regina cierre la puerta, dejándola de nuevo sola en su habitación.

 

Y como se había predicho, el día siguiente vino lleno de sorpresas: efectivamente había nevado, pero tan fuerte que el pueblo estaba completamente paralizado, según le había dicho Killian a Ruby durante sus encuentros cotidianos. Había caído un buen metro de nieve y todos estaban bloqueados en la casa.

«¡Hey, Marco!»

«Señorita Swan. ¿Desayuno?»

«En la habitación de Regina como todas las mañanas» dice ella mientras saltaba de ventana en ventana para observar la inmensidad blanca que tenía para ella sola.

«Bien»

«Oh, Marco… ¿Sabe si se puede patinar en el lago?»

«Yo…No tengo ni idea. Pero en mis recuerdos…creo que sí»

«¿En sus recuerdos?»

«Cuando la Señora todavía no había llegado, creo recordar que la señorita y su padre pasaban largas sobremesas en el lago»

«Oh…¿Y Regina?»

«No, nunca ha hecho eso. Sola como estaba…»

«¿Sola? ¿No estaba aquí su hijastra?»

«El señor viajaba a menudo y se llevaba a su hija»

«¿Y a Regina no?»

«Muy raramente»

«¡Qué bien…! ¡Vamos a cambiar eso!» remarca la sonrisa en el rostro de Marco «¿Qué?»

«No, nada…Parece que las cosas van mejor entre usted y la Señora. Ayer no se despidieron de buenas maneras»

«Ya…pero hoy vamos a pasar el día en la nieve. Cuanto con usted para nos tenga preparada una comida que nos caliente el estómago y chocolate caliente con nubes para cuando termine el día»

«Se hará según sus órdenes, señorita» Marco sonríe: las cosas estaban cambiando.

 

«¡Venga Regina!»

«¡Por favor, señorita Swan!»

«¡Oh, pare ya! No más “señorita Swan” conmigo, ¿de qué tiene miedo? ¿De quedarse congelada en el sitio?»

Regina hace una mueca antes de salir del invernadero y meter un pie en la nieve…pie que se hunde has la mitad de la pantorrilla.

«Venga, hay que moverse, si no, se va a congelar»

Si se hubiera escuchado, Regina habría dado media vuelta y se habría marchado adentro, al calor de su chimenea. Pero, hela aquí: al ver a Emma brincar felizmente en la nieve, ella no puede sino sonreír. Cuando la bella rubia se pone frente a ella y le coge las manos para sacarla fuera, se deja hacer, sus pasos aún dubitativos.

«Voilà, lo ve, ¡no es difícil! ¡Venga adelante!»

Emma acelera el paso y Regina no tiene otra que acelerar ella también «¡Un minuto, un minuto!»

«¿Y ahora qué? Venga, vamos hacer un pequeño juego»

«¿Discúlpeme?»

«Vamos a poner la cosas interesantes: vamos a hacer una pelea de bolas de nieve. 10 toques máximo. La que pierda…le deberá algo a la otra»

Regina lo encuentra interesante y se divierte «¿Qué tipo de cosa?»

«Bien…Si usted pierde…deberá obedecer una de mis órdenes, sea cual sea y sin condiciones»

«¿En serio?

«En serio»

«¿Y si gano yo?»

Emma deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa mezquina «Bien…si yo pierdo…yo le…le revelo todo lo que quiera saber sobre mí y mi pasado»

Regina se queda parada unos segundos, y después sonríe «Muy bien. Trato hecho. ¿Cuáles son las reglas?»

«Bien, como el  terreno es inmenso, vamos a delimitar…De esos dos gruesos pinos de allí hasta el invernadero. Se puede ir a donde se quiera, todos los lanzamientos están permitido»

«Bien»

«Atención, cuento hasta 10 y comenzamos…1…2…»

Y Regina corre, como puede, hasta esconderse detrás de un enorme pino, y comienza a hacer enormes bolas. Cuando escucha a Emma gritar «10» se tensa unos segundos antes de mirar por detrás del tronco: nadie. Emma parece juntar pelea y escondite, por supuesto para sorprenderla.

Regina no se deja embaucar y permanece prudente. Cuando oye el crujido de la nieve bajo los pasos, se inclina y se agacha.

«¡AHHHHH!» grita Emma, pero cuando ve que sus dos bolas se estrellan contra el tronco, no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y tres bolas se estrellan en ella:  en la pierna, en el  muslo y en el torso.

El juego continúa buena parte de la mañana y todo bajo las miradas de los empleados que, estupefactos, no se pierden ni un movimiento detrás de la ventana del pequeño salón.

«Pero, qué ocurre?» murmura Granny al ver a Regina correr, con una bola de nieve en la mano detrás de una Emma casi en pánico y sin munición.

«Creo que las cosas cambian» constata Marco » «Ya era hora»

«¿Cree…lo que yo creo?» pregunta Ruby

«Si es el caso, ninguna de las dos parece tener consciencia de ello de momento» confirma Marco.

«¿Cómo haremos entonces?»

«Habrá que darles un empujón» afirma Granny «¿La Navidad no es la época ideal para eso?»

«¿Piensa de verdad que será tan fácil?»

«No hemos tenido esta oportunidad desde…desde nunca, para ser honestos. Emma es la única que la conmovido lo suficiente para que la Señora se abra. ¿Se da cuenta de que ha logrado que salga de la casa?»

Ruby y Marco responden afirmativamente.

«Bien, voy a preparar las bebidas calientes» dice Marco

«Ruby, ocúpate tú del fuego de la chimenea»

«Hecho»

Granny se queda algunos segundos más observando con un ojo protector, atento y enternecido a Regina y cómo se estaba abriendo de nuevo al mundo.

«¡No corre lo suficientemente rápido, Señora!» dice divertida Emma corriendo rápidamente hacia los dos pinos que delimitaban la zona.

«¡No los franquee! ¡Es la regla!» Emma se frena y da la vuelta para esconderse detrás «Admítalo, ha perdido»

«¡De eso nada!»

«Solo tengo que golpearla una vez más»

«Y yo tres. ¡Es un juego de niños!»

«¿En serio?»

A continuación, el pánico: Emma ya no escucha nada: ni un paso, ni una respiración, pareciera que Regina se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Mantiene la respiración: si anticipaba los movimientos de Regina, corría el peligro de hacerse coger…Pero si no intentaba nada, es Regina la que la sorprendería. Pasase lo que pasase, estaba atrapada. ¿Cómo iria a imaginarse nunca que Regina estaría ganando?

«Ok…» murmura Emma. Aprieta sus tres bolas, cuenta hasta res y se gira para encontrarse cara a cara con Regina «AHHHHHH»

«AHHHHHH»

Las dos gritan y, por la sorpresa, Emma agarra a Regina de los hombros y, resbalando sobre una placa  de hielo, que estaba escondida por la nieve, se resbala, arrastrando a la bella morena en la caída.

Regina cae de espaldas y Emma se le cae encima «¡Ouch! »

«Lo…lo siento…»

«Pero, ¿por qué ha gritado?»

«¡Me ha asustado!»

«¡USTED me ha asustado!»

Permanecen así algunos segundos, Emma sobre Regina, sus rostros a pocos centímetros. Jadeando por su loca carrera, Emma de repente se queda hipnotizada ante el rostro de Regina, las mejillas sonrosadas por el  frío, la punta de su nariz fría.

«Yo…usted…» balbucea Regina, sus ojos clavados en los de Emma «…pesa»

«¿Eh? Oh, perdón…»

Y cuando Emma iba a levantarse, siente una masa fría en su mejilla. Cuando ella comprende lo que acaba de pasar, Regina sonríe «Ha perdido»

«¿Qu..qué?»

Regina acababa de estrellar su última bola sobre la cara de Emma, ganando así el juego.

«He ganado. Usted ha perdido» dice orgullosa Regina, aún echada en la nieve «Y comienzo a tener frío»

Emma entonces se levanta y ayuda a Regina a hacer lo mismo tendiéndole la mano. Una vez en pie, Emma lanza «¡Ha hecho trampa!»

«¿Yo? Ha sido usted la que se ha abalanzado sobre mí y me ha hecho caer. Además, ninguna de sus reglas prohibía tocar  a la persona si esta se encuentra en el suelo» dice con aire de victoria.

«Ya…pero…»

«Nada de peros. He ganado, ha perdido. Debe contarme todo su pasado»

Emma frunce el ceño antes de rendirse «Ok, ok…»

Regina, satisfecha, se endereza orgullosamente «Bien. Ahora, entremos, tengo frío»

«¡Hey: quiero una revancha!»

«Señorita Sw…Emma, comprendo que no acepte para nada, o poco, la derrota, pero es así»

«No, no, no. Querría hacer otra cosa,  con otras apuestas»

«¿Otra cosa?»

«Un concurso de muñecos de nieve»

«¿Perdón?»

«El mejor y más bonito ganará»

«¿Y cree de verdad que seremos jueces imparciales? Yo votaré lógicamente por el mío  mientras que usted lo hará  por el suyo»

«Muy bien, entonces, encontremos jueces neutrales. Tomemos a sus empleados: Granny, Marco, Belle, Ruby y Ashley. Son cinco, ningún empate posible»

«Muy bien. Pero después de calentarnos»

«Ok»

Sin darse verdaderamente cuenta, Emma lleva a Regina hasta la casa cogiéndola de la mano que no suelta hasta llegar a la escalera de entrada

«¡Marco!» grita Emma, mientras se sacudía la nieve que se encontraba en sus botas y en su abrigo.

«¿Sí?»

«La bebida caliente, rápido, rápido» dice ella

«Todo ya está preparado, señora»

Regina hace un pequeño gesto al escuchar a Marco llamar a Emma señora. Sonríe ligeramente antes de quitarse el abrigo ayudada por Emma «Vayamos a entrar en calor»

En el pequeño salón, Emma es sorprendida gratamente al ver fuego en la chimenea y una bandeja rebosante de bocados deliciosos acompañados de bebidas calientes. Se sienta en el suelo, cerca del fuego e invita a Regina a hacer lo mismo, cuando está ya se había sentado en un ancho sillón mullido. Pone los ojos en blanco, pero le hace caso, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre  la alfombra.

Emma le da una taza de chocolate caliente en el que flotaban algunas nubes «Tenga»

«Gracias»

«Entonces, ¿qué?...¿Ha sido una buena mañana, no?»

«…»

«Admítalo»

«¡Muy bien, muy bien!» ellas brindan con una sonrisa antes de beberse sus respectivos chocolates «Hm, ¿qué le ha puesto dentro?»

«Nubes, ¿está bueno, no?»

«Es…diferente»

«Pero que sea diferente no significa que sea forzosamente negativo…» dice Emma con un tono moralizador.  A continuación, deja vagar su mirada por la estancia «Diga…¿cuándo pone las cosas de Navidad?»

«Nunca»

«¿Huh? ¿Nunca…nunca?»

«No. No le veo la utilidad»

«¿Habla en serio? Pero Navidad, ¡es la época más bonita! Los cantos, la decoración, el olor a pino, el espíritu de la Navidad…¡Yo la adoro!

«Tendrá que acostumbrarse»

«¿Por qué?»

«No celebro la Navidad desde hace…mucho tiempo»

«No es una razón para continuar esa malsana costumbre»

«Poco importa Emma…La  decoración se quedará en sus cajas, punto final»

«Muy bien, entonces…¡apostemos!»

«¿Discúlpeme?»

«Los muñecos de nieve, si yo gano, pondremos la decoración»

«¿Y si gano yo?»

«Lo que usted quiera»

Regina eleva la mirada, como si reflexionase en algo, después sonríe «Muy bien. Trato hecho»

«Espere…¿Qué ha sido eso?»

«¿El qué?»

«Esa sonrisilla…»

«Nada. Ya verá…cuando yo gane»

«Bien, veremos»

 

Ellos se preguntan que hacen ahí: abrigados con gruesos chaquetones, gorros calados en la  cabeza y manos protegidas con guantes. Marco, Granny, Belle, Ashley y Ruby están fuera, delante de Regina y Emma.

«Bien, os hemos reunido aquí…para que seáis nuestro jurado»

«¿Jurado?»

«Sí. Regina y yo pretendemos hacer un concurso de muñecos de nieve y como ninguna puede ser imparcial como juez, hemos decidido que los jueces deben ser voces imparciales: ¡vosotros!»

«¿Nosotros?»

«¡Sí!» pero de repente Emma frunce el ceño «Esperad, no va a funcionar…»

¿Por qué no?» pregunta Regina

Emma la agarra por el hombro y la lleva un poco más lejos «No va a funcionar»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque ellos son sus empleados»

«Usted también lo es»

«Sí, pero yo no voy a juzgar el muñeco de nieve de mi patrona…Ellos van a votar por usted, porque van a tener miedo de las represalias si no lo hacen»

«Es ridículo»

«Pero reconozca que es una posibilidad»

Regina se aclara la voz y se dirige a los cinco empleados «Bien, escuchadme. Quiero…» dirige una mirada furtiva a Emma «Quiero que juzguéis sin _a priori_ , sin miedo a nada. Después de todo solo es un juego. Juzgad como lo creáis oportuno y con toda objetividad. ¿Lo habéis comprendido?»

Todos dicen que sí con la cabeza, después Emma se dirige a Regina «Ok, tenemos una hora. Podemos utilizar todo lo que queramos para decorarlo. ¿Preparada? ¡Ya!»

Las dos se marchan por direcciones opuestas bajo las miradas de sorpresa de los demás, que no se creen lo que ven sus ojos: ¿su patrona iba de verdad a  hacer un muñeco de nieve después de haber ganado una batalla de bolas de nieve? ¡Dios! ¡Qué cambio tan radical y tranquilizador  a la vez! Ellos sabían que Regina era capaz de hacer todo eso de nuevo…Pero ¿en tan poco tiempo? ¿Eran los favores y la frescura de Emma? Quieren pensar que si y les gusta la idea de que la bella rubia tenga una influencia tan saludable y positiva sobre Regina…¡Si las cosas pudieran continuar así!

Al cabo de una hora, las dos mujeres habían acabado su muñeco de nieve y Regina se queda maravillada ante lo que había logrado hacer Emma: decorado con flores, plantas y todo tipo de cosas encontradas por aquí y por allí, debe admitirlo, era mucho mejor que el suyo.

Y los jueces, cuatro contra uno, votan por el de Emma que no oculta su alegría y orgullo.

«¡AH, AH! ¡A partir de mañana, decoramos!» impone Emma sin dar posibilidad a que Regina se oponga.

 

Al llegar la noche, y después de una cena sucinta debido al estado de fatiga en que se encontraban, Emma invita a Regina a su habitación, pero Regina prefiere la suya, lo que no comprende Emma, pero no encuentra nada para contradecirla. La sigue y cada una se sienta en un ancho sillón, sus miradas fijas en el fuego de la chimenea.

«¿Desea beber algo?»

«No, gracias»

«…»

«¿Va a pedírmelo o no?»

«¿El qué?»

«Que le cuente mi historia»

«Comience cuando lo crea oportuno»

Emma se aclara la voz y se hunde en el sillón «¿Por dónde comenzar?...El principio, quizás»

 


	10. Confidencias

 

«Soy huérfana»

Así es como Emma comienza su historia «Mis padres, al menos mi madre, me abandonó al nacer.  Fui recogida por una familia que me tuvieron con ellos dos años antes de que la madre se quedara milagrosamente embarazada y decidieran devolverme, al no poder hacerse cargo de dos niños. A continuación pasé de casa de acogida en casa de acogida hasta que a los seis años una familia me acogió. No fui especialmente maltratada  ni ninguna otra cosa…pero no me sentía en familia, los tres chicos me lo hicieron comprender bien pronto. En cuanto a los estudios…bah, nunca fui la primera ni la última. Los hice porque hacía falta…Pero nunca me encantó. Y después encontré al chico»

«¿Al chico?»

«De hecho: EL chico. Ese que hace que el corazón palpite cuando cruzamos su mirada, ese cuya sonrisa nos hace caer al suelo»

Regina sonríe entonces, soñando con un tiempo que le parecía ser ahora no más que un lejano recuerdo «Ya veo sí…» murmura ella

«Bah, ese chico era un desastre…Era un desastre, un completo idiota: desastre en las clases, con las chicas…Pero yo no podía evitarlo, me tenía loca. Me hacía soñar con un futuro lleno de aventuras que cualquier adolescente enamorada adoraría: viajes, amor, fidelidad…»

«¿Qué ocurrió?»

«Hicimos lo que quisimos: recorrimos los Estados Unidos, vimos cosas que mucha gente no ha podido ver en toda una vida. Todo era de cuento, de color de rosa. En fin, oficialmente, pequeños trabajos y hoteles miserables, pero transformábamos el mundo a nuestra medida, éramos felices»

«Pero eso no duro, ¿no?»

«No. Hubo…un imprevisto»

«¿De qué clase?»

«Me quedé embarazada»

Regina se crispa y mira fijamente a Emma, incrédula. No sabe qué decir, no se esperaba ese tipo de información.

«¿Usted…tiene un hijo?»

«No. Me quede embarazada, di a luz…Pero no tengo ningún hijo»

«¿Él…murió?»

«¿Qué? Oh no…yo…yo lo di en adopción» Deja escapar una sonrisa «Durante años, culpé a mi madre por haberme abandonado, y finalmente, yo hice exactamente lo mismo. De tal palo, tal astilla»

«¿No deseaba tener hijos con su compañero?»

«Aunque lo hubiésemos querido, no estábamos preparados: no teníamos trabajo, ni techo, ni dinero. Éramos jóvenes e idiotas»

«Oh…»

«Pero cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, ya era muy tarde para abortar, y no creo que hubiese tenido el valor de hacerlo. Pero Neal flipó…El embarazo lo cambió…Se distanció de mí, estaba menos cariñoso. Yo pensaba que se arreglaría después del parto. Creí tontamente que tendríamos una vida normal y que olvidaríamos…pero después, fui yo quien cambió. Tomé  consciencia de que no sabía nada de la vida, no sabía hacer nada. Decidí retomar mis estudios, y poco a poco me fui alejando de Neal»

«¿Cómo acabó todo finalmente?»

«Como se lo puede imaginar… No de la mejor forma. Yo estaba tan metida en mis cursos de recuperación…que Neal…él, que no tenía la intención de retomar los estudios, se sintió solo y dado de lado. Lo sorprendí en encantadora compañía…una mujer de color…qué cretino…»

Regina piensa y hace una mueca imaginándose la escena

«¿Se da cuenta? De color…todo lo contrario a mí»

«¿Qué pasó entonces?»

«Evidentemente lo dejé. Su mundo se hundía…Me montó una escena diciendo que yo lo era todo para él, que esa chica no era más que una amiga…Sinceramente, yo no los pille en la cama: ellos tomaban una copa en la terraza de un café, pero…no sé…sus miradas…Bien, yo ya no podía verlo. Pero él venía sin cesar una y otra vez. Me fui de Nueva York, y llegué a Boston, pero me encontró, no sé cómo. Él se me pegó y… yo pensé volver. En Boston estaba sola, sin trabajo, sin amigos…Y verdaderamente pensé volver con él, pero algo me disuadió…Y finalmente…me topé con su oferta de empleo. La tomé como una señal: un empleo en Vermont. Nuca pensará en buscarme aquí…Además, necesitaba dinero y la oferta era más que generosa. Entonces…aquí estoy»

Regina le sonríe, pero vuelve a su gesto más serio «¿Nunca ha querido encontrar a su hijo?»

«A menudo he pensado en ello, pero…¿qué podría decirle si no que le abandoné para darle una mejor oportunidad en la vida? A menudo me pregunto a quién se parecerá, qué le gustará…La verdad es que solo conozco su sexo, y ya está bien así. Nunca podrá encontrarme y así es mejor»

«¿Qué sexo?»

«Un niño»

Regina le sonríe «Estoy seguro que se le parecerá»

«Poco importa. Ahora eso es el pasado y yo espero…No, yo sé que él es feliz donde está: a salvo, amado, mimado como se merece…Conmigo, no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad» A Regina le  hubiera gustado decirle que ella hubiera sido una buena madre, pero la verdad es que ella no lo sabía «Y ahora usted, cuénteme»

Regina se sorprende «Ese no era el trato»

«Lo sé, pero deseo conocer un poco más de usted»

«¿Qué desea saber que ya no haya conocido por boca de Lucas o Marco…?» dice divertida ella.

«Me gustaría escucharlo por su boca» dice ella mirándola seriamente

«Bien…vamos a ver: provengo de una familia lo suficientemente acomodada. Al menos lo era antes que la caída de la bolsa la arruinara. Soy hija única y mi madre…Era una madre autoritaria cuya sed de poder estaba a la altura de sus ambiciones. Mi padre lo único que hacía era figurar. Pero mi madre buscaba, costase lo que costase, un medio para recuperar esa riqueza perdida. Cuando se enteró de que el amigo más rico de mi padre se acaba de quedar viudo, no lo dudó: nos presentó y se encargó…de todo»

«Espere, ¿me está diciendo que su propia madre la empujó a los brazos de un hombre tan viejo como su marido?»

«Sin el más mínimo remordimiento. No dejaba de machacarme con la idea de que era por el bien de la familia y que, de todas maneras, yo tendría que encontrar a alguien en algún momento»

«¿Qué edad tenía?»

«17 años. Leopold era un hombre bueno y amable, pero sobre todo rico. Enseguida me encariñé con su hija, Mary Margaret»

«Mary…Pero…¿no se llamaba Snow?»

«Es su apodo: nació durante la peor tormenta de nieve de la región»

«Oh, ok…pero…si ese matrimonio tenía como objetivo devolver riqueza y estatus a su familia, ¿qué sacaba con todo eso Leopold?»

«Una mujer joven y en plena forma, pero sobre todo una compañera para su hija»

«¿No me va a decir que él…que él fue…su…primer?»

«¡No voy a hablar de eso con usted!» contesta Regina «Es privado»

«Lo siento»

«Pero…no, no fue el primero, porque era impensable para mí entregarme a un hombre de esa edad y por esas razones, quise hacerlo con mi  novio de la época sabiendo que la continuación de nuestra relación sería imposible. Entonces…le entregué mi bien más preciado, mi inocencia. Como un regalo, un último regalo antes de marcharme»

«Es triste…¿Ha tenido noticia de él?»

«Murió» dice ella fríamente «Accidente de moto»

«Oh, lo siento…»

«No tiene por qué disculparse»

«Entonces, se casó con él…» suspira Emma para cambiar de tema

«Sí, dos años más tarde, yo tenía 19 años. Mi madre encontró inútil que yo comenzara a estudiar, porque, según sus palabras “ _yo no tendría de qué preocuparme por el futuro a partir de ese momento”_ Y en esa época, era un argumento  muy convincente vista la tasa de desempleo…Era menos una esposa que una hermanastra para Snow…Y Leopold no me tocaba prácticamente nunca»

«Ese “prácticamente” ya es bastante sórdido, créame»

«Nuestro matrimonio no fue sino una farsa. Yo no era sino una muñeca a la que se exponía en las reuniones o en las salidas, pero de vuelta a casa, estaba sola. Leopold pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su despacho y cuando se iba de viaje de negocios, a menudo se llevaba su hija con él. El espectro de su difunta esposa flotaba en esa casa como si ella estuviera aún aquí. Nunca dejó de amarla y nunca la olvidó. Yo nunca pude reemplazarla en su corazón, si realmente  yo lo  hubiera querido…una vida de soledad se me presentaba ante mí, lo que no ha cambiado hoy»

«Está claro…en fin, antes de que yo llegara» dice divertida Emma

«Eso parece evidente. Leopold y yo no nos amábamos…Además yo sospechaba que mantenía relaciones extraconyugales, pero poco importaba. Finalmente, estar sola aquí me daba igual, mientras estuviera lejos de él. Nuestras discusiones fueron tan fuertes que los últimos años los pasamos en habitaciones separadas. Esta habitación era la mía, la de Leopoldo estaba al lado, así como su despacho. Después, yo cerré esas estancias»

Emma tiene por fin la respuesta a ciertas preguntas. Al no poder destruirlas, las había condenado.

«Entonces, ya no dormían juntos»

«Pero Leopoldo no quería que eso se supiese. Miedo a los rumores de que si era impotente y que no podía estar a la altura de su joven esposa…Y es en parte lo que ha suscitado esos rumores…»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Como todas las mañanas, yo me lavaba, me vestía y bajaba a desayunar ante la indiferencia de mi marido, por supuesto. Pero una mañana, Leopold no bajó. Yo tontamente creí que él se había acostado tarde después de una noche de trabajo, así que no fui a buscarlo. Pero cuando al final de la mañana, Marco me dijo que no lo había visto…me sorprendí. Entonces, subí a su habitación y entré. Y lo vi: estaba frío, tieso, la boca semi abierta. Llevaba muerto un tiempo, ya no había nada que hacer. Cuando llamé al médico, él  no hizo sino confirmar mis palabras»

«Y evidentemente, como todos pensaban que compartían la cama…»

«…Se preguntaron cómo es que yo no me había dado cuenta. El médico había declarado la hora de la muerte alrededor de las tres de la mañana…Evidentemente, incluso en la muerte, yo no podía deshonrar su memoria. Y la gente hubiera pensado de todas maneras que yo mentía»

«Empiezo a comprender…»

«Después las cosas se encadenaron a una velocidad que yo no pude controlar: mis salidas al pueblo, para ir de comprar o para pasear, llegaron poco a poco a convertirse en un infierno porque los habitantes comenzaron a hacer correr rumores y sobrenombres como la joven viuda o la viuda negra. Mi juventud me perjudicaba y la gente en seguida creyó que yo me había casado solo por el dinero, lo que era en parte verdad»

«¿Y sus padres?»

«Mi madre murió algunos años después de mi matrimonio. La ironía quiso que apenas tuviera tiempo de disfrutar de los beneficios de este matrimonio que ella me había impuesto. Mi padre murió un año después que Leopold. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso para mí. Él era la única unión con la realidad: él era quien me empujaba a levantarme todas las mañanas, a afrontar el día. Pero desde el día en que esos rumores comenzaron a esparcirse por el pueblo, mi vida fue un infierno. Ya no me atrevía a salir por miedo a que me atacaran verbal o físicamente…»

«Es el mismo principio de la serpiente que se muerde la cola: usted no sale a cusa de los rumores…y los rumores se intensifican porque usted ya no sale»

«Exacto. Las únicas personas en las que confiaba eran mis empleados que habían estado a mi lado durante años y que sabían… Y Snow. Pero…los años pasan, Snow también se dejó influenciar por esos rumores y esos “se dice”. Se convirtió en una persona distante y a veces intolerante. Cuando llegó a los 20 años, dejó la casa para ir a estudiar a Nueva York,  empujada por el descubrimiento de mi relación con Graham. Nunca ha vuelto a poner los pies aquí»

«¿No tiene…noticias de ella?» Emma, evidentemente, conoce la respuesta, pero quiere saber si Regina sería franca con ella.

«Sí, las tuve  hace algunos años. Recibí una invitación para su boda, pero…no fui. Yo estaba…encolerizada porque también ella me había abandonado. Quería castigarla con mi indiferencia. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a saber nada»

«Ya veo…Es una pena, si se llevaban bien»

«La vida está hecha de desilusiones y derrotas…»

«También está llena de alegría y de pequeños placeres cotidianos como un chocolate caliente al calor del fuego en una bonita noche de invierno» sonríe Emma

«Estoy cansada Emma…» suspira Regina.

«La dejo. De todas maneras, le agradezco que haya sido franca conmigo»

«Gracias»

«Oh, solo…Querría saber por qué tiene tanto miedo de que sus empleados la traicionen. Porque cuando se mira a Graham…quiero decir,  él podría marcharse, pero…»

«Tengo miedo de que al dejarlos marchar me traicionen, sí. Porque ya ocurrió en el pasado»

«¿Y eso?»

Regina sonríe «Parece que la señorita Lucas no le ha contado todo»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«La única razón por la que mantengo a mis empleados aquí es porque en el exterior ellos podrían divulgar cosas o incluso inventarlas. Y quién mejor que gente de dentro para animar un poco más los rumores…Cometí la tontería de despedir a una empleada porque me robaba la plata. Una vez fuera, no dejó de propagar su veneno y de reforzar las ideas falsas que se hacía la gente. Piensan que yo soy una bruja que embrujó a su marido antes de matarlo con un Mal  desconocido»

«¿A quién…a quién despidió?»

Regina suspira y fija su mirada en el fuego «A la madre de Ruby»

 

_«Nunca hubiera creído llegarme a enterar de tantas cosas en un día. La mayor parte ya la sabía por Ruby, pero todo toma otra dimensión cuando es la persona en cuestión quien habla._

_Hablando de Ruby, pensaba que había sido franca conmigo, pero debo confesar que lanzar esa bomba no debe ser fácil. Carga con el fardo de su madre, y ahora comprendo por qué ha decidido quedarse aquí con su abuela. Deben sentirse culpables por las acciones de su hija y madre._

_Pero si la gente fuera algo menos idiota…no, francamente, ¿quién puede creer hoy en día que las brujas existen? Ahora que Regina se ha abierto un poco más, tendré que trabajar con el pueblo. Regina debe ser rehabilitada con sus derechos y deberes._

Al día siguiente, Emma se despierta muy temprano, mariposas flotando alrededor de ella ¿De dónde venía esa alegría repentina? No lo sabe. De lo único que está segura es que está feliz. Feliz y serena.

Se viste y baja a la cocina  «¡Hey!»

«Buenos días» le dice Granny «Parece muy vivaracha esta mañana»

«Sí, he pasado una buena noche»

«Me pregunto por qué…» murmura, divertida,  Granny

«¿Eh?»

«No, nada. Tenga, aquí está el desayuno de la señora» dice ella tendiéndola la repleta bandeja.

«Gracias»

Ruby llega y coge una naranja «Hola»

«Buenos días…¿Ruby…?»

«¿Hm?»

Emma lanza una mirada a Granny que desaparecía hacia las habitaciones, dejando a las dos mujeres solas «Estoy al corriente…»

«¿Al corriente de qué?»

«Sobre tu madre»

Ruby se detiene y la mira «¿Qué…cómo has sabido? ¿Regina te lo ha dicho?»

Emma asiente «¿Por qué no lo dijiste tú?»

«¿Tú qué crees? ¿Que estoy orgullosa de eso? No pasa un día sin que le eche en cara lo que hizo. Es por su culpa que pasa todo esto, o al menos gran parte»

«Me lo habrías podido decir, yo habría comprendido»

«Pero, ¿cómo? Te has acercado tanto a Regina en tan poco tiempo… tenía miedo de que al saber la verdad, me echaras la culpa»

«Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver con los actos de tu madre! Lo que ella ha hecho solo se debe a sus celos y su estupidez»

«…»

«Cuéntame» le dice invitándola a sentarse.

Ruby inspira pesadamente «Mi madre…Mi madre entró al servicio del Señor cuando todavía estaba casado con su primera mujer, Eva. Ellas se  llevaban muy bien. Se puede decir que eran amigas y confidentes. Cuando Eva murió, mi madre se quedó devastada. Y cuando supo que él se iba a casar con otra, dos años después, y que esta mueva mujer tenía casi la edad de su hija…Mi madre en seguida le cogió tirria. No le dio una oportunidad. Pero mi madre apretó la mandíbula y se calló. Pero las cosas se echaron a perder cuando el Señor murió»

«Comprendo…»

«Ella creyó que la Señora estaba aquí por algo. Comenzó a hacerle la  vida un infierno: en cuanto la Señora salía, hablaba mal de ella a sus espaldas…Después…ella le robaba. Lo que era ridículo porque Regina nos pagaba bastante bien para que mi madre pudiera pagarse ella misma la plata que robaba. Regina la descubrió y la despidió sin demora»

«Comprendo a Regina»

«Yo también. Y mi madre se marchó para no volver. Cuando mi abuela decidió quedarse, yo tuve que elegir. Mi madre…Hay que comprender que mi madre nunca estuvo destinada a ser una madre modelo. Me tuvo joven y casi nunca se ocupó de mí. Mi abuela trabaja para esta familia desde hace años, y cuando mi madre se encontró sin empleo, le propuso venir a trabajar aquí, ella aceptó y mi trajo con ella. Yo tenía 11 años. He crecido aquí y mi abuela ha sido como una madre. Así que cuando hubo que hacer una elección…Me decidí naturalmente por mi abuela. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para mi madre, que se sintió herida y traicionada. Cuando se marchó, comenzó a esparcir esos terribles rumores sobre la muerte del Señor. La gente comenzó a hablar…Y el rumor fue creciendo hasta alcanzar tintes más dramáticos: en pocos meses, la Señora se había convertido en una asesina, adepta a la magia negra, que había envenenado a su marido para quedarse con su fortuna. ¿Sabías que la policía estuvo aquí? Vinieron a registrar toda la casa cuando mi madre les dijo que Regina tenía toda clase de venenos y drogas en su bodega. Evidentemente, no encontraron nada y se marcharon sin pruebas, pero eso no le impidió a mi madre continuar con su cruzada…»

«Es injusto. ¡Esa mujer debería estar encerrada por difamación! ¿Cómo reaccionó Regina a todo eso?»

«Ella salía todas las semanas a  hacer algunas compras hasta que los comercios, uno a uno, le fueron cerrando las puertas en las narices, dándole de lado. Solo Marco le dijo la verdad y a partir de ese momento ella se cerró como una ostra y prohibió a sus empleados salir de aquí. No para controlarlos dentro de estas paredes, porque tenemos una relativa libertad, sino para impedir que los otros, los del pueblo, nos cayeron encima para sonsacarnos cosas»

«Ya veo…»

«Me hubiera gustado decirte antes, pero…es un carga muy pesada. Felizmente, Regina ha sido más inteligente y nunca ha volcado sobre mí ni sobre mi abuela el rencor que siente hacia mi madre»

«Mucho mejor…»

«Siempre le estaré agradecida a Regina que nos haya acogido. No sólo tenemos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas, sino también una buena paga a fin de mes. Sabes, no sé lo que habría sido de nosotras si ella hubiera decidido echarnos. Mi abuela, a su edad, no hubiera encontrado trabajo y yo… Bah, nunca estudié lo suficiente para aspirar a otro trabajo que no fuera de camarera en un bar. Hoy, con lo que tengo ahorrado, podría comprarme mi propia casa y un coche, y todo gracias a Regina»

Emma sonríe «Bien, entonces…si le estás tan agradecida…¿podrías hacer algo por mí?»

«¿Qué?»

«Me gustaría sacar las cosas de Navidad para empezar a decorar la casa»

«No celebramos la Navidad» dijo Granny que acababa de entrar en la cocina «Hace años que no lo hacemos»

«Y bien, eso va a cambiar. Regina está de acuerdo» Ruby y Granny intercambian una mirada, y después una sonrisa «¿Qué?»

«No, nada»  respondieron a la vez «Voy a buscar las cosas» afirma Ruby

«¡Gracias! Bien, me subo»

Emma toma la bandeja y sale de la cocina. Ruby se gira hacia su abuela «Wow…»

«Te lo  había dicho. Esta chica es especial»

«No creía que sería tan rápido…»

«¿La viste ayer en la nieve? Era evidente»

«Pero Emma no parece darse cuenta»

«La Navidad es ideal para eso. Dejemos que sea así»

«¿No crees que eso será…demasiado?»

«¿Demasiado qué?»

«Regina lleva encerrada aquí años porque la gente la ha condenado acusándola de asesina y bruja…¿Cuáles serán sus reacciones si la ven en compañía…de una mujer?»

«Y es ahí que Emma entra»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«Emma Swan, y lo supe en seguida al verla entrar en nuestras vidas, es una mujer particular, excepcional… Y sobre todo extremadamente optimista. Nos empuja hacia delante, consigue sacarnos los mejor de nosotros. ¿Habías imaginado ver un día a Regina divertirse en la nieve o autorizar la decoración de Navidad?»

«…»

«Esperemos un poco. Navidad es dentro de algo más de dos semanas…La magia de la Navidad quizás actúe con ellas»

 

«Hey, toc,toc, ¿Está levantada?»

«Entre»

Emma deja la bandeja en la pequeña mesita antes de casi saltar a la cama y unirse a Regina sentándose con las piernas cruzadas «Entonces, ¿preparada?»

«¿Preparada?»

«¡Para decorar! ¡Lo ha olvidado!»

«Es evidente que usted no» dice Regina con una sonrisa

«¡Será divertido, lo presiento!»

«Si usted lo dice»

«Oh no sea tan gruñona…Mi muñeco de nieve era sin duda el mejor, no habría podido hacer nada. ¡Yo fui medalla de oro en la elaboración del mejor muñeco de nieve cuando era niña!»

«¿Ah, en serio?»

«En serio» Regina sonríe antes de beber un trago de café «Sabe…estuvo bien lo de ayer, me divertí mucho»

«Yo también»

«Y…le agradezco que…haya sido tan franca conmigo»

«Usted lo fue conmigo, es justo pagar con la misma moneda»

«¿Puedo abusar un poco más de usted?»

Regina la mira, incrédula, casi ahogándose con un sorbo de café «¿Qu…perdón?»

«No, en fin, quiero decir…¿Puedo abusar de su sinceridad conmigo?»

Regina se relaja y esboza una sonrisa de alivio «¿Por?»

«Tengo una pregunta. A mi llegada, encontré en el pequeño salón un libro, que parecía antiguo, bajo llave. Al día siguiente había desaparecido…»

Regina suspira antes de levantarse y abrir su vestidor. Desaparece en él  unos segundos y Emma la ve regresar con el famoso libro entre las manos. Se sienta de nuevo en su sitio y Emma se acerca hasta casi sentarse hombro con hombro.

«Es un libro familiar que se transmite…Mi padre lo heredó de su madre y él me lo dejó a mí. La reina malvada lleva mi nombre, un primer gesto irónico por parte de mi madre. Se dice que este libro relataría la historia de los cuentos de hadas tal y como ellos habrían  sucedido, pero que los escritores los han transformado para el gran público»

«Es precioso…»

«Su trasmisión se acabará conmigo»

«¿Por qué?»

«No tengo hijos ni a nadie en quien tenga la suficiente confianza como para dárselo»

«¿Usted no los desea? «¿Hijos, quiero decir?»

«Para eso tendría que encontrar  un hombre que no tuviera miedo de frecuentar a una bruja asesina» dice irónicamente

Emma de repente sintió pena por ella: una mujer tan bella, inteligente y carismática no podía quedarse sola, era inhumano. Ella pone su mano sobre su hombro «Lo encontrará. Siempre he creído que, en el mundo, todos tenemos nuestra mitad…En algún lado. Ya sabe, de lo que habla los cuentos de hadas: el alma gemela, esa noción del amor verdadero…sin duda usted tiene la suya»

«¿Cómo encontrarlo si estoy encerrada aquí?» dice divertido Regina

«Quizás no se sea necesario. Quizás él venga a usted…» murmura ella

De repente su mirada se hunde en la suya y Emma siente escalofríos al acercarse poco a poco a Regina. Se da cuenta de que nunca había estado tan próxima a la bella morena observando su rostro, detallando los reflejos de sus pupilas, la profundidad de su cicatriz, un día le preguntaría por su origen…»

A continuación Regina retrocede, tragando saliva con dificultad «Yo…voy a prepararme. Gracias por el desayuno»

Emma sonríe «De nada» antes de levantarse  a su vez. Echa un vistazo a la silueta de Regina que acaba de entrar en el cuarto de baño. Y cuando la puerta de cierra, se gira hacia el libro dejado sobre la cama, ella lo hojea y recorre sus dibujos: príncipes, princesas… y esa mujer, esa bruja, completamente vestida de negro, de largos cabellos negros y de labios rojos escarlata, parecía severa y fría…Sí, hace dos meses, Emma habría hecho probablemente la comparación. Pero actualmente, la que tiene en frente ya no es una mujer fría, encerrada en una soledad y en un silencio que la corroían, no. La joven a la que ella brindaba todas las mañanas el desayuno, aquella con la que había jugado en la nieve o había plantado flores a centenares…esa mujer…esa mujer le gustaba.

 


	11. Christmas time

 

Tres cajas. Era todo lo que había de adornos. Ruby había puesto patas arriba el sótano y solo pudo encontrar tres cajas.

«¿Eso es todo? ¡Pero esta casa es inmensa! ¡Con tres cajas solo decoraremos el comedor!»

«Es todo lo que he encontrado. Y además estoy segura de que al abrirlas encontraremos que las polillas se han comido las guirnaldas»

«Super…»

Emma abre una de las cajas y descubre unas cincuenta  bolas de árbol multicolores. Ruby abre otra y encuentra una manojo de guirnaldas «Puafffff, ¿hay un muerto aquí o qué?» dice la joven al sentir un fuerte olor a cerrado y a moho.

«Mierda, vamos a tener que tirar todo eso. Antes de decorar, habrá que seleccionar y comprar lo que haga falta»

«¿Comprar? ¿Vas a volver al pueblo?»

«Bah, es necesario»

«¿Vas a llevarte a Regina?»

«Se lo voy a proponer. Pero si se niega, tengo otra cosa prevista para ella»

«Estás pendiente de ella» dice divertida Ruby

«¿Qué quiere decir esa sonrisa, eh?»

«No, no nada…Solo  digo  que vuestro acercamiento ha sido…fulgurante»

«Fulgurante, fulgurante…Se dice rápido.  He necesitado días y semanas para que me dirigiera una mirada de atención»

«¡Y míranos a nosotros, como jueces de un concurso de muñecos de nieve entre las dos!» se parte de risa Ruby.

«Sí, bueno, ok…»

«¿De qué estáis hablando?»

Ruby se crispa al ver a Regina, tiesa como un palo, delante de ellas, con una mirada interrogadora en el rostro.

«Miraba el estado de los adornos…y no es convincente» dice Emma sacando una guirnalda polvorienta «Voy al pueblo a comprar otros adornos, ¿quiere venir?»

Regina frunce el ceño antes de fusilar a Ruby con la mirada que se siente de repente de más «Sí, euh… yo voy…me voy» dice la bella morena desapareciendo en la cocina.

«¿Está obligada a hacer eso, en serio?»

«¿Hacer qué?» responde Regina con un tono molesto y falsamente herido

«Asustarla de esa manera. Ya sabe, apareces  aquí como la patrona, es impresionante»

«Pero a usted, a usted no la impresiono…» constata ella.

«Porque yo sé ver más allá del papel de patrona severa que usted ofrece»

«Bien, y para responderle, no cuento con salir en absoluto»

«Ya me esperaba esa respuesta, así que…he previsto otra cosa para usted»

«¿Ah de verdad?»

«De verdad. Se acuerda del florista, él nos trajo todo su stock de Poinsetia. Pienso que podríamos utilizar algunas para hacer ramos o incluso una corona»

«¿Una corona?»

«Para poner en la puerta de la entrada»

«Es estúpido, nadie la verá»

«Yo la veré» dice ella con una gran sonrisa «Bueno, me voy»

Emma se pone su abrigo y lanza una ojeada a Regina cuya mirada vaga indolentemente por las cajas y su contenido. La bella rubia sonríe y sale.

 

La última vez que estuvo en el pueblo sola la acogida fue fría y llena de curiosidad. Ahora, le importa poco las miradas de los otros, y con paso decidido y rápido entra en la floristería haciendo sonar la campana.

Dos clientas, que se entretenían entre las rosas y la camelias, se giran y entonces, tras unos segundos mirándola fijamente, comienzan a murmurar. Emma no presta atención y se dirige al señor French.

«¡Hey!»

«Oh, buenos días, señorita…»

«Swan. Pero llámeme Emma»

«¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?»

«Oh, creo que esas señoras estaban antes que yo» dice señalando a las dos mujeres que la miraban con más o menos discreción.

«Oh no, no, no…no se preocupe por nosotras…De todas maneras no tenemos tiempo…Ya volveremos» añaden dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

«Bien, entonces, ¿qué puedo hace por usted?»

«¡Querría un abeto!» dice contenta Emma

«¿Un abeto?»

«Pronto será  Navidad, ¿no?. Necesitaré un abeto. Quizás sepa dónde puede encontrar uno»

El señor French lanza una mirada a las dos mujeres que se retrasaban en salir, poniendo una oreja indiscreta. Cuando Emma se da cuenta, se gira hacia las dos mujeres, ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa. Pilladas _in fragranti_ , las clientas salen corriendo balbuceando algo parecido a un adiós. Una vez solos, Emma se concentra de nuevo en el florista «Entonces, estábamos hablando de un abeto»

«Tengo lo que necesita»

«¿De verdad? Pero, atención, ¡no quiero un abeto pequeño! ¡Quiero EL abeto! Debe tener como mínimo tres metros de alto»

«Venga conmigo»

Emma pasa por detrás del mostrador y sigue a French afuera, donde se exponían una veintena de abetos, de colores, variedades y tamaños diferentes.

«¡Wow!»

«Quizás encuentre uno a su gusto»

«¿Tiene alguno que me pueda interesar?»

«Venga»

Caminan entre los pasillos de abetos,  el olor característico entrando por la nariz de Emma que cierra brevemente los ojos: por algunos segundos se evade para encontrarse con los pies en la nieve, en medio de un bosque de abetos, una ligera brisa fresca rozándole su nuca, los rayos del sol atravesando las ramas. Se deja caer en la nieve que parece un colchón mullido y agita sus piernas y brazos para dibujar un ángel. Cierra los ojos, sintiendo la nieve atravesar sus ropas, cuando los abre, Regina se encuentra encima de ella «Emma…» pronuncia ella como un eco lejano…

«¿Emma?»

La joven sale de su ensoñación «¿Eh? ¿Qué?»

«¿Este?» dice él señalando con el dedo un inmenso abeto de al menos tres metros de alto, suficientemente frondoso.

«Es genial. ¿Cuánto?»

«Me ha comprado las Poinsetia y me ofrece una remuneración por mi abono…Le voy a pedir solamente 50 dólares»

«¿50? Pero ¡es muy poco! Cuesta al menos tres veces más. Yo no puedo aceptar»

«Por favor, sería un placer. Sabe…no pensaba volver a ver a mi hija este año. Es mi mejor regalo de Navidad, se lo debo a usted. Entonces, por favor, acepte»

«Regina estará  feliz» dice Emma acariciando con sus dedos las ramas frondosas.

«Sabe…vivo aquí desde hace 20 años. Soy viudo y Belle…Ella no lo llevó muy bien. Yo estaba encargado de suministrar flores y otras composiciones a la mansión para sus veladas, festines, bailes u otros eventos organizados por el señor White. Pero el día que murió…Y el día en que su viuda se encerró, mi comercio no ha estado tan floreciente. Oh, por supuesto, tengo a mis clientes habituales, pero…nada comparable a lo que tuve en el pasado. Y le echo la culpa…a esa mujer de mi caída… Y cuando Belle me anunció que se iba a trabajar para ella, lo viví como una última traición, y aún más odié a esa mujer»

«Puedo comprenderlo…Pero sabe, si cada uno se tomara tiempo en conocerla un poco mejor y dejar de lado esos rumores idiotas…»

«Lo sé. Pero aquí las habladurías hincan bien el diente. Es un pequeño pueblo…y yo veo bien sus intentos, pero pronto usted hará como los demás: o huirá del pueblo o huirá de ella»

Emma frunce el ceño y mira entonces el pino «Nunca huiré de ella» murmura con un sonrisa que French ve. Él levanta una ceja antes de aclararse la garganta, sacando una vez más a Emma de sus pensamientos.

«¿Entonces,  se lo embalo?»

«No tengo modo de llevármelo…Tengo una vieja carcasa como coche. Apenas soporta el peso de otro pasajero, como para meter un árbol…Y además, está averiado en el taller…»

«Yo tengo una pick-up. Si puede esperar, se lo llevo esta tarde, después del trabajo»

«¿Haría eso?»

«Por supuesto» dice él con una sonrisa en los labios.

«Y ya que estamos, ¿conoce por aquí  cerca una tienda donde conseguir adornos de Navidad?»

«Por desgracia, no. Si quiere bellos adornos, tendrá que salir del pueblo»

Emma mira su reloj «Bien, entonces me marcho. Gracias una vez más y hasta esta tarde»

Tras decir eso, saca un billete de 50 dólares, lo dobla y lo mete en el bolsillo de la camisa de French guiñándole un ojo.

 

¡Dos horas! Le había tomado dos buenas horas para encontrar LA tienda que vendía adornos. Se maldijo por no haber puesto el GPS y tener que haber dado la vuelta dos veces para encontrar el camino hacia Newport.

Pero todo ese contratiempo no fue en vano: en el maletero, no menos de cinco grandes bolsas llenas hasta arriba de guirnaldas, bolas, lazos, figuritas de todo tipo.

Cuando llega a la casa, extenuada, descubre con alegría en la puerta de la entrada una gran corona de pino, con cintas rojo sangre y doradas, decorada con algunas poinsetia.

Emma entra y Ruby la recibe «¡Por fin has llegado!»

«Lo siento, ha sido algo largo…y pesado. Pero he encontrado lo que quería. ¿Dónde está Regina?»

«En el invernadero. Se ha pasado la mañana haciendo una corona y algunos ramos que ha puesto aquí y allá por toda la casa, así como un centro de mesa para el comedor»

«Genial. Yo he encontrado un inmenso abeto que nos traen esta tarde»

«Emma…Toda esta efervescencia por la Navidad…Hace años que no lo hemos vivido»

«Lo sé. Pero eso debe cambiar. Toma, cógeme esto, ya vuelvo»

Emma se dirige hacia el invernadero y, sin hacer ruido, entra. En seguida divida a Regina, de rodillas delante de un pequeño macetero en el que está plantando algunas poinsetia. Se acerca dulcemente y escucha a Regina cantar quedamente.

Emma sonríe y contempla a la joven mujer: el camino ha sido largo, pero la recompensa es hermosa. A Emma le parece que ha pasado una eternidad  entre la primera vez que vio a Regina, mujer fría de rasgos duros y escasa en palabras, y la joven mujer que tiene delante, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, plantando flores y canturreando.

A Emma le gusta pensar que es en gran parte gracias a ella que esos cambios se han producido: una guardarropa nuevo, un corte de pelo más moderno, pequeños desayunos compartidos…Emma está más que orgullosa, ella está feliz.

Y cuando quiere acercarse para escuchar mejor su murmullo, pisa algunas hojas muertas que crujen bajo sus pies llamando la atención de Regina «Ya ha vuelto»

«Sí. ¡Y los brazos cargados de adornos!» dice contenta

«Ese era el propósito, ¿no?»

«Evidentemente. Ah, también he comprado un inmenso abeto»

«¿Piensa lapidar su paga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?» dice divertida Regina.

«No, pero estoy orgullosa de mis hallazgos. Y…he visto su corona, es magnífica»

«Gracias» Regina se levanta «Bien. Es hora de almorzar»

Y de camino a la cocina «¿Sabe cocinar?»

«¿Por qué esa pregunta?»

«Me preguntaba si ha puesto los pies alguna vez en su propia cocina»

«¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Hay empleados para eso»

«Si dejara de verlos como simples empleados y criados, las cosas serían más fáciles» dice Emma

«¿Más fáciles para quién?»

«Para todos nosotros: ellos dejarían de temerla, y usted, usted sería más comprensiva»

«No tengo por qué escuchar sus lecciones de moral, señorita Swan»

«Lo siento» Emma olvida a veces que la mujer que tiene a su lado es su patrona.

 

«¿Está derecho?»

«A su izquierda, señorita Swan»

«¿Y ahora?»

«Señorita Swan, ¡a la izquierda!»

«¿La mía o la suya?»

Regina suspira «¡Déjeme a mí!»

«¡Ah no!. No la voy a dejar subir en ese taburete»

«¿Cree que yo estoy dotada como usted? Lo dudo mucho»

«¡Muy gracioso! Bien, ¿y ahora?»

«Mucho mejor» dice Regina cerrando un ojo y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Emma baja y admira sus esfuerzos: todos los adornos comprados fueron colocados por Emma y Regina y pronto la casa pareció una verdadera tarjeta de Navidad, como se lo imaginaba Emma; guirnaldas cayendo en cascado por las escaleras, velas por centenares, enormes lazos de satén rojo, verde, y dorado, guirnaldas luminosas en las ventanas, la casa se había transformado en el hermoso paisaje que se ve en la revistas.

Satisfechas con el resultado, se sientan cerca de la chimenea en el pequeño salón. «Entonces, ¿qué le parece?»

«Es…atractivo» admite Regina

«Es escueta en cumplidos usted»

«¿Debería estar extasiada y saltar por todos lados?»

«Podría mostrar un poco más de entusiasmo, ¿no? Debe reconocer que la casa está mucho más bonita ahora»

Regina pasa la mirada por la estancia y suspira «Sí, lo admito. Tiene razón»

«¡Gracias!»  se alegra Emma «Yo…también quería excusarme»

«¿Por?»

«Por lo que dije en el invernadero. Pasé mis límites» admite Emma con la cabeza baja

Regina  posa su mirada en el fuego, hipnotizada por las llamas bailarinas «Sí, los ha sobrepasado…» murmura ella, los ojos aún en el vacío. Emma se pellizca los labios y baja la cabeza. A continuación Regina se vuelve hacia ella y ve su malestar, y entonces sonríe «Pero acepto sus excusas» Emma levanta la cabeza y la mira, su mirada cargada de esperanza «Siempre tiene usted esa manera particularmente avasalladora de afirmar sus puntos de vista, guste o no»

«Pero, a veces olvido quién es el patrón. A decir verdad, siempre he tenido problemas con la autoridad…Y lo último que quiero es que nos enfademos a causa de mi carácter»

«Tómelo como un cumplido: su carácter lo suficientemente apropiado para esta casa»

«¿Hm?»

«Mis empleados están a mi servicio y ellos aprendieron hace años a no contradecirme ni a afirmar su elecciones. Me acomodé a eso y poco a poco abrí un abismo entre ellos y yo. Hoy, sin duda, gracias a usted, me he dado cuenta que sobrepasé ciertos límites»

«No es  mi objetivo…en fin quiero decir, hacerla pasar por la malvada»

«Pero, finalmente tiene razón…Gracias»

Emma se sorprende: nunca hubiera esperado escuchar un agradecimiento de su parte. Sonríe y se acerca a ella. «¿Qué me dice de…cocinarme algo en los próximos días?»

«Emma…»

«Estoy bromeando»

«A decir verdad…»

«¿Qué?» Regina se levanta y le tiende la mano a Emma «Sígame»

Emma toma la mano y la bella morena la conduce a la cocina. Cuando Granny ve entrar a Regina,  deja caer su espátula «Pero, ¿qué te pas…?» Ruby se queda parada en el sitio y pierde la voz.

Regina siente una ligera molestia antes de que Emma tome la palabra «¿Necesita ayuda?» dice Emma mirando a Granny.

«Oh,  euh. No, no, toda va bien…Nosotras…no me gustaría que se manchara»

«¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?»

Regina mira a la cocinera «¿Granny?»

«Oh…Señora…asado y papas al horno»

«Excelente. ¿Ayuda?»

«No, no…Usted no se va a estropear las manos»

Regina se acerca «¿No se acuerda de la época en que pasaba los días a su lado preparando la comida?»

Granny sonríe ante el recuerdo nostálgico de esos momentos «Sí, me acuerdo, Señora»

«Quizás es hora de retomar ciertas viejas costumbres…» murmura Regina agarrando un cuchillo y comenzando a pelar una papa.

Ruby no sabe qué hacer, mirando a las dos mujeres, silenciosas. Sí, ella misma se acuerda de esos instantes en que Regina, abandonada por su marido, venía a refugiarse en la cocina y tomaba parte en la elaboración de los platos. Podría pasarse horas ahí sin que Leopold prestara atención. Cocinaba, lavaba los platos, a veces incluso ponía la mesa. A Ruby le parecía que era durante esos momentos que Regina encontraba algo de felicidad y alegría.

Emma permanece detrás un momento antes de comprender que Regina no la necesitaba por ahora, así que toma del brazo a Ruby para sacarla discretamente de la cocina.

«¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar ahí dentro?» pregunta Ruby aún atónita

«Creo que Granny ha tenido una gran importancia en la vida de Regina. Su madre no fue nunca la figura materna por excelencia, mientras que Granny…»

«Comprendo»

«Es necesario que renueven sus lazos»

«Emma, yo no sé quién te envía ni con qué magia, pero, te lo ruego, no te marches nunca»

Emma sonríe «Yo también lo espero»

 


	12. Bajo el muérdago

 

Emma es despertada por unos ruidos sordos…De ese tipo de ruidos que aparecen en nuestros sueños como lejanos, que se distinguen diciéndonos que el momento de despertar se acerca.

Abre pesadamente los ojos y lanza una ojeada al despertador: ya eran más de las diez de la mañana. ¿Desde cuándo dormía tanto tiempo? Sin duda se había perdido el desayuno de Regina…

Navidad sería dentro de un par de días, y Emma cuenta con hacer de ese día un momento especial para todos, incluida por supuesto Regina. Había hecho a lo largo de la semana compras para todos.

Se levanta y sonríe al ver el cascabel reposando en su mesilla de noche. Se acuerda con nostalgia del momento en que French trajo el abeto. Emma quiso que todos participaran en la decoración y fue Regina quien colocó el último adorno, una estrella en lo alto del abeto, una estrella brillante.

Y cuando todos habían pensado que habían acabado, Regina encuentra en una caja dos cascabeles plateados.  Mientras que Emma quería colocarlos en el árbol, Regina se lo impide cogiendo uno, pretextando que le gustaba el sonido que hacían al tintinear. Entonces Emma decide quedare con el otro.

Y ahora, cada mañana, Emma puede contemplar ese cascabel, sabiendo que Regina tenía el suyo, idéntico en todo, en su habitación. Esa simple perspectiva le infla el corazón. Es sacada de sus ensoñaciones cuando tocan en la puerta

«¿Sí?»

Ruby aparece «¿Ya estás de pie marmota?»

«Sí. ¿Qué es ese barullo de abajo?»

«Oh, hacemos limpieza por la visita anual»

«¿La visita anual? ¿De quién?»

«Gold»

«Gold…¿Por qué me dice algo ese nombre?»

«Es el abogado de la familia…Y novio no oficial de Belle»

«Oh…¿Y entonces? ¿Zafarrancho de combate ahí abajo?»

«Sí. Él  viene “oficialmente” solo una vez al año para ponerla al corriente del estado de los negocios»

«¿Pero extraoficialmente?»

«Extraoficialmente, él ve a Belle tan a menudo como puede, fuera del pueblo por supuesto»

«¿Creía que ningún empleado podía salir de aquí?»

«Gold la empuja un poco, si no, no se verían nunca»

«Y ¿cómo va lo de Killian?»

«Oh, super»

«¿Por qué no haces como Gold y Belle? ¿Por qué no salís fuera del pueblo?»

«Porque no quiero correr el riesgo de que Regina me descubra y me despida»

«Ella no puede y no quiere echarte…»

«Sí, pero…yo…creo que sería como traicionarla y no quiero que se decepcione, ¿comprendes? Después de lo de mi madre…»

«Comprendo. Entonces…¿Vamos a almorzar con Gold?»

«Parece que sí. No se va a creer los cambios que se han producido»

«¿Cómo es? En fin…¿Está  de parte de Leopold o de Regina?»

«Él está al lado de la familia en general. Apoyó a Regina cuando Leopold murió. La ayudó con todo el papeleo sobre la defunción. Mantienen unas relaciones cordiales. Hubo rumores de que si se acostaban juntos, pero él en seguida los atajó»

«Bien, ¡entonces vamos a acoger a nuestro nuevo huésped!»

 

Emma puede sentir la tensión en la estancia: Regina está muda, recta como un palo. Nunca Emma habría imaginado que alguien pudiera tener tal efecto sobre la joven mujer.

Sentadas una frente a otra en la mesa grande, un lugar está todavía vacío. Gold se hacía esperar. Emma hubiera querido distender la atmosfera, pero no sabe cómo, el  estrés de Regina también la invadía a ella.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta suena y Marco se apresura a abrir, Regina se endereza, Emma hace lo mismo. Se gira un poco para ver al invitado, pero solo logra ver a un hombre de cabellos medianos y con un bastón en la mano.

Se da la vuelta rápidamente cuando lo escucha acercarse.

«¡Regina!» dice él con un tono falsamente alegre

Regina le responde con una sonrisa antes de levantarse y estrecharle la mano, y después vuelve a sentarse.

«Gold, llega tarde»

«Discúlpeme, la nieve. Por cierto, hermosa corona en su puerta…Y…¿qué es lo que veo? Ha decorado el interior, estoy asombrado»

«¿Ha venido para disertar sobre mi decoración interior?»

«Debe admitir que se trata de un gran cambio. Desde que vengo cada final de año y veo la ausencia de cualquier detalle festivo…Y hoy, parecería que un duende se ha encargado de desvalijar una tienda para usted»

Emma deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa que llama la atención de Gold.  Como si él no la hubiese visto, lo que era de todas maneras muy probable, se sobresalta llevándose una mano al corazón «Oh, por favor, discúlpeme, no la había visto. Mr. Gold, encantado. ¿Y usted es?»

«¡El duende!» dice Emma tendiéndole la mano

«¿Perdón?»

«Emma Swan» rectifica ella, al comprobar que su broma no había sido comprendida.

«Y…¿usted es?»

«La dama de compañía de Regina»

«Oh…¿dama de compañía, en serio?»

«En serio»

Él se gira hacia Regina «No sabía que sus empleados comen con usted ahora» sonríe él.

Pero sus palabras son mal recibidas por Emma que se siente herida y espera una palabra, un gesto por parte de Regina. Pero qué decepción cuando la ve sonreír a su vez antes de cerrar el tema con la llegada de Marco y de los entrantes.

Durante todo la comida, Emma solo se queda con la condescendencia de Gold y el cambio radical de comportamiento de Regina. Ella está más que decepcionada, está  triste…Hasta perder el apetito.

Al final de la comida,  cuando Regina invita a Gold a seguirla hasta el despacho para arreglar los detalles administrativos del año, la bella rubia es totalmente ignorada por Regina.

Cuando Marco entra para retirar los platos, percibe el aire taciturno de la joven «¿Algo va mal?»

«¿Hm? No, nada…»

«Es así» constata Marco «Sabe, ella nunca es ella misma con él»

Emma le sonríe, agradeciéndole implícitamente  que quiera subirle la moral «Quizás…pero…»

«¿Pero?»

«No, nada…»

«¿Emma?»

«Han pasado tantas cosas desde mi llegada, tantos cambios…Y basta que llegue un hombre para que se convierta otra en vez en esa mujer fría y distante. ¿Qué pasará cuando esté delante del mundo? ¿Se va a cerrar como una ostra y barrer todos mis esfuerzos?»

«¿Quiere usted decir si ella va a asumir sus cambios?»

«…»

«Emma. Sea indulgente y acuérdese de dónde viene ella. Esos cambios,  aunque sean significativos entre estas paredes, son sin duda difíciles de asumir para ella fuera de todo esto. Gold es el primero con quien se enfrenta Regina desde su llegada, es, de alguna manera, un prueba para ella, para saber si es capaz y saber lo que sus allegados pueden pensar»

«¿Y usted cree que Gold estaría de mi parte?»

«¿Para serle franco? Creo que a él le importa bien poco mientras los negocios familiares estén funcionando»

Emma le sonríe y le ayuda a quitar la mesa. Y finalmente, Emma no vuelve a ver a Regina durante el resto del día.

Solo al final de la jornada, Gold se marcha, liberando a Regina «¿Marco?»

«¿Sí, Señora?»

«¿Dónde está Emma?»

«Sin duda, en su habitación, Señora»

«Gracias»

Sin una palabra más, sube las escaleras y toca a la puerta de la habitación de la joven. Cuando esta abre, Regina se sorprende al verla en albornoz y con los cabellos mojados «¿Sí?»

«Quizás la molesto…»

«No, acabo de salir de la ducha. ¿Ya está, Gold se ha ido?» dice sentándose sobre la cama, permitiendo que Regina entrara en la habitación. Ella cierra la puerta.

«¿Hay algún problema?» pregunta Regina al ver a Emma ligeramente distante y silenciosa

«¿Por qué dice eso?»

«Está callada…»

«¿Es una mala señal?»

«Usted muy rara vez está callada, es inquietante» intenta bromear Regina. Pero al ver que Emma no parece receptiva, pierde su sonrisa «¿Entonces?»

«No, nada…»

«Emma, no cometa la impudencia de mentirme, además lo hace muy mal»

«Es solo que…yo…¿por qué no me ha defendido?»

«¿Defendido?»

«Frente a Gold»

«No comprendo»

«Él…así que los empleados no comen en la mesa»

«Efectivamente»

«¿Pero yo?»

«Usted no es una empleada» dice Regina de manera tan evidente que le parece tonto precisarlo.

«¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces, qué soy?» Regina la mira, incrédula, encontrándose incapaz de responder: ¿qué era Emma? Era evidente que ella había franqueado la frontera entre un empleado y su patrón «¿Entonces?»

«Yo…usted es…la que me acompaña»

«Como dama de compañía soy una de sus empleadas»

«…»

«¿Es tan difícil decirlo?»

«¿Decir qué?»

«¡Lo que siente por mí!»

«¿Perdón?»

«No, en fin, quiero decir…No me considera una empleada, pero es incapaz de definir lo que soy para usted. ¿O es que tiene miedo de lo que podría ser para usted?»

«¡Es ridículo!»

«¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¡dígalo! ¿Quién soy Regina? Desayuno con usted, almuerzo y ceno con usted, paso el 90% de mi tiempo con usted leyendo, escuchando música, ocupándonos de las flores y plantas…Jugando en la nieve…» había susurrado esta última parte como para probar que tenía suficientes argumentos convincentes «Regina…una simple empleada no haría todo eso…si no, yo estaría celosa de Ruby» dice ella con una sonrisa

Regina la mira «¿Celosa?»

«Regina, me gusta estar con usted y me gusta creer que mi compañía no es tan desagradable. Hemos compartido mucho, me ha confiado su historia, yo he hecho lo mismo con la mía… Una empleada no hace eso, Regina…Pero una amiga sí»

Regina clava entonces su mirada en la suya «¿…una …amiga?»

Emma se acerca y le toma las manos «Una amiga. Porque yo estaría honrada de que me considerara como tal, y yo adoraría tenerla como tal también»

Regina permanece callada un momento antes de tomar consciencia de las palabras que acaba de pronunciar Emma «¿Amigas?»

«Sí, amigas, Regina, no está obligada a fingir ser otra conmigo, no como lo hace con Gold. Me sentí herida cuando la vi tratarme como si no valiera nada,  porque sé que valgo más a sus ojos. No deseo que lo grite por las cuatro esquinas, pero simplemente que reconozca que cuento para usted»

«Yo…yo no puedo»

«Pero,  ¿por qué?»

«¡Porque todo lo que me es querido se me ha quitado!» dice de manera violenta antes de soltarse del agarre de Emma y salir.

«Mierda…»  suspira Emma antes de seguirla y de bajar a buscarla. La encuentra en el pequeño salón, inclinada sobre la chimenea «Hey…» Emma se acerca y la hace girarse hacia ella «Yo no me voy a ningún lado. Me quedo con usted»

«No puede saberlo»

«Es verdad, no puedo predecir el futuro…pero puedo decirle que, a corto plazo, no tengo la intención de dejarla, no después de todo este camino recorrido. Entonces, vamos a aprovechar los momentos presentes antes de preocuparnos por el futuro, ¿ok?»

«Es una visión algo infantil del asunto…»

«Quizás, pero funciona. Con este método, al menos se disfruta del momento presente… _Carpe diem_ , ¿lo conoce? Voilà: vivir lo que nos proporcione el día a día, disfrutarlo plenamente y no inquietarse por el futuro sino cuando se presente. Tener constantemente miedo y encerrarse en la soledad y el silencio para evitar el mal o el dolor, es idiota. ¿Cuántos años ha malgastado pensando de esa manera?»

«…»

«Pero ahora, le prometo que yo estaré aquí y que seré una amiga atenta…¡Y que le ganará en la próxima batalla de bolas de nieve!»

Regina sonríe y Emma se siente aliviada «Gracias Emma»

La mirada de la bella rubia se dirige hacia lo que colgaba de la lámpara exactamente encima de ellas. Sonríe y se acerca a Regina «Muérdago»

«¿Perdón?»

«Estamos bajo el muérdago, ¿conoce la tradición, no?»

Regina no tiene tiempo de responder cuando los labios de Emma se posan sobre su mejilla. El beso no dura sino unos segundos, pero deja a Emma apreciar el dulce perfume ambarino de la bella morena. Retrocede, con una sonrisa en los labios «Tengo hambre, ¿usted no?»

Regina se queda sin habla ante el gesto tan espontáneo y rápido, y Emma se da cuenta. Hubiera querido excusarse, pero la verdad es que no lo siente, al contrario, nunca se había sentido tan segura de ella misma, y la reacción de Regina la reconfortaba en esa idea. Sí,  y para ser sinceros, Emma hubiera adorado que Regina le dijese que no podrían ser amigas porque un sentimiento más fuerte estaba haciendo su aparición.

Pero, evidentemente, ella se guarda para ella esa idea, y continuaría su trabajo con Regina, porque, un día, y así lo espera, será ella  quien comience el beso bajo el muérdago.

 

La semana pasa a una rapidez increíble. Emma había envuelto sus regalos y sus días estaban repletos del espíritu de la Navidad que ella había instaurado en la casa. Algunas veces había sorprendido a Granny y a Ruby entonando villancicos en la cocina, o incluso a Marco imitando la risa de Papa Noel delante del espejo.

Emma está feliz, y por varias razones: el ambiente de la casa  se había suavizado considerablemente, y la presencia de Regina a su lado, que no dejaba de sorprenderla con los sucesivos cambios. No era extraño encontrar a Regina en la cocina ayudando a Granny o elaborando una receta de tarta de manzana cuyo secreto solo ella conocía.

También las mañanas había cambiado considerablemente: Emma le llevaba siempre el desayuno, pero ahora desayunaban juntas en la cama, no estando lejos Emma de deslizarse bajo las sábanas.

«¿Regina?»

«¿Hm?»

«Mañana es la víspera de Navidad  y…me preguntaba si querría ir al pueblo?»

«¿Ir al pueblo? Pero, ¿por qué hacerlo?»

«Para ver los adornos, la iluminación…Está muy bonito y he visto, al salir ayer, que se puede encender una vela cerca del abeto, creo que es bonito, ¿no?»

«Si desea encender velas, tenemos una plétora en el cobertizo»

«Pero, nooo, lo divertido es ir al mismo lugar, dejarse invadir  por el espíritu de la Navidad, cantar villancicos, comer un delicioso gofre caliente. ¡Eso es lo que es bonito!»

«Emma…»

«Quéeeeee…Veeeenga, ¡puede ser divertido! ¡No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, prometido!»

Regina gesticula ante las chiquilladas de Emma antes de suspirar «Muy bien, pero solo una hora y ¡ni piense que voy a cantar!»

«¡Sí! Habrá que ir esta tarde, mañana es Nochebuena y me gustaría de verdad pasarla aquí juntos y al calor»

Regina levanta una ceja «¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. Navidad es para estar en familia» dice ella de la forma más natural del mundo sin saber que esa simple frase ha conmovido a Regina más de lo que deja mostrar.

 

«Regina, ¿está lista?» grita Emma desde el hall mientras se pone el abrigo.

La bella morena se toma un largo tiempo para bajar las escaleras cuando Emma se da cuenta de que ya está preparada: largo abrigo rojo de forro negro, un manguito negro y boina negra calada en el cabeza  «Muy bonita» sonríe Emma «Venga, ¡vamos! Cogeremos el coche para bajar al pueblo, pero entraremos a pie. Parece que hay un mercadillo de Navidad muy curioso»

«Me ha prometido una hora»

«Y tardaremos una hora» promete Emma subiendo al coche.

El trayecto no dura sino algunos minutos. Detiene el coche a la entrada del pueblo e invita a Regina a pasear por  la calle principal que estaba dominada por chalés a decenas  «¡Wow,  es más grande de lo que había imaginado!»

Pero Regina permanece en silencio, la cabeza hundida en el cuello del abrigo, escondiendo la mitad de su rostro, su mirada iba y venía nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

«Hey, relájese, estamos aquí para divertirnos»

«Si usted lo dice»

«Vamos a buscar el abeto»

Emma le coge la mano y a paso rápido, casi una loca carrera, esquivando a la muchedumbre, arrastra a una Regina completamente a sus órdenes. Cuando al cabo de unos minutos, encuentran el inmenso abeto decorado con los colores de la Navidad, Emma se detiene a sus pies, llena de admiración «Wow…»

Regina tiene que admitirlo, no puede sino reconocer que ese imponente abeto es magnífico. Iluminado por centenares de luces brillantes, Emma está como hipnotizada, mirando con ojos de niño asombrado ese símbolo de este época de fiestas.

«Es magnífico, ¿no?»

«Muy bonito, sí»

«Oh, venga, puede decirlo, no va a matarla ser un poco más expresiva» dice divertida Emma, empujándola por el  hombro

«Es sublime, sí….Pero menos que el nuestro»

Emma sonríe y se pega a Regina, deslizando su brazo alrededor del suyo y apoyando su mejilla en su hombro. Regina se tensa un poco antes de relajarse al sonido de una coral que entonaba un feliz “Jingle Bells”

Al cabo de algunos minutos, y aunque la atmosfera es cálida, las primeras señales de frío aparecen y Emma puede sentir a Regina temblar «¿Tiene frío?»

«Un poco»

Emma estrecha su abrazo y se acurruca un poco más a ella. Hubiera sido lógico  proponer regresar, pero la noche caía y, delante de ese voluminoso abeto, Emma se siente bien cerca de la joven.  Regina no se siente inquieta y mira a Emma cerca de ella

Al cabo de algunos minutos de contemplación, Emma decide moverse «Gracias otra vez por haber aceptado venir conmigo…»

Regina le sonríe y cuando le va a responder, Emma desencaja los ojos « Oh, ¡cintas de deseos!»

«¿Qué?»

Emma se adelanta hasta el árbol y coge dos cintas, una rosa pálido y otra azul «Son pequeñas cintas sobre las que se escriben nuestros propósitos o deseos para el año que viene, se cuelgan  a una rama del abeto y nuestros deseos se pueden cumplir. Venga, vamos a escribir algo»

La toma por un brazo y la lleva a un pequeño banco de piedra para escribir más fácilmente. Saca de su bolso un rotulador y comienza a escribir. Al cabo de unos segundos, le da el rotulador a Regina que duda antes de escribir una frase. Después cuelgan las cintas

«¿Qué ha escrito?»

«¿No  hay que guardar el secreto porque  si no, no se cumplen?»

«¡Eso vale para los deseos! ¿Entonces? Yo le digo el mío si usted me dice el suyo»

«No, prefiero guardarlo para mí»

«Ok. ¡Ohhhh, mire!»

«¿Ahora qué?»

«¡Farolillos! Van a lanzarlos al  aire, ¡es muy bonito! ¡Venga, compremos uno!»

Regina, sin elección, se vio siguiendo a Emma que se para delante de un puesto que vendía los famosos farolillos «Uno, por favor» dice felizmente Emma

La joven que lleva el puesto le da un farolillo con una gran sonrisa que pierde en seguida al ver quién se encontraba al lado de Emma. Estupefacta, observa con mirada despavorida a la bella morena que se hunde un poco más bajo su boina y abrigo. Emma apenas se da cuenta «¿Cuánto es?»

«10…10 dólares»

«Aquí tiene. Gracias. Coge el farolillo y un paquete de cerillas y coge a Regina de la mano «Hay que encender el farolillo y pensar en lo que más se quiere, observando cómo el farolillo se eleva por el aire. No se puede separar la vista de él hasta que se pierda en la noche»

«Es tarde, Emma, y estoy cansada y muerta de frío»

«Por favor, unos minutos más, venga, vamos a ponernos a un lado»

«¿Pensaba que deseaba integrarse en la efervescencia de la muchedumbre?»

«Sí, pero va  a haber muchos farolillos, y si no queremos perder de vista el nuestro, es mejor separarse un poco. Además…» Saca el rotulador de su bolsillo y, una vez desplegado el farolillo, escribe su nombre así como el de Regina «Voilà. Es el nuestro»

Se separaron de la gente, encendieron su farolillo que se infla poco a poco. En seguida, los primeros farolillos se echaron a volar, tiñendo el cielo de invierno de estrellas centelleantes.

Emma y Regina tienden sus brazos y  después de un intercambio de miradas, lo sueltan. El farolillo se eleva despacio bajo la mirada maravillada de las dos mujeres. Emma se acerca a Regina y, sin desviar la mirada del farolillo, toma la mano de Regina que estrecha en la suya. Observan el farolillo hasta que desaparece lejos, en la negra noche, entonces Regina tiembla una vez más, señal para Emma de que era hora de volver.

El regreso hasta el coche se hace en silencio, sus miradas desplazándose de un puesto al otro. A veces Emma se detenía un momento para ver las baratijas, pero finalmente no compra nada. Y suben al coche, la calefacción a tope.

Al llegar a la casa, cada una sube a su habitación, pero Regina no olvida agradecer a la joven por ese momento, otorgándole a Emma  una de las más bellas sonrisas que ella haya visto nunca.

Si Emma hubiera sido sincera con Regina, le habría dicho que esa velada en el exterior no sería la última y que le gustaba tenerla cerca de ella. Pero una vez más, ella no hace nada, prefiriendo un ligero movimiento de la cabeza como respuesta.

 

Emma se despierta esa mañana más que exultante. Es Nochebuena y ya se imagina ese día como una gran fiesta. Pero cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando no ve a nadie en el salón ni en la cocina preparando una suntuosa comida para esa noche. Se dirige a las habitaciones de Ruby y se cruza con Marco «¡Hey, Marco!»

«Buenos días Emma»

«Diga…¿por qué no escucho villancicos ni veo a los empleados trabajar felizmente? ¡Es 24 de diciembre!»

«Y bien…no tenemos la costumbre, ya sabe. Para nosotros el 24 ha sido durante años uno día como otro cualquiera»

«¡Pero, ahora no es así! ¡Venga! ¡Hay que estar contentos y felices!» dice Emma saltando por todos lados.

Después, como todas las mañanas, ella lleva el desayuno a Regina. Pero la joven no responde cuando Emma toca. Toca una vez más, pero nadie responde: ¿todavía está durmiendo? Quizás esté en la dicha…

Se atreve finalmente a abrir la puerta para dejar la bandeja en la mesa, y en el momento en que la bandeja toca la mesa, la puerta de al lado de la cama se abre, y Regina aparece, en una nube de vapor, envuelta en una toalla.

Si la bandeja no hubiera estado ya sobre la mesa, Emma la habría dejado seguramente caer provocando un estrepitoso ruido. Mira intensamente a Regina, mucho más de lo que el pudor le permitiría normalmente.

«Señorita Swan, ¿puedo saber qué hace aquí? ¿Señorita Swan? ¡Emma!»

«¿Eh? ¿Qué? Euh…desayuno» dice ella mostrando la bandeja con el dedo manteniendo su mirada en las piernas de la bella morena

«¡Podría dejar de hacer eso!»

«¿Hacer qué?»

«¡Eso!»

«¿Eh?»

«¡Mi…mirarme!» balbucea tímidamente Regina

«Oh, perdón…yo…yo no quería, pero…usted es hermosa, eso no hay que decirlo. No, en fin, no quería decir eso…En fin, eso no quiere decir que usted sea fea, no, no, no, no he querido decir eso tampoco, porque, en fin, usted es muy bella y… bueno…»

«¡Emma!»

«¿Sí?»

«¡Salga!»

«De acuerdo»

Emma se precipita hacia la salida, y una vez cerrada la puerta, suspira de alivio. ¡Mira qué puedes  ser zoquete y torpe! ¿No hay nada malo en decir que esa mujer es hermosa, no? ¿Sí? Eso no llevaba a confusión porque no hay ninguna confusión: Regina es su patrona y, lo espera, también su amiga… No debe  arriesgarse a que todo se estropee. De todas maneras, era idiota…¿Qué riesgo, eh? Regina no siente sin duda nada por ella más que la simple simpatía, a veces irritación…pero nada que…nada que pueda parecerse a lo que Emma hubiera podido y querido imaginar.

 

_«¡Creo que me estoy volviendo loca!_

_Desde ayer por la tarde, no, de hecho, desde hace ya algunas semanas, percibo que…que algo no va bien en mí cuando Regina está cerca. Si me escuchara, diría que es porque estoy enamorada…porque es eso: señales a puñados: sonrisas, a veces incomodidad, un comportamiento imbécil en su presencia._

_No sé lo que pasa. ¡Yo no soy lesbiana! Oh, encontrar una mujer bella y atractiva, eso le pasa a todo el mundo y ya me ha pasado, pero…Es diferente. Cada vez que intento poner distancia, me entero de algo sobre ella que me empuja a querer saber más. Esta mujer ha sido herida por el pasado y todo lo que puede golpearla, me golpea también._

_A veces maldigo mi candor y mis chiquilladas frente a esta mujer que no tiene sino unos pocos años más que yo, pero que parece tan adulta, mientras que yo pienso como una niña. Me gustaría estar segura del futuro, segura de saber qué hacer o adónde ir…Pero la verdad es que siempre he sido una chica perdida que va al capricho del viento. Y Regina es una mujer madura y segura de sus elecciones. ¿Qué haría ella con una chica como yo?_

_Y además, a ella le gustan los hombres, Graham es la prueba de eso…¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces? ¿Intentar algo y arriesgarme  a perder lo que ya tengo? ¿O ser su amiga con la que comienza a abrirse y mantener ese contacto privilegiado? La respuesta lógica es evidente…pero entonces, ¿por qué me molesta tanto?_

_Hoy es Nochebuena…¿Debería esperar hasta comienzos de año para decidir? ¿Y si ella me despide? Los otros parecen depositar muchas esperanzas en mí… Y a la vista de los cambios operados estas últimas semanas, ellos tienen aún más esperanzas. ¿Tengo el derecho de decepcionarlos? Oh Regina…Si hubiera sabido que al coger este trabajo, caería sobre usted…_

_Ahora, estoy atrapada entre mis sentimientos, sus expectativas y las de Marco, Granny, Ruby y los demás…¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy perdida…_

La celebración no tuvo nada de una ceremonia de gran pompa: la mesa está ricamente servida con platos deliciosos y con adornos de colores. Emma quiso que todos participaran y comieran con ellas en la mesa, a lo que Regina no puso ninguna objeción.

Para su gran sorpresa, la bella morena descubrió una decena de regalos bajo el inmenso abeto, todos comprados, parece, por la misma Emma.

«Todos esos regalos…» murmura Regina «Ciertamente tiene ganas de dilapidar su paga»

«Mi patrona es generosa» dice ella con un guiño

«Se puede decir que sí»

«Los abriremos a medianoche, de momento…¡a la mesa!»

El ambiente es extraño: nunca Granny, Ruby, Belle, Ashley o incluso Marco habían comido en la misma mesa que Regina. Cierta tensión es palpable y cierta incomodidad planea en el aire. Incluso Emma la puede sentir, pero no puede hace nada. A pesar de su buena voluntad, permanece con la cabeza en su plato triturando con su cuchillo el foie gras.

Regina preside la mesa y Emma está a su derecha,  al lado de Marco, mientras que Granny y Ruby se encuentran enfrente, y Belle y Ashley, una frente a la otra, en el otro extremo de la mesa.

«Nunca había comido foie gras…» murmura Emma

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad»

«Pero,  ¿qué comía entonces en estas fiestas?» pregunta con curiosidad Granny

«Bah, cosas que podía pagar: bistecs, pasta…Cosas normales. Nunca toqué el foie gras, las huevas de pescados desconocidos, el caviar y menos la langosta….Tampoco lo echaba de menos»

«¿Cómo lo sabe si nunca lo ha probado?» dice Regina

«Es evidente, lo que no conozco no puedo echarlo de menos» confirma Emma con una sonrisa dirigida a Regina.

La comida continua y Granny trae pronto grandes langostinos así como una bandeja de salmón que maravillan a Emma. Pero si el plato está ricamente guarnecido, el langostino parecía resistírsele a la joven, que batalla con él. A su lado, Regina pelaba con facilidad su langostino sin usar los dedos. Pero, ¿cómo lo hacía?

Para no pasar por una torpe sin buenas maneras, intenta reproducir los gestos de la bella morena, pero cuando Regina pasa hábilmente su cuchillo bajo la fina piel, Emma raspa el plato produciendo un ruido estridente que llama la atención de la joven «¿Algún problema?»

«¿Qué? No, no, todo va bien. ¡Está delicioso!»

Una vez que la atención de Regina vuelve de nuevo a su plato, Emma intenta de nuevo atacar su langostino, y cuando está insistiendo, el langostino se escapa de su plato para aterrizar en el regazo de Regina.

«¡Oh!»

«Ups…»

Regina levanta las manos, sorprendida de esa llegada imprevista a sus muslos, mientras que Emma contiene una exclamación de sorpresa antes de darse cuenta de la escena en su conjunto, y deja escapar una risa de sus labios «Per…perdón…lo siento…» dice sin dejar de reírse

«¿Lo encuentra divertido?» pregunta Regina llamando la atención de los otros comensales.

«Bah…sí…» Emma ya no puede parar: ríe hasta que le duelen los abdominales, sin importarle la negra mirada que le lanzaba Regina en esos momentos.

Pero, finalmente, al cabo de unos instantes, Regina suspira, hace innumerables idas y venidas con su mirada de las lágrimas de Emma al langostino, esboza una mueca, después una sonrisa y finalmente, por primera vez desde la llegada de Emma, ella ríe, con una de esas risas incontrolables y que hacen tanto bien.

Los otros las miraban, incrédulos, sin saber qué hacer: reír con ellas o dejarlas a las dos en su mundo. Finalmente, se calman y Regina vuelve a poner el langostino en el plato de Emma «Le voy a enseñar» dice ella «Coloque el tenedor así, en este sentido, así el langostino no podrá escaparse. A continuación, pase el cuchillo justo por debajo de su piel y empuje suavemente»

«Oh, ok. ¿Y las patas?»

«Las retira así. Nada más fácil»

«Ok, ¡lo he cogido!» Emma toma entonces otro langostino y se aventura a pelarlo. Después de algunos torpes intentos, Regina puede constatar sus esfuerzos y progresos y la anima con una dulce sonrisa.

«Bravo»

«Hay que tener estudios para conseguirlo»

«Basta con un poco de paciencia…»

«…y un buen profesor!» dice Emma con una sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento la atmosfera se relaja y Emma suelta un tema ligero «Entonces, Ruby, tú y Killian…»

Regina se queda quieta, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos antes de mirar a Ruby que no sabe dónde esconderse

«¿Qu…qué?»

«¿Por qué no lo has invitado esta noche?»

«…yo…»

«Oh, ok, Nochebuena es para estar con la familia y fin de año, lo celebraremos con los amigos. ¡Podríamos invitar a Gold también!

Belle se pone como un tomate, mientras que Regina mira a Emma «¿Una…familia?» murmura ella como si acabase de tomar consciencia de que, esa noche, Nochebuena, ella estaba con las personas que le son fieles, las personas que no le habían dado la espalda, las personas en las que creía y  a la inversa… Su familia…

«Granny, debo decir que estoy llena, ¡todo ha estado delicioso!» dice Emma lanzando una ojeada a su reloj «¡Es medianoche! ¡Feliz Navidad!» grita levantándose de la silla, con una copa en la mano.

Todos sonríen y levantan sus copas «¡Feliz Navidad!» Regina sigue el movimiento y choca su copa con la de Emma, intercambiando una mirada llena de compasión y de reconocimiento.

Algunos segundos más tarde, Emma sale corriendo de la mesa y se precipita hacia el árbol «¡Es la hora de los regalos!»

«Pero Emma…Nosotros no tenemos nada para usted, y, usted, tiene tanto para nosotros»

«Pero yo no necesito nada. Tengo todo lo que me hace falta: tengo una techo sobre mi cabeza, amigos…» Mira a Regina, antes de sonrojarse y de devolver la mirada a los pies de árbol «¡Bien! ¿Les doy los regalos o no?»

Cada uno recibe un regalo por parte de Emma: Granny, un nuevo ser de cocina: manoplas, delantal y gorro, como los verdaderos chefs. Belle, libros; Ruby, maquillaje; Marco, una nueva caja de herramientas…Regina mira de lejos esa escena surrealista que pensaba no ver jamás. La última vez que había festejado la Navidad en esa casa fue cuando Snow tenía 17 años, la última antes de la muerte de su padre. Desde entonces, Regina no había hecho nada con tanta pompa. Ha sido necesaria una extraña para hacer revivir esta casa

«¿Regina?»

«¿Hm?» dice ella saliendo de sus pensamientos

«Tengo un regalo para usted, pero tengo que ir a buscarlo a mi habitación, no se mueva»

Regina asiente y Emma desparece unos instantes, subiendo las escaleras en grandes zancadas. Regina tiene ahora un momento para apreciar la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos: sus empleados estaban felices. No, más que empleados, amigos, y más que felices, estaban exultantes. Entonces ella sonríe, feliz a su vez, cuando siente una mano sobre su hombro. Se da la vuelta y ve a Emma llevando en sus brazos un enorme paquete cuadrado.

«Pesa un poco…Si pudiera  levantar la tapa»

Regina frunce el ceño y se aproxima delicadamente a la tapa de la caja. Cuando la levanta, contiene su respiración «Pero…¿Qué…?»

«¡Si se atreve a preguntar lo que es, le juro que la saco más a menudo!» dice divertida Emma ante la reacción de sorpresa que manifestaba Regina.

Todos se paran y miran a las mujeres, de pie, una frente a la otra, separadas únicamente por el paquete en cuestión cuya tapa sujetaba Regina…Pero no por mucho tiempo, porque cuando descubre el contenido del paquete, la deja caer a sus pies para tomar con las dos manos el regalo.

Granny y Ruby dibujan una gran sonrisa al ver lo que había reservado Emma a la bella morena: Regina sujetaba en sus brazos un pequeño cachorro negro, sin duda, un golden retriever. Alrededor de su cuello, un collar rojo con una pequeña placa sin grabar.

«¿Le gusta?»

«¿Cómo lo ha hecho?»

«Bah, yo estaba fuera del pueblo, y me encontré con que una perrita acababa de parir. Tuvo tres cachorros, pero uno solo sobrevivió. Tuve suerte»

«Él es…encantador» deja escapar Regina con una tierna sonrisa.

«En realidad es una hembra. Todavía no tiene nombre. Debe ponerle uno»

«¿Yo?»

«Es suya. He hecho hacer los papeles a su nombre»

Regina estrecha contra ella  a la pequeña perrita que muerde ávidamente la punta de sus cabellos. La joven se da la vuelta y Ruby se coloca delate de ella «¡Qué  monada! Hey, ¡una nueva habitante en la casa!» dice divertida Ruby mostrándosela a Marco y a Granny.

Regia deja a la perrita en el suelo que, inmediatamente, se mete entre los papeles de regalos y se divierte con las cintas.  Todos le dan tiernas caricias que calman a la perrita.

Regina se gira de nuevo hacia Emma que miraba a la perrita, divertida. Cuando escucha un «gracias» suavemente murmurado por Regina, sale de sus pensamientos para ofrecerle una tierna sonrisa.

«De nada, ha sido un placer.  Pienso que ella podrá serle de ayuda» Regina le sonríe y Emma alza la mirada para darse cuenta de que, encima de ellas, había una rama de muérdago «Hey…mire…» dice ella mostrando  con el dedo el muérdago. Regina alza la mirada y desencaja los ojos al comprender el sobrentendido. Espera que las luces tamizadas de la estancia escondan sus mejillas que comenzaban a enrojecer.

«Ya veo…»

«¡Ah, es la tradición!» sonríe Emma, que deja el paquete en el suelo antes de dar un paso hacia ella «No se incumple nunca con una tradición» Su tono es más suave, más dulce. De repente su mirada se dirige, sin poder evitarlo, hacia los carnosos labios de la bella morena. Y esa furtiva mirada hacisus labios, Regina la ve. Ella traga saliva a su vez y también avanza.

Es Emma quien inicia el movimiento y quien pone sus manos sobre las caderas de la joven, antes de acercar su rostro un poco más al suyo. Duda durante un cuarto de segundo antes de,  lentamente, apoyar sus labios en los de Regina en un casto y dulce beso.

 


	13. Feliz Navidad

 

¡Ya está! ¡Lo ha hecho! En la pequeña mente de Emma, una tempestad se abate: sus labios estaban sobre los de Regina, y como lo había imaginado, eran dulces y afrutados.

En un primer momento, rígida ante la sorpresa, Regina cierra los ojos, deleitándose en el dulce contacto. Sus manos se posan sobre sus hombros. Ruby da un codazo a Granny y pronto todos se dan la vuelta con estupor para ver a las dos mujeres besarse. Granny sonríe y guiña un ojo a su nieta y a Marco.

El beso no dura sino algunos segundos, apenas el tiempo para pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Y cuando Emma se separa, puede comprobar el fuego en las mejillas de la bella morena.

Los ojos clavados los unos en los otros, alrededor de ellas todo era vago y ruido de fondo. No se dan ni siquiera cuenta de que los demás las están mirando fijamente. Están frente a frente, sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la otra, sus labios todavía degustando el sabor de la otra.

Son los ladridos del cachorro los que las sacan de su burbuja. Se separan, y mientras Regina se gira hacia sus empleados, estos, torpemente, vuelven a dirigir su atención a sus regalos.

«Yo…Bueno.. voy…¿Cómo la va a llamar?» balbucea Emma, intentando, en vano, cambiar de tema.

Pero Regina no responde, enfrascada en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a la perrita que arañaba sus zapatos. Se agacha y coge a la bola de pelo en sus brazos antes de acariciarle dulcemente la cabecita «Estoy cansada…» suspira.

«Oh…ok» Emma no insiste. Sabe que era una apuesta arriesgada y aunque Regina no la había rechazado violentamente, su silencio podía ser mucho peor: su negación podía tomar múltiples caras y Regina parecía haber escogido la de la distancia y el silencio.

«¿No desea esperar al tronco de Navidad? Lo traigo en seguida, si quiere» dice Granny.

Regina frunce el ceño,  a continuación mira a sus convidados, ella no puede terminar la velada de esa manera. Entonces, sonríe, deja a la perrita y vuelve a la mesa «¡Venga!»

Granny, alegre, se levanta y desaparece en la cocina. Cada uno vuelve a su sitio y la conversación se vuelve en provecho de Emma que propone que cada uno hable sobre su mejor Navidad. Y si Ruby y Granny tenían una en común, la de Marco era la pasada en compañía de su hijo.

«¿Y usted Emma?» pregunta curiosa Regina

«Oh, euh…no es…¿Y tú Belle?»

Pero Regina sonríe e insiste «Hablábamos de la suya»

«No…no es interesante»

«A mí me interesa» insiste Regina, alegrándose al disfrutar de la incomodidad de la joven, por una vez.

«…»

«Ha sido usted quien ha comenzado con el tema. ¿No es descortés querer zafarse?»

«De hecho…no tengo unas mejores navidades…hasta ahora»

El silencio planea durante algunos segundos antes de que Granny tome la palabra «¿De verdad?»

«Pasé mis primeros años en familias que no valían la pena…Después estuve sola durante un período largo…Algunos años pasé las navidades trabajando, entonces…No, no tengo recuerdos imperecederos de la Navidad…Hasta esta noche. Es la primera vez que estoy feliz de pasar esta fiesta bajo un techo con gente que aprecio. Es terriblemente cursi decirlo, pero…es la verdad»

Regina baja los ojos antes de poner su atención en la perrita que se había echado sobre los diferentes papeles de regalo, mordisqueando con avidez algunas cintas.

«Debo confesar que también es mi caso» habló Regina

Emma entonces la mira «¿De verdad?»

«Al mismo nivel que las Navidades de mis 12 años»

«¿Qué tuvo de especial esa Navidad?»

«Mi padre me regaló lo que yo llevaba deseando: un caballo. No era sino un potro en ese momento, pero estaba totalmente a mi cuidado: debía ocuparme de él. Mi padre me dio mis primeras responsabilidades al darme ese caballo. Se convirtió en mi amigo, en mi cómplice…La equitación fue una de las cosas que solo me pertenecían a mí»

Emma puede sentir toda la nostalgia que hay en la voz y en la mirada de la joven, visiblemente enternecida y marcada por esa Navidad feliz.

«Es un buen regalo, en efecto» sonríe Emma

Sonrisa que le devuelve Regina antes de que la joven levante su copa de champagne «Feliz Navidad» dice simplemente Regina.  Todos la imitan y brindan tintineando sus copas.

Cuando Granny regresa con el tronco de Navidad, todos muestran su alegría y por unanimidad alaban los talentos culinarios de Granny.

Cuando la velada llega a su fin, solo Regina está todavía en la mesa, observando la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella: Granny y Ruby se enseñaban alegremente sus respectivos regalos, Marco que daba alguna nota de color al abeto, Belle y Ashley que bridaban con ponche de leche a los pies del abeto, y Emma…Emma estaba sentada en medio de los paquetes riendo a pleno pulmón al ver a Granny y Ruby peleándose.

Regina la mira fijamente sin saber verdaderamente por qué, como si su presencia la hipnotizara, la atrajera. Sus ojos no pueden separarse de esa bella rubia que la había cogido por sorpresa bajo el muérdago. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Tendría que haberla rechazado, no haberle dejado hacerlo, no haberle correspondido. Entonces, ¿por qué siente mariposas revolotear en su vientre cada vez que sus ojos se posan en ella?

Y cuando Emma se gira y sus ojos se encuentran, ella no puede sino sonreírle, sonrisa que Emma le devuelve antes de que una pequeña bola de pelo se frote contra sus pies y que ella la tome en sus brazos. Regina pega su frente a la suya y la perrita le da unos lengüetazos en  la punta de la nariz.

Cuando el reloj marca las tres de la mañana, Granny, Ruby y los demás manifiestan los primeros signos de sueño. Regina decreta por terminada la velada y ordena que todo el mundo se vaya a la cama, que la loza y todo lo demás podría esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Emma y Regina suben en último lugar, acompañadas de la perrita a la que le costó una barbaridad subir los escalones. Al llegar a la ramificación,  la perrita duda entre seguir a Emma con la que había pasado estos últimos días, o seguir a Regina que parecía ser su regalo de Navidad.

«Creo que debería llevársela, tiene que acostumbrarse a usted»

«Sí. Parece que esta adorable bola de pelo fue una clandestina bajo mi propio techo durante algunos días» Emma le sonríe y empuja a la perrita hacia Regina que la toma entre sus brazos «Bien…Buenas noches Emma. Y gracias otra vez por esta magnífica velada»

«De nada, ha sido una Navidad maravillosa»

Se separan y cada una sube la escalera que da a sus respectivas habitaciones. Antes de entrar, se intercambian una última mirada y una última sonrisa. A continuación, Emma entra en su habitación sin poder despegar de su cara esa boba sonrisa. Se deja caer en la cama con un suspiro de satisfacción y mira al techo…Está totalmente en las nubes, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: ¡la había besado!

Esa sensación de sus labios en los suyos, sus manos en sus caderas, su perfume envolviéndolas…Era como en un sueño. Cuando cierra los ojos, revive ese momento, una y otra vez, en un incesante bucle del momento en que sus labios se tocaron hasta el momento en que se separaron.

Salta de la cama y se dirige a su escritorio donde se encuentra su ordenador.

 

_«¡YA ESTÁ! ¡Lo he hecho! La he besado y ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido y ha sido la mejor Navidad que he pasado desde hace mucho tiempo. No sé qué va a pasar ahora: si vamos a continuar por este camino u olvidar y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de todo, nos hemos despedido y no hemos iniciado ningún acercamiento. Ella no me ha mencionado ese beso…Mierda, otra vez, me he inventado películas y ella ya lo ha olvidado. Eso es…Ella solo ha tomado ese beso como un gesto amigable ante una velada que ha transcurrido agradablemente. Quizás debería haberlo repetido antes de retirarnos a las habitaciones._

_Aquí me doy cuenta de que soy una negada para los asuntos sentimentales, tanto como ella. Nunca he tenido relaciones estables y duraderas, aparte de Neal que resultó ser un fiasco. Nunca he vivido verdaderamente un gran amor, ese que hace que el pecho nos duela al pensar en él, ese que nos da dulces sueños en cuento nos dormimos, ese sin el que no podríamos vivir si nos lo arrancaran. ¿Podría disfrutar de eso con ella? No lo sé…Pero el hecho es que desde que estoy aquí, nunca me he sentido tan bien ante la presencia de otra persona. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que se trataría de una mujer? Una hermosa mujer sin duda…_

_Pero si ella, si ella no siente lo mismo. Es una mujer herida, quizás no está preparada para esto»_

Mientras estaba escribiendo las últimas líneas, tocan a la puerta. Cierra el ordenador y se levanta a abrir. Su corazón se salta un latido cuando descubre a Regina con la perrita en los brazos «¿Sí?»

«Yo…creo que la echa de menos. No deja de lloriquear ante mi puerta»

«Oh…»

«Debería tenerla usted»

«No, tiene que acostumbrase a usted. Estuvo aquí algunos días sin salir…Créame, pasó casi todo el tiempo en la bañera, no podía correr el riesgo de que manchase la moqueta» dice con una sonrisa Emma, pero al ver el gesto triste de Regina, continua «Yo…tengo una idea»

«¿Cuál?»

«Para que se acostumbre a usted, hay que…habría que…»

«¿Qué?»

«Que yo pase todo mi tiempo con usted, y que poco a poco yo me vaya alejando,  así de esa manera se irá acostumbrando a usted»

«Pero mientras tanto, ella no quiere dormir conmigo» le dice tendiéndole a la perrita.

«Quizás yo podría…»

«¿Sí?»

«Podría pasar un momento con usted…en su habitación…»

Regina se tensa y desvía la mirada para esconder sus mejillas enrojecidas «Bi…bien…»

«Será cuestión de minutos, eh, o como mucho…una hora»

«Tengo una cama supletoria en mi habitación»

«Oh…ok. ¡Espere!»

Se dirige hacia su cama y saca sus pantalones cortos y su camiseta de dormir de debajo de la almohada antes de volver con Regina y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellas. Camina por detrás de Regina y a pesar de que ha entrado ya muchas veces en esa habitación, esa noche ese hecho reveiste un aspecto particular. Regina deja a la perrita en la cama y se sienta a un lado, invita a Emma a hacer lo mismo al otro lado.

La perrita olisquea a ambas mujeres, les lame las puntas de los dedos, da dos vueltas sobre sí misma y se acuesta echa una bola en el borde de la cama.

«Bah, ha sido rápido»  dice divertida Emma

«Creo que está cansada. Emma…»

«¿Hm?»

«Quería darle las gracias por esta noche…Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mis empleados tan felices en estas fechas»

«Navidad es una época mágica» añade Emma manteniendo sus ojos sobre la somnolienta perrita.

«No sabría cómo agradecérselo. Me ha regalado un cachorro y yo, yo no tengo nada para usted»

«No importa, lo esencial ha sido que he pasado la mejor Navidad de toda mi vida»

Regina sonríe, pero en seguida pierda la sonrisa para tragar saliva difícilmente «A decir verdad…he mentido»

Emma se gira hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño «¿Cómo?»

«Yo…tengo un regalo para usted» Ante el gesto serio de Regina, Emma siente algo de aprensión «No es gran cosa, pero…»

Si decir nada más,  se acerca a ella y acaricia la mejilla de Emma con su mano, haciendo temblar a la bella rubia que imaginaba lo que iba a pasar. Entonces, se tensa y se humedece los labios. Ese simple gesto da a Regina el valor que necesitaba y en un movimiento, pega sus labios a los de Emma.

En la mente de la rubia explotan fuegos artificiales: poder degustar de nuevo esos labios, ella deja escapar un suspiro de éxtasis, que no se le escapa a Regina. Esta retrocede, rompiendo el contacto, para insatisfacción de Emma.

«Voilà…» murmura «Feliz Navidad»

Emma entonces le sonríe: ¿tenía el derecho de hacer lo que se disponía a hacer? No importa…solo tiene un deseo, saborear de nuevo sus labios, una vez y otra vez. Entonces, desliza una de sus manos por la cabellera de Regina, colocando sus dedos en su nuca, y acerca el rostro de la bella morena al de ella «Feliz Navidad…» murmura antes de comenzar un beso más febril, más fogoso. Emma acaricia con la punta de la lengua los labios de la joven, pide permiso para profundizar aún más el beso, pero esperando un rechazo, no insiste más, hasta que siente que los labios de Regina se entreabren. Como en una pequeña nube, Emma desliza suavemente la lengua, acariciando la de Regina. El beso toma unos derroteros que ninguna de las dos imaginaba y, en poco segundos, Emma hunde sus manos en la negra  cabellera  de la joven.

Regina permanece algo pasiva, sufriendo los ardores de Emma sin poderlos contener. Pero, ¿lo quería verdaderamente? Cuando siente la mano de Emma descender por su cuerpo, sin embargo la detiene apoyando una mano en su brazo «Emma…»suspira

Esta última entonces se endereza «Lo siento…yo…»

Regina también se endereza y permanecen unos minutos hombro con hombro, calladas, mirando a la perrita que se agitaba en sueños. Ninguna sabe qué decir o qué hacer: ¿qué era lo siguiente?

«Yo…Yo la voy a dejar…» dice Emma saliendo de la cama, pero Regia la retiene agarrándola de la mano «No, quédese» Emma sonríe y coge su ropa «Voy a cambiarme, ya vengo»

Y cuando ella desaparece en el cuarto de baño, Regina salta de la cama y se cambia rápidamente antes de meterse baja las sábanas. Cuando Emma sale, ella no puede sino mirar ese short que no escondía sino lo necesario.

«Euh…yo…¿Y la cama supletoria?»

Como única respuesta, Regina da un golpe seco sobre las sabanas que se abren para dejar a la vista un espacio vacío a su lado. Emma sonríe  y se acuesta al lado de Regina. Sabe dios qué hermosa es está mujer y hoy ella está en su cama.

Regina le sonríe e invita a Emma a sus brazos. Esta última no espera un solo segundo para acurrucarse contra ella antes de besarla tiernamente.

La cabeza de Regina daba vueltas, como si estuviera borracha: todo le da vueltas alrededor, nada contaba, como cuando Emma la había besado bajo el muérdago. Se separan y entrecruzan sus manos.

La bella morena sonríe y se pega a Emma, hunde su nariz en el cuello de la joven y cierra los ojos: todo está aún muy confuso para ella, toda estaba borroso. Mañana ciertamente lo vería todo más claro.

En cuanto a Emma, ella estaba verdaderamente en  una nube, ese repentino acercamiento no le disgustaba y preveía hermosas cosas más adelante.

«¿Emma  no ha bajado aún?»

«No, tiene que estar durmiendo todavía»

«¿Deberíamos despertarla? La Señora dentro de poco  querrá su desayuno»

«Yo voy»

Marco se ofrece para ir a despertar a la joven. Sube hasta su habitación y toca varias veces sin respuesta. Entonces, decide abrir la puerta y se sorprende al no ver a la joven: su cama estaba en perfecto estado, como si nadie hubiera dormido en ella. Frunce el ceño antes de cerrar la puerta y bajar. Pero antes de llegar a la cocina, tiene un atisbo de lucidez y lanza una ojeada a la puerta de la habitación de Regina. Después de dudarlo, se dirige hacia la habitación de su patrona y abre cuidadosamente la puerta.

No tarda en ver dos cabelleras emerger del edredón: una morena y otra…rubia. Sorprendido, en un primer momento, sonríe antes de volver a cerrar con cuidado la puerta.

La perrita, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, se despierta y comienza a lloriquear.

«Entonces, ¿duerme?» Marco se sienta en la mesa de la cocina, con una sonrisa en los labios «¿Entonces?»

«Sí, ella duerme…Pero creo que no habrá problema en cuanto al despertar de la Señora»

Granny y Ruby lo miran antes de que la morena abra desorbitadamente los  ojos «¡OH, DIOS MÍO!»

«¿Qué? ¿Qué?» pregunta Granny , un poco perdida.

«¡Ya está! ¡Lo han hecho!» exclama Ruby, moviéndose inquieta en su sitio

«Calma, calma. No sabemos nada.  Solo estaban…dormidas una junto a la otra»

«Dios mío…» dice Granny «finalmente ha sucedido»

«No vendamos la piel del oso antes de cazarlo. Esperemos a ver qué pasa los próximos días. Es importante que no se asusten»

«Tenemos que ser prudentes. Esperaremos»

 

En la habitación, la agitación de la perrita despierta a Emma que estaba acurrucada contra Regina. Emerge suavemente y cuando se da cuenta de dónde se encuentra y con quién, no puede sino sonreír bobaliconamente.

Se estira emitiendo un ronroneo agudo y se incorpora para ser acogida por la perrita que se dirige hacia ella con una paso torpe «¡Hey, cucu!» dice ella acariciándola por detrás de las orejas. La perrita  lloriquea antes de darse cuenta de que el edredón se mueve a su lado. Se gira, y es en ese momento, estando dormida, cuando Emma percibe en todo su esplendor la belleza de la mujer. Cuando Regina abre los ojos pesadamente y los pone directamente sobre Emma, esta le sonríe «Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien?»

Un poco perdida, Regina frunce el ceño antes de rememorar la noche pasada: sus besos, sus caricias y su casta noche, pero acurrucadas la una contra la otra. Se incorpora y se sorprende cuando Emma le deposita un tierno beso sobre su hombro desnudo. Regina se tensa, pero no retrocede. Poco habituada a esas muestras de afecto, no sabe cómo reaccionar en su presencia.

Emma parece estar segura de ella y saber a dónde ir y qué hacer…Al menos en apariencia. Porque por dentro, nunca había estado tan perdida: miedo de hacer algo mal, miedo de asustarla, nunca había considerado una relación estable o duradera. Pero no sabe por qué, siente que esta vez sería la correcta, aunque no hubiera imaginado que sería con una mujer.

«¿Nos levantamos?» dice ella «Marco no va a tardar en aparecer con el  desayuno…»

Ante esas palabras, Regina salta de la cama, sorprendiendo a Emma «¡Tiene que marcharse!» dice Regina.

Es evidente para Emma que las cosas serían complicadas al principio y no debe atosigarla. Entonces, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta «Hasta luego» suspira ella, pero Regina ya estaba en el cuarto de baño.

 

Es evidente que Ruby sabe algo. Apenas Emma bajó, esta sonrió nada discretamente «¿Qué?»

«No, nada»

«Por supuesto. No tienes la expresión de “no, nada” Tienes una expresión que dice “Yo sé un secreto y tú no”, así que, cuenta»

«¿Has dormido bien?» lanza inocentemente Ruby, y fue suficiente para que Emma comprendiese lo que significaba

«Oh, Ruby…¿Cómo…?»

«Marco. Os ha visto en su habitación…entonces, ¡cuenta!»

«No hay nada que contar»

«No me lo creo: ¿pasas la noche con Regina Mills, y no tienes nada que decirme?»

«No  hay nada que decir, porque no ha pasado nada»

«¡Anda ya! No es posible permanecer impasible estando en la misma habitación que esa mujer, figúrate en la misma cama…»

«…»

Ruby arrastra a Emma a un lado, al abrigo de oídos indiscretos «¿Entonces? ¿Después de un beso bajo el muérdago, qué ha pasado?»

«Lo viste, nos quedamos en el salón»

«Ok, después de que todos nos fuéramos a acostar, subisteis y…»

«Y nada»

«¡Venga!»

«Regina es frágil, no quiero echarlo todo a perder por tener la lengua larga»

«Y hablando de lengua…Le has met…»

«¡Hey, para!» se crispa Emma, cada vez más incómoda con ese tema

Sintiendo su incomodidad,  Ruby no insiste más «Lo siento. Es solo que…Ya sabes, esperamos esto desde hace tiempo»

«¿Esperar qué?»

«Que se abra de nuevo a los demás, y sobre todo que abra de nuevo su corazón. Eres la primera, sabes, la primera en quien creemos lo suficiente como para tener esperanzas de que todo vuelva a ser como antes»

Emma suspira «Nos besamos, dos veces» Ruby sonríe y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, dispuesta a escuchar lo que le iba a contar Emma. «La perrita estaba agitada, ella me propuso de ir  a su habitación para que se acostumbrara a nosotras dos…Y después, ella me propuso una cama supletoria… A continuación, nos besamos una vez, fue…dulce»

«¿Y la segunda?»

«Fue más apasionado, más fuerte. Besarla es como…no sé cómo explicarlo: normal»

«¿Normal?

«Como si lo que hacíamos, era lo correcto. Como si…como si hubiera esperado eso…Mierda,  no sé lo que quiere decir…»

«Quiere decir sencillamente que estás loca por ella. Estás enamorada, eso es lo que es»

«…»

«Hey, que la sangre no ha llegado al río…Hay que ver las cosas de otra manera:  las dos os habéis encontrado, y ahora estáis aquí, juntas, felices. Hay que tomar las cosas con calma, ella no está acostumbrada a importarle a alguien»

«Creo que yo también debo aprender. Durante años, solo pensé en mí misma, mi confort, mi vida… Ahora tengo que anteponer a otra persona, debo cuidar de alguien más aparte de mí»

«Entonces, aprenderéis juntas, ¡es mono!» Emma le sonríe «Entonces…¿Cómo acabaste durmiendo en su cama si tenías una cama supletoria»

«A decir verdad…Creo que se necesita la presencia de cada una para…Bah, para asegurarnos que estamos bien la una con la otra»

«Ya veo… Espero de verdad que todo marche entre las dos. Entonces, ¿qué vais a hacer hoy? ¿Vegetar en la cama todo el día? »

«No, no lo creo. Nos engatusaremos y nos iremos acostumbrando a un… acercamiento sucinto»

«Qué bien suena…todo para decir que te le vas a pegar a las faldas y besarla todo el rato…»

«¡RUBY!»

 

A Emma le hubiera gustado quedarse al calor del cuerpo de Regina, pero se decía, con razón, que lo que había hecho caer a Regina en esa trampa no debía ser olvidado. Entonces, en ese día de Navidad, ella decide volver a la nieve para hacer un inmenso muñeco.

«¡Veeeeeennnnga!» suplica Emma a una Regina que no tenía otra aspiración sino la de quedarse al calor de su chimenea «Además, ¡esta pequeña bola de pelo debe descubrir lo que es la nieve!»

Regina lanza una mirada a la perrita que se entretenía mordisqueando un trozo de cartón «Muy bien, pero hace frío,  así que no mucho rato»

«¡Prometido!» dice emocionada Emma «Venga, nos vestimos y vamos»

Una hora más tarde, Emma, Regina y la perra se encuentran en el nevado jardín, con las piernas hundidas en el polvo blanco hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas.

«Ok, ¿tiene un plan para empezar correctamente un muñeco de nieve?» pregunta Emma

«Me parece que la última vez fue usted quien ganó el concurso, ¿no?»

«Ah, sí, es verdad…Pero, ahora, vamos a unir nuestras fuerzas: será más grande, más grueso, más bonito»

Regina sonríe ante el candor de la joven. A pesar de lo que había pasado ayer entre ellas, Emma parece querer pasarlo por alto y seguir tratándola como antes, lo que tranquiliza a Regina.  Tenía mucho miedo de que Emma se tomara libertades con ella…

«Bien, ok, yo comienzo por el cuerpo. Usted hace la cabeza»

Y sin darse cuenta, pasan buena parte del día en la nieve, combatiendo el frío, construyendo un enorme muñeco de nieve, con la perrita descubriendo la nieve, los copos cayéndole sobre el hocico, todo bajo las miradas enternecidas de Regina y Emma.

«Es bonito, ¿no?» pregunta Emma mirando el inmenso muñeco

«Mucho»

«¿Hacemos ángeles?»

«¿Ángeles?»

«¡Así!» ella se deja caer  hacia atrás produciendo un ruido mullido y agita los brazos y las piernas para dibujar el contorno de lo que debía ser un ángel «¿Lo ve? ¡Ahora usted!»

De forma más graciosa, Regina se echa suavemente, sintiendo la nieve atravesar sus vaqueros y su abrigo, que sin embargo es grueso. A continuación ella imita a Emma y agita los brazos dulcemente.

«Es magnífico» dice Emma mientras se incorpora para mirar por encima a Regina sobre la nieve y rodeada de ella «Está hermosa en la nieve, como una reina…¡Una reina de las nieves!»

Regina se sonroja tanto ante ese cumplido como ante la mirada que le está dedicando Emma. Y cuando la bella rubia se inclina para besarla, ella cierra los ojos brevemente antes de sentir algo helado sobre sus labios, y después sobre su nariz. Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, Emma estaba aún inclinada sobre ella, con una ligera sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

«Sus labios están helados. Deberíamos entrar» dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

«Yo estoy bien…¿Usted no?»

Regina lleva su mano hacia el rostro de Emma y quita algunos copos de las cejas y de los  cabellos «Emma…»

«Yo…¿puedo?» Sin saber de qué se trataba, Regina no se mueve, y Emma se inclina de nuevo para besarla, empujando un poco más el gesto. Al cabo de un largo minuto, ellas se separan, visiblemente satisfechas. Estaban de nuevo en una burbuja, olvidando el frío, los minutos se sucedían hasta que la perrita, al ladrar, las hace volver a la realidad. Las dos mujeres la miran, y ven a la perrita con un pequeño montón de nieve sobre su hocico y en lo alto de la cabecita. Se echan a reír antes de entrar para refugiarse al calor.

 

De regreso a la casa, Regina, Emma y la perrita se colocan cerca de la chimenea. Regina, sentada en el ancho sillón, Emma a sus pies, apoyada en sus piernas, leyendo un libro, y la perrita, acostada cerca de Emma, las tres al calor de la chimenea y en la calma de la mansión.

«Estoy bien aquí…» suspira Emma de satisfacción. Regina no responde, pero sonríe «Hay que pensar en ponerle un nombre…» dice Emma mirando a la perrita, que roncaba, espatarrada sobre la mullida alfombra.

«Pienso en ello»

«¿Y si pensamos también en tutearnos?»

«¿Por qué? Usted es aún mi empleada y yo, su patrona»

«Respeto esa jerarquía, ningún problema con ello, pero…me decía que somos algo más que simple empleada/patrona, ¿no?»

«Cierto…»

«¿Entonces?»

«¡Muy bien, muy bien!» dice Regina dándose por vencida. Emma sonríe por haber ganado otra batalla más.

 

Pasan el resto del día en la casa, sin ninguna intención de salir.

«¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana? Al pueblo,  quiero decir»

«¿Por qué hacerlo?»

«No sé, para ver a la gente. Es Navidad, la atmosfera es especial»

«…»

«¿O no?»

«Emma…por favor, no insistas»

«Lo siento»

Todavía es muy pronto, piensa Emma que no se lo tiene en cuenta, aunque está un poco decepcionada.

El fin del día transcurre calmadamente: comen juntas, tranquilas, y antes de acostarse, se quedan un rato en la biblioteca. Cuando la hora de irse a la cama llega, cada una se encierra en el silencio, esperando que la otra diga algo,  haga algo…

«Bueno…buenas noches» dice Emma, llena de esperanzas de que Regina la invitara una vez más a su habitación, pero la bella morena parece no querer repetir la experiencia seguidamente.

«Buenas noches Emma»

Un poco decepcionada, Emma se dirige hacia su habitación y cuando toca el pomo de la puerta, nota a perrita arañarle el pie «Hey, no, no, esta noche duermes con Regina…Pequeña suertuda» le murmura bajito esa última parte de la frase, envidiosa. Regina llega a su lado y Emma le pone a la perrita en los brazos. «¡Pequeña pícara!» Regina levanta una ceja «¡Tú no, la perra!» se precipita Emma en aclarar.

«Parece que prefiere tu habitación»

«…»

Permanecen algunos segundos una frente a la otra, separadas solamente por la perrita en brazos de Regina. «Tú…¿quieres entrar?» propone Emma.

Como única respuesta, Regina parece agarrarse a la perrita como a un salvavidas. Emma abre su puerta e invita a Regina a entrar, cosa que hace. Desde que entra, deja a la perrita en el suelo.

«¿Te molesta si tomo una ducha?»

«Yo…voy a hacer lo mismo»

«¿Quieres venir?» dice pícaramente Emma

«Qu…qué, pero….no…» balbucea muerta de miedo Regina cuyas mejillas de repente estaban a fuego.

«Es una broma» die Emma guiñándole un ojo, cosa que desestabiliza a Regina. Esta sale de la habitación y se mete en la suya para darse una ducha rápida. Pero, ¿qué es lo que le pasa? Está actuando como una colegiala con sus primeros sobresaltos. Nunca había actuado de esa manera, ni con Daniel.

Se da prisa y vuelve a la puerta de la habitación, vestida con una larga bata de cama. Y cuando está dudando sobre tocar a la puerta porque a lo mejor Emma todavía estaba en la ducha o ya dormida, la puerta se abre y la rubia le ofrece su más bella sonrisa «¡Entra!»

Emma se sienta en la cama e invita a Regina a hacer lo mismo. A pesar de algunos temores, lo hace y se encuentra en el borde de la cama, la perra entre las dos.

«Esta perrita es muy buena, pero…» Emma la coge y la deja en el suelo antes de acercarse a Regina. Tan torpe y bloqueada como Regina, no se atreve a realizar un solo gesto: ¿había sido siempre tan patosa con los hombres? Tiene realmente tanto miedo de echarlo todo a perder que no se atreve a realizar un solo gesto que pueda ser malinterpretado por la bella morena.

«Bueno, yo…usted, en fin tú…»

«¿Sí?»

Emma se retuerce en la cama, sin atreverse a preguntarle lo que tiene en la cabeza «Yo…¿quieres…dormir aquí?»

Por dentro suspira de alivio al haberse atrevido a  formular la pregunta. Ahora, la respuesta le parece lejana.

«Yo…no lo sé…»

«¡Oh,  solo sería para dormir!» Evidentemente eres imbécil, piensa Emma, ante su actitud más que infantil. Ella se maldice interiormente por su comportamiento….Pero lo que parece incomodarla, divierte a Regina que le sonríe

«Evidentemente, ¿para qué otra cosa?»

Emma se pone como un tomate y se muerde el labio inferior. Entonces, se echa hacia atrás y se mete bajo las sábanas, dejando un ancho espacio para Regina. Esta se quita la bata, que deja en los pies de la cama y entra en esta.

Emma apaga la luz  y se tensa: no se atreve a hacer ningún gesto. Espera que, por una vez, sea Regina quien inicie lo que sea. Y como si la hubiera escuchado, siente las sábanas moverse y una mano colocarse en sus caderas. Sonríe y se acerca a ella.

«Buenas noches» murmura

«No tengo sueño…» responde con una voz ronca y sensual Regina.

La sangre de Emma se enciende y con  orgullo y deseo, se incorpora y besa con torpe deseo a la joven. Sus manos resbalaban por todo el cuerpo de Regina hasta que, después de algunos segundos, corta el  beso, para pedir a Regina la autorización silenciosa de ir más lejos.

Y a pesar de la aprensión y los miedos, Regina cierra brevemente los ojos, lo que Emma toma por un acuerdo implícito. Pone delicadamente una mano sobre su seno. Nunca Emma había tocado el pecho de otra mujer, a no ser el suyo. Sensación extraña estar fuera de su cuerpo y tocarlo sin sentir nada.

Un ligero gemido se escapa de los labios de la bella morena, y eso basta a Emma para continuar sin pararse: sus besos vagan por el filo de su mandíbula  para posarse en su cuello, sus manos que la acarician, rozando sus divinas curvas

«Para, para…»

Emma se incorpora y puede ver la mirada asustada de Regina

«Perdón, ¿demasiado rápido?»

«Sí. Yo…preferiría que fuéramos más…despacio»

Emma sonríe, a pesar de su frustración latente, acepta quedarse ahí. Sabe qué difícil es manejarse entre los deseos y la realidad. Se recuesta y antes de que pueda hacer nada, Regina se abraza a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

«Lo siento…»

«No tienes por qué. Al contrario, tomarnos nuestro tiempo es mejor…» Emma lo cree sinceramente, pero esa sensación a la altura de sus riñones es característica: si Regina no la hubiera parado, habría ido más lejos, incluso sin saber qué hacer. Porque el problema es ese: ella es una negada para los sentimientos. Siempre había sido de extremos: o se dejaba hacer o tomaba las riendas y su compañero se desestabilizaba. Nunca tuvo una relación lo suficientemente duradera como para pretender llamarla “vida de pareja”.

Hoy, cuando ella percibe esta naciente relación como la más importante sin duda de su vida, rechaza  echar todo a perder por miedo o por precipitación.

«¿Quieres dormir?»

«Quiero quedarme así…» suspira ella satisfecha

Emma sonríe y la estrecha aún más. Pronto el sueño se apodera de las dos. Un sueño profundo y pacífico. Nunca hubiera imaginado Emma que esta noche juntas sería la última. 

 

 


	14. Disputa

 

 

A mañanas como esas, no les pedía más: cálidamente tapada en su suave edredón, siente el peso del cuerpo de Regina a su lado derecho, su cabellera le cosquilleaba la barbilla, sus manos sobre su pecho, sus piernas entrelazadas.

Si hubiera podido, se habría quedado así hasta el final de sus días. Pero, voilà, el brazo sobre el que Regina reposaba comenzaba a entumecerse, haciendo que le recorriera una hormigueo desagradable. Se retuerce para colocarse mejor, pero ese movimiento despierta a Regina, que gruñe dulcemente, sonido que Emma encuentra más gracioso cuando ve incorporarse a la joven, el pelo despeinado y los ojos aún somnolientos «Buenos días…» murmura ella

Regina esboza una tímida sonrisa antes de estirarse y hundirse aún más bajo el edredón, al calor, lo que divierte a Emma que se acerca más a ella «¿Quieres quedarte un poco más en la cama?» Sin responder, Regina se pega un poco más a Emma y suspira pesadamente sobre su piel «Hmm, supongo que es un sí» dice divertida Emma.

Y es lo que hacen: permanecen echadas, una pegada a la otra, abrazadas en la cama. Marco y los otros lo habían previsto: ninguno ha venido a molestarlas.

Solo cuando la perrita araña la puerta para salir, Emma se levanta y deja los dulces brazos de su compañera. Porque es su compañera, sí, eso es seguro. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera? Se besaban, pasaban sus noches juntas en brazos una de la otra, no se sentían bien sino en la mutua presencia. Entonces sí, Emma quería creer que Regina es lo que comúnmente se llama su novia.

«¿Quieres salir, eh? Espera dos minutos» Emma se viste rápidamente y cuando se disponía a salir, Regina emerge de debajo de las sábanas «¿Dónde vas?»

«Voy a sacar a la perrita. Además, ya son más de las 11» sonríe ella.

«¿Las 11?» ríe con sorpresa Regina que se incorpora inmediatamente

«No tienes que intranquilizarte. Tenemos derecho a levantarnos tarde. Después de todo, nada nos espera»

«¡Detesto dormir! Levantarse tarde es perder el tiempo. Eso estropea la mitad del día»

«Pero hoy no hay nada especial que hacer. A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión y quieras que vayamos al pueblo»

«No, gracias» dice secamente Regina. Y a pesar de la decepción aparente en el rostro de Emma, no ve la necesidad de excusarse. Peor, se levanta, se pone la bata y pasa por delante de Emma abriendo la puerta. La perrita sigue a su dueña, dejando a Emma un poco desconcertada por esa actitud, rozando la bipolaridad.

Sabe que todo esto es nuevo tanto para Regina como para ella, pero ¿cómo puede ser tan diferente en la intimidad de la noche, en una cama, y ser tan distante y fría por el día?

Evidentemente, quedaba todo eso de la aceptación, de la salida del famoso armario, o hacer su _comig-out_ frente a sus empleados… ¿Por qué Emma parece aceptar las cosas más fácilmente que Regina? ¿Había tenido guardada dentro de ella esa atracción hacia las mujeres? ¿Es la razón por la que Emma parece más receptiva y abierta ante el tema?

Sabe que emprender tal relación con dos supuestas heteros podía ser duro, tiene simplemente que armarse de paciencia. Pero Regina, ¿tendría ella la paciencia y las ganas de hacer esfuerzos y concesiones? Después de todo, es una mujer independiente a la que le daba igual hace tiempo sus congéneres.

Pero hoy las cosas tenían que cambiar, era necesario.

 

«Buenos días, Señora. ¿Desayuno?»

«¡No sea estúpido! Casi es mediodía.¡ Dígale a Granny que prepare el almuerzo! dice Regina bajando las escaleras y conduciendo afuera a la perrita.

Ruby se cruza con Marco y le murmura rápidamente «¿Problemas en el paraíso?» Y cuando Emma baja, la chispeante morena la lleva a un lado «hey, hey, ¿qué pasó con Regina?»

«Nada, está un poco tensa, creo»

«¿Tensa, por qué?»

«Creo que comienza a darse cuenta de que nuestra naciente relación puede traer consecuencias»

«¿Cuáles?»

«Tener que hacerlo público. Cada vez que le propongo salir de esta casa, se niega. Creo que tiene miedo»

«Entonces, tienes que tranquilizarla. Es necesario, no nos podemos permitir perderla otra vez»

«Entonces, ¿qué?, ¿dejas todo en mis manos?»

«Solo digo que no te das cuenta de lo que representas para nosotros»

«Deja de meterme presión. Esta relación ya se anuncia bastante estresante»

 

«¿Regina? ¿Estás ahí?» Emma toca a la puerta de la habitación de la joven, pero ninguna respuesta llega. Evidentemente, lejos de rendirse, entra en la habitación, pero esta está desierta.

Escucha el sonido del agua, proveniente del cuarto de baño. Con sigilo, entra y un vaho afrutado penetra por su nariz. Se apoya discretamente cerca del lavabo y puede discernir una suave melodía: en la ducha, Regina canturreaba dulcemente. Divertida, Emma pone la oreja, pero no reconoce la melodía. Se queda algunos minutos hasta que el agua se para y Regina coge una toalla en la que enrolla antes de salir de la cabina de la ducha. Cuando ve la silueta de Emma, lanza un pequeño grito estridente y casi resbala sobre las baldosas.

«¡Emma!»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?»

«Quería verte»

«¿Y pensaste que lo apropiado sería entrar sin ser invitada y jugar  a ser voyeur?»

«No te espiaba. Entré  y…te estaba esperando» dice con una sonrisa.

«¡Podrías haber esperado en la habitación!»

«Pero hubiera sido menos divertido y la vista hubiera sido menos apetecible» dice mirando las piernas perfiladas de la joven.

Regina se da cuenta e intenta como puede esconderlas, pero en vano. Emma deja escapar un risa «¡Ya basta! ¡Sal!»

«¿Y si no, qué?» dice Emma con un tono de desafío y de burla

«Si no, le arrancaré el corazón con mis propias manos» suspira Regina con un tono ronco y amenazador que Emma aún no le había conocido. Siente escalofríos y por primera vez, se toma en serio sus amenazas «No sabe de lo que realmente soy capaz»

«Ok…Lo siento, ya salgo…» balbucea Emma dando marcha atrás, hacia la puerta.  Y cuando iba a salir, Regina pierde su máscara severa y frunce el ceño «¡No, espere! Espera…» Emma se da la vuelta «Lo siento. Yo…simplemente no tengo la costumbre de…esto»

«¿Esto?»

«Este tipo de demostraciones afectivas»

«Oh, ya veo…Lo siento si soy tan expresiva. Tampoco yo tengo la costumbre. No soy del tipo romántico o de esa clase de cosas. Soy mala dosificándolas»

Regina parece relajarse un poco y se da cuenta de repente de la proximidad que acaba de crear. Retrocede, pero resbala en el piso y Emma tiene el tiempo justo para agarrarla por la cintura, pegándola a ella.

«Wow…con calma princesa» dice divertida Emma

Pone derecha a Regina, con cuidado, pero en la precipitación del movimiento, no se da cuenta de que la toalla se había soltado. Y cuando Regina se separa, la toalla cae a sus pies y la boca de la bella rubia forma una “o” que sorprende a Regina. Torpemente, Regina recoge la toalla y se da prisa por envolverla alrededor de su cuerpo, pero no tan rápido para que Emma no pueda ver al menos su pecho.

Y ante la mirada soñadora, el gesto idiota y las mejillas sonrosadas de Emma, Regina abre precipitadamente la puerta y empuja sin vergüenza a Emma hacia la habitación antes de dar un portazo gruñendo de rabia.  Emma cae de culo, pero no importa, la imagen que acababa de tener hace pocos segundos ante sus ojos aún la tenía ensimismada. Y es con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro que espera que Regina se digne a salir, una vez pasada la vergüenza.

«¿Todavía estás ahí?» pregunta Regina desde detrás  de la puerta

«No tengo la intención de marcharme, puedes salir» Algunos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abre dejando ver a una Regina, vestida con un albornoz y llena de vergüenza. Emma se levanta y se pone delante de ella «Eres magnífica, no tienes que tener vergüenza por nada»

«Me has visto desnuda» refunfuña la joven

«No te he visto toda…solo…lo esencial» Regina eleva los ojos al cielo «Y te puedo asegurar que no debes avergonzarte de nada. Eres sublime, y estoy feliz de ser la que comparte tu vida»

Regina debería estar conmovida ante esas palabras, pero algo en ellas la incomoda. No duda de la sinceridad de Emma, al contrario, pero esas palabras pronunciadas la conmocionan mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado. Da una paso hacia atrás «Esto…nunca funcionará…» dice ella como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

«¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?»  Regina se encierra de nuevo en el cuarto de baño, pero Emma está bien lejos de cerrar esa conversación de esa manera. Golpea la puerta «¿Regina? ¡Regina! ¡Sal de ahí!» Golpea una y otra vez, intentando abrirla, pero, por supuesto, Regina la ha cerrado con llave «No me marcharé hasta que me digas qué ocurre»

Después de 10 minutos, Emma sigue pegada a la puerta, intentando escuchar el menor ruido detrás, pero en vano, cuando de repente, el sonido de la cerradura se escucha, ella retrocede para dejar aparecer a una Regina, con lágrimas en los ojos, ya vestida.

«¿Regina? ¿Me puedes explicar?»

«Esto no funcionará»

«¿Qué?»

«Todo esto: tú, nosotras. Yo soy…nosotras somos diferentes, quizás demasiado»

«¿Qué…qué estás diciendo?»

«No lo lograré»

«Pero…»

«Sé que tenemos camino por delante, pero…no tengo fuerzas»

«Puedo tenerlas por ti»

«Lo que esperas de mí, no lo tendrás nunca»

«¿De qué hablas? Si es de sexo, yo puedo esperar»

«No, no es solo eso…Esta relación, al menos lo que comienza a crearse, no llegará a nada»

«Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Déjanos una oportunidad!»

«Yo…No. Tú no comprendes»

«Verdaderamente no. Explícame, ¿de qué tienes miedo?»

«…»

Emma relaja su rostro como si acabase de comprender «Los demás. Son los otros el problema, ¿no? Mientras nos quedemos en esta casa al abrigo de las miradas, no hay problema, pero cuando yo evoco la idea de salir al pueblo, entras en pánico»

«Compréndeme, no sabes de lo que son capaces. Me juzgaron tan rápido que no pude hacer nada»

«Pero, ¿qué tienen que ver ellos con nosotros?»

«No lo comprendes. Ya llevo colgada  la etiqueta de bruja, si además tengo que llevar la de…» se queda callada dándose cuenta de que no puede ni pronunciar la palabra.

«¿De qué Regina? ¿De lesbiana? ¿Es de eso de lo que tienes miedo?» Regina se crispa al escuchar esa palabra.

«No lo entiendes. ¡La gente es despiadada! Ya me ven como la asesina del pueblo, si además me convierten en la…»

«La lesbiana del pueblo. ¿Es demasiado para ti? ¡Escucha, no estamos obligadas  a que salgas del armario en seguida!»

«¡Es fácil para ti decirlo!»

«¿En qué es fácil para mí? Te recuerdo que también es la primera vez para mí»

«No comprendes…» resopla con despecho Regina

«Deja ya de decir eso, ¡diablos! ¡Explícame!»

«No quiero llevar esa carga…»

Emma entonces se hiela y frunce el ceño «¿Es de esa manera que nos ves? ¿Cómo una carga?»

«…»

«Ya veo…Era estúpido creer que…»

«¿Creer qué?»

«Que yo podría cambiar las cosas.  Estás encerrada aquí, aislada de todo, desde hace demasiado tiempo, tanto que tú misma has perdido la cuenta: dices que te da igual lo que los otros piensen de ti, que no son nada para ti, y sin embargo, no te atreves a enfrentarte a ellos, te encierras aquí, dando pábulo a los rumores. Y ahora, una vez más, prefieres abandonarlo todo antes que insistir. ¿Esto no vale la pena? ¿Yo no valgo la pena?»

«En un mudo idílico, viviríamos felices, pero no estamos en un cuento de hadas y nuestra historia está lejos de parecerse a uno cuyo final es feliz»

«¿Debido a lo que los demás piensan? Somos nosotras, Regina, las que tenemos que escribir nuestra historia, no ellos. ¡Eres obstinada! ¡Obstinada y testaruda! ¡Estás acojonada! Bajo esos grandes aires de dama, no eres más que una niña que espera un gesto de cariño de su madre»

«¡Cómo te atreves!»

«Siempre te has dejado llevar, Regina, nunca te has atrevido a afirmar tus elecciones, siempre de has dejado guiar por los demás: tu madre, tu marido, los habitantes de este maldito pueblo. ¡Por una vez, toma tus decisiones por ti misma y para ti!»

Regina siente la cólera apoderarse de ella, nunca nadie se había atrevido a desafiarla de esa manera. La rabia la invade y es esta última la que habla, en lugar del sentido común de Regina «¿Quieres que tome mis decisiones? Muy bien: ¡estás despedida!»

«¿Qu…qué? ¿No hablas en serio?»

«¡No puedo hablar más en serio! ¡Sales de mi casa, sales de mi vida y sales de mi pueblo!» Regina levanta el tono sin poder controlarlo.

«¿Tienes tanto miedo de lo que vendrá que prefieres cortar por lo sano? ¿Es esa tu visión idílica de la vida? ¿Huir de lo que podría hacerte feliz?»

«¡Estás tan segura de ti!» se burla Regina «¿Piensas que tú podrías ser mi final feliz? ¿Piensas ser mi salvadora? ¡Pero yo no necesito ser salvada!»

«¡Lo que tú digas!  ¡Está claro que quedarse encerrada en una casa las 24 horas del día es totalmente normal! ¡Sin contar tus numerosas interacciones con tus empleados! ¿Sabes lo que piensan ellos? ¡Creen que estás maldita, y necesitas ser salvada, así como ellos mismos!»

«¿Así que tú te sientes investida de una misión? ¿Salvarme?» Regina dice burlonamente, pinchando a Emma

«¡Me importa un pimiento salvarte! Yo solo quería estar contigo, solo contigo, ser feliz contigo. ¡Si hubiera hecho falta, yo me hubiera quedado encerrada en esta casa contigo!»

«Entonces, ¿por qué empeñarse en salir? ¿Es tan horrible la vida aquí?»

«¡No se trata de eso! ¡Pero no comprendes que te estás negando a vivir!»

«¡Yo vivía muy bien antes de que llegaras!»

«Oh, sí, tan bien que buscabas una dama de compañía. ¿Me puedes decir quién, en el siglo XXI, se busca una dama de compañía, si no es una mujer solitaria, sin apegos, ni amigos y que prefiere lo que tiene en casa, incluido tirarse al jardinero?»

No la ve venir, pero la siente…Regina le propina una bofetada tan fuerte que a ella misma le hace daño en la mano. Emma, trastornada, lleva su mano a su mejilla dolorida, las lágrimas en los ojos, el gesto completamente despavorido…

«Sal de mi casa, ¡ya no eres bienvenida!»

«…»

«Te doy 30 minutos para que hagas tus maletas y salgas de mi casa ¡FUERA!»

Grita tan fuerte que Emma, aún aturdida, se sobresalta. Por primera vez, la mirada que ve en Regina le da miedo. Sin darse la vuelta, deja la habitación corriendo. Regina cierra la puerta y de deja deslizar por ella hasta sentarse en el suelo, la espalda contra la puerta.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Todo parecía tan bien al despertar…

 

«¿Emma? Emma, ¿Qué haces?»

Al escuchar los gritos, Ruby había sido designada por los otros para que averiguara qué había pasado. Ve a Emma salir de la habitación de Regina, corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, y entrar en la suya.

Y cuando entra en la habitación, ve a Emma agitarse, la maleta sobre la cama, metiendo sin cuidado sus ropas y otros objetos personales.

«Emma, ¿me vas a contestar? ¡Hey!» Ruby se coloca de cara a Emma y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros, para detenerla. Es en ese momento que la morena ve cómo las lágrimas no dejaban de deslizarse por el rostro así como la marca roja sobre una de sus mejillas «¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Me voy» logra articular Emma

«¿Qu…qué? Pero…¿qué?»

«Me ha despedido»

«Espera…No entiendo nada, tan solo ayer estabais felices y enamoradas y ahora…»

«¡Ella nunca ha estado enamorada, no se lo permite!»

«¿Y es por eso que te marchas?»

«Es una de las razones, sí. Pero no la única. Creo que todo ha ido demasiado rápido… Y además, hay sobreentendidos entre nosotras»

«Emma, sabes que ella…a ella le cuesta y…»

«¡No la defiendas!»

«Emma, escucha, reflexiona, no puedes marcharte,  no de esta manera, no ahora. Creemos en…»

«Ah, no, ¡basta ya con eso! ¡No sé lo que todos os habéis creído, pero no es mi fantasía! ¡Yo no estoy aquí para salvar a nadie! ¡Ella no lo desea, y yo ya no tengo ganas de jugar a la salvadora! ¡Estoy cansada de luchar, de hacer el esfuerzo! Solo deseo…Deseo que por una vez sea fácil. ¡Y esta relación, o lo que quiera que sea, no es en absoluto fácil, ELLA no es fácil!»

«No se tiene nada por nada, Emma, a veces hay que luchar para obtener lo que se desea»

«Pero yo no deseo luchar. Yo deseo…la deseaba a ella»

«No te marches así, en caliente. Quédate y deja pasar la noche. Con la cabeza fría, verás las cosas de otra manera»

«No, no lo creo. He dicho…nos hemos dicho cosas…nos podemos dar marcha atrás»

«Emma, Regina es una mujer complicada y…»

«…escucha, comprendo que quieras ayudarla, arreglar las cosas y defenderla, pero…creo que lo que necesitamos las dos es que me aleje. Necesitamos ver todo más claro y eso sucederá si no estamos bajo el mismo techo»

«¿Es una marcha definitiva?»

«…»

«¿Emma?»

«No lo sé. En mi interior, tengo ganas de creer todavía, pero…»

«Te lo ruego, no rompas el contacto, no completamente»

«No te prometo nada»

«Tienes mi número. Cualquier cosa que pase por tu cabeza, yo estoy aquí, ¿me escuchas?»

Emma le da las gracias con una tímida sonrisa antes de continuar llenando la maleta. Ruby se queda ahí, a su lado, pero sin echarle una mano, demasiado conmocionada ante la idea de ver marcharse a Emma.

Regina le había dado 30 minutos, solo necesito 20 para hacer su maleta y reunir sus últimas cosas. Cuando da una  vuelta por la habitación, y veo que ya no queda nada, no puede frenar una lágrima que se escapa y se desliza por su mejilla dolorida.

Todavía siente el impacto de la mano de Regina sobre la mejilla en un golpe seco y rápido. Cuando piensa en todo lo que había ocurrido desde su llegada, lamenta esa energía gastada en devolver la vida a este lugar, se acuerda de sus esfuerzos por rehabilitar el invernadero, por sacar a Regina de su caparazón….pero finalmente todo ha sido en vano.

Sale de su habitación y se sorprende al encontrarse a Marco, Granny, Ruby, Belle y Ashley esperándola en la puerta de la entrada. Entonces suspira, preparada para una nueva oleada de reproches y de palabras para que se quede, pero cuando se coloca delante del pequeño grupo, Granny la estrecha entre sus brazos casi hasta cortarle la respiración.

«No te marches demasiado lejos…» le murmura. Emma sonríe y se ve arrastrada en una avalancha de abrazos y apretones. Hubiera querido decir algo, hacer algo por ellos. Pero la verdad es que es terriblemente egoísta dejarlos aquí, sabiendo que su modo de vida volvería a ser el de antes de su llegada. Pero ella no tiene elección: Regina ya no la quería aquí. Y por orgullo, Emma ya no podía quedarse.

«¿Nos volveremos a ver?» dice con esperanzas Ruby

«Yo…Solo tendrás que ir a veme al pueblo» sonríe sabiendo que ella no lo hará. Ella misma no sabe qué la esperaba en el pueblo: ¿cómo la acogería la gente al saber que ella formó parte del “ _clan de la bruja asesina_ ”? ¿Tendría ella que desterrarse también del pueblo?»

«Bueno, me voy…»

Marco se acerca y pone sus manos en sus hombros «Aún creemos en usted, Emma, nunca dejaremos de hacerlo» Emma deja escapar una lágrima «Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho aquí, todos estos cambios. Aunque piense que no han servido para nada, sí lo han hecho»

Él le sonríe, ella hace lo mismo y después de los últimos abrazos, sale. Los pasos que la conducen hasta la verja de la entrada son lentos y pesados como si marchara en cámara lenta. Cuando su mano toca la verja, siente como un escalofrío. Se gira y mira la inmensa mansión: sería sencillo dar la vuelta, volver al interior y suplicar a Regina que la mantuviera allí, aunque significara esconderse de todos, permaneciendo enclaustradas de por vida en esa casa…Pero Emma sabe que, a la larga, eso no le bastaría.

Quiere a Regina, enormemente, pero destruirse al mismo tiempo que ella, eso no lo podía hacer. Entonces, abre la reja y con un sórdido chirrido, la traspasa: hace frío, llueve. La primera persona con la que tuvo contacto fue Marco. Ahora, el círculo se había cerrado.

Sonríe al constatar la evolución de cada uno de ellos con su influencia. Puede jactarse de  haber influido en cada uno de ellos, de una manera diferente, incluida Regina. Pero para esta, eso ya no bastaba. Sin embargo, mirándolo bien, habían recorrido un gran camino juntas hasta compartir sus noches en una misma cama, castamente, es verdad, pero cuando se echa la vista atrás, a su llegada, nada hubiera presagiado todo esto.

Es tan difícil para Emma dejar esta casa sabiendo todo el esfuerzo que dejaba detrás.

 

Regina permanece todo el día cerrada en su habitación. En un primer momento, invadida por la cólera y la rabia,  pero la calma de la casa ha dado paso a la tristeza y a la soledad. Esa soledad que ya la había abandonado hace ya unas semanas.

No puede negar el efecto que Emma ha tenido sobre ella, sobre la casa y sus habitantes. Y estos últimos días el cambio había sido mucho más significativo. Pero era demasiado para ella, demasiadas cosas que manejar para ella que no tenía la costumbre de compartir otra cosa que su soledad con sus empleados. Y Emma había sobrepasado los límites…ella no puede dar marcha atrás.

Entonces, encerrada en su habitación, se acuerda de esas últimas semanas en las que había redescubierto el mundo en compañía de una hermosa rubia. Pero ahora, todo ha acabado y ella solo debe preocuparse por ella misma. Y si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo de salir al exterior sola, habría partido a la búsqueda de Emma. Pero esta debe estar lejos ya y Regina se siente mal diciéndose que la joven podría encontrar una vida ahí fuera. Sí, sin duda…dentro de algunas semanas, Emma encontrará una vida normal, fuera de una casa en la que ella estaba prisionera. Finalmente, Regina le estaba haciendo un favor devolviéndole su libertad y Emma se lo agradecería.

 

Lógicamente, Emma aterriza en Newport. Después de haber caminado algunos kilómetros, se dignó a llamar a un taxi para que la recogiera fuera de la vista de la mansión.

Pero ella no estaba decidida a dejar el pueblo en seguida. No, algo se lo impedía, como si estuviera atada a ese pueblo, a Regina, por un hilo invisible. Cuando finalmente tiene libertad de movimientos, ¿tiene realmente ganas de marcharse?

Sus pensamientos regresan solo a Regina y a esa agitada pelea que habían tenido  y  su mejilla le dolía recordándole esa sangrante bofetada que recibió. ¿Había ido demasiado lejos? Sin embargo, todo lo que había dicho no era sino la pura verdad. Si Regina no era capaz de comprenderlo y de ver la verdad cara a cara, no era su culpa. Solo había hecho lo que era justo…Entonces, si es así, ¡por qué se siente tan mal? Sin duda, tiene que haber otra razón que haya hecho que Regina se sintiera tan aterrorizada…

Al ser incapaz de dejar el pueblo, Emma decide tomar una habitación en uno de los pequeños moteles. Gracias a la paga de estos cuatro meses de trabajo, puede permitirse quedarse algunos días en un motel.

Toma una habitación y apenas instalada, se deja caer en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo. Desde que cierra los ojos, el rostro de Regina se le aparece. Escucha algunas campanas afuera, eso la empuja a levantarse y echar una ojeada: el pueblo. Emma se da cuenta de que se había pasado una eternidad encerrada en la casa, lejos de la gente, lejos del mundo. ¿Cómo puede Regina soportar eso? Y arrastrada por unas irreprimibles ganas de salir, agarra su chaqueta y sale. Una vez fuera, respira a pleno pulmón como si acabase de salir de una aguda crisis de claustrofobia. Vagabundea por la calles, algunas miradas se vuelven hacia ella. Este pequeño pueblo es del tipo de pueblo en el que, si eres nuevo, la gente lo percibe en seguida y te lo hacen sentir. Y aunque ella no es realmente una recién llegada, al haber aterrizado hace cuatro meses, puede sentir las miradas a veces insistentes de la gente preguntándose quién es ella. Pero a veces, se cruzaba con miradas acogedoras como cuando llega a la floristería.

«¿Miss Swan?»

«Oh…¡Señor French! ¿Cómo está?»

«Bien, ¿y usted? ¿Está la señor la Mills con usted?»

«Oh, euh…no, hoy no»

«Bien, ¿a qué debo su visita? Es extraño verla en el pueblo»

«En efecto. Yo…solo pasaba por aquí.  Paseaba. A decir verdad, hace un tiempo que estoy aquí, pero no conozco ni la mitad. ¿Tenéis algún pub que esté bien o algún pequeño restaurante?»

«Oh, está el pub que hay a la entrada del pueblo y…»

«Ya, ese ya lo he probado. ¿Algún otro?»

«Hm, el que está en el puerto está bien»

«¿En el puerto? Ok, gracias

«¡Miss Swan!»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Usted…podría llevarle esto a Belle?» El florista saca un pequeño paquete de detrás del mostrador y lo pone encima. Emma gesticula y duda si cogerlo antes de ver la mirada llena de esperanza del hombre. Ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa antes de cogerlo.

«¿Por qué no se lo lleva usted mismo?»

«Yo…No, es aún demasiado pronto. Le agradezco a la señora Mills que me haya dejado verla, pero…necesitaremos mucho más para reconstruir la relación»

«¿Y si comenzara por este regalo?»

«No, yo…de verdad. Hágalo por mí»

«Muy bien, pero debería llamarla, seguramente ella solo espera eso»

«También ella podría hacerlo. Un hijo que quiere saber de su padre»

«O bien un padre que se preocupa por su hija» dice ella con una gran sonrisa «Le dejo, voy a probar ese famoso pub»

Se saludan con una inclinación de cabeza y la joven sale de la tienda. Se dirige hacia el puerto, guiada por el olor a yodo que emanaba. No fue difícil encontrar el susodicho pub: en el puerto, solo hay ese pub y algunos almacenes. Avanza con paso seguro hacia el bar y entra con aplomo. En el interior, pocas personas, para alivio suyo.

No está de humor para que la desaíren como fue el caso de hace algunas semanas.

Se instala en la barra y el camarero se acerca a ella «¿Nueva aquí?»

«De paso…»

«¿Qué le pongo?»

«Un whisky, sin hielo»

Algunos segundos más tardes, coloca delante de ella el vaso que contiene el líquido ambarino que ella se apresura a tragar de un golpe. Su garganta le quema, pero la sensación de no pensar en nada durante algunos segundos la incita a pedir un segundo, que también se traga rápidamente.

«Buenas tragaderas» dice divertido el camarero al ver cómo el cuarto vaso desaparece con la misma rapidez que los anteriores «Déjeme adivinar: ¿decepción amorosa?»

Emma suelta el vaso con ruido, comenzando su brazo a hacerse pesado «Tú lo has dicho…» murmura ella «Otro…»

«Debería parar»

«Tengo de sobra para pagarte, así que, ¡sírveme otro!»

«El alcohol no lo arregla todo, ¿sabe?»

«No sabía que tuviera un título en psicología además del bar» dice enfadada esperando el quinto vaso. El camarero hace una mueca, sabiendo que ese mal humor es uno de los primeros efectos del exceso de alcohol. Le sirve otro y al cabo de unos minutos, después una hora, Emma no ve caer la noche…

«Debería dejarlo ya» dice el camarero al ver que Emma se estaba quedando dormida en el asiento «Y no es el psicólogo el que habla, sino el hombre. ¿Tiene una habitación aquí? Le llamo un taxi»

«No, en fin sí…Yo puedo volver sola»

«Sí, y caminar a lo largo del puerto teniendo una posibilidad de dos de caer al agua…No, gracias, no quiero que sea la gran noticia de mañana. Deme sus llaves»

«No tengo coche…»murmura mirando desesperadamente el fondo su vaso

«Entonces, le llamo  un taxi»

Y cuando el camarero se dispone a llamar, un hombre se coloca al lado de Emma «Déjelo, yo la llevo»

Emma levanta con dificultad la cabeza y cuando ve al imprudente que osaba inmiscuirse en su ronda, cree caerse del taburete.

«Perdone, pero…¿la conoce?» pregunta el camarero suspicaz, pensando que podía tener delante a un pervertido que quiere aprovechar de la joven mientras está borracha.

«Oh, créame, ella me conoce. ¿No es verdad Emma? » dice con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Emma esboza una mueca antes de dejar el vaso sobre el mostrador y girarse hacia él «¿Puedo saber qué carajo haces aquí…Neal?»

 

«El mundo es pequeño…»

«¡Venga ya! ¿Newport, de verdad?»

«Sabes que aún tengo contactos en el FBI…»

«Me pregunto cómo…»

«Baf, ¿sabes que se puede localizar a una persona por su móvil? Con el programa adecuado, puede fácilmente  servir de  GPS y localizar a la persona que lo utiliza»

«…»

«Es así como he sabido dónde estabas. Al principio, pensé que era un error. Vermont, pensé que te habían robado el móvil…Pero luego me dije que tú eras lo bastante chiflada como para hacerlo: partir lejos»

«¿Quién es el más chiflado de los dos, eh? ¿La que quiere encontrar un trabajo y vivir finalmente su vida como quiere…o aquel que no puede despegarse de su ex, olvidando que él la engañó, y que la persigue?»

«¡Yo no te engañé!» dice él

«Sí, solo bebisteis un trago… Sabemos lo que hubiera pasado si no os hubiera interrumpido»

«Estás loca»

«Y tú, tú estás demasiado cerca, ¡apártate!»

«Siempre tan encantadora, veo que el aire marino no te ha calmado»

«Cállate»

«Lo que yo decía. Y entonces, ¿has venido tan lejos para emborracharte»

«Lo que yo hago aquí no es de tu incumbencia. A decir verdad, ¡hace tiempo que nada es de tu incumbencia!» Se gira hacia el camarero «Llámeme un taxi»

«No seas estúpida, no va a gastar dinero si yo puedo acompañarte»

«No necesito tu ayuda, puedo perfectamente pagar un taxi»

«¿Y desde cuándo?» dice divertido, acordándose de que Emma no era una gran ahorradora y que se había marchado de Boston sin un penique en el bolsillo.

«¡Déjame en paz!» dice y con un gesto seco se quita la mano que Neal había apoyado en su antebrazo. El camarero comprende la situación y llama un taxi que llega al minuto, acostumbrado a los borrachos nocturnos incapaces de volver a casa por su propio pie.

«Su taxi ha llegado» anuncia el camarero

«Gracias. Y tú, vuelve por dónde has venido, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. ¡Ya no te necesito!»

«Viéndote en este estado, permíteme que lo dude»

«Suelta…» ruge Emma con gesto enfadado antes de salir del bar y subirse al taxi bajo la mirada impotente de Neal.

Él lanza una mirada al camarero, que lo mira de arriba abajo antes de marcharse a atender a otro cliente. Una mujer morena se sienta al lado de Neal «¿Es su novia?»

Neal se sobresalta ante la manera, tan masculina, de entablar la conversación «¿Quién es usted?»

La mujer sonríe «Soy la que puede darle respuestas a sus preguntas»

Inmediatamente interesado, se gira hacia ella «¿Con quién tengo el  honor de hablar?»

«Anita…Anita Lucas»

  


	15. Matemos a la bestia

 

Es su primera noche fuera de la mansión.

Qué extraña sensación…ella que pensaba, hace cuatro meses, que estaba prisionera en esa extraña residencia, ahora que está fuera, parece perdida y sola. Una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo en el que el prisionero desarrolla empatía, ternura, sentimientos por su carcelero…Sentimientos, sí, Emma los tiene por Regina. ¿Es amor o simplemente fascinación para esa misteriosa mujer? No sabe nada por el momento. Pero, ¿tendría ocasión de averiguarlo cuando había sido expulsada de la casa y está alejada de Regina?

Dejándose caer sobre la cama, cierra los ojos, imaginándose lo que podría estar haciendo Regina en esos momentos. En una situación normal, habrían comido en el suntuoso comedor un exquisito plato preparado por Granny, después habrían pasado un momento en el gabinete, cerca de la chimenea y de sus irradiante calor, leyendo o simplemente charlando sobre qué hacer al día siguiente…

Y ahora, está sola en esta habitación de motel impersonal, con papel de pared envejecido y con muebles antiguos. Tiene ganas de llorar, de gritar su cólera contra esa mujer testaruda, pero a la que se imagina, en este fin del día, encerrada en su habitación.

Porque sí, después de los esfuerzos llevados a cabo, Emma sabe que el equilibrio que había instaurado en la mansión solo se mantenía por su presencia y por su fuerza. Ahora que ella ya no estaba, ese precario equilibrio se había roto sin duda y las cosas volverían a ser parecidas a antes: se encerraría mañana, tarde y noche en su habitación, Marco le llevaría la comida, y el polvo se acumularía otra vez sobre los muebles, las lámparas de araña y las colgaduras.

Piensa en el invernadero, sus plantas y múltiples flores que habían plantado juntas, todo se marchitaría por falta de atención y, de nuevo, el invernadero parecería un cementerio vegetal.

Emma arde por dentro ante esta impotencia. Pero su orgullo le impide regresar a la mansión y pedir perdón a Regina por palabras que, al fin y al cabo, se creía.

Sin embargo, había comenzado a creer en ese papel de salvadora  que le habían endosado Marco y los otros, piensa sinceramente que ella había tenido mucho que ver en la rehabilitación de Regina, incluso había podido traerla al pueblo. ¡Qué idiota había sido al creer en tales pamplinas!

Tanta energía, tiempo y esperanzas desplegados para nada…¡Está encolerizada! Contra ella por haber creído que podría cambiar las cosas, contra Regina por ser tan obtusa y tener tanto miedo…

Y ahora Neal, que aparece de entre los muertos para acosarla una vez más. ¡Es la guinda del pastel, demasiado empalagoso para ella! ¿Qué viene a hacer aquí? Y ahora que está aquí, ¿cómo quitárselo de encima?

Lo conoce, no va rendirse tan fácilmente. Ahora que la ha encontrado, hará todo lo imposible para convencerla de volver. Pero ella no tiene ninguna intención, en absoluto. Hubo un tiempo en que habría vuelto y habría vivido una relación ilusoria y placebo, pero no sincera. Pero ahora, debe admitir que hay un antes y un después de Regina.

Nunca había tenido una relación con una mujer, ni siquiera algunas experiencias de adolescentes que le habrían podido dar algunas referencias sobre su orientación,  nada. Había acogido a Regina en su vida y en su corazón con la inocencia y la incertidumbre de una relación que comienza. Sin embargo, nada presagiaba tales sentimientos: había sido contratada para ser dama de compañía de una mujer que parecía la frialdad encarnada y que se había revelado herida y frustrada…

La había besado y su dulzura todavía acaparaba sus labios…Había soñado con cosas menos castas, acurrucada en sus brazos, al calor de su cama…Sí, ella había esperado muchas más cosas con Regina,  cosas que nunca se habría imaginado hace cuatro meses.

Todo había pasado tan rápido y al mismo tiempo con una lentitud infinita. Y ahora que se encuentra aquí, sola en esta habitación, que no tiene el confort que le ofrecía la suya en la mansión, se da cuenta del lugar que Regina ha ocupado en su vida.

Sin contar los otros: Marco y su flema característica, Granny y sus apetitosos platos, Ruby y sus confidencias…Había compartido tanto con ellos, y ellos habían puesto tanta fe en ella. Y hoy, ella los abandona a su triste destino sabiendo que Regina se volvería a hundir en su melancolía.

Da vueltas en la cama sin conciliar el sueño. El alcohol no ayuda, sus pensamientos se mezclan con un estrépito ensordecedor que le provoca una migraña.

 

Su noche fue agitada: en cuanto cerraba los ojos, imaginaba a Regina, enclaustrada en lo más profundo de la mansión, los empleados gimiendo y suplicando que los liberase. Después, no sabe por qué razón, todos se giraban hacia un punto preciso y señalaban con el dedo acusando a Emma de haberlos abandonado, de haber roto su única esperanza.

Se despertó sobresaltada y tardó varios segundos en darse cuente de dónde estaba: en Newport, en un pequeño motel, lejos de la mansión y de Regina.

Su primera noche no ha sido la más serena y espera que las demás sean más tranquilas, aunque tiene grandes dudas sobre eso.

Se levanta con agujetas por todas partes, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, una ligera migraña en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. En medio de una espesa confusión se dirige, como un robot, al vetusto cuarto de baño, que está bien lejos de parecerse al que ha tenido durante meses en la mansión. Toma una ducha infinitamente larga.

¿Qué hacer hoy? ¿Debería volver a la mansión pensando que en una noche Regina habría entrado en razón? ¿O debía dejarla reconcomerse algunos días? Mientras espera, debe hacer algo.

Cuando baja a la calle para dirigirse al pequeño restaurante “Granny’s diner”, cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a Neal, apoyado en su pick-up, justo delante del motel.

«Oh, no…» gruñe ella

«Buenos días a ti también. ¿Has dormido bien?»

«¿Qué coño te importa?»

Cuando pasa por delante de él, se da cuenta de que la empieza a seguir de cerca. Al cabo de unos segundos, se detiene y se da la vuelta «¿A qué estás jugando?»

«Quiero asegurarme de que estás bien. No regresaste anoche al motel muy fresca»

«No es la primera vez que me emborracho, deberías saberlo…»

«Precisamente…»

Ella continua caminando sin preocuparse por él, al menos lo intenta, pero Neal está pegado ya a sus talones. Ella entra en el restaurante y pide un chocolate a la canela.

«Siempre ese famoso chocolate…No te has decidido a pasarte al café…» dice él con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios.

«Hay cosas que no cambian…» dice ella agradeciendo con un gesto de la cabeza a la camarera antes de instalarse en una mesa. Desafortunadamente para ella, Neal la sigue y se sienta frente a ella «No es verdad…¿No me vas a dejar en paz? ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo?»

«Emma…Te quiero»

«Super…»

«¿Sabes lo que dicen de tu patrona?» murmura él inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Ante esas palabras, Emma lo mira con fiera mirada y agarra la taza entre sus manos «No debería sorprenderme…Eres del tipo de gente que se cree esas tonterías…» dice ella con un tono que quería que pareciera despegado.

«Emma…»

«No, gracias. Me importa un carajo tu opinión. Así que, déjame en p…»

«¡Para! ¿Sabes que tengo contactos en el FBI? ¿Que mis años de adjunto  sirven para algo? Quizás no lleve ya la estrella, pero ahora tengo algo mejor…»

Saca del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una placa dorada “NYPD” con el emblema de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Emma se ahoga con un trago de chocolate «¿Dónde has obtenido eso? ¿Lo has encontrado en una papelera?» ironiza ella.

«Muy divertido…Trabajo Emma. Nunca lo he dejado. Desde el momento en que te fuiste de Nueva York a Boston trabajé duro para probarte que yo no era un bueno para nada. Demostré mi valor y la oficina de Nueva York me ofreció una plaza a bordo, y he ascendido»

«Los criterios de selección han bajado en nueva York…»

«Emma, ahora puedo protegerte»

«¿Protegerme de qué? ¿De quién? Es irónico que aquel del que intento deshacerme me proponga su ayuda para arreglar mi problema»

«¿Por qué  estarías tan a la defensiva si no tuvieras miedo de que algo pasase de nuevo entre nosotros?»

«¿Eh?»

«Si realmente yo te diera igual, si te diera igual un nosotros, no estarías tan furiosa, sino simplemente indiferente. Pero mira, tú estás…a la defensiva»

«Eres tú el que me hincha las narices, y en absoluto el hecho de volver contigo o no. Déjame en paz  Neal, entre nosotros todo ha acabado, desde hace tiempo. Solo tú no te has dado cuenta»

«Bien. Entonces, te escondes en este agujero abandonado de la mano de Dios y estás dispuesta a trabajar para una asesina para alejarte de mí, ¿no es algo radical?»

«¡Ella no ha matado a nadie!» añade Emma en voz alta, llamando la atención de algunas personas presentes. Al ver las miradas que suscita, baja el tono «Tú no sabes nada. ¡Tú no sabes nada de la situación, ni de ella! Tú aterrizas enarbolando orgullosamente  tu placa de policía y tu señor-yo-lo-sé-todo…»

«Emma…»

«¡No sabes nada!»

Tras decir esto, se levanta, no habiendo casi tocado su taza, y sale con paso rápido…Pero no tan rápido porque Neal le pisa los talones hasta llegar a su altura en algunos segundos. La frena poniendo su mano en su brazo y haciendo que se  gire hacia él.

«¡Qué me dejes!»

«Emma, ¿qué te sucede? Ya no te reconozco»

«Quizás porque he cambiado, y ya no soy esa adolescente, incómoda en su piel, que no veía nada más que por tus ojos porque no tenía nada más. Hoy, soy diferente, he encontrado algo mejor, lejos de ti»

«¿Algo mejor? ¿Hablas de esa mujer? ¡La viuda negra, es así como lo llaman por aquí! No, de hecho, la llaman la bruja. Al principio, me pareció ridículo, pero después, he escuchado diversas opiniones y testimonios…Emma, no se sabe lo que pasó, la autopsia nunca fue concluyente…¡y esa mujer vive en completa libertad!»

«¿En completa libertad? Encerrada las 24 horas en su mansión, ¿a eso llamas tú libertad? No sabes lo que ha vivido, lo que vive aún…No sabes nada de ella…»

Neal frunce el ceño ante la mirada de Emma, llena de pasión…Mirada que él conocía muy bien «¿Qué ha ocurrido en esa casa?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«La conoces desde hace poco y sin embargo, la defiendes…Parece que sus empleados no salen nunca…¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué duermes en un motel?»

«¡Para ya con tu inquisición a bocajarro!»

«Te ha despedido…» dice él al comprender la situación

«No»

«Mientes. Nunca supiste mentir»

«No me ha despedido, yo me he marchado» dice ella abatida

«Porque has comprendido lo que es»

«Al contrario, es porque comprendí quién es por lo que me quedé con ella. No sabes nada de ella, sobre su vida, sobre lo que vivió y cómo ha vivido»

«Entonces, ¿por qué te has ido?»

«…» desvía la mirada, cerrando brevemente los ojos

«¿Emma?»

«Porque la quiero de tal manera que soy capaz de destruir lo que me rodea. Porque nunca he sabido mantener lo que quiero…Comencé con mi hijo, nuestro hijo…Porque nunca sabré si hubiera podido ser una buena madre, pero ella me hacía tomar consciencia de que podía al menos ser una buena persona. Cuando nadie creía en mí, incluida yo misma, ella sí lo hizo»

«Espera…Me estás hablando como si…»

«¿Como si qué Neal?»

«¡Como si estuvieras enamorada!»

Emma suspira, pensando en lo que acaba de decir «Tienes razón…Creo que lo estoy…Sí, creo que estoy enamorada. Enamorada de esa mujer»

Neal se crispa, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos, tanto que parece que se le salen de las órbitas «¿Qu…qué estás diciendo?»

Emma, con más seguridad, da un paso en su dirección, este recula «Sí, estoy enamorada de ella. Creo que nunca he amado a alguien de una manera tan profunda y tan apasionada. Y ¿sabes por qué?»

«…»

«Porque le he comprendido, le he escuchado, porque ella me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella, las dos somos complementarias»

«Estás diciendo tonterías…Estás loca. ¡Este pueblucho se te ha subido a la cabeza!¡ Esa mujer, esa…bruja! ¡Te ha hechizado!»

Emma deja escapar una exclamación «¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Un hechizo? ¿No se supone que eres policía y debes atenerte a las pruebas y no a los rumores?»

«Me atengo a los testimonios»

«¿Cuáles? ¿Los de los habitantes demasiado encerrados en ellos mismos para pensar claramente?»

«¡Hay antiguos empleados que saben lo que ha pasado en esa maldita mansión!»

Emma se paraliza «…la madre de Ruby…» murmura ella

«¿Eh?»

«¡Esa zorra está aún aquí!» dice ella dejando ver unas furiosas ganas de plantarse delante de esa mujer y hacerle tragarse sus palabras.

«Ves…»

«¡Esa mujer fue despedida por robar! ¡Haría cualquier cosa por destrozar a Regina!»

«¿Regina? ¿Es ese su nombre? ¿Y tú prefieres creerla a ella porque? Ah sí, porque la amas…Deja que me ría»

«…»

«Emma, déjame ayudarte. Estás perdida»

«¿Perdida porque ya no estoy contigo? Pero lo que tú no has comprendido es que desde que te dejé, nunca he estado tan serena y feliz…Y enamorada»

«¡PARA! ¡Deja de decir eso! Tú…no estás en tu estado normal!»

«Al contrario» Ella retrocede, pero Neal se abalanza sobre ella, agarrándola fuertemente «¿Pero…pero qué estás haciendo, loco? ¡Suéltame!» dice retorciéndose para soltarse del agarre. Cuando lo logra, después de un esfuerzo violento, su primera reacción fue sorpresiva: lo abofetea tan fuerte que la palma de su mano le arde «¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más! ¡Todo ha acabado entre nosotros!»

Neal, atolondrado, no tiene ningún otro reflejo sino el de dejar a Emma alejarse. Se masajea la mejilla mirando la silueta de su ex compañera desvanecerse en el horizonte. Frunce el ceño…La había perdido…sí, había perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra.

 

Nunca un despertar fue tan doloroso para Regina.

Sin embargo, desde hace años, había dormido sola y en un silencio mortal. La mansión no estaba acostumbrada a disputas verbales o a escándalos…Y sin embargo, desde la llegada de Emma a estas paredes, los habitantes se habían acostumbrados a las risas, a un tornado rubio que barría, literalmente, toda la casa, a veladas al lado del fuego y a batallas de bolas de nieve en el jardín.

Ahora, ella ya no estaba y la monotonía, el silencio y la frialdad envolverían poco a poco, de nuevo, esa casa. Eso había comenzado la víspera: después de la marcha de Emma, Regina no dejó su habitación, rechazando la comida que Marco le había llevado.

No pega ojo por las noches, repasando esos instantes en que su mano golpeó con violencia la mejilla de la bella rubia. Nunca había usado la fuerza contra nadie, ni siquiera contra su abusiva madre, su intrusivo marido o su indiferente hijastra. No, Emma ha sido la primera, y espera que la única, a la que ha levantado la mano.

Y desde ese momento, le parece que su mano le quemaba hasta dolerle. En su cama, da vueltas de un lado a otro, sin conciliar el sueño. Rumia sus últimas palabras y lo que le reprochaba Emma.

Miedo…el  miedo…he ahí lo que guía a Regina. A pesar de la verdad de las palabras de la bella rubia, Regina mantenía su posición: todo había ido demasiado deprisa. Desde su llegada atronadora, al desarrollo de su amistad, hasta sentimientos más profundos…Hasta que Emma quiso más.

Pero Regina tiene miedo, ese miedo que nos corroe por dentro y que invade nuestro espacio vital, nuestra sustancia, que nos impide vivir plenamente. Sí, Regina tiene miedo del exterior, de los otros, de sus miradas, de lo que podrían pensar al verla del brazo de esa rubia impetuosa.

Tiene miedo y, por una razón que todavía desconoce, es incapaz de confesárselo a Emma. Miedo de haberse equivocado o de que ella tuviera razón, miedo de las consecuencias o simplemente de ver la verdad cara a cara: Regina es una cobarde.

Pensando en eso, no puede impedir que algunas lágrimas se deslicen por su mejilla y caigan pesadamente en el edredón. Se había jurado no volver a sentir nada por un ser humano, si no era la desconfianza  y la cólera…pero una vez más, Emma supo sacudir esas convicciones y repasar sus prioridades.

Dios, qué bueno había sido vivir al lado de Emma: sentirse viva, amada y amante. Sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos deslizándose por sus curvas que nadie, desde Daniel, había sabido apreciar en su justo valor y tan tiernamente, pero también su mirada o simplemente su presencia a su lado…todas esas cosas que ella no creía volver a revivir como los sobresaltos de un primer amor.

Pero también la caída fue brutal…no se puede amar a una persona con tanta pasión y esperanza sin temer perderla con tanta fragilidad, decepción o tristeza. Si no se hubiera aferrado tanto a la bella rubia, su dolor sin duda hoy sería menor. Y se culpa por estar tan afectada por su marcha.

Ahora, ha amanecido y Regina puede constatar los efectos de una noche sin Emma. Abre pesadamente los ojos y si no fuera porque tiene que sacar a la perrita que no dejaba de arañar la puerta, permanecería acostada todo el día.

«Buenos días, Señora»

«…»

«¿Va a desayunar esta mañana?»

«¿Ha vuelto?»

Marco baja la mirada «No, Señora»

Regina frunce el ceño y echa una mirada melancólica al cachorro que daba vueltas alrededor de la puerta. Se agacha para acariciarla y sonríe amargamente. Todavía no le ha puesto un nombre…Pensaba hacerlo junto con Emma…

«¿Señora?» interroga Marco «¿Todo bien?»

Sin responder, Regina se endereza, poniéndose completamente recta. Ella le dirige una mirada llena de fastidio «Saque a la perrita» antes de volver a subir los escalones con paso lento y pesado, señal de un fatiga extrema, bajo la mirada contrariada de Marco, impotente ante este nuevo descenso a los infiernos de su patrona.

«¿Cómo está? ¿Desea desayunar?» pregunta Granny, totalmente preocupada por la actitud de Regina

Marco se sienta sin ganas en un taburete «No muy bien, como podíamos imaginar»

«¿Dónde hemos fracasado…?»

«Creo que eso ya no depende de nosotros…»

Granny suspira y Ruby entra en la cocina, con un aire abatido en el rostro «¿Creéis que volverá?»

«No lo sé…»

«¿Cómo haremos si no vuelve? ¿Cómo la sacaremos de ahí?»

Marco baja la mirada «No sé nada»

 

Gracias a lo ganado en esos meses, Emma puede recuperar incluso su coche del taller donde lo había dejado hace algunos meses.

Evidentemente, la reparación tardaría y Emma estaba atrapada en Newport por al menos dos días más. Sabiendo muy bien que Regina no saldría sola de la mansión, no tenía miedo de cruzársela por la calle.

Lleva su dolor con paciencia, esperando que Neal, cansado, se hubiese  marchado. Al no haber salido casi de la mansión cuando estuvo al servicio de Regina, Emma aprovecha para descubrir el pueblo y sus comercios, su puerto, su playa…Finalmente, si se deja de lado lo pirados que estaban sus habitantes, ese pequeño pueblo es muy agradable.

Paseando por las calles,  llega a una tienda en cuyo escaparate había el retrato de un hombre mayor. Se detiene para ver mejor y entrecierra los ojos para leer la pequeña inscripción al pie de la foto «Leopold Mills. Fundador de Newport»

Ella pone mala cara…Leopold Milss…¡El difunto marido de Regina! Se inclina un poco para observar mejor a ese hombre del que había odio hablar tan a menudo sin nunca imaginárselo. Parecía muy mayor, lo que le desagradó al imaginarse a una Regina joven y frágil paseándose de su brazo por las calles. ¿Cómo culpar a los habitantes? Esa pareja no era en absoluto creíble.

Una cólera sube hacia ella imaginándose lo que había podido pensar Regina al ver a su futuro marido por primera vez…¿Cómo se podría vender a una hija de esa manera? Si su madre no estuviera ya muerta, ¡le hubiera dicho claramente lo que pensaba!

 

Caída la tarde, regresa a la habitación, cansada por tener que esperar dos días…Hoy ha tenido que contenerse mucho para no regresar a la mansión. Se montó incluso en un taxi al que hizo darse la vuelta antes de emprender el camino que conducía a  Regina. Emma no había parado de cambiar de opinión todo el tiempo.

Para borrar su deseo  de ir a buscarla, se compró una pack de cervezas que acabó tan rápido como las hubo comprado.

Es cierto que aunque Regina quisiera verla, ella no saldría nunca de su casa, es ella quien debe dar el primer paso. Pero en cambio, ¿quién debería hacerlo? La que sin duda se había equivocado. Pero he ahí la cuestión, ¿quién se había equivocado en esta historia?

¿Una Emma, cansada de tener que pelearse contra los rumores y otras quimeras y que no había sabido manejar a una mujer que había perdido hace años la costumbre de sociabilizar con otras personas?

¿O una Regina testaruda, aferrada a una trampa, pero que no había dudado en rechazarla con un violento gesto?

Cada una cargaba con sus equivocaciones, pero Emma sabe que la había llevado a sus límites. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que todo eso era demasiado para Regina? En primer lugar, ver aparecer en su casa a una recién llegada, después un cambio radical en su casa y en su vida, y para acabar, entablar una relación con otra mujer, cosa que ciertamente nunca había imaginado…

¿Cómo culpar a Regina por estar perturbada…? Y de repente, la realidad la golpea: ¡ella se había equivocado! ¡Nunca habría creído estar tan contenta ante ese hecho! Entonces, se incorpora, la cabeza de repente le da vueltas: se había equivocado y debía decírselo a Regina. Otra realidad le golpea en la cara como la bofetada que le había dado Regina: estaba enamorada.

¿Por qué no haber pensado en ello antes? ¿Por qué?

Pero somnolienta, se deja caer en la cama, rodeada de cadáveres de botellas, a continuación mira el techo…Sí, se había equivocado…Debería decírselo, debería disculparse…

Pero no ahora, no en ese estado. Porque si Emma se presenta borracha en la mansión, Regina no la creería. No, debe primero descansar, e irá a verla en buenas condiciones.

Se jura que, mañana mismo, regresará a la mansión para encontrar a Regina, decirle todo: que se había equivocado,  que no querría por nada del mundo separarse de ella y también, sobre todo, confesarle sus sentimientos…¿Cómo ha podido estar tan ciega?

Su cólera la había empujado a ver las malas situaciones en un contexto erróneo, mientras que no se centró en lo fundamental: ¿de dónde venía esa cólera? Neal, sin saberlo, la ha ayudado: su cólera ha sido proporcional al amor y la atención que dedicaba a Regina. Si esa mujer no le importase, no le habría generado sino indiferencia y  desprecio.

Aunque la mente está embotada por el alcohol, se acuesta con la intención de regresar a Regina desde mañana mismo.

 

Él no ha dejado el pueblo. No puede creer lo que Emma le había dicho. Ella, su ex compañera, ¿es lesbiana? Es imposible…ella le ha mentido, tiene que ser eso, sin embargo pudo ver su mirada cuando hablaba de esa mujer, pudo ver esa chispa en sus ojos cuando pronunciaba su nombre…Eso no engañaba.

Está enfadado…Con Emma, pero también y sobre todo con esa misteriosa mujer. Y está aún más enfadado al saber que esta actuaba con toda impunidad: él está seguro, ella tuvo algo que ver en la muerte de su marido. Había leído minuciosamente el expediente: joven muchacha de 19 años que se casa con un hombre recién enviudado y que tenía una gran fortuna personal. Buen terreno para ella que, algunos años más tarde, se convierte en viuda a su vez heredando la fortuna de su marido, así como su mansión…la historia es ya muy conocida, pero funcionaba bien en definitiva.

Había leído el expediente de arriba a abajo, y recogido aquí y allá algunos testimonios, todos unánimes, sobre la fiabilidad de ese matrimonio y de los años posteriores.

Apoyado  en la barra, una cerveza en la mano y el expediente de en la otra, rumiaba su cólera, cuando una chispeante morena, que conocía muy bien, se coloca a su lado «¿También solo esta tarde?»

«Anita…»

«Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo?»

«…»

«Ya veo, nada de éxtasis, ¿no?»

«¿Es cierto que no la dejó sino que fue despedida después de robar?»

Anita levanta una ceja, sorprendida ante tanto descaro. Sonríe. «También había que ver la vida que nos hacía llevar…Ella no quería huidas, ni testimonios molestos…Entonces, literalmente nos secuestraba. Nos pagaba, es verdad…Cuando quería»

«¿Eh?»

«A veces, podía pasarse meses sin pagarnos. Decía que, como no salíamos, no necesitábamos el dinero…Yo quería escaparme porque su lavado de cerebro no iba conmigo. Quería salir de ahí y marcharme…Entonces, quise asegurarme mis espaldas…Me descubrió y me echó»

Neal se incorpora «¿Ella la puso en la puerta de la calle mientras mantenía a sus empleados secuestrados?»

«Me aproveché de una debilidad…Después de todo, ella es tan inestable, nada me sorprende»

Neal frunce el ceño y hace girar el líquido dorado en su copa «¿Acaso ella…?»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Acaso hay sufrido usted …acoso?»

«¿Acoso? ¿De qué tipo?»

«Sexual?»

Anita revienta de risa «¿Regina? ¿Lesbiana? Creo que no. Al menos, no conmigo. Pero ella ciertamente es capaz de todo para conseguir lo que quiere. Después de todo, ¿no se casó con un hombre más viejo que su padre? ¿No lo mató impunemente? Ella sería capaz de todo» Neal frunce el ceño y aprieta tan fuerte la lata que explota en su mano dejando chorrear la cerveza por la barra «¿Tiene algo que ver con tu Emma?»

Al escuchar su nombre, Neal se gira furioso hacia ella y la agarra por el cuello de la camisa «¡Cállate!»

Pero lejos de asustarse, Anita le ofrece una gran sonrisa, cuando, pegada a él, ella siente un arma en su cintura y una placa no lejos de esta «Si quieres enfadarte con alguien, yo no soy la persona idónea…Ya tienes a alguien para eso»

Él retrocede y sigue la mirada de la mujer para depositarla en su arma «¿Quieres decir…?»

«Eres policía, ¿no? Tu papel es restablecer la justicia. Todos aquí quieren justicia. Basta con que pronuncies las palabras adecuadas y muestres tus argumentos, y ellos te seguirán. Quieren lo mismo que tú: que esa mujer pague por sus crímenes. Es necesario acabar con ella»

Neal abre desmesuradamente los ojos, dejando vagar su mirada por el bar a la búsqueda de personas con la misma opinión…Cuando cruza la mirada con algunos curiosos que parecían interesados, él suspira «Ella…no me perdonará nunca…»

«Lo hará. Cuando Regina  ya no tenga poder sobre ella, recuperarás a tu Emma, créeme»

«Yo no puedo tomarme la justicia por mi mano. Necesito medios,  necesito pruebas concretas, la orden de un juez, un mandato…No puedo llevar a cabo mi _vendetta_ así como así, sin repercusiones»

«Pero, ¿quién lo sabrá? Todos estamos contigo en esto. Nosotros enterraremos la historia. Todos seremos cómplices»

«Si es así, ¿por qué no hacerlo vosotros mismos?»

«Porque tú representas la justicia y es lo que lo nos falta para atrevernos a hacerlo. Con tu impulso, nos atreveremos. Basta con que enarboles tu arma y tu placa… Y todo el mundo te seguirá. Serás nuestro salvador, aquel a través del cual se hará justicia» Neal se queda pensativo «E imagina…Emma será libre. La influencia, sea del tipo que sea, que Regina tiene sobre ella se acabará…Al principio estará triste y enfadada, pero acabará por comprender el daño del que la has salvado, entrará en razón»

Él esboza una sonrisa imaginándose a Emma de vuelta con él como cuando eran jóvenes y despreocupados, como cuando veían todo de color de rosa, y creían poder vivir solo de amor. Entonces se levanta y Anita le sonríe «Es la hora»

 

En un profundo sueño discierne algunos ruidos sordos, como un revuelo de una muchedumbre… Pero tan lejana que no presta mucha atención antes de que su espíritu se vuelva a sumergir en los meandros de un sueño brumoso y alcoholizado.

Al cabo de lo que le parecen minutos, aunque ya habían pasado tres buenas horas, siente  vibrantes sacudidas y una mezcla de ruidos sordos de un coma mezclados a los verdaderos de una realidad muy cercana. Lucha un momento por no salir de esa modorra, pero las sacudidas se hacen más vivas y acaba por despertarse con dificultad.

Primero un ojo, después el otro…Algunos segundos para recordar el lugar donde se encuentra, y después constatar mirando por la ventana que todavía era noche cerrada. Gira la cabeza y ve encima de ella una silueta oronda, esa misma silueta que la sacudía desde hace varios minutos. Da un grito agudo de estupor antes de aferrar el antebrazo de su asaltante para deshacerse de su agarre, pero en vano, el hombre es más fuerte que ella.

«¡Miss Emma, miss Emma! ¡Soy yo, solo soy yo!»

Emma se tranquiliza,  reconoce esa voz. Lleva su mano por encima de cabeza para encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche y ver más de cerca el rostro de French, un rostro aterrorizado.

«¿French? Pero qué…¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué…qué hace usted aquí? ¿Cómo me ha encontrado?»

«No hay muchos moteles donde dormir por aquí y al ver su coche aún en el taller confirmé que todavía no había dejado el pueblo»

«¿Qué hace aquí en mi habitación?»

Él la suelta para que se incorpore, frotándose los ojos para despertarse del todo.

«¡Emma…es…es Regina!»

Al escuchar ese nombre, se estira y se endereza rápidamente «¿Qué pasa con Regina?»

«¡Han ido a su casa, han ido en busca de _vendetta_!»

«¿Qué…qué? Pero…»

«Han decidido tomarse la justicia por su mano. Se han dejado guiar por un hombre que dice ser un hombre de la ley y….se han dirigido a hacer justicia por ellos mismos»

«¿Qué piensan a hacer?» French baja la mirada «¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué, por Dios?»

«Podría acontecer un desafortunado accidente que nadie podría o querría evitar…»

La sangre de Emma se hiela: una _vendetta_ …Una _vendetta_ contra Regina. Y en el estado mental  en el que se encontraba sin duda la joven, al menos es lo que se imagina Emma, Regina no podría defenderse…. O no querría hacerlo.

En un momento, la visión de la muchedumbre linchando a Regina públicamente por lapidación o por múltiples golpes viene a los ojos de Emma. Salta de la cama rápidamente, se viste, y sale seguida de French.

«¡Suba, yo la llevo!»

«¿Hace mucho tiempo que se han marchado?»

«Poco más de media hora»

«¿Tanto? ¿Por qué no vino antes?» pregunta molesta ella

«Yo estaba en mi casa. Yo no sabía nada hasta que alguien, algo ebrio, tocó a mi puerta para embarcarme e ir a casa de Regina y, cito, a hacer justicia. Pensé que solo se trataba de un curioso, asiduo de los bares de los alrededores, pero en seguida vi algunas personas dirigirse, a pie o en coche, hacia la mansión…Y en ese momento pensé  en usted»

«Pero, ¿qué les ha dado, así de repente?»

«No tengo ni idea. Hablaban de una justicia que finalmente se iba a dar, que la ley estaba de su lado ahora…Debo decir que no me entretuve…»

Emma tiene el corazón latiendo a mil por hora…Había más de 10 minutos en coche hasta la mansión y solo Dios sabe lo que podrían hacer en ese lapsus de tiempo.

A cada kilómetro recorrido por el pick-up de French, el corazón de Emma se aceleraba. Y cuando la mansión fue divisada a lo lejos, contiene la respiración…Y aún más cuando ve que la muchedumbre consigue pasar las verjas que los separa de la puerta de la casa.

«¡Más rápido!» chilla ella mientras que la masa entra en el jardín. French no duda un instante y pisa a fondo el acelerador, pitando para separar a los infelices que se encontraba por el camino.

 

Alarmados…Así están los empleados de la casa. Eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando Marco escuchó la algarabía que venía de fuera. Se levantó y cuando miró por la ventana y vislumbró una marea negra de gente aproximándose a la entrada, sintió escalofríos.

Sin demora, despierta a cada habitante dándoles prisa para que se vistieran, y cogieran cualquier cosa para protegerse: candelabros, escobas, cuchillos de cocina…y se dirigieran lo más rápido posible hacia la parte de atrás, hacia el invernadero.

«¿Y Regina?» pregunta Granny, aterrorizada

«Yo voy,  ¡huid!» dice Ruby subiendo los escalones de cuatro en cuatro, arriesgándose varias veces a caer.

En ese mismo momento, ruidos metálicos resuenan, señal de que los asaltantes intentan forzar la verja de la entrada, verja que no resistiría mucho tiempo, Ruby lo sabe. Y cuando llega a la puerta de Regina, se escuchan ruidos de cristales rotos. Cuando Ruby lanza una ojeada al hall, puede discernir algunas cristaleras rotas y pequeñas llamas creciendo en la alfombra, así como en los bajos de una cortina que no tarda en inflamarse.

Ruby se da prisa y abre sin cuidado la puerta de la habitación de la joven  a la que encuentra postrada en la cama «¡REGINA!» La bella morena apenas se sobresalta, los ojos en la nada «¡Hay que marcharse!» Pero al ver el letargo en el que estaba la joven, Ruby toma la delantera y tira con un golpe seco del edredón «¡Venga!»

Pero Regina no se mueve. Ruby echa toda la carne en el asador «¡Regina…No haga esto, piense en Emma!» Al escuchar  ese nombre, Regina parpadea, y mira a Ruby con ojos incrédulos «Hay que moverse Regina. Estamos en peligro. Emma no querría esto…¡Por favor!»

Regina sale entonces de su torpor y se levanta,  se viste con presteza y sale de su habitación. El humo invade en ese momento los ojos y las llamas se habían comido las colgaduras y las cortinas de la entrada «Vamos a ir por detrás, ¡venga!» Pero cuando estaban al pie de las escaleras, Regina se para «¿Qué?»

«¡La perra! ¡Yo…he olvidado a mi perra!» Sin esperar, suelta la mano de Ruby y sube las escaleras.

«¡REGINA!»

«¡No me espere, ya voy!»

Ruby duda durante unos segundos, pero no puede dejarla, y cuando se dispone a subir, la puerta de la entrada explota literalmente, golpeando a Ruby. En el mareo, ella no puede sino vislumbrar una sombra que pasa por delante de ella y sube rápidamente las escaleras, antes de desmayarse.

 

Emma acaba de saltar del coche, como un títere fuera de su caja, French ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de apagar el motor. Se abre camino entre la muchedumbre, difícilmente, para llegar a la entrada y ver un espectáculo que le hiela la sangre: llamas…Inmensas llamas están destruyendo la casa en la que Emma, Ruby, Marco y los otros habían dejado su corazón para restaurarla. Ventanas rotas, el fuego lamiendo las paredes, saliendo por las ventanas como lenguas encendidas en una gran boca.

Su sangre hervía tanto como el fuego que podía sentir sobre su piel. Y cuando ve a un joven tirar una piedra y romper un enésimo cristal, no se puede contener y lo coge por el cuello antes de asestarle un buen derechazo. Una vez en el suelo, se da cuenta de que es el mismo chico que le había lanzado huevos y harina a la cara la noche de Halloween, Félix.

«¡Emma!»

La bella rubia se gira y ve a French agitarse, corre hacia él «Dicen que un hombre ha entrado para buscarla, dicen que estaba como loco…»

«¿Un hombre?»

Pero sin pensar más, entra en la casa y una terrible sensación la invade: ¿y si los otros no ha podido escapar? ¿Y si Marco y Granny no han podido salir? Duda entre ir a socorrerlos o ir a la búsqueda de Regina. Pero cuando ve un cuerpo a los pies de las escaleras, tiembla. Corre hacia él «¡RUBY!»

Ella la sacude un poco, después más fuerte…hasta que la joven abre los ojos dificultosamente «Emma…eres…eres tú…»

Se incorpora con la ayuda de Emma y sacude la cabeza para poner sus ideas en orden «¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Están a salvo?»

«Sí…sí. Han escapado por el invernadero…yo…fui a buscar a Regina y…»

«¿Y qué? ¿Dónde está ella?»

«Íbamos  a salir, pero ella había olvidado  a la perrita…volvió a subir y…»

«Sal, llama a los bomberos, ¡rápido!»

«¡Emma! Ten cuidado…Hay…hay alguien…»

Emma ya no escucha más y trepa los escalones para dirigirse hacia la puerta de Regina, que abre sin esperar.

 

Regina sube hasta la habitación y busca con la mirada  a la perrita que debería encontrarse en su cesta a los pies de la cama. Se maldice en ese momento por no haberle dado todavía un nombre «¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven, mi perrita!»

Escucha algunos sollozos y cuando se agacha, ve  a la perrita bajo la cama, totalmente asustada. La agarra por el collar y cuando se levanta, con la perrita en los brazos, la puerta de la habitación se abre precipitadamente, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

Cuando se da la vuelta, un hombre al que nunca había visto, está en la entrada, impidiéndole la salida «¿Quién es usted?»

«Entonces, es usted…Es  usted ese famosa Regina Mills, la viuda negra, la bruja…»

Regina muy pocas veces había tenido miedo a las personas, si no era su madre, pero, ahora, la furibunda mirada que ese hombre posaba sobre ella…Es una mirada de odio y de cólera. Mientras que ella no lo conocía de nada.

«¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?»

Él sonríe «He venido a acabar el trabajo» dice avanzando, una antorcha en la mano.

Ella retrocede, hasta la ventana, la perrita en sus brazos, a la que estrecha tan fuerte que puede sentir su pequeño corazón batir contra el suyo. «Salga de mi casa»

«¿O si no qué? ¿Va a lanzarme un hechizo? ¿Matarme también? Solo que esta vez yo no estoy solo…No la dejaremos actuar impunemente»

Ella lanza una mirada hacia atrás, y  a través de la ventana, puede ver a una muchedumbre, aglutinada delante de la casa, con antorchas en las manos, dispuesta a quemar la casa y a sus ocupantes. De repente piensa en Marco, en Ruby y en los demás…¿Habrán tenido tiempo de salir de este infierno? Entonces lamenta la debilidad de estos últimos días…

«Usted debe responder de sus actos, de todos sus actos»

¿Es ese realmente el castigo que se merece? Educación estricta, matrimonio forzado, después una viudez no deseada  hasta convertirse en una ermitaña en su propia casa…¿Es ese su castigo? Y Emma…Una de las únicas luces en su eterna oscuridad… Su corazón se estrecha pensando que su hora se acercaba y que estaba sola…

Neal se acerca y la mira de arriba abajo «No veo de verdad qué ha podido ver ella en usted…»

Regina frunce el ceño «¿De qué está hablan…?»

«No volverá a utilizar sus hechizos sobre nadie. Se ha acabado. Es hora de pagar, querida» Camina hacia ella y coloca su mano sobre su hombro, cuando una voz se alza

«¡SUÉLTALA!»

Neal se gira y Regina puede divisar la silueta de Emma a través del humo que comenzaba a invadir la estancia «Emma…» suspira Regina

«No te metas en esto…» gruñe Neal «¡Ella debe pagar!»

«¡Estás como una cabra! ¡Mírate, mira lo que has hecho! ¡Estás loco!»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y ella…?» dice él apretando su agarre sobre Regina que entonces suelta a la perrita que corre hacia Emma.

Las miradas de Emma y de Regina se entrecruzan y ambas pueden leer una mezcla de felicidad por reencontrarse y de tristeza al ver bajo qué condiciones.

«Emma…»

«Lo siento…» murmura Emma tan débilmente que Regina solo puede discernir leyéndolo en  sus labios.

En ese momento, Neal se encoleriza y empuja a Regina contra la ventana, que de paso se rompe en mil pedazos.

«NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO» chilla Emma al ver el cuerpo de la joven desaparecer tras la ventana.

Corre hacia la ventana y solo tiene tiempo de ver el cuerpo estrellarse contra el suelo antes de que Neal la retenga en su intento de saltar detrás «Emma, ¡no!»

Enfebrecida de rabia, lo empuja violentamente al suelo. Él suelta la antorcha que prende en seguida las colgaduras del lecho de baldaquino de Regina «¡Cabrón! ¡CABRÓN!» grita ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin poderse contener, se precipita sobre él y le asesta golpe tras golpe en el rostro y en el torso, golpes que esquiva Neal, hasta que cuando consigue levantarse, Emma le propina una patada en la entrepierna que lo hace retroceder y tambalearse hasta las colgaduras en fuego, que caen sobre él.

«AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Emmaaaaaaaaaaa ayudameeeeeeee AHHHHHHHHHH» grita él mientras su cuerpo es envuelto por la cortina ardiendo, prendiendo fuego a sus ropas, su cuerpo retorciéndose por el dolor.

En un principio, se queda sorprendida y afectada al ver un cuerpo humano quemarse antes sus ojos, pero decide, sin embargo, dejarlo y prefiere descender, cogiendo de paso a la perrita. Los últimos sonidos que oye son las crepitaciones de las llamas devorado poco a poco la casa, y los chillidos de Neral que se atenuaban lentamente…Había acabado todo para él.

Cuando sale de la casa, el rostro tiznado por el  humo, deja a la perrita en el  suelo y cae de rodillas, casi sin aliento. Cuando escucha las sirenas de los bomberos, se obliga a levantarse y rodea la casa para buscar el cuerpo de Regina, seguida por una muchedumbre que parecía sobrepasada por los acontecimientos.

A pocos metros, la ve, yaciendo inerte cerca de un rosal desnudo. Se deja caer cerca de ella «¡REGINAAA!»

No se atreve a tocarla y sin embargo, apoya sus manos dulcemente sobre su cara, intentando buscarle el pulso, la respiración, algo que le dijese que no se había ido.

Un hilo de sangre sale de su boca y su piel está fría, demasiado fría «¡Regina…te lo suplico, quédate conmigo!»

La muchedumbre de curiosos, abatida, se acerca y bajo un silencio sepulcral contempla su obra, Emma no puede esconder sus lágrimas, que caen sobre el cuerpo inerte de Regina y cuando levanta la vista ve a esos veinte pares de ojos vueltos hacia ella.

Una ola de cólera de apodera de ella «¡Veis lo que habéis hecho! ¡Todo es por vuestra culpa!» Nadie se atreve a responder, al contrario, bajan la cabeza «La habéis condenado incluso antes de haberle dejado una oportunidad. No era…no era sino una mujer…una mujer que solo pedía una segunda oportunidad…Y ustedes, pobres locos, os dejasteis llenar la cabeza: hechizos…¡HECHIZOS! ¿Cómo creer eso hoy en día! Oh, sí, hay responsables, hay asesinos…Pero no son siempre  los que creemos. Ustedes sois los culpables. Todos ustedes sois…»

No puede continuar, las lágrimas y el llanto le estrangulan la voz. Después siente una ligera presión en su mano: ella ve la frágil y dulce mano de Regina agarrar tímidamente la suya «Regina…Regina…soy yo»

La joven abre despacio los ojos, su cuerpo preso de ligeros temblores «Em…Emma…»

«Sí, soy yo, estoy aquí»

«Tú…has…tú has vuelto…» susurra ella  esbozando una ligera sonrisa que hincha el corazón del Emma, que no puede ocultar su alegría

«Sí,  Regina»

Pero su alegría se borra inmediatamente cuando Regina vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Su mano suelta la de Emma, y cae al suelo, mientras que su cabeza se ladea, coloreando la nieve de un rojo sangre.

«No…no, no, no…¡REGINA! ¡Regina, quédate conmigo, te lo suplico!»

Al diablo las recomendaciones, la coge por los hombros y la levanta para estrecharla contra ella. Su cuerpo está frío, tan frío…ella siente apenas los latidos de su corazón, ¿o son los del suyo?

«Regina…Te lo suplico, quédate conmigo…Te amo Regina.  Te amo…» murmura ella pegada a su frente.

Pero su cuerpo permanece inerte e inmóvil. Regina no abre los ojos de nuevo. Las sirenas de los bomberos están tan cerca que silbaban en los oídos de los presentes. El olor a madera quemada inunda el aire hasta convertirse casi en irrespirable, y sin embargo, nadie se mueve. La muchedumbre permanece estática ante la amplitud y el horror de la escena…

De repente Ruby, Marco y Granny emergen de la muchedumbre para constatar los hechos. Ruby se hunde en los brazos de su abuela y Marco se quita su gorro y baja los ojos.

Era noche cerrada y la nieve comenzaba a caer.

 

 


	16. Historia eterna

 

Como todas las mañanas, desde hace más de dos semanas, Emma se despierta bajo las sábanas y en la cama de Regina. Como todas las mañanas, se estira sin gran convicción y se obliga a levantarse. Como todas las mañanas, acaricia tiernamente a esa pequeña perrita aún sin nombre. Lo encuentra casi irónico…Habían decidido esperar hasta encontrar la elección adecuada…Una elección que finalmente no vendría de un acuerdo.

Como todas las mañanas, se viste y baja las grandes escaleras recién restauradas después del incendio.  Como todas las mañanas, Marco la saluda con una tímida sonrisa y con bandeja de plata guarnecida de bollos y de un chocolate a la canela, su preferido.

Como todas las mañanas, se informa de los trabajos que se llevarían a cabo durante la jornada: desde el incidente y la intervención de los bomberos que limitó los destrozos, Emma había decidido restaurar la mansión y llevarla a la época de su mayor gloria, en homenaje a su propietaria. Después de haberse deshecho de colgaduras, cortinas y tapicerías de todo tipo que no resistieron a las llamas, hubo que borrar toda huella de quemaduras sobre la madera, así como sobre los muebles, Las lámparas de araña se habían empañado y Emma se había decidido deshacerse de vajilla, porcelanas y otras cosas deslumbrantes que no pudieron resistir al fuego.

La habitación de Regina fue la primera pieza en ser restaurada: las colgaduras del baldaquino fueron cambiadas, también las alfombras, la ventana reparada. En cuanto fue habitable, Emma se instaló en ella y nadie pudo decir nada.

Finalmente, el fuego solo llegó a algunas estancias: parte del comedor, el hall de entrada y parte del gabinete, la habitación de Regina y la escalera. El resto era objeto de polvo, de hollín y de otras consecuencias de un fuego en una casa.

Como todas las mañanas, Emma se pone su chaqueta y sale de la mansión. Como todas las mañanas, se sube a su coche, ya arreglado, y se dirige al pueblo, a un lugar concreto que visita desde hace dos semanas.

Para su coche delante de la tienda y desciende, como todos los días, y cuando la campana suena, el hombre la espera ya con un ramo de flores que todas las mañanas cogía.

Ella le da las gracias con una sonrisa casi crispada antes de coger las flores. No hay necesidad de hablar, es inútil. Él sabe lo que ella siente, él sabe lo que es perder a un ser querido.

A continuación, como todas las mañanas, vuelve a subir al coche y se dirige a ese lugar que ella maldecía tanto, pero del que no puede escapar. Al bajar del coche, y como siempre, su corazón se encoge tanto hasta el punto de dolerle. Coge el ramo antes de caminar a ciegas, como si no necesitara ninguna indicación.

Cuando entra, la gente sabe quién es y a quién viene a ver. Bajan la cabeza, todavía avergonzados por los sucesos ocurridos, y no se atreven a esbozar ninguna sonrisa, ningún comentario, ninguna pregunta que, de todas maneras, estaría fuera de lugar. Bajan la cabeza a su paso y no dicen nada.

Emma camina, como todos los días, por ese pasillo que ella había bautizado en su cabeza como “el corredor de la muerte”. Camina hasta llegar a su destino y ahí, su corazón de nuevo se para. Ella no puede impedir que las lágrimas broten. Sin embargo, cada día, se dice que no podría llorar más, que ya no tiene más lágrimas, pero cada vez…

Entonces avanza, y como cada día, acaricia con la yema de su índice, su nombre grabado. Deja las flores y sonríe tiernamente «Buenos días Regina» dice ella quitando las flores del día anterior «Cada vez hace más frío fuera. La nieve no deja de caer. Te hubiera gustado verlo, estoy segura» Suspira al ver algunos copos caer «Me hubiera gustado hacer una batalla… ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera batalla, eh? ¡Casi gano!» ella sonríe ante el recuerdo de ese primer dulce momento entre ellas. Al rememorar algunos recuerdos, se asombra de no haber sido consciente antes del lazo que las unía ya en ese momento. Pero ella se acuerda de las palabras de Marco y de Ruby, ellos habían visto, ellos se habían dado cuenta y habían tenido la delicadeza de no atosigar para dejarlas avanzar a su ritmo. Pero qué amarga fue la recompensa y la espera. Meses tratándose para solamente dos días de felicidad antes del horror.

Cada día, Emma se echa en cara esas últimas palabras entre ella y Regina, esas palabras que la habían empujado fuera de la casa. Y ahora, ella rumia su estupidez e intenta redimirse viniendo cada mañana con un ramo de flores del que ni siquiera Regina puede disfrutar.

«Te echo de menos» deja escapar un sollozo, seguido a continuación de otros «Si supieras cómo me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo. Cómo me gustaría escuchar tu voz…Regina, te echo tanto de menos…»

Permanece un momento postrada llorando cuando escucha una voz femenina detrás de ella «¿Quién es usted?»

Sorprendida, Emma se sobresalta antes de darse la vuelta, enjugando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sorbiéndose la nariz no discretamente «¿Pe…perdón?» Detrás  de ella, una joven que parecía un poco más joven que ella, morena, de cabellos cortos, ojos verdes y la piel demasiado pálida. Emma entonces se levanta y llega a su altura «Emma. Emma Swan. ¿Y usted es?»

«Mary Margaret Nolan»

Emma abre los ojos desmesuradamente, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma «¿Snow?»

La joven se sorprende al escuchar su sobrenombre en la boca de una desconocida «No me han llamado así desde hace años…» suspira ella, mientras que Emma cree vislumbrar en su mirada un aura de nostalgia.

«Lo siento…» Pero Emma en seguida se recompone «Sé por qué está usted aquí, y ¡eso está fuera de toda discusión!»

La morena se sobresalta ante la hosquedad de la joven «Pero yo…»

«¡No! Llega con dos semanas de retraso. Usted no estaba allí cuando…Cuando…»

Ella suspira para calmarse

«¿Y si vamos a hablar a otro lugar?»

«¿Por qué? ¿Le incomoda que hablemos aquí? Después de todo esto le concierne a ella, ¿no?»

«¿Mary Margaret?»

¿Desde cuándo estaba él ahí? Piensa Emma mirado de arriba abajo a un rubio alto con cara de ángel que se coloca al lado de la morena «¿Usted es?»

«David…David Nolan. Soy el marido de Mary Margaret» Le tiende la mano que ella estrella sin gran convicción «Se debe preguntar por qué hemos venido ahora…»

«Sí, entre otras cosas»

«Marco nos llamó hace alrededor de una semana y...Mary Margaret ha…»

«…estuve mal. Regina y yo no nos hemos visto desde hace años»

«¿De quién la culpa…?» gruñe Emma, lo que sorprende a la morena

«Discúlpeme, pero…Yo no sé quién es usted y cómo ha conocido a Regina, pero…es mi madrastra y…»

«…y es la razón por la que está usted hoy aquí. Hay que arreglar el papeleo y los…últimos detalles» Emma se contiene para no derramar una lágrima antes de que Mary Margaret ponga su mano sobre la suya.

«Se equivoca. No estoy aquí por eso. He venido a verla. Solo he venido para…verla»

Emma se calma y suspira «Ella me contrató como dama de compañía. Pero nos convertimos en…amigas, en amigas cercanas»

«Oh, ya veo, entonces es usted»

«¿Perdón?»

«Cuando Marco me llamó. Me habló de usted. Me dijo que Regina…que gracia a usted, ella había cambiado…»

Emma sonríe «Sí. Eso es seguro, ella había cambiado»

Transcurrió un momento antes de que ninguna pronunciara una palabra, entonces Emma rompe el silencio «Lo siento por mi entrada…Tengo tendencia a ser impulsiva. Regina me lo reprochaba a menudo» sonríe ella acordándose de las reprimendas de la bella morena.

«Yo también lo siento. Llego después de años de ausencia…Me hubiera gustado tanto volver en mejores circunstancias y por mejores razones»

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Por qué qué?»

«¿Por qué no ha venido antes?»

Y cuando Mary Margaret iba a responder, una mujer madura con pequeñas gafas redondas sobre la punta de la nariz aparece «Señoras….Lo siento,  pero la hora de visita ha acabado»

Emma y Mary suspiraron, la bella rubia se gira y besa a Regina sobre la frente, gesto que no se le escapa a Mary Margaret, pero no dice nada.

Emma se siente mal tocando a Regina en ese estado: rodeada de máquinas, de tubos y otras jeringuillas, había tenido miedo durante mucho tiempo…Pero el tiempo y la ausencia la habían ganado y ahora,  ella no puede pasarse sin ese breve y sutil contacto.

A continuación, los tres abandonan la habitación, y Emma ve a lo lejos al médico responsable de Regina «¡Doctor Whale!»

«Oh, Emma…¿Cómo está usted?»

«Como se puede estar en tales circunstancias. Entonces…¿Cambios?»

Qué difícil es para un médico responder a esa pregunta cuando, en los ojos de su interlocutor, puede leer tanta esperanza y amor que casi se transpira por la piel. Cómo no decepcionar: ¿responder favorablemente y dejar a Emma la esperanza cuando quizás ya no la hay? ¿O por el contrario, ser pesimista y verla hundirse en una depresión?

«Ningún cambio. Aunque el electroencefalograma nos indica una débil actividad cerebral, Regina…Regina está en un coma profundo y su estado está cerca de ser vegetativo»

«¿Hay posibilidades? ¿La mínima posibilidad de que un día despierte?» pregunta Mary

«Perdón, ¿usted es?»

«Oh, perdón. Yo soy Mary Margaret, su hijastra»

«Mary Mar…Pero…¡Es usted! No la hemos visto desde hace años…»

«Sí, lo sé…¿Entonces?»

«…Escuche, este tipo de casos son todos únicos. Hay diferentes factores, diferentes síntomas. Regina, al caer, chocó su cabeza tan fuerte contra el suelo que le provocó un hematoma que aumentó la presión intra craneal. En otras palabras, es un cúmulo, una bolsa, de sangre bajo la corteza cerebral que ocupa espacio empujando el cerebro, comprimiéndolo. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido: hemos abierto y drenado ese cúmulo para que el cerebro vuelva a ocupar su sitio, pero… a menudo hay consecuencias»

«¿Cuáles?»

«El coma es lo más frecuente. Si el paciente se despierta, quedarán secuelas y sus consecuencias variarán según el paciente: dificultad en el lenguaje, motricidad reducida…En los casos más severos…estado vegetativo: el paciente está consciente, pero no puede, bastante a menudo, respirar por sí solo, y sus funciones cerebrales son mínimas»

«¿Es lo que…es lo que ocurre con Regina?»

«Desafortunadamente, los diversos exámenes muestran que su actividad cerebral es…muy reducida. Si Regina se despertara, y no es nada seguro, no podemos garantizar que sea de nuevo la Regina que conocían antes»

Emma ya había escuchado esas palabras y ya se esperaba lo peor desde hace días, pero para Snow, la verdad la golpea en plena cara hasta el punto de casi caerse, pero David la sujeta por los hombros.

«Lo siento mucho. Pero no puedo darles más noticias. Su estado es estable»

«Gracias» suspira Emma que se gira hacia Snow «Supongo que le gustaría volver a ver la mansión»

 

Durante el camino, Emma permanece en silencio. Siente esta visita como una intrusión en su espacio, en su vida…Esa vida que se había construido aquí, en Newport, lejos de todo, cerca de Regina, aunque esta no ya no fuera consciente.

Cuando llegan a la mansión, Snow no puede reprimir una sonrisa de nostalgia ante tantos recuerdos evocados por esta casa: su infancia, su difunta madre, su padre…

Y cuando Emma abre la puerta y Ruby va a recibirla, esta se queda parada al ver a la morena que estaba detrás «¡SNOW!» antes de lanzarse en sus brazos. Una puntada de celos se apodera de Emma, que se separa para que las dos se encuentren. Todo ese jaleo llama la atención de Marco y Granny que, también ellos, se quedan estupefactos ante la visita.

«¡Oh, Ruby! ¡Cuánto tiempo!» Se separan y Snow ve en seguida al anciano de frente despejada «Marco…» suspira ella tiernamente.

«Señorita» Él abre los brazos y ella se hunde en ellos. De repente Emma se siente de más y se separa un poco más, prefiriendo desviar la mirada. Tiene la impresión de estar en una reunión de antiguos alumnos de una clase de la que ella no forma parte.

«Marco…usted no ha cambiado»

«Oh, solo algunos cabellos blancos demás»

«Marco, deje que le presente a David, mi marido»

«Encantado señor, he escuchado mucho hablar de usted»

De repente, Marco se gira hacia Emma «¿Tengo que poner tres servicios hoy?»

Snow se sorprende que Marco pregunte a Emma, como si esta fuera la dueña de la casa

«Oh, euh…no lo sé. ¿Os vais a quedar?»

«Todavía no hemos cogido habitación en el pueblo, y no quisiéramos molestar»

«Después de todo, está en su casa» dice Emma, aunque en su fuero interno chillaba que esa casa ya no era la de ella, desde que había decidido dejarla, así como a Regina, hace años.

«Oh, bien…»

«Ruby os preparará mi antigua habitación» Una vez más, Snow se asombra, pero no dice nada «Granny, cuento con usted para que nos prepare una plato digno de ese nombre. Yo voy a dejaros, debéis tener cosas de que hablar»

Emma se retira y se dirige a las escaleras. Snow la sigue con la mirada «¿Me disculpas dos minutos?» dice ella a su marido, antes de seguir a Emma, y se da cuenta que esta se dirigía a la habitación contigua a la de su padre.

Duda antes de tocar «Está abierto»

Snow abre la puerta y se encuentra con Emma que acaba de descalzarse y echarse en la cama. De repente, una bola de pelo surge de debajo de la cama y sube, con la ayuda de la joven, a la cama.

«Tiene un perro» sonríe Snow

«Es de Regina»

«Yo…yo no sabía que le gustaran los perros»

«Se lo regalé por Navidad. Es una hembra»

«¿Cómo se llama?»

«Debíamos encontrarle un nombre juntas…No tuvimos tiempo»

«…»

«Todo es mi culpa, sabe…»dice Emma después de algunos segundos de silencio «El hombre que es responsable de todo era mi ex. Todavía busco las motivos…»

«No es su culpa. Nadie la culpa. A decir verdad, la culpa sería de nosotros, de todos nosotros. Los habitantes de este pueblo»

«…»

«Cuando dejé Newport, tomé consciencia de la magnitud de las cosas. Aquí todo se sobredimensiona, se sobrevalua. El pueblo es pequeño, la gente se conoce entre sí y los secretos en seguida se saben»

«Si tuvo esa epifanía en Nueva york, ¿por qué no regreso con Regina?»

«Porque era joven y orgullosa. Me decía que podría acabar mis estudios y regresar después. Pero, conocí a David y una cosa llevó a la otra. Sin embargo, nunca quise romper el contacto. Envié cartas, que nunca tuvieron respuesta. La invité a mi boda, invitación que rechazó…»

«Ella…nunca me dijo que le había enviado cartas…»

«Probablemente no las leyó»

La perrita se acurruca en los brazos de Emma que la acaricia tiernamente «Tengo hambre, ¿usted no?»

 

Granny, para la ocasión, había preparado un festín digno de un rey. Emma se sienta  a la cabecera de la mesa y David y Snow a cada lado. La comida transcurre en silencio, sintiéndose cada uno ligeramente incómodo.

«Entonces…estáis casados…» dice Emma

«Desde hace tres años, sí»

«¿No tenéis hijos?» Snow y David intercambian una mirada «Oh, lo siento, no sabía que era una tema… tabú»

«No, no, es solo que…lo estoy. Embarazada, quiero decir»

«Oh, ¡felicidades entonces!»

«Pensaba venir a decírselo a Regina…cuando Marco nos ha llamado»

«Oh…»

«Es una de las razones por las que no vine en seguida…»

«Pensaba que había venido para reclamar lo suyo»

«¿Perdón?»

«Está casa. Es suya después de todo»

Snow sonríe y suspira «No, es de Regina»

«¿Eh?»

«Mi padre hizo un testamento. Regina heredaría los beneficios de su industria portuaria en Newport. También le dio más de un tercio de su fortuna personal y material, de la que forma parte la casa y algunos coches de colección. Esta casa es de ella»

«¿Qué le dejó a usted?»

«El resto de su fortuna, así como una villa en Maine»

«¿En Maine?»

«Antes de su muerte, tuvo la idea de expandir su red de industrias portuarias. Había elegido un pequeño pueblo de Maine. Compró una villa allí y pasábamos nuestras vacaciones allí con mi madre»

Emma se acuerda de las palabras de Ruby, incluso de Regina: su marido partía a menudo con su hija sin llevarla a ella…¿Iban ellos a Maine para asuntos de negocios?

«Entonces, ¿es ahí donde vive ahora? ¿En Maine?»

«Exacto. En mis cartas, invitaba a Regina a venir a pasar el verano, pero como ya le he dicho, nunca tuve respuesta»

«…»

Un corto silencio se instala de nuevo antes de que Snow tome la palabra otra vez «Usted…¿hace mucho tiempo que duerme en la habitación de Regina?»

«Dos semanas. Antes dormía en la que vosotros ocupáis actualmente»

«¿Sabe que habitaciones son las que tiene al lado, en el pasillo?»

«Sé que son la habitación de su padre, y su despacho»

«¿Y la última habitación?»

Emma siente curiosidad «Regina nunca me autorizó a entrar en esas habitaciones. No creo que por que ella no esté…yo deba romper sus órdenes. Así que para responderle: no, no sé lo que hay en la última estancia»

«Mi habitación» Emma presta entonces atención «Lleva aquí meses y nunca ha tenido la curiosidad de entrar, eso la honra. Justo al lado de su habitación se sitúa lo que en el pasado fue mi cuarto de juegos. Cuando era pequeña, mis padres desearon que la habitación de su bebé no estuviera lejos de la suya. Cuando me madre murió, no quise estar lejos de mi padre, incluso cuando Regina llegó. Yo lo sabía.»

«¿Usted sabía?»

«Que dormían en habitaciones separadas, pero nunca dije nada. Sabía que Regina no pudo estar al corriente de la muerte de mi padre porque hacía años que ella no había puesto un pie en ella. Y sin embargo, me callé. No dije nada, incluso cuando los rumores sobre Regina comenzaron a circular»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque ella me lo pidió. Decía que aunque nunca había amado a mi padre, lo respetaba. Y por respeto, nunca había divulgado ese hecho»

«Incluso siendo ridiculizada, ella mantenía la cabeza alta…» sonríe Emma

«Sí, ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que sufrido, de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar…Y yo fui partícipe de eso»

«¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?»

«Adelante»

«Tengo varias versiones y siempre he creído que la versión de la persona en cuestión y dicha por su boca es la más convincente»

«¿Sobre qué tema?»

«Su marcha»

«…»

«Ruby me ha dicho que fue porque los rumores pudieron con usted. Regina piensa que se marchó después de descubrir su relación con el jardinero. A mí me gustaría tener su versión»

Snow se divierte ante el descaro de la joven que no era mucho mayor que ella. Se limpia discretamente la comisura de los labios con su servilleta, antes de dejarla sobre la mesa «Las dos versiones son verdaderas. Como le he dicho: aquí en Newport, tenemos una percepción diferente de las cosas: todo se extrapola, se sobredimensiona. Nunca creí que Regina matase a mi padre, pero muchas cosas me empujaron a creer…que ella lo deseaba, y que, para conseguirlo, habría podido utilizar diferentes estratagemas»

«Graham…»

«Cuando los descubrí en el invernadero, yo me enfadé muchísimo. A continuación,  mezclé los rumores, lo que yo imaginaba y la realidad y de repente, la verdad me golpeó, al menos la verdad que pensaba que era la correcta: ella no había matado a mi padre, pero había pedido a Graham que lo hiciera para estar los dos tranquilos y felices»

«Eso es estúpido…» gruñe Emma

«Estoy de acuerdo, y  me  di cuenta de mi estupidez mucho más tarde, cuando estaba en Nueva York. Pero me dije que ella debía estar enfadada, entonces no reanudé el contacto en seguida…Envié cartas…También llamé, a menudo, pero Marco respondía la mayor parte del tiempo y Regina siempre estaba indispuesta…Intenté un último gesto enviándole la invitación para mi boda, diciéndome que eso la sorprendería…pero nunca vino…Ya no sabía qué más hacer»

«¿Por qué no volver aquí? Cartas, llamadas…Eso reafirma la distancia»

«Porque en esa época, yo era demasiado orgullosa…Y Regina…ella me impresionaba. Fui estúpida, lo sé, y hoy es demasiado tarde. Siempre es así, siempre es demasiado tarde»

Emma aprieta su servilleta en sus manos, conteniéndose para no hacer ningún comentario «Yo…voy a acostarme»

«Emma, ¡espere!»

«¿Qué?»

Snow se gira hacia David «¿Te importaría llevar esto a la cocina?» él obedece y desaparece. Emma lo sabe, esa pregunta solo tiene como objetivo que las dos puedan quedarse a solas «¿Podríamos…pasear un rato?»

Emma se levanta y la invita a seguirla… Durante unos segundos ninguna habla «Entonces…¿Desea preguntarme algo?»

«¿Cómo?»

«Ha hecho desaparecer a su marido y quiere que paseemos. Todo para sacar a colación algún tema que la incomoda…¿Entonces?»

Emma puede sentir la tensión de la joven, y eso la divierte tanto como la estresa «Yo…¿me gustaría saber que hay entre usted y Regina?»

La sangre de Emma se hiela «Oh, bien… Se lo he dicho, era su dama de compañía»

«Sí, eso lo sé…Pero una simple empleada…no dormiría en su habitación y no iría a verla todos los días desde hace dos semanas. Ni  Ruby, que la conoce desde mucho más tiempo, lo hace ¿Entonces?»

«Es…es mi amiga. Sí, somos amigas»

«Marco me ha dicho todo lo que ha realizado: la restauración de la casa, sacarla de su soledad…No solo es una amiga, también su confidente»

Emma sonríe «Sí, realmente»

«Pero, eso no es todo, ¿no?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Digo que…eso no es…todo…» Snow y Emma, mientras hablan, llegan a la puerta del invernadero, y la morena se da cuenta entonces «Dios mío…es magnífico»

Entra y no puede separar los ojos de los parterres floridos, de los maceteros hábilmente compuestos «¿Ha sido usted? ¿Ha sido gracias a usted?»

«Ella ha participado bastante»

Snow se acerca al manzano «Me acuerdo de que, cuando era más joven, nos gustaba venir aquí. Hablábamos de esto y de lo otro…También leíamos. Yo adoraba los cuentos de hadas, los finales felices. Me gustaba creer que un día encontraría ese príncipe encantador del que hablan los cuentos…Regina también soñaba con una vida mejor, apacible y feliz. Yo, yo encontré a mí príncipe, pero ella…»

«…»

Snow acaricia el tronco, con ese mismo gesto que hizo Regina al volver después de mucho tiempo al invernadero, después deja escapar unas palabras «Regina ha encontrado, finalmente,…una princesa»

«¿Per..perdón?»

«Conozco esa mirada. No soy ingenua. He visto su mirada en el hospital, esa mirada que ha depositado en ella, llena de amor y de ternura, mezclada con miedo y tristeza. Sí, he leído en ella el amor…»

«Es verdad. La quiero…Es mi patrona y siento pena al verla sufrir de esa manera. La ayudé lo mejor que pude y…»

«No. Usted la ama, es indiscutible. Y estoy segura de que ella también la ama. Regina es una mujer herida, eso es seguro, pero también y sobre todo una mujer fuerte y testaruda. Nunca la hubiera dejado acercarse de esa manera si no hubiera habido reciprocidad en sus sentimientos» Emma permanece atrás, sin perderse una palabra «Mi pregunta es…¿habéis podido disfrutar de esa reciprocidad?»

Se gira hacia Emma, esperando una respuesta. La bella rubia suspira «Sí… apenas un día…»

«¿Por qué tan poco?»

«Porque yo lo eché todo a perder, como de costumbre…La volví a empujar a sus trincheras…No tuvo otra elección que echarme. Cuando…cuando el drama llegó, ella estaba sola…»

«Ya veo…»

«Me toca preguntar»

«¿No ha tenido suficiente?» dice divertida Snow

«Usted ha agudizado mi curiosidad. Yo…le he mencionado mi corta relación con Regina, incluso lo ha comprendido…Para cualquier otro, esta noticia habría sido, si no chocante, al menos sorprendente…Pero no para usted. Como si…»

«¿Como si?

«Como si se lo imaginara. ¿Me equivoco?»

Snow sonríe y se acerca a Emma «Creo que Regina no le ha contado todo sobre ella, ¿no?»

«Bueno…hasta hace algunos segundos pensaba que sí…»

«¿Le habló de su primer amor? ¿Y las razones escondidas por las que su madre quería casarla tan joven y tan rápido?»

«Ella…me habló vagamente de su amor de juventud, sí»

«¿Qué le contó?»

«Bien…que estaban juntos antes de que la madre de Regina decidiera casarla con un hombre tan viejo como su propio padre. Que ella…en fin, que le ofreció lo que una joven tiene de más preciado para ofrecer…y…y voilà»

Snow se detiene ante una flor y acaricia sus pétalos «Rosas emperador, sus preferidas»

«Exacto»

«¿Sabe por qué?»

«No realmente…»

«Les recuerda a su primer y único amor de juventud»

«Oh…»

«Una rosa…Rosa…» Emma frunce el ceño «Rosa. Era su nombre»

Emma cree perder el equilibrio «¿Pe…perdón?»

«Ha entendido bien. El primer amor de Regina fue una chica»

Las piernas de Emma ya no la soportaban. Se sienta en una piedra «Mierda…» resopla «Pero…»

«No me sorprende que nunca le haya hablado de ello. Su madre ejerció con un verdadero lavado de cerebro cuando sorprendió a su hija con otra chica, galanteando en el jardín. Gritó que era una infamia y amenazó a su hija con echarla de casa. Regina estaba sola y sin apoyo. Su madre la trataba de monstruo, de error de la naturaleza. Le metió en la cabeza que ser lesbiana era contra natura, un sin sentido…Y después de tanto insistir, la misma Regina se lo creyó y terminó por renegar de lo que era. Nada se le escapa a Cora. Las pocas veces que vi a esa mujer, la sangre se me helaba y sentía escalofríos. Para su madre, no era una opción a tener en cuenta. Un deshonor más para la familia, además de su ruina aparente. Debía esconderse. Cuando mi padre enviudó, fue la perfecta ocasión para Cora de matar dos pájaros de un tiro: reflotar la economía familiar y borrar el deshonor de su hija»

«Entonces…Regina es lesbiana…» Emma comprende todo el problema: desde hace años, Regina se había escondido, había renegado de lo que era, hasta esconderse en una matrimonio ficticio y vender su juventud a un hombre que no se ocupa lo suficiente de ella como para ver la infelicidad en la que se hundía la joven «Me equivoqué. Pensaba que la conocía, pero no sabía nada… y si hubiera sabido, habría actuado de otra manera. La empujé a encerrarse en sí misma, sin poder comprenderla. Creí…creí que ella sentía vergüenza de lo que podía sentir por mí, vergüenza de ir del brazo de una mujer. Pero, al final, solo tenía miedo de volver a ser la que fue, de volver a sentir cosas que solo había sentido cuando fue joven. Tenía miedo, simplemente, de amar de nuevo, con un amor de verdad»

Emma no puede creérselo: ahora todo tenía  sentido. ¿Cómo una mujer como Regina no se había sorprendido cuando ella la había besado la primera vez…?

Pobre Regina, que había tenido no solo que casarse a la fuerza, sino además, con un hombre… Decididamente, esta Cora podía ser elegida, a título póstumo, madre del siglo.

«¿Cómo lo supo usted?»

«Nosotras charlábamos. Una cosa llevaba a la otra, ella se confió…y yo prometí guardar el secreto, sabía cuán desastroso sería para ella si se llegara saber…No imagino su pena ni sus dificultades. Todo parte de ahí: sus difíciles relaciones con los demás, sus amores tumultuosos y sobre todo una inmensa falta de confianza en ella misma que la arrastraba tan fácilmente a esa soledad, al abrigo de los demás. Su madre le había enseñado a detestar y renegar esa parte de ella, su verdadero ser, para convertirse en otra persona: una persona que amaba a los hombres, que había sacrificado su juventud en un matrimonio sin amor, a convertirse en madrastra de una niña a penas más joven que ella…»

Emma mira las rosas emperador y de repente los celos se apoderan de ella al saber que el corazón de Regina había latido en el pasado por otra mujer que no era ella «¿Sabe usted que ha sido de esa Rosa?»

«No. Cuando Regina se prometió con mi padre, se trasladaron aquí, sin posibilidad de contacto. Supongo que tuvo tiempo de despedirse…»

Emma recuerda ahora ese momento en que Regina le había dicho que ella le había dado su virginidad a su amor de juventud, rechazando ofrecérsela a un hombre que no amaba «Sí, seguramente se despidieron»

«Lo siento por incomodarla, de hecho pretendía todo lo contrario»

«…»

«Quería que supiese que lo que siente Regina por usted no es debido al azar. Si ella ha abierto de nuevo su corazón  a esa parte de ella que había enterrado hace años, es que usted debe significar mucho para ella. Sin duda más de lo que ha debido mostrar o sugerir. A Regina nunca se le ha dado bien mostrar sus sentimientos, demasiado habituada a tener que enterrarlos»

«Sí, me costó mucho que se abriera de nuevo»

«Pero sus esfuerzos han sido recompensados: mire este lugar. Mire esta casa. Con su empuje, todo ha cambiado.

«Si hubiese llegado antes…»

«No había ningún medio de que llegase antes. Pero lo importante es que está aquí. Su estancia no pasará desapercibida» Emma sonríe «¿Qué piensa hacer?»

«¿Disculpe?»

«Supongo que Regina no ha hecho testamento»

«¿Quiere recuperar la mansión?»

«No, no, en absoluto. Al contrario, esta mansión es familiar y…yo no deseo volver. Pero apreciaría que se quedara en la familia, si es usted, yo sería feliz»

«Gracias. Y a decir verdad…no sé lo que hacer…Yo…yo trabajaba para Regina, se me pagaba. Pero ahora…Es verdad, tengo un techo sobre mi cabeza, pero…Marco, Ruby y Granny necesitan un salario. No me sorprendería que decidieran marcharse como lo han hecho Ashley y Belle»

«Yo no me sorprendería de que ellos quieran permanecer a su lado, al igual que lo hicieron con Regina. Ya sabe, ellos tienen una historia con esa casa»

«…»

«Tiene suficiente para no preocuparse por el futuro de momento. Solo disfrute»

«¿Por qué disfrutar si estoy sola…?» dice nostálgicamente Emma imaginándose lo que podría haber sido su vida aquí junto a Regina.

 

Al caer la noche,  Emma sube hasta su habitación, cansada de todo el día, y se para en el pasillo, antes de entrar en el cuarto. Mira, con creciente curiosidad, las tres puertas de al lado, los lugares prohibidos por Regina.

Se había jurado no romper la promesa que le había hecho, pero el deseo de conocer un poco más sobre Regina la empuja. Había sido sorprendida por Snow al revelarse un atisbo del pasado de la bella morena, un trozo que la había impresionado.

Se supone que la ama,  que quiere compartir todo con ella, y se da cuenta finalmente de que no conoce gran cosa de Regina. Evidentemente, Regina tampoco le había facilitado las cosas permaneciendo discreta, y sobre todo con la prohibición de entrar en estas estancias.

Tiene la mano sobre el pomo de una de las puertas. Inspira, contiene la respiración, y abre la puerta con un chirrido lúgubre. No suelta la respiración hasta que la puerta está completamente abierta, dejando ver el lugar: la habitación de Snow.

Entra y enciende la luz: la habitación parecía la de una niña, con su cama de baldaquino, muebles lacados en blanco, cortinas floreadas, peluches a miles sobre la cama. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en esa habitación.

«Me parece  una eternidad…»

Emma se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Snow detrás de ella. Se da la vuelta, avergonzada de haber sido víctima de la curiosidad «Lo siento»

«No hay problema. Es compresible»

«Tengo la sensación de estar traicionando la promesa hecha a Regina»

«Solo está intentando comprender. No se la puede culpar por eso»

Emma se da la vuelta y se adentra en el cuarto, seguida por Snow «Debe haber sido una niña muy mimada»

«Mis padres me amaban, sí. Hija única, tuve todo lo que quería. Mi familia era pudiente y nunca me faltó de nada. Es también lo que me convirtió en una niña egocéntrica, egoísta y muy, demasiado individualista. Cuando mi madre murió, mi mundo se hundió…Y yo me replanteé mis prioridades: debía ocuparme de mi padre, tomar las riendas de la situación y crecí de un golpe. Después llegó Regina a nuestras vidas, a mi vida…Al principio la abordé como una amiga, solo tenía algunos años más que yo, podría haber sido mi hermana mayor…Después mi padre me dijo que Regina sería perfecta para mí,  para nosotros, y yo lo creí. Yo estaba sola y necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Mi padre está hundido en su dolor y en sus negocios, él quería lo mejor para mí»

«¿Y Regina lo fue?»

«En esa época, ella parecía la mejor elección, sí. Satisfacía a mi padre, y a mí me gustaba. Lo que estaba en juego era lejano para mí, y yo no veía en ella sino a una confidente, una futura amiga…¿Una madre? Quizás…Pero en ese momento yo no me lo planteaba, el recuerdo de mi madre estaba demasiado presente todavía»

«Regina decía que había sufrido durante mucho tiempo las comparaciones con respecto a su madre…sin hablar del alejamiento y el abandono por parte de su padre»

«Lo sé. Ahora me doy cuenta: su vida fue holgada a nuestro lado, no le faltó de nada, a no ser la atención que ella merecía. Y si pudiera dar marcha atrás, haría todo de otra manera»

Emma baja los ojos: sí, si se pudiera dar marcha atrás, también ella haría las cosas de otro modo.

Después su mirada se desliza por la habitación y se detiene en una cómoda en la que  había algunos portarretratos «¿Es usted?» pregunta al ver una foto de una niña de  tres o cuatro años en los brazos de una mujer de ojos azules hipnóticos.

«Sí. Mi padre es quien la sacó. Primer día de colegio, ellos estaban tan orgullosos» Emma sonríe y su mirada se posa en otra, y después en otra, mostrando a Snow con diferente edad en compañía de sus padres, en momentos claves como Navidad o en los cumpleaños. Una foto llama su atención…»

«Sí, esa es ella»

La mirada de Emma no puede separarse de esa joven de 19 años de largos cabellos peinados a la inglesa, ceñida con un hermoso y suntuoso vestido de novia, de encaje y satén. En su rostro, una ligera sonrisa que Emma se puede imaginar perfectamente forzada para satisfacer a la asistencia «Está sublime…Y tan joven»

«Sí, lo era y sin embargo, tenía tal madurez. Fue ella la que termino el trabajo de mi madre, y la que me educó. Me convertí en una joven estudiosa y curiosa…Regina se quejaba de no haber tenido la oportunidad de seguir con sus estudios para poder hacer lo que gustara. Me incitaba a esforzarme, a no abandonar a la mínima dificultad, a perseverar en mis proyectos. Creo que si al final me decidí a continuar mis estudios superiores, fue un poco por ella»

Emma acaricia la silueta de Regina, Snow se sienta en su cama y Emma se une a ella algunos segundos después «No ha tocado nada»

«Creo que, como usted dice, estabais muy apegadas, su marcha fue muy dura para ella»

«¿Me perdonaría si me viera hoy…? Ella rechazó verme cuando mi boda, y era comprensible. Pero ¿aceptaría verme entre estas paredes…?» Al cabo de un momento de silencio, ella acaricia su vientre y deja escapar un suspiro de ente sus labios «Habría sido la abuela más joven que conozco…Nunca lo verá…» suspira ella mientras que Emma frunce el ceño y reacciona

«¡Aún no está  muerta!»

Snow, sorprendida, también reacciona «No he querido decir eso»

«¡Habla como si ya lo estuviera! ¡Pero ella está  aún aquí! ¡Y sé que ella está  luchando!»

«Emma…»

«¡No! Usted…yo…» pero la presión es tan fuerte, los recuerdos demasiado dolorosos, el pasado demasiado pesado y el futuro todavía más…ella se derrumba, una vez más, pero hoy, ella no está en la intimidad de la  habitación de Regina,  mojando con sus lágrimas sus almohadas, está aquí y se deja caer en los brazos de Snow que la reconforta en silencio, su cuerpo presa de sacudidas…

Los minutos pasan, después las horas.  David, al no ver a su mujer volver, se dirige a la estancia iluminada  de la planta de arriba. Cuando ve a Snow en su cama, sentada a medias y a Emma, con su cabeza en sus rodillas, dormidas, él sonríe débilmente, apaga la luz y cierra con cuidado la puerta.

 

Los días pasan y finalmente, Emma invita a Snow y a David a quedarse algunos días más en la casa. De esa forma, Emma contaba con conocer más sobre Regina, su pasado, su vida de antes, pero le gustaba pensar que las cosas podrían arreglarse también con Snow.

Así, una mañana, como todas las mañanas desde su llegada, Emma, Snow y David, a veces, se dirigen al hospital.

Pero, cuando salen del ascensor, el doctor Whale está  ahí, en medio de pasillo, y parecía esperarlos.

«¿Doctor? ¿Es que…Regina?»

«Emma…»

«¿Qué, qué?»

«Ella.. tuvo una parada ayer por la noche»

El mundo parece derrumbarse,  ya no siente sus piernas  y es David quien la sujeta antes de que se desplome en el suelo. Snow se arrodilla y Emma comienza a temblar «Regina…» susurra ella

«La hemos recuperado» termina él de decir, sujetándola por los hombros para que se levante «Su estado es estable,  pero… Emma…es la hora»

Su sangre se hiela bajo su piel, su columna recorrida por múltiples escalofríos, se queda sin voz. Es Snow quien toma la palabra «¿Está seguro?»

«Ya  hace un mes…las posibilidades de que se despierte son mínimas. Su actividad cerebral es casi inexistente y las consecuencias de un coma prolongado sobre sus facultades son cada vez más grandes a medida que el tiempo pasa. No es nada seguro, en absoluto, que Regina pueda despertarse, y si milagrosamente sucediera, hay muchas posibilidades de que ya no sea la misma. Emma…»

Sabe lo que él va a decir, lo que iba a pedir… pero no puede decidirse a tomar ese tipo de decisión. De repente, siente un escalofrío tomando consciencia de un hecho: ella no era nadie…Nadie para Regina, sino una simple empleada, oficialmente hablando.

«Señorita Nolan, al ser su pariente más próximo, es usted la que tiene que tomar una decisión»

«…»

«Las dejo hablar a solas»

«¿Es realmente necesario tomar una decisión tan rápido?»

«Hemos podido recuperarla esta vez, pero no podemos garantizar que vuelva a pasar si sufre otra recaída»

«¿Está sufriendo?»

«No podemos saberlo…Estando en un coma profundo,  es casi seguro de que no tiene consciencia de nada»

Snow lanza una mirada a David y a Emma, aún bajo el shock «Bien…nosotros…vamos a hablar. Gracias»

Y mientras el doctor se alejaba, Snow, David y Emma se instalan en los sillones que hay cerca. Durante algunos minutos, nadie se atreve a hablar, entonces Emma suspira «No es justo…»

«Emma…Sé lo que ha hecho por Regina estos últimos meses, se lo que representa para ella y lo  que ella  representa para usted. Yo me siento mal teniendo que tomar esta decisión. Le  compete a usted»

Emma la mira incrédula «Ya lo ha oído, yo no soy de la familia»

«Lo ha sido más que yo en estos últimos tiempos, y para mí eso tiene más valor que los lazos sanguíneos o jurídicos»

Emma se lo agradece con una sonrisa, pero se queda callada algunos segundos antes de hablar «Me gustaría…me gustaría quedarme con ella, al menos esta noche»

«Emma…»

«Si…si es el último día que tengo que pasar con Regina, me gustaría que fuera completamente. Mañana…mañana decidiremos…Por favor»

La mirada suplicante de Emma conmovió a Snow que acepta dejar a Emma sola en el hospital. «Bien, nosotros nos vamos y avisaremos a los demás. Sin duda vendrán mañana. ¿Quiere que le traigamos algo de comer?»

«Estoy bien, gracias»

Snow y David intercambian una mirada de lástima antes de dejar a Emma. Pero antes de marcharse, Snow no puede dejar de tomar  a la joven en sus brazos, que no contiene, una vez más, sus lágrimas «Ánimo…Y si pasa lo más mínimo…»

«Os llamo» confirma Emma

Después la pareja se aleja. Emma los mira desaparecer en el ascensor antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Regina. Esta había perdido mucho peso, su piel era diáfana, sus ojos cerrados, un tubo salía de su boca y otros estaba conectados a su corazón, a su muñecas…Todo conectado a las máquinas que emitían incesantes “bip” que eran, para Emma, el ruido más atroz de la tierra.

Se adelanta y se sienta en un sillón cogiendo entre sus manos una de Regina. Su mano está fría, puede notar sus huesos bajo su piel fina. Le rompe el corazón verla en ese estado.

«Regina…Si me escuchas, te lo ruego, te lo suplico, es el momento de hacerme una señal, de mostrarme  que todavía estas ahí. Es necesario, si no…» ella suspira «Por favor, hazme una señal…Regina…» La mira fijamente, esperando una señal, una mano que estreche la suya, un bip diferente de los otros, que demuestre alguna actividad…Pero nada.

Deja escapar una lágrima…Un día y una noche, es todo lo que le queda.

Emma no había abandonado la habitación en todo el día. Las enfermeras le llevaban las bandejas de comida que ella picoteaba, y espera que las enfermeras la dejen quedarse por la noche, a pesar de que la hora de la visita ya ha terminado. Todos saben lo que ocurrirá al día siguiente y nadie tiene corazón para desanimar a la joven más de lo que ya estaba.

Emma había luchado tan fuerte estos meses, rogado tantas veces, y esperado hasta no poder más… Y ahora, parece que todo ha sido en vano. Que todos los esfuerzos llevados a cabo estos últimos meses se evaporaban como nieve al sol y que pronto no quedara ninguna huella de su paso por la vida de Regina Mills.

Pero al caer la noche, ella se hace una promesa: quedarán huellas de su paso, así como quedarán huellas de Regina. Emma se encargará de que Newport no olvide a Regina. Mantendrá la mansión y la convertirá en un lugar de referencia con el invernadero más bello de Maine.

Ante esa perspectiva, deja escapar una ligera sonrisa antes de que el sol toque el horizonte y que el cielo se siembre de estrellas. El sueño se apodera de ella y las enfermeras le dan la oportunidad de dormir al lado de Regina en una cama vecina.

Se duerme muy tarde, con el estridente sonido de los bips, sujetando la mano de Regina. Evidentemente, la noche no fue serena, despertándose a cada hora porque se imaginaba que los bips se habían parado o que habían cambiado de ritmo…Pero nada, ningún cambio, nada de despertarse.

«Regina…Solo te envidio el poder dormir serenamente, yo soy incapaz desde hace semanas…» murmura Emma al oído de Regina, al despertarse por quinta vez en la noche «Me gustaría tanto creer que no estás sufriendo y que estás serena. Te imagino en un inmenso invernadero,  más grande y más majestuoso que el nuestro. Estás haciendo crecer centenares de rosas emperador, de Poinsettia o incluso gigantescos manzanos de frutos jugosos y de aroma sutil. Sí, imagino que tú estás ahí y que me esperas…Te encontraré Regina, te lo prometo»

Tras decir eso, se cambia de cama, y se acuesta con dulzura y delicadamente al lado de Regina durante el resto de la noche.

Solo es a la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol ya está en lo alto del cielo que Emma se despierta con ese sentimiento de un fin cercano. La nieve ha caído suavemente durante la noche y cubre con su fino manto el suelo y los tejados.

Ella suspira con esfuerzo, su cuerpo está dolorido y pesado, no quiere que ese momento llegue,  quiere que el tiempo se detenga y disfrutar más y más de la presencia de Regina…Pero es una visión idealista y egoísta de la situación…

Se levanta y constata con decepción que nada había cambiado durante la noche y que Regina seguía en el mismo estado.

«¿Emma?» El doctor Whale entra discretamente en la habitación «¿Ha dormido bien?»

«Poco…»

«Los Nolan así como algunos amigos de Regina han llegado…»

Emma asiente y algunos segundos más tarde, Snow, David, Ruby, Granny y Marco hacen su aparición. De repente, Granny toma a Emma en sus brazos, después se separa y le da un recipiente de aluminio «Supongo que no ha comido» Emma sonríe «Lo sabía. Le he hecho tortitas» Emma le da las gracias con otra sonrisa antes de tomar el recipiente.

«Yo…os dejo algunos minutos, necesito…tomar el aire» dice ella.

Todos comprenden que ella no soportaría las despedidas de casa uno. Emma desaparece y se dirige a uno de los baños de la planta. Se echa agua en la cara y contempla su rostro en el espejo: está pálida, ojeras bajo los ojos que atestiguan que no dormía lo suficiente, sus cabellos desordenados en un moño deshecho. Intenta peinarse como puede, se pellizca las mejillas para darles algo de color…Siente nauseas, sus gestos son mecánicos, guiados por una fuerza que la sobrepasaba…Solo quedan unos instantes para que Regina se vaya para siempre…No logra creerlo, piensa que un milagro puede todavía producirse. Quizás vuelva a su habitación y tenga la sorpresa de ver a Regina con los ojos abiertos…

Pero la realidad golpea  a Emma: no, nunca podría despertarse, ya no. Un sentimiento de impotencia la invade y la náusea le sube por la garganta. Tiene que arrodillarse ante el wáter más cercano. Y echa el contenido de su estómago, que no estaba bien lleno.

Entonces llora, sintiendo como sus fuerzas la abandonan…Nunca tendrá el valor para despedirse, nunca. Pero no debe mostrarles ese rostro a sus amigos. No había cumplido con su tarea, no debe decepcionarlos más.

Entonces, se recompone, se limpia la boca e intenta poner una cara más serena antes de salir del baño y de volver a la habitación. Su corazón se para un momento al pasar por la puerta, la muy débil esperanza de ver a Regina despertarse en la cabeza, pero esta se desvanece cuando ve que nada había cambiado.

Al ver los rostros serios y los ojos rojos de cada uno de ellos, Emma supone que todos han podido despedirse… Ella entonces se acerca y todos la dejan pasar. Ella lanza una mirada a Snow que se había refugiado en los brazos de su marido, él  también impresionado.

«Vamos…vamos a dejarlas algunos minutos…» dice Whale empujando gentilmente  a los otros.

Emma le agradece silenciosamente antes de sentarse al lado de la cama, toma una de las manos de Regina.

«Regina…Si supieras hasta qué punto lo siento. Hubiera querido hacer mucho más por ti, compartir más contigo. Cuando llegué aquí, estaba perdida y buscaba desesperadamente una tabla de salvación, una salida a esa vida de soledad y de fracasos… Después toqué a la puerta de tu mansión y entré en tu misterioso mundo, pero terriblemente seductor. Desde entonces, no he dejado de crecer en tu presencia: yo que era desorganizada y caótica, me propuse renovar una mansión entera. Te tomé de la mano y aceptaste mi ayuda. Nunca me di realmente cuenta de la suerte que tenía de tenerte y que de que me permitieras entrar en tu vida, en tu corazón. Voy  a lamentar los momentos en que fui grosera contigo, porque no te había comprendido…Y si pudiera dar marcha atrás…Nunca abandonaría la casa, nunca pondría tu vida en peligro…Sería una salvadora, esa de la que hablan Marco y los demás»

Ella inspira y cierra brevemente los ojos «Dios mío, Regina…Al conocerte, finalmente he comprendido lo que es compartir, no vivir simplemente para uno mismo… Yo…he aprendido a amar de verdad» una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla «Sí, Regina…Te amo. Y te lo tendría que haber dicho mucho antes. Ahora todo ha acabado, ya es demasiado tarde…Y no sé qué hacer a partir de ahora. Te vas a marchar y me dejarás sola…Estoy de nuevo perdida sin ti. Regina…» Ella estrecha su mano en la suya «…Te amo. Te amo como nunca a nadie, y eso comporta también miedo por ti, de sentir y compartir todo un abanico de emociones que no conocía, o al menos que me prohibía sentir porque no veía la utilidad, o simplemente porque no había encontrado la persona adecuada para compartir todo eso. Mi corazón nunca había latido tan fuerte desde que mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos. Te amo Regina, y espero, te lo ruego, que me comprendas. Nunca amaré, nunca, como te amo a ti»

Se levanta, empuja hacia atrás el sillón, y se inclina para besar la comisura de la boca de Regina, después posa delicadamente sus labios sobre su frente, contacto que prolonga. Siente entonces una ola de calor invadirla, siente un escalofrío: hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de bienestar. Se separa sorprendida.

De repente los monitores se vuelven locos, los estridentes bips resuenan, a Emma le parece que el cuerpo de Regina es rodeado por un halo luminoso que en seguida desaparece. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, la bella morena abre los ojos ante la mirada estupefacta de Emma que no logra sino tartamudear un entrecortado «¿Re…Regina?»

Son las 08:15 cuando Regina Mills se despierta.

 


	17. Perdón

 

Emma no se cree lo que ven sus ojos…Delante de ella, Regina, con sus ojos abiertos, inmóvil. Alertados por los estridentes ruidos de las máquinas, el doctor Whale y los demás aparecen en la habitación «¡Emma! ¿Qué ocu…?» Snow se queda petrificada ante lo que ve.

Whale empuja a Emma y verifica las constantes de la joven que parece estar despierta. Emma espera su veredicto que no se hace esperar «Ella parece…despierta» Emma sonríe, pero en seguida pierde la sonrisa ante el aspecto serio del médico «Sus constantes son estables, pero…» Él pasa su mano delante de los ojos de Regina, que ni siquiera parpadea «Tengo miedo de que ella…de que haya consecuencias…»

Emma frunce el ceño  antes de empujarlo «Regina…Regina…si me escuchas, parpadea», pero Regina no se mueve «Regina…mi amor…» suspira ella mientras posa su frente en la de ella, agarrando firmemente su mano. Y al cabo de algunos segundos siente una ligera presión. Se separa y mira su mano: la punta de los dedos de Regina comenzaban a moverse «¡Se ha movido! ¡Nos escucha!»

Emma se encuentra en éxtasis. Todos se miran como si no comprendieran lo que pasaba: tan solo hace un minuto se habían despedido de Regina, y ahora, hela aquí, entre ellos, viva, y parece que consciente.  

«Emma, ¿puede dejarnos solo uno momento? ¡Enfermeras!»

«Pero yo…»

«Por favor»

Ella no quiere abandonarla, no quiere dejarla,  pero cuando Snow apoya su mano en su brazo, ella consiente dejar la habitación, y es seguida por los demás. En el pasillo, reina el silencio: era el momento para la esperanza y la alegría, sin embargo nadie quería creer todavía hasta que el médico no confirmara lo que ellos esperaban: que Regina está viva.

Cuando Whale sale dela habitación, Emma tiene que contenerse para no saltarle encima «¿Entonces?»

Él se masajea la nuca «Y bien…nunca había visto nada parecido, nunca»

«¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Ella…ella está bien?»

«Está despierta, consciente y…con todas sus facultades mentales. Por supuesto, habrá que hacer exámenes más detallados, pero…Es un verdadero milagro»

«¿La podemos ver?»

«Una persona. Está débil y necesita reposar»

Todos se ponen de acuerdo en que sea Emma la que vuelva a la habitación, cosa que ella hace sin demora. En cuanto entra, sus ojos no se separan más de la bella morena, acostada sobre la cama, y sin el tubo de la boca, lo que la vuelve más humana.

«Hey…» Emma se acerca con cuidado, aunque el deseo de tomarla en sus brazos y abrazarla es muy fuerte, pero en vez de eso, toma su mano.

Regina tiene los ojos medio cerrados, parece cansada. Emma se sienta, y Regina gira delicadamente la cabeza. La bella rubia no puede sino sonreír «Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes?...»

Ninguna expresión sobre el rostro de Regina, ninguna palabra, solo un parpadeo, atestiguando que ella comprendía lo que decía. Emma no pide más «Por cierto…Feliz Año» le susurra besándola en la frente. Regina entonces frunce el ceño y Emma le explica «Estamos a 22 de enero de 2014. Has estado en coma cerca de un mes»

Regina se gira y mira hacia el techo. Es una dura realidad para asimilar, para ella que en su estado no había visto el tiempo pasar. Para ella, fue ayer cuando cayó por la ventana y cuando su mansión se quemó.

«Estoy ansiosa de que vuelvas a la casa, todos te esperan: Marco, Granny, Ruby…e incluso…Snow» Al escuchar ese nombre, Regina la mira «Sí, ella ha vuelto. Creo que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar. Mientras tanto, descansa, volveré más tarde»

Emma se levanta y la besa una vez más en la frente «Te amo…» le murmura apenas para que Regina la escuche.

Después Whale entra de nuevo, señal de que la visita ha terminado. Emma suelta a regañadientes la mano de Regina, la angustia de una recaída la atormenta, pero no tiene elección.

«La mantendré al corriente» promete Whale antes de que ella regrese con los otros.

«¿Y?» se impaciente Ruby «¿Ha hablado?»

«No, demasiado cansada…y sin duda perdida…Yo…no consigo creerlo…» dice dejándose caer en el sillón, extenuada moral, nerviosa y mentalmente. Snow lo percibe y envía una mirada cargada de sobre entendidos a su marido

«Emma, deberíamos volver»

«Yo…No, me gustaría quedarme aquí, nunca se sabe…Y si su estado solo es temporal…y vuelve a caer en coma…»

«Emma, está cansada, igual que Regina. Y las dos habéis atravesado no pocas cosas estos últimos tiempos. Si quiere serle de ayuda, debe descansar»

Detestaba pensar en ello, pero Snow tenía razón. A pesar de todo, la angustia de perder de nuevo a Regina le impedía estar completamente serena.

 

A pesar del cansancio, no ha conseguido dormir: la  excitación, la angustia o la felicidad de ver a Regina con los ojos abiertos, no importa qué, pero da vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Cuando tocan a la puerta, no se sorprende al ver a una Snow también completamente despierta.

«¿Puedo?»

«Entre»

La  joven entra y se sienta en el borde de la cama «No consigo dormir»

«Igual» confirma Emma «Cuando pienso que Regina se ha despertado»

«Creo que nosotros  vamos a irnos»

«¿Qu…qué, pero por qué?»

«Regina necesitará calma y serenidad…nuestra presencia es una fuente de angustia inútil. Volveremos…volveremos cuando esté  mejor»

«¿Es cosa de familia huir de los problemas antes que afrontarlos?» Snow baja la mirada «Es retroceder para coger impulso. Y Regina necesitará a su familia, toda su familia. Y usted forma parte de ella»

«Ella necesitará gente que ella tolere…»

«Encárguese usted de que eso sea así. Estabais tan cercanas…Todo forma parte de un _quid pro quo_.  Es necesario hablar y cuando Regina esté preparada para volver, veremos»

Snow sonríe «Comienzo a comprender lo que Regina ha encontrado en usted…»

Las mejillas de Emma se enrojecen y desvía la mirada. De repente, comprende lo que ha puesto en juego el  despertar de Regina. Como si esa idea acabara de golpearla «Voy a poder hacerme perdonar…» suspira ella

Snow posa delicadamente su mano en la suya «Ningún perdón, sino la continuación»

Esa noche, así como las siguientes, las dos jóvenes durmieron muy poco.

 

Los días pasan y aunque Regina aún está débil, Whale no puede sino estar entusiasta: sus fuerzas volvían y sus facultades mentales no se habían alterado en nada. Emma iba a verla todos los días, así como Marco y Ruby.

Ella esperaba y contaba los días para que Whale le dijera que se podía llevar a Regina a casa.

«¡Buenos días Regina!» dice Emma con entusiasmo entrando en la habitación, con una ramo de flores en las manos «¿Has dormido bien?»

«Emma…»

La bella rubia sonríe y se sienta a su lado «Estoy aquí»

Regina estrecha su mano en la suya «¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?» Emma pierde su sonrisa «Todo está confuso…»

«Oh, bueno…»

Al ver el malestar de la bella rubia, Regina le da el impulso «Me acuerdo del fuego…del fuego devorando mi mansión…»

«Sí…los…habitantes…los habitantes fueron con la intención de…»

«¿De qué?»

«De matarte…»

«…»

«…de hacerte pagar por tu crimen…»

«Ya veo…»

«Ellos no llegaron muy lejos…pero, un hombre…un hombre se introdujo en la casa y…»

«Sí…Me acuerdo de él. Nunca lo había visto antes…»

«Te empujo por la ventana, caíste…»

«Me acuerdo…Me acuerdo de ti sobre mí…»

Emma no puede contener las lágrimas «Sí, yo estaba allí…» Ella aferra un poco más su mano «Y estaré siempre ahí. Perdón»

«¿Perdón?»

«Perdón por lo que hice, por lo que te dije…Yo…no comprendí hasta qué punto todo aquello te perturbaba profundamente. Yo…siempre he sido torpe en el amor, y una vez más, metí la pata sin comprender…»

«Yo nunca debí abofetearte»

«Tenías razón…por cierto, buena derecha» dice ella acariciándose la mejilla en el pasado golpeada.

En ese momento, Whale entra en la habitación «Oh, está usted aquí. Necesito hablar con la señora Mills»

«Diga lo que tenga que decir. Ella no se irá a ninguna parte» dice secamente Regina. Entonces Emma sonríe, al volver a ver esa parte amenazadora y dominante de la bella morena

«Bien. Sus resultados son excelentes»

«¿Va a poder salir?» se da prisa en preguntar Emma

«Bien…yo recomendaría aún algo de repeso. Acaba de salir de un coma de 15 días, no es algo  para tomar a la ligera»

«Ella podrá descansar en su casa, ¿no?»

Whale suspira «Sé que desea llevársela a casa, pero…por precaución…»

«¡Está  despierta ya desde hace varios días!» gruñe Emma, cruzando los brazos, lo que divierte a Regina.

«Doctor, ¿y si le prometo quedarme acostada hasta finales de semana?»

Whale la mira y suspira «Muy bien, muy bien. Pero ¡ningún esfuerzo! No transigiré con eso»

«Bien, doctor»

«En cuanto a usted…» dice dirigiéndose a Emma «…le encargo de que me avise del menor cambio»

«Prometido» dice ella precipitadamente

Y cuando Whale se marcha señalándoles que pasen por recepción para firmar el alta, Emma literalmente salta de alegría «¡Vuelves a casa!»

Regina sale de la cama con dificultad: su cuerpo está dolorido debido a esas tres semanas acostada. Tiene agujetas como cuando se tiene la gripe y uno se siente como flotando. Se estira con cuidado antes de que Emma le proponga su ayuda

«¿Ayuda?»

«No, gracias.  ¿Emma?»

«¿Hm?»

«¿De quién vienen todas esas flores?» pregunta ella al ver una decena de ramos sobre la mesa cerca de la cama

«Oh, de todo el mundo: estas son de French, el florista. Aquel de la panadería…Y  el grande de allá, es colectivo»

Regina se queda con la boca abierta «¿Ellos…ellos han hecho eso…por mí?»

«Créeme, ningún habitante de este pueblo ha pensado en otra cosa sino es en ti estas últimas semanas. Todos se sentían estúpidos y ellos, eso espero, han abierto los ojos»

Regina tiene reticencias y prefiere dejar sus dudas de lado para concentrarse en su vuelta a casa.

«Bien, voy a firmar el alta, en seguida vuelvo»

Regina asiente y se dirige despacio al sucinto  cuarto de baño que le ofrece esa habitación de hospital. Porque, a la espera de volver a encontrarse con el confort de sus muebles y de su casa, tiene que conformarse con lo que hay. Cuando sale de la ducha y se viste, no se sorprende al ver a Emma, sentada pacientemente en la cama, con la bosa en la que están todas sus cosas, en la mano «¿Preparada para volver a tu casa?»

Como respuesta, Regina le sonríe débilmente: un sentimiento de angustia nace de repente: aunque esta habitación no es de las más confortables,  ha sido su refugio durante más de un mes. Ahora, debe afrontar una vez más el mundo, la mirada de la gente. Ahora, además del miedo y del asco, ella iba a suscitar piedad.

Ema la toma de la mano y la atrae hacia ella «Yo estoy aquí» como si hubiera leído la angustia latente de la bella morena. Regina asiente una vez más, aunque poco segura. Y sus miedos se concretizaron cuando sale de la habitación y algunos pares de ojos se giran hacia ella. Estrecha la mano de Emma en la suya. Cierra los ojos y no los abre sino para ver a Emma sonreírle en el ascensor «¿Todo bien?»

«Cansada…»suspira Regina

«Pronto estaremos en la casa» confirma Emma

 

La casa…esa perspectiva que englobaba la presencia de Emma en su casa hinchaba el corazón de Regina.

Y en el coche, durante el trayecto hasta la mansión, reina el silencio. Regina miraba el paisaje nevado desfilando bajo sus ojos «Hay mucha nieve»

«Si, bastante»

«Creo…»

«¿Sí?»

«Creo que yo lo sabía»

«¿Cómo?»

«No…no lo sé…Como si tuviera la impresión de haberlo escuchado…»

Emma le sonríe «Te hablaba a menudo…muy a menudo durante el coma»

«Oh…»

«¡Vamos, estoy ansiosa de llevarte a nuestra casa!»

 

Regina había visto desfilar el paisaje bajo sus ojos, a través del cristal del coche de Emma. En una situación normal, ella nunca se habría subido en este amasijo de hierro, pero las circunstancias, siendo que las que eran, no le dejaban otra elección.

Y ahora, hela ahí, de camino de regreso a la casa, camino que se le hace interminable. Le parece que hace una eternidad que no pone los pies en el pueblo, cuando la última vez fue en Navidad, en compañía de Emma. Hoy parece redescubrir los comercios, las calles, los parques… A veces se cruza con la mirada de un habitante o dos que parecen saber a quién pertenece el Beetle amarillo. Después de todo, un coche como ese no pasa desapercibido en un pueblo como Newport.

Regina parece sorprendida de las miradas que percibe: unas veces con curiosidad, otras con amabilidad…No, tiene que estar equivocada.

Y cuando finalmente su mansión aparece a la vuelta de un giro, su corazón se hincha de alivio sin igual. Emma se para justo delante de la entrada y de repente Marco, Ruby y Granny  salen por la puerta felices y contentos. Regina les sonríe débilmente a través del cristal antes de que Emma salga del coche y de la vuelta para abrirle.

Cuando Regina sale, Ruby es retenida por Granny de saltarle al cuello.  Todos guardan una cierta prestancia, guiados por un Marco que se coloca delante de ella y le ofrece la más bella y calurosa de las sonrisas «¡Bienvenida a su casa, Señora!»

Ella lo mira antes de sonreírle y cogerle las manos «Estoy contenta de volver»

Entonces él la guía, dados de la mano, y cuando se cruza con Ruby y Granny no puede sino divertirse ante el candor y las prisas que tenía Ruby para desearle a su vez la bienvenida «¡Regina!» Torpemente, ella la rodea con sus brazos. Y cuando Granny quiso adelantarse para deshacer el abrazo, Regina le hace un signo negativo con la cabeza y deja que la morena la estreche con cuidado en sus brazos. Una vez hecho, Marco la hace entrar y Regina puede constatar algunos cambios: algunas colgaduras habían desaparecido, y en su lugar había nuevos cuadros. Algunos muebles estaban desprovistos de adornos y el terciopelo que recubrían los escalones había desaparecido para dejar la madera desnuda.

Emma saca las bolsas del maletero, ayudada por Ruby «¿Están aquí?»

«Sí. Espero por tu bien que sepas lo que haces…»

Emma no responde…Porque, en su interior, nada era menos seguro: en unos instantes una confrontación que se cocía desde hace años iba a producirse. Ellas entran y Emma tiene la sorpresa de ver el rostro de Regina, lleno de curiosidad, como si redescubriera su propia casa.

«Hemos hecho algunas modificaciones…Como puedes ver. No tengo tan buen gusto como tú, pero…»

«Es…perfecto»

«Marco, puede…» Emma le tiende las bolsas que él toma

«Emma, me gustaría subir a mi…»

Ella no tiene tiempo de acabar su frase, porque, en lo alto de las escaleras, una silueta llama su atención. Se tensa cuando la persona baja y ve a Snow,  apenada y poco segura.

Regina da un paso hacia atrás, pero su espalda choca contra Emma, colocada justo detrás de ella «Regina…» le murmura cerca de su oído «Por favor… Dale una oportunidad»

Pero cuando Snow se para delante de ella, los ojos brillantes ante la emoción de volver a ver a su madrastra, esta permanece de mármol, el rostro inexpresivo, incluso más cuando Snow avanza y la rodea con sus brazos. Regina no hace ningún gesto, ningún comentario…Pero eso no hiere a Snow que piensa que merece con razón esa indiferencia.

Cuando retrocede, ella se atreve a pronunciar algunas palabras «Regina…Perdóname»

Pero Regina había vivido años con odio hacia ella, con indiferencia y con desprecio…Es imposible que ahora vuelva y que todo sea tan fácil.

«Emma, estoy cansada, por favor, llévame a mi habitación»

Emma suspira, pero no insiste más, ni Snow tampoco, que se separa para dejar a la bella morena subir lentamente los escalones, sostenida por Emma.

«Concédale un tiempo…» dice Marco colocando una mano amiga y conciliadora en su hombro

«¿Por qué? Ella rechaza todo contacto…»

«Al contrario» Snow se gira hacia él frunciendo el ceño «Ella no la ha echado»

Snow sonríe: ¿quedaría una mínima esperanza de redención y de perdón?

 

Suben en silencio hasta la habitación de la bella morena. Y cuando Emma abre la puerta, Regina se sorprende al ver en la habitación maletas y ropas, que no son visiblemente las suyas, desperdigadas por todos lados.

Ante la expresión de perplejidad de la joven, Emma tiene que justificarse «Ah, sí, ehu…durante su ausencia yo…en fin, me instalé en tu habitación. Yo…Era una de las cosas que me acercaban a ti cuando… En fin cuando estabas en el hospital» Regina sonríe débilmente «Pero bien, has vuelto, entonces…yo voy a dej..»

«No» la interrumpe Regina «Me…me gustaría que te quedaras» Emma le toma su mano «Por favor, quédate»

«Te he echado de menos»

De repente, Regina siente un escalofrío y una lejana voz resuena en su cabeza… _Yo te amo Regina_ … Tiembla de nuevo y suelta la mano de Emma «Voy a ducharme y a acostarme»

«¿Quieres comer algo? Sé que Granny ha hecho tortitas y una tortilla»

«Muy bien…pero poco»

«¡A sus órdenes, Madame!» dice Emma haciendo el saludo militar antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Regina sola. Esta recorre con la mirada la habitación como si la descubriera por primera vez: las colgaduras del baldaquino habían sido cambiadas, la inmensa alfombra había desaparecido y…la ventana había sido reemplazada. Se acerca y pone una mano sobre uno de los cristales. De repente tiene un flas de los sucesos pasados: un hombre, ese hombre, empujándola a través del cristal. El  vidrio rompiéndose por el peso de su espalda y ella,  flotando, después en algunos segundos…Nada más.

Retrocede, con su mano aferrada a su pecho, a continuación se dirige al cuarto de baño para  darse una relajante ducha.

 

Cuando Emma baja, todos están ahí, esperándola. Ruby se acerca «Entonces, ¿cómo está?»

«Está bien.  Un poco cansada»

«Emma…» Snow camina hacia ella «Creo de verdad que…que nosotros…»

«No.  Quedaos. Por favor. Por nosotros, pero también por usted. Concédale algo de tiempo, después creo que será el momento de una conversación»

Snow suspira sonriendo «Realmente ella tiene suerte de tenerla a su lado»

«Soy yo quien tiene esa suerte. Oh, Granny, ella querría comer»

«¡Sígame!» dice jovialmente Granny, contenta de poder prestar su servicio a su patrona, aunque sea modestamente

Cuando Emma sube, bandeja en mano, a la habitación, se encuentra con una Regina dormida en la cama. Sonríe, deja la bandeja en la mesita cerca de la cama y tapa con el edredón a la joven. La observa amorosamente, escrutando cada parcela de su rostro. Sin embargo, ella la había visto dormida durante más de tres semanas, pero ahora todo es diferente: Regina está a su lado, y ella no tiene ninguna intención de dejarla por un solo segundo.

Se instala delicadamente a su lado y acaricia sus cabellos, apartando de su rostro un mechón rebelde. Regina suspira y abre los ojos para clavarlos en los de la bella rubia «Lo siento…»

«No tienes que sentirlo. El doctor ha dicho reposo, así que tú vas a descansar. No tienes otra cosa que hacer, sino quedarte aquí y darme órdenes, yo obedeceré» sonríe ella.

«Sería la primera vez» dice maliciosamente Regina

«¡Hey! ¡Intento ser agradable! Podrís al menos agradecérmelo

Regina se incorpora y coloca una de sus manos en la de Emma «Gracias por estar aquí»

«De nada. Estaré siempre aquí. Si supieras cómo siento lo que pude decirte y …»

«Es el pasado, no hablemos más. No tengo ganas de recordar esas cosas. Vayamos hacia delante…juntas»

Emma le ofrece su sonrisa más bella antes de besarla tiernamente sobre la frente «¿Ese pensamiento funciona para todo el mundo?» Regina frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada «Sé que no tienes ganas de hablar ahora, pero Snow…»

«…tienes razón, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora. Estoy casada y solo quiero quedarme aquí durante el resto del día, contigo…Y con esas tortitas cuyo olor me sube por la nariz»

Emma lo deja estar por el momento. Ha aprendido que con Regina es inútil insistir, ya que se corre el riesgo de enfadarla o aún más, de romper definitivamente el contacto. Después de todo, Snow todavía no se ha ido y hay muchas posibilidades de que se vuelvan a ver bajo ese techo. Derramamiento de sangre o vocabulario subido de tono, hay que apostar firmemente que ese reencuentro no acabará sin herida, pero Emma está segura, esa discusión es necesaria.

Para avanzar es necesario que Regina haga las paces con su pasado. Y su pasado solo está encarnado por Snow.

Se levanta y lleva la bandeja a la cama, bandeja que comparten en un relativo silencio, pero en una verdadera complicidad. Una vez acabada la comida, Emma deja la bandeja en el suelo y se echa delicadamente en la cama, abriendo los brazos para que Regina se acurruque en ellos. Emma comprende que Regina se siente bien al  sentir un suspiro de satisfacción y de serenidad por parte de esta.

«¿Quieres dormir un poco?»

«Sí. ¿Te quedas?»

«Con gusto» murmura Emma con una sonrisa antes de deslizarse bajo las sábanas, atrayendo a Regina hacia ella. En poco segundos, ellas han encontrado el sitio que ocuparon la noche de Navidad, como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si esas últimas cuatro semanas no hubieran existido nunca: están ahí, juntas, todo es perfecto de nuevo.

Evidentemente, muchos problemas y cuestiones danzaban en la mente de Regina comenzando por la presencia de Snow bajo ese techo. Nunca hubiera creído posible eso de nuevo. Le parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que vio a la joven. Ahora ella es adulta, casada…lleva el pelo corto, sorprendente, ella que amaba en el pasado sus largos cabellos negros. Y ahora, hela aquí, de nuevo en su casa…¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Está tan cansada que no se imagina una conversación con ella en los próximos días. Todo lo que desea ahora mismo es la presencia de Emma a su lado esa noche y las siguientes.

Se acurruca un poco más contra Emma que estrecha sus brazos alrededor de ella y apoya su barbilla en su cabeza. Se duermen de esa manera por el  resto del día y de la noche.

Y durante los tres días siguientes, Regina respeta escrupulosamente las consignas del médico permaneciendo acostada, no saliendo de la cama sino para ir al cuarto de baño. Emma le lleva cada día la comida que comparten juntas. Snow y David querían marcharse, al ver que Regina rechazaba claramente dirigirles la palabra o incluso salir de su habitación mientras ellos estuvieran ahí. Pero Emma rechaza su petición, suplicándoles que fueran pacientes,  que esperaran un poco más.

Pero cansada de chocar contra un muro, Snow decide dejarle solo hasta la víspera de San Valentín, Emma no tiene otra que aceptar, lo que apenas le da diez días.

 

«Regina, ¿no quieres salir hoy?» pregunta Emma apoyada en la ventana y viendo cómo la nieve se fundía y dejaba paso a un floreciente verdor.

«No gracias»

«Pero está bueno y hace calor, es el primer día que no nieva ni llueve»

Regina está en la cama, la bandeja sobre las rodillas. No está dispuesta a dejar la cama, bajo la excusa de que se atenía a las indicaciones del doctor. Pero Emma está cansada de esa excusa y Regina ya estaba mucho mejor. Sabe que Whale ha confirmado su buen estado de salud y lo que indicaba ahora es que fuera poco a poco retomando una vida normal. Pero Regina había vuelto a sus malas costumbres y se complacía en estar encerrada. Pero Emma tiene la intención de hacerla salir, y para ello, tiene una idea.

«De hecho….lo siento por tu invernadero»

«¿Mi invernadero? ¿Es que…el fuego?»

«¿El fuego? Oh, no…es solo que…durante tu ausencia, yo estaba  totalmente desmoralizada… Y después, me quedé contigo, entonces…»

«¿Entonces qué?»

«Creo que no está…bonito de ver» Regina frunce el ceño «Se muere Regina…Y sé que solo tú puedes salvarlo»

«Tú me hablas como si fuera vital para esta casa, para mí»

«Sí, así lo creo. Ese invernadero es una parte de ti…Mucho más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado…» dice ella bajando los ojos

Regina entonces se levanta y se coloca frente a ella, cerca de la ventana «¿Qué pasa? Emma, ¿qué tienes?»

«Yo…yo lo sé. Sé todo»

«¿Qué sabes?»

«Sé porque…las rosas emperador son tus preferidas»

Regina da un paso hacia atrás, asustada «¿Co…cómo?» Después se da cuenta, todo se esclarece «Snow…» gruñe ella «Es ella…»

«Ella no hizo sino aclarar las cosas. Es verdad, me hubiera gustado saberlo de tu boca…Tú no estabas, te echaba terriblemente de menos y no lograba comprender lo que había pasado. Me culpabilizaba, pensaba que todo había sido por mi culpa…y Snow me lo ha contado. No para difundir la verdad, sino simplemente para mostrarme que no era mi culpa»

«…»

«Sé que es algo difícil, pero…podrías haberlo dicho, yo habría comprendido»

Cansada de luchar, Regina,  resignada, suspira «¿Cómo explicar algo que yo misma no comprendía…que ya no comprendía?»

Empujando a Regina para que se confiese, Emma le toma las manos tiernamente «Cuéntame»

«¿Qué tengo que añadir a lo que ya seguramente te ha contado Snow…?»

«Quiero oírlo de tu boca»

Regina se toma algunos segundos y después comienza «Apenas tenía 16 años…cuando mis amigas andaban  alrededor de los chicos del instituto, yo…yo no sentía ningún deseo de rondar alrededor de ellos. Al contrario, mi mirada se dirigía muy a menudo hacia las chicas sin saber verdaderamente por qué. Después llegó esa chica, una nueva. Diferente a las otras, ella misma se daba de lado. Nos conocimos y pronto nos convertimos en cercanas. Todo permanecía en la simple amistad…Pero al cabo de varios meses mis sentimientos cambiaron…yo estaba perdida, totalmente. Sentía ese tipo de emociones de las que mis amigas me hablaban cuando se referían a los chicos. Era anormal, lo sabía, pero no podía arriesgarme a contárselo a nadie»

«¿Nunca se lo dijiste a nadie?»

«Nunca. Al menos hasta que Rosa no me habló primero. Ella también había sentido algo diferente entre nosotras. Yo pensaba que ella quería poner distancia, pero pasó lo contrario. Me confesó que ella también sentía algo más fuerte que la amistad»

«Y entonces…¿os confesasteis vuestros sentimientos?»

«Sí, torpemente…Al menos tanto como nuestra edad y nuestra poca experiencia nos lo permitían. Nuestro primer beso fue laborioso…» dice con una sonrisa nostálgica que hace nacer una chispa de celos en Emma «…Juramos que nunca se lo contaríamos a nadie. Porque sabíamos que nadie lo comprendería, nadie. Sabíamos que no hacíamos nada malo, pero también sabíamos que los otros no lo comprenderían»

«Sí, aún hoy pasa eso…»

«Apenas duró algunas semanas…Hasta que mi madre nos sorprendió. Se volvió loca y me prohibió verla. Mantuvimos el contacto en el instituto, pero al cabo de tres meses, mi madre me anunció que me había encontrado una “oportunidad” para mí…»

«Leopold…»

«El resto de la historia ya la conoces»

«Entonces…¿ella fue…tu primera vez?»

«Cuando mi madre me anunció que nos mudábamos a Maine, grité…Hice caso omiso de las advertencias y prohibiciones de mi madre. Sabía que no tenía nada que perder…Una tarde me encontré con Rosa…Estaba fuera de toda duda que ese hombre fuera el primero…ella lo comprendió y…me ofreció su más bello regalo de despedida»

«¿Nunca la has vuelto a ver?»

«Nunca. Cuando llegamos aquí, en seguida me comprometí con Leopold y algunos meses más tarde me mudé con él y Snow…Sin posibilidad alguna de contactar con ella. Pero, de todas maneras, no tenía la intención de hacerlo»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque era muy doloroso para mí…Y además, mi madre me había lavado literalmente el cerebro sobre…eso» Se siente de repente idiota por haberse dejado manejar por su madre. «Ella tenía una fuerte influencia en mí…Renegué de lo que era, de lo que sentía. Me convertí en alguien hermético ante cualquier forma de sentimiento amoroso»

«Hasta que llegue yo» dice con una gran sonrisa conquistadora Emma

«Hasta que llegaste tú» confirma tímidamente Regina «Ahora…tengo que aprender»

«Yo estaré aquí, aprenderemos juntas. Y mientras tanto…te necesito. Tu invernadero, tu casa…todos te necesitamos. Whale dice que puedes salir un poco. Ven, vamos al menos hasta el invernadero…por favor»

Regina se muerde el labio inferior, pero ante el aire de súplica de la bella rubia, cede «Muy bien»

«¡Yes! Aprovecharemos para sacar a esta pequeña bola de pelo que no pide sino descubrir la verde hierba»

«Exacto»

«Habrá que ponerle un nombre…»

«No tengo ninguna idea…»

«Podemos pensarlo en el invernadero…Venga, vístete»

Si dejarle ninguna elección, Regina no puede sino sufrir la alegría de Emma, y se viste en pocos minutos, para seguir a la mujer y  a la perrita hasta el invernadero. Regina se asombra de no ver en el camino a Snow. ¿Habría decidido finalmente marcharse?

«Ya llegamos. Bien, escucha…no es tan dramático, eh…»

«Emma, déjame ver»

Cuando Emma abre la puerta, Regina contiene la respiración: efectivamente algunos maceteros, gloriosamente florecidos en el pasado, estaban ahora desiertos de toda planta o flor. Y lo poco que quedaba estaba mustio o a punto de estarlo.

«Dios mío…»

«Lo he visto peor, créeme, no hay nada alarmante»

«¿Dónde está Graham?»

«Oh, lo despedí»

Regina se gira hacia Emma, levantando una ceja de manera interrogadora «¿Despedido?»

«Ya no estaba haciendo nada. Además, no soportaba la presencia de tu antiguo amante…»

«…»

«Lo siento si me he tomado…libertades, pero…»

«¿Qué otros?»

«Ashley y Belle también se han ido. Nos quedamos Marco, Ruby, Granny y yo»

«Es suficiente…»

«Bien…Te dejo algunos minutos, voy a decirle a Granny que prepare una mesa para este mediodía, ya vuelvo»

Sin decir una palabra de más, Emma deja a Regina en mitad del invernadero abandonado. La joven recorre los maceteros con desolación: hay mucho trabajo que hacer, es desmoralizador. Camina hacia su manzano que no enarbolaba sino ramas desnudas, y pone su mano sobre el tronco…

Cuando escucha la puerta abrirse de nuevo y pasos detrás de ella, sonríe «No has tardado mucho» pero pierde la sonrisa al darse la vuelta y descubrir que no es Emma, sino «Snow…»

 

La morena está de pie delante de ella, silenciosa, con un gesto neutro en el rostro. En cuanto a Regina,  jamás su corazón había latido tan rápido, excepto en la presencia de Emma. Tiene delante de ella una de las razones de su encierro de años. No había cambiado: aún esos ojos esmeraldas y esos cabellos negros, esa tez pálida y sus labios rojo sangre…Snow White, decididamente, el nombre le iba bien.

Ninguna de las dos hizo un gesto o un paso, prefiriendo mirarse directamente a los ojos. De repente una ola de recuerdos, venida del pasado, las envuelve…Recuerdos más o menos felices, pero, en ese lugar, recuerdan sobre todo sus conversaciones al pie del manzano, sus momentos de complicidad cuando intercambiaban sus lecturas…

Y finalmente es Snow quien se atreve a hablar en primer lugar «Regina…estoy contenta de verte»

«¿De verdad?» el tono cortante de la joven hubiera cortado las ganas a cualquiera de continuar la conversación, pero Snow no está dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

«De verdad. Sé que tenemos…cosas que arreglar y…»

«Por mi parte no hay nada que arreglar. Todo está arreglado desde hace tiempo»

«Muy bien por ti…pero no es mi caso. Tengo muchas cosas de las que hacerme perdonar y no creo que un día sea suficiente para que escuches mis disculpas…»

Regina frunce el ceño «¿Disculpas? ¿Quieres disculparte? ¿Por qué? ¿Por haberme destruido la vida? ¿Por darme la espalda? ¿Por haber huido sin dejarme una oportunidad para explicarme? Por…por tantas cosas que ya he perdido la cuenta…»

«Por todas esas cosas, sí, y muchas otras. Si supieras cómo he esperado que leyeras mis cartas y te pusieras en contacto»

«¿Tus cartas?»

«Sí, las que te estuve enviando desde mi partida, al menos un par al mes…¿Tú…tú nunca las recibiste?»

«No recibo correo desde hace años»

«Pero es imposible, te he escrito una treintena de cartas…»

Regina suspira «…parece que el cartero nunca se molestó en hacérmelas llegar…»

«…Oh…Pero, yo te aseguro… Te escribí para saber cómo estabas, para tener noticias tuyas. Pero al no tener ninguna respuesta…y cuando te invité a mi boda…¿Tú…tú recibiste la invitación?»

«Nunca. Pero Marco me dijo que tú habías llamado y le habías dicho de decírmelo de viva voz, lo que él hizo»

«Y tú lo rechazaste…»

«No veía el interés de ir a la boda de una mujer que me había dado la espalda…»

«Fui una estúpida. Era joven e impresionable. Me di cuenta de la realidad una vez lejos de aquí. Y fue en ese momento que comencé a escribirte. Renuncié a llamarte pensando que tú no querrías hablar conmigo»

«Podrías haber vuelto y explicarte cara a cara»

«Lo sé…y ese es uno de mis más grandes arrepentimientos. Fue idiota, estúpida y me decía que tendría tiempo para  volver y visitarte…Pero las cosas se fueron encadenando y…sin darme cuenta, habían pasado años y con ellos, mi valor de enfrentarte de nuevo. Cuando me enteré de que estabas en el hospital, David me empujó a venir»

«¿David?»

«Es…mi marido…»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«No nos íbamos a quedar, pero Emma…es una mujer muy persuasiva que sabe lo que quiere»

A la evocación de Emma, Regina no puede sino esbozar una sonrisa «Sí…»

«Sé que lo que he hecho es imperdonable y que lo que merezco es la indiferencia que me has demostrado, pero…Regina, me gustaría comenzar de nuevo»

«Tú destrozaste una parte de mi vida…Me dejaste sola aquí, mientras que solo te tenía a ti. Sabías cosas de mí que mi propia familia ignoraba. Te tomé bajo mi amparo, te críe como a mi hija… una hija que nunca tendré. Te di todo, sacrifiqué todo, hasta mi ser más profundo…y tú te marchaste sin echar la vista atrás, prefiriendo a las extravagantes personas del exterior…¿Cómo crees que pueda acogerte de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado?»

Al final de esas palabras, Snow tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Sabe, se da cuenta de todo lo que le había hecho, pero escucharlo de la boca de Regina era aún más doloroso.

«Comprendo…yo…perdóname. David y yo nos marcharemos en seguida»

Regina la mira, sin una pizca de emoción, hasta que Snow le da la espalda antes de abandonar el invernadero. Es en ese momento, cuando la puerta se cierra, que deja escapar la respiración que no creía haberla contenido.

Algunos instantes después, Emma hace su aparición, con un aire contrariado en el rostro «¿Qué  ha pasado?»

«Eso no te importa. No demasiado sutil tu estratagema…»

«Solo quería que hablaseis»

«Y es lo que hemos hecho»

«¿De verdad? Porque tengo la impresión de que ha sido una vez más una avalancha de reproches…No has intentado escucharla»

«La he escuchado. He escuchado sus disculpas, sus argumentos. Pero nada podrá…»

«¡Ya basta!» objeta Emma tomándole la delantera «Regina…si tú supieras cuánto te quiero…No, más que eso…Yo te amo» Regina se queda parada «Sí, te amo. Tendría que habértelo dicho hace tiempo, pero no me atrevía porque era algo desconocido para mí, tenía miedo…Así como Snow. Ella también te ama, sí, en fin con otro amor diferente al mío, pero el principio es el mismo: lo que me hizo retroceder es exactamente lo que le ha pasado a Snow. Me has dado una oportunidad para conocerte, te has abierto a mí, y yo amo eso, yo amo a esta mujer que está delante de mí y con quien pasaré el resto de mi vida. Pero me gustaría que esta mujer se tranquilice y que no guarde en esa linda cabecita tumultuosas tempestades. Para avanzar, a veces es necesario volver atrás»

«…»

«Lo que intento decirte es que…Mira de dónde venimos y mira dónde estamos hoy. Todo esto no habría sido posible si tú no me hubieras dado una oportunidad. Todo el mundo comete errores Regina, todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad»

Se acerca y toma sus manos antes de posar tiernamente sus labios a los suyos. Un beso casto, pero que Emma intensifica con una lengua curiosa. Al cabo de unos segundos ella retrocede y le sonríe «Nuestro primer beso del año, ya era hora» Se aleja, dejando a Regina el tiempo suficiente para que reflexione sobre lo que le acaba de decir.

 

Regina pasa la mañana en el invernadero. Ni Emma, ni Marco ni Snow fueron a molestarla. Y aunque las ganas eran grandes, todos respetan su elección de no dejarse ver hasta el almuerzo.

«¿Creéis que va a comer allí?» pregunta Ruby a todos, incluido Snow y David, que están en la cocina.

«No lo sé…No me atrevo ir a ver» contesta Emma, mientras trituraba una zanahoria.

«¡No importa! ¡No quiero pensar que vayáis  a invadir mi cocina cada vez que esperéis una señal de la señora!» dice Granny arrancando la pobre zanahoria de las garras de Emma «¡Fuera de mi cocina! Sed útiles haciendo otras cosas que no sean entorpeciendo las mías» se enerva Granny

Todos salen y se sorprenden al encontrarse a Regina cerca de la mesa. Emma se adelanta y le sonríe «¿Tienes hambre?»

«Yo…me gustaría comer en mi habitación»

«Oh…» dice Emma, con un tono de desilusión

«Pero esta noche…»

«¿Sí?»

«Me gustaría que cenáramos aquí…todos juntos»

Emma esconde difícilmente su alegría y se gira hacia Marco y Snow que sonríen tímidamente.

«Ok. Perfecto. Te llevo tu comida en seguida» Regina asiente y sube directamente a su habitación, mientras que Emma  se une a Snow y David «Bien…Lo serio va a comenzar»

 

Al caer la noche, Regina está nerviosa como durante la primera entrevista de trabajo. Apenas puede elegir la ropa adecuada así como un peinado decente, todo bajo la mirada divertida de Emma

«¿Piensas que en algún momento te decidirás?»

«Muy divertido. Si continuas burlándote de mí…»

«¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Despedirme?» dice divertida Emma

Regina gruñe y se da la vuelta hacia ella «Esa maldita manía…La había olvidado»

«Oh, pero es lo que te gusta de mí, ¿no?»

Regina se abstiene de otro comentario y continua buscando ropa «¿Qué te parece esta blusa?»

«Ese color te queda muy bien…De todas maneras, todo te queda bien» dice ella deslizando sus manos por sus caderas, pegándose a su espalda y hundiendo su nariz en su nuca «Hueles bien…»

Regina apoya sus manos en las suyas e inclina un poco la cabeza hacia un lado para dejar libre acceso a los labios de la bella rubia. Dios, ¡qué agradable era sentirse renacer de nuevo en los brazos de alguien. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien con un abrazo.

«Regina…»

«¿Hm?»

«Yo…dentro de dos días es San Valentín»

«¿Y?»

«Y…me gustaría celebrarlo…»

Regina sonríe «¿Ah sí?»

«Sí…¿Sabes que oficialmente te besé hace mes y medio? Así que hace mes y medio que parece que nosotras estamos “juntas” …Y sin embargo, no hemos pasado juntas más de una semana»

«¿Y te gustaría reparar esa injusticia?»

«Me gustaría atrapar el tiempo perdido, sí» dice ella estrechándola una poco más «Cuando Snow y David se vayan, tú serás toda mía…»

«¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo?»

«Oh, alguna pequeña  idea tengo…No, a decir verdad, tengo una gran y maravillosa idea. Pero mientras tanto, vístete, si no, no respondo»

Se aleja con dificultad, mientras que un aire de frustración envuelve a Regina que se lamenta, pero con el consuelo de que en algunos días las cosas podrían finalmente tomar un camino más tranquilo.

Emma pensaba que ya había vivido las comidas más extrañas en compañía de Regina o incluso con Gold…pero eso se volvía casi psicótico.

Regina está en una punta de la mesa, Emma en la otra, y entre las dos Snow a un lado y David al otro.

Los entrantes habían trascurrido en silencio, y el plato principal seguía la misma línea…Hasta que Emma decide otra cosa «Bien…nos decidimos a hablar, ¿o no?»

Regina y Snow levanta la nariz de su plato para mirar a Emma «¿Perdón?»

«Deberíais cortar por lo sano ahora para que la comida pueda acabar tranquilamente»

Snow se retuerce en la silla, mientras que Regina la mira de forma neutra. Cansada de esperar, Emma se gira hacia Snow «Deberías decírselo…»

«¿Decirle qué?»

«¿Decirme qué?»

«Bah, ya sabes…por…lo que tú sabes…»

Regina frunce el ceño, angustiada ante la idea de tener una nueva mala noticia esperándola.

«Oh, eso…no creo que sea el momento idóneo…»

«Yo creo que sí»

«Disculpadme…¡Estoy aquí!» dice Regina, ligeramente irritada de que hablen de ella como si no estuviera presente en la mesa.

Snow entonces se gira hacia ella «Sí, euh…perdón. Yo…» intercambia una rápida mirada con David que le da el valor que le faltaba «Yo…¡Vas a ser abuela!» añade ella, poco confiada

«¿Pe…perdón?» lanza Regina con los ojos desorbitados.

Al ver que no ha sido la manera más diplomática, Snow añade «Yo…estoy embarazada»

Entonces un ángel pasa, nadie se atreve a pronunciar una palabra, cada uno espera febrilmente la respuesta de Regina…Y después de unos minutos de silencio, ella se aclara la garganta «Bien…Felicidades»

De repente, Snow salta de su silla, y va a abrazar a Regina. Esta, totalmente sorprendida, permanece con los brazos a un lado, sin comprender verdaderamente lo que está pasando. Emma tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Y de repente, Snow deja escapar algunos sollozos…Lágrimas gotean sobre Regina que no tiene otra reacción sino la de cerrar sus brazos alrededor de la joven para abrazarla tiernamente como tenía la costumbre de hacer cuando esta era una niña.

Deja escapar un suspiro rememorando los tiernos momentos entre ellas.

«Regina…» dice llorando Snow hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su madrastra «Perdóname…perdón»

¡Qué lejos está la imagen de aquella niña egocéntrica, egoísta y testaruda  de esta joven mujer a sus pies, implorando un perdón que pensaba no merecer!

Emma nota una lágrima escaparse de los ojos de Regina, ella sonríe: las cosas irán cada día mejorando.

«¿Prometido?»

«Prometido»

Snow no dejaba de abrazar a Regina.  Desde la velada de la víspera hasta su marcha en el día de hoy, Regina y Snow no se habían separado. Emma sabía que tenían muchas cosas que solucionar y que el camino sería aún largo y difícil antes de que la relación sea algo más que amigable.

«Bien, entonces, estoy desenado verlas en nuestra casa para el nacimiento del bebé»

«Prometido» confirma una vez más Regina. Y aunque los gestos de afecto son aún torpes y tímidos, ella se permite un abrazo que Snow le devuelve generosamente.

Esta última se gira hacia Emma «Gracias…Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, por Regina»

«De nada»

«Es el cielo el que te ha enviado»

Emma la besa, así como David, y parten dejando detrás a una pareja más serena y feliz que nunca.

«Bien…Ya está…» dice Emma al ver desaparecer el coche en el horizonte.

«Sí»

Emma le toma la mano «Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa que podría cambiar la visión que tengo de ti y de nuestra pareja»

«¿Qué cosa?» pegunta Regina volviéndose hacia ella, con el rostro serio.

«Mantengo una relación de pareja con una mujer que en poco meses será abuela…»

«¡Idiota!» le dice Regina golpeándola en el hombro. «Entremos. Hace frío»

«¿Chocolate a la canela cerca del fuego?»

«Chocolate a la canela cerca del fuego»

Emma deposita un tierno beso sobre sus labios antes de entrar, los ojos llenos de estrellas y la cabeza llena de ideas…Comenzando por San Valentín.

 


	18. Epílogo

 

Dios, ¡qué agradable es despertarse así! Una noche, por una vez, tranquila y serena, los ojos posados sobre la persona amada que está a tu lado, los cuerpos pegados uno al otro…Regina se despierta, por primera vez, con un sentimiento de culminación, de plenitud y de serenidad.

Se incorpora y ve la cabellera rubia sobresalir del edredón, Emma aún duerme profundamente. Mira hacia fuera: el sol apenas se ha elevado sobre el horizonte. Sale con cuidado de la cama, se pone su bata y, seguida de la perrita, sale de la habitación para bajar a la planta baja donde se encuentra con Ruby limpiando el polvo.

«Oh, Regina»

«Buenos días Ruby, ¿Granny se ha despertado?»

«Euh, sí…»

«Bien. Gracias. ¿Puede sacar a la perrita, por favor?»

«Encantada» dice agachándose para coger a esa bola de pelo que se enredaba en sus pies.

Regina se dirige a la cocina y encuentra a Granny leyendo el periódico. Cuando la mujer mayor ve a Regina en su territorio, se sobresalta y cierra rápidamente el periódico «¿Re…Regina? ¿Qué…?»

«Buenos días Granny. Yo…no querría abusar de su amabilidad, pero…»

«…todo lo que usted quiera, señora!»

«Por todas las veces que Emma me ha llevado el desayuno…Me gustaría llevárselo yo esta mañana»

«¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Espere!»

Granny se pone manos a la obra y coloca una bandeja en la que deposita té, café, tostadas, bollos, y otras cosas dulces. Una vez hecho, Regina coge la bandeja, agradece calurosamente a Granny y vuelve a subir a su habitación.

Emma aún dormía, para alegría de Regina, que deja la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche. Sube a la cama y hace deslizar sus finos dedos por los rizos dorados que se dispersaban por la cama. Roza su oreja y acaricia su mejilla hasta bajar y rozar con la punta de sus dedos sus labios. En ese momento, Emma se despierta dulcemente refunfuñando. En cuanto sus ojos se posan en Regina, sonríe y se incorpora «Buenos días…»

«Buenos días…¿Has dormido bien?»

«Como un bebé» Se sienta en la cama y aprisiona el rostro de Regina entre sus manos para posar un tierno beso sobre los labios de la hermosa morena «Feliz San Valentín»

«Feliz San Valentín a ti también…»

Regina desvía su mirada hacia la bandeja, mirada que sigue Emma para descubrir el desayuno «Perfecto para comenzar el día» dice lánguidamente estirándose.

Regina acerca la bandeja que apoya sobre sus rodillas y Emma rápidamente se lanza ávidamente sobre una tortita todavía caliente «¿Hambrienta?»

«¡No tienes idea!» contesta Emma con la boca llena

Regina se divierte ante el candor de la joven «Entonces, mejor. Di, ¿qué vamos  a hacer hoy?»

«Oh, muchas cosas…Pero de momento, no tengo la intención de moverme de la cama»

«¿Estoy incluida en el programa de esta mañana?»

«¡Incluso estás muy recomendada!»

Y su desayuno transcurre en la intimidad de su habitación, de su mañana que será ahora su costumbre. Regina está dispuesta a hacer concesiones, a ir hacia delante. Las cosas estaban parcialmente arregladas con Snow, había encontrado de nuevo su casa, sus empleados y sus amigos y sobre todo tenía a Emma a su lado. Evidentemente todo habría sido perfecto si Emma no hubiera pronunciado la frase siguiente «Te llevo a cenar fuera esta noche»

«¿Perdón?»

«Una cena romántica, solamente tú y yo, por San Valentín»

«Pero…¿Por qué no cenar aquí?»

«Porque aquí es banal, es nuestra casa…Yo quiero algo que se salga de lo ordinario: una restaurante chic en el puerto, por ejemplo»

Regina hace alguna mueca «Emma…»

«¿De verdad vamos a volver a esa discusión?» dice Emma frunciendo el ceño «¿Debo preparar la otra mejilla?»

Regina entonces suspira «No es eso, pero…después de los recientes acontecimientos…enfrentarme al mundo exterior…»

«¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De Anita?»

Ante la evocación de ese nombre, Regina se sobresalta «¿Anita?»

«No te he dicho toda la verdad sobre…aquella noche» Emma deja la bandeja en el suelo y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, tomando las manos de Regina «La razón por la que la gente vino esa noche hasta aquí fue por un hombre…»

«¿El hombre que entró en la casa?»

«Ese mismo. La razón de que él haya venido…es porque Anita le llenó la cabeza. Pero él también tenía buenas razones para odiarte…»

«¿Cuáles?»

«Es hombre…ese hombre era Neal…»

«¿Neal?»

«Mi ex.  Aquel del que te hablé…»

«Oh, ya veo…¿Qué hacía él aquí?»

«Me siguió, como lo hacía todo el tiempo. Pero lo rechacé, una vez más, pero esta vez, yo dejé caer una bomba…»

«¿Cuál?»

«Que estaba enamorada de ti…Y eso no le gustó. Y después tuvo la desgracia de encontrase en su camino a Anita que le llenó la cabeza de tonterías, como tiene ella la costumbre de hacer. Y finalmente, urdió una _vendetta_ contra ti…De hecho, todo es mi culpa»

«No  digas eso, no es verdad»

«Siempre se recoge lo que se siembra»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Neal murió en el incendio que él mismo provocó. En cuanto a Anita, fue arrestada por poner en peligro vidas ajenas e incitación al asesinato, con el testimonio de los habitantes del pueblo. Estará en la cárcel por una larga temporada y me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a este pueblo»

«…»

«En cuanto a los demás, créeme…También ellos son culpables por haber creído tales patrañas. Si hubiera podido, los habría inculpado a todos de complicidad, pero…Creo que han aprendido la lección y saben que se equivocaron. Se lamentan enormemente…Estoy segura de que desean hacerse perdonar»

«No es tan fácil…Me han dado de lado durante años, marginalizado, haciéndome pasar por una asesina, una loca, una…bestia…¿Cómo y por qué perdonarles…?»

«Es como con Snow, creo…Si nadie da el primer paso, no se avanza»

«Creo que ya he hecho muchas concesiones…»

«Ellos también. Acuérdate de las flores en tu habitación del hospital…»

«Algunas flores frente a años de reproches y acusaciones, eso es bien poco…»

«Te lo ruego, dales una oportunidad. Tengo tantas ganas de pasear de tu brazo por las calles…Por favor…por San Valentín…» Emma pone la más hermosa de sus caritas y Regina pone los ojos en blanco

«Emma…te odio…»

«¡Yo también, yo también!» dice Emma besando a la bella morena «Sabes…podríamos liberar esta noche a Granny, a Ruby y a Marco…»

«¿Liberarlos?»

«Bah, para tener la casa para nosotras solas esta noche…después del restaurante…Si ves lo que quiero decir»

Regina abre desmesuradamente los ojos al comprender las palabras de Emma y se sonroja de repente desviando la mirada «Oh…es…factible, sí…»

Emma sonríe ante la timidez aparente de su compañera «¿Y si terminamos este desayuno, eh?

 

«Ruby…Regina os da la noche libre»

«¿Perdón?»

«Supongo que lo pasarás con Killian»

«¿Ella nos qué?»

«Os da la noche libre, a los tres»

«Oh, ya veo…¡Pequeña picarona!» dice divertida Ruby

«¡Oh, cierra la boca! Tendría que llegar, ¿no? En fin, eso creo…»

«No estás muy segura de ti misma, por una vez»

«…Es la primera vez…con una mujer. Estoy perdida. Deseo que todo sea perfecto, aunque sé que la perfección no existe. Pero Regina vale tanto la pena. Ha pasado por tantas cosas por mi causa, la última fue un gratificante coma de cerca de tres semanas…De verdad tengo ganas …de reparar mis acciones, ¿sabes?»

«Lo sé… y te comprendo. Nos iremos, no te preocupes.  Así, podréis hacerlo en todas las estancias de la casa…»

«¡RUBY!»

«¡Oh, venga, solo bromeaba! Pero tienes razón en una cosa»

«¿En cuál?»

«Voy a poder pasar la velada con Killian»

«Pero antes, tengo algo que pedirte»

«¿Ah?»

«Sí, necesito ir al pueblo esta tarde…¿podrías venir conmigo?»

«Euh…Ok…»

«Perfecto. Tengo algo previsto para los próximos días…pero me gustaría que fuera un secreto.

 

Emma desaparece sin que Regina sospeche de nada. El día pasa  y se puede sentir la tensión aumentar en cada una de las jóvenes: Emma está estresada con la organización de la velada con Regina, y Regina está nerviosa ante la idea de pasar una velada en el exterior como una pareja, del brazo de Emma, por primera vez y en San Valentín.

Ella no se acuerda de una sola vez en que festejara ese día con la persona amada: Rosa no había sido sino alguien de paso, Leopold siempre había sido indiferente, y durante ese día, él solo pensaba en su difunta mujer, en cuanto a Graham, nunca le había dado la importancia merecida para celebrar ese día. Emma es la primera…y la única.

Cuando Marco, Granny y Ruby se van, en su noche libre, no queda  en la casa sino Emma y Regina.

«Bien…¿Estás preparada?» pregunta Emma al ver a Regina elegir un vestido «El rojo es magnífico»

«¿De verdad?»

«Así como el azul noche. De todas maneras, da igual lo que te pongas, eres y estarás bellísima»

«Muy amable, pero…esta noche no quiero estar bellísima…Quiero estar…sublime»

Emma sonríe y se acerca «Créeme, no tengo ojos sino para ti, da igual que lleves un vestido de alta costura, unos sencillos vaqueros o incluso un pijama. Así que date prisa, o perderemos la reserva en el restaurante»

Regina sonríe y opta por el rojo.

 

La angustia se apoderaba de Regina a medida que se alejaba de la casa al lado de Emma. Y aunque había convencido a Emma de coger el Mercedes, nada era menos reconfortante que ver desaparecer su casa en el horizonte mientras que Newport aparecía debajo de la colina.

Emma la intentaba calmar con gestos tiernos o dulces palabras, pero el miedo la invadía, a medida que se iban acercando al pueblo. La noche había caído, y por fortuna, el Mercedes pasa desapercibido por las calles. Emma se dirige hacia el puerto donde estaciona el vehículo no lejos de los muelles. Baja y da la vuelta para abrirle, románticamente,  la puerta  a su compañera «Madame»

Tiende la mano hacia Regina que la acepta con una ligera sonrisa. A continuación la conduce a un restaurante rodeado de cristaleras y cuyo letrero decía en letras doradas «The Gold Mermaid»

«Después de usted…» murmura Emma dejando pasar a Regina que entra la primera.

Lo primero que nota es el delicado olor de los platos flotando por el local, la suave música que se oía y una sala repleta de parejas de enamorados.

Emma pasa por delante de ella y pide su mesa. Una camarera avanza hacia ella, los cabellos rojo fuego y una gran sonrisa en la cara «Buenas noches, yo soy Ariel, seré su camarera durante la velada. Síganme»

Las dos mujeres siguen a la camarera que  las lleva hacia la mesa, por fortuna, alejada de los otros y con vistas al puerto y a los inmensos barcos amarrados.

«Cogeré sus abrigos, ¿desean un aperitivo?»

«Un Martini para mí, ¿Regina?»

«Oh, euh…Lo mismo»

La joven les sonríe y desaparece antes de que Regina y Emma tomen asiento. La bella morena, algo intranquila, no deja de vagar su mirada  por todos lados.

«Para, me estresas…»dice Emma, divertida

«Lo siento, pero…tengo la impresión de que todos los ojos están clavados en mí…»

Emma mira al conjunto de la sala, y es verdad que algunas parejas no dejaban de mirarlas mientras susurraban.

«No hagas caso, concéntrate en mí y en este mono vestido apretado que me he puesto expresamente para ti, pero del que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta»

«Oh, lo siento…yo…ese vestido es magnífico»

«Magnífico, pero demasiado apretado…¡Estoy ansiosa por quitármelo!» Hay algunos segundos de vacilación ante la ambigüedad de la frase «En fin…quería decir…para mayor comodidad…»

«He comprendido. Entonces…¿Qué vas a pedir?»

«Oh…Es un pueblo marítimo, he de suponer que la especialidad del sitio son los platos a base de pescado…»

Ariel vuelve algunos minutos más tarde con los aperitivos «¿Ya han elegido?»

«Yo tomaré una dorada con legumbres al vapor» dice Regina con seguridad

«¿Y usted señora?»

«Oh, euh…» Emma recorre la  carta, pero no encuentra nada que le llame la atención «Como ella…legumbres y todo eso…»

«Muy bien» Ariel desaparece mientras que Regina deja escapar una ligera sonrisa

«¿Qué?»

«¿Sabes al menos qué es una dorada?» dice divertida Regina

«Ja, ja…Bah, un pescado…en fin, espero» ellas intercambian una sonrisa antes de que Emma alce su copa, imitada por Regina «Brindemos por nosotras. Por nuestro primer San Valentín…el primero de una larga lista…»

«Por nosotras»

Intercambian una mirada cómplice cuando el plato llega «¡Ah, tú ves, sabía que era un pescado!»

 

La cena transcurre maravillosamente bien. Charlan de todo un poco, de los meses que vendrán, de los cambios en sus vidas. Finalmente, las cosas parecían normalizarse.

Cuando la comida toca a su fin, Regina se tensa: sabe lo que viene ahora, pero ¿está preparada? Emma parece más relajada, en apariencia, porque por dentro una avalancha de dudas invadían la cabeza de la encantadora rubia: ¿cómo hacer? ¿Cómo llevar la situación sin que parezca demasiado precipitado?

Cuando dejan el restaurante, Regina se sorprende al ver que Emma no se dirige al coche. Le propone un paseo por el puerto para hacer la digestión, que la morena acepta con fervor.

Así, dadas de la mano, recorren el puerto bajo el sonido metálico de los cascos y los mástiles que entrechocaban con la ligera marejada. El frío es cortante, pero por nada del mundo se separarían las manos.

«¿Te ha gustado la cena?» dice febrilmente Emma

«Sí,  mucho»

Emma puede sentir la aprensión de Regina tanto como la suya. Ninguna de las dos está segura antes los hechos que siguen, como dos adolescentes en su primera cita.

«Regina…»

«¿Hm?»

«Yo…realmente tengo…ganas…de ti»

Regina se para y mira incrédula a Emma «¿Perdón?»

«Sí, en fin…Yo…quiero estar contigo, ya sabes. Pasar este fin de velada contigo, no me importa cómo. Tengo ganas de tenerte a mi lado…me da igual si es…bajo las sábanas o solo en tus brazos. Lo que quiero decir es que…»

«Sé lo que quieres decir» la interrumpe Regina «Y yo también tengo ganas. Dejemos que las cosas vengan por sí solas» le sonríe «Continuemos paseando un poco y después regresemos»

Emma asiente, un poco más segura al ver a Regina un poco más serena que ella. Y finalmente,  cuando el frío se hace menos soportable, deciden regresar.

 

Las cosas parecen transcurrir a cámara lenta…Después de haber dejado los abrigos, Regina conduce a Emma a la habitación, sin rodeos ni preámbulos. Suben los escalones en silencio, Emma cree que Regina puede sentir como tiembla. Pero la joven no se lo da a entender, todo lo contrario, no deja de acariciarle el dorso de la mano con su pulgar.

Una vez ante la puerta, Regina se da la vuelta y le sonríe «Da igual lo que pase, es de lejos el mejor San Valentín que he tenido nunca» La besa y abre la puerta.

Emma se queda petrificada ante una Regina que camina en dirección a la cama «¿Me ayudas?» dice ella mostrándole su espalda. Emma traga saliva y se sobresalta antes de dirigirse hacia ella. Sus manos tiemblan cuando encuentra la cremallera del vestido de Regina. Contiene el aliento hasta que esta se abre del todo, dejando aparecer una espalda desnuda perfecta.

Regina se da la vuelta «Voy a tomar una ducha, respira»

Ante esas palabras, Emma deja escapar un resoplido de entre sus labios y sonríe.

Regina desaparece tras la puerta del cuarto de baño y cuando esta se cierra, Emma se da prisa, torpemente, en quitarse su propio vestido. Se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero «Dios mío, Emma…¡Respira!» murmura ella al ver su cara de pánico reflejada en el cristal.

Inspira lentamente…cuando escucha el agua de la ducha, se tensa: Regina está ahí al lado, desnuda bajo la ducha. Su sangre se calienta y es presa de un deseo ardiente, se desviste rápidamente y abre la puerta del baño.

Una nube de vapor envuelve la estancia, volviendo borrosa la visión. Cuando escucha que el agua se detiene, ella también se para, y ve la puerta de la ducha abrirse. En pocos segundos, sus ojos se clavan sobre los pechos desnudos y lustrosos de la bella morena.

«¿Emma?» Ella sale de su ensimismamiento para ver que Regina la miraba con gesto interrogador «¿Puede saber qué haces aquí?»

«Oh, euh…yo…quería tomar una ducha también»

«¿Y por eso no has esperado a que yo saliera primero?»

Emma mira a Regina, y recuperando su orgullo, se adelanta hacia Regina y la besa fogosamente. Pone una de sus manos sobre su hombro, mientras que la otra va a posarse sobre el pecho desnudo de Regina. Cuando se da cuenta, eleva su mano, Regina se divierte ante su torpeza.

«Yo…lo siento…»

«Emma…»

«Por primera vez desde hace años, sé lo que quiero, sé lo que hago…Y quiero hacerlo contigo. Pero estoy muerta de miedo…no quiero estropear el momento…»

«No pienses en eso…no pienses en nada. Ven»

Regina le toma la mano y salen del baño. Es en ese momento que Emma se da cuenta de la completa desnudez de Regina. Ella desvía la mirada, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose por segundos. Y cuando la bella morena la invita a sentarse en la cama, a su lado, clava su mirada en la suya.

«Te amo Emma» Esa declaración resuena en el corazón y en la cabeza de Emma así como manda vibraciones a su cuerpo entero «y tú también me amas. Y por esa razón, sé que todo irá bien. Aún tendremos muchas pruebas que superar juntas, algunas más duras que otras…pero al final, las venceremos porque estamos juntas»

«¿Desde cuándo eres tan optimista?»

«Desde que una cierta rubia entró en mi vida, trastocó mis costumbres y cambió la vida en el seno de mi casa. He aprendido mucho gracias a ella…Y espero poder a mi vez enseñarte cosas»

Y tras decir esto, la besa tiernamente, como nunca antes había besado. Emma suspira contra sus labios antes de apoyar tímidamente sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Regina. Siente las de Regina acariciar sus caderas. Siente escalofríos y rompe el contacto «Regina, yo…»

«Shh…» murmura la bella morena en el cuello de Emma «Es mi turno…»

Emma sonríe y se deja hacer. Totalmente abandonada a los deliciosos cuidados de Regina, se acomoda en la cama y disfruta de los labios de su compañera sobre su piel, recorriendo sus curvas, acariciando su epidermis hasta provocarle escalofríos. Se deja hacer cuando las manos de Regina rozan sus pechos, cuando pellizcan su puntas endurecidas por el placer, cuando ellas juguetean con su ombligo, trazando invisibles dibujos sobre su piel, dibujos que solo Regina puede imaginar y ver.

Emma deja escapar algunos suspiros de satisfacción a medida que las manos de la bella morena descubrían su cuerpo, y cuando su boca toma el relevo, recorriendo sus pechos, dejando surcos invisibles con su suave lengua.

Emma tiene múltiples deseos contradictorios en su cabeza: por un lado quiere que Regina continúe sus caricias, que no se detenga bajo ningún pretexto, pero por otro lado, tiene miedo de que Regina descubra esas cicatrices que solo Emma conocía.

Pero a Regina eso no le importa…ella quiere a Emma, enteramente. Y eso incluye sus defectos como sus virtudes, sus cicatrices como sus curvas de ensueño…Por primera vez desde hace años, sabe a dónde va, sabe que está en el sitio indicado, con la persona correcta. Así que, segura de ella misma, descubre el cuerpo de la que ama y con la que comparte ahora su vida, aquella que había transformado su espacio. Sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por sí solas, autorizándose caminos por los que pensaba nunca adentrarse.

Se desliza desde sus hombros a su pecho, después más hacia el sur, hasta el ombligo, puede sentir cómo la respiración de Emma se acelera. Cuando alza la cabeza, puede ver que Emma está tensa, con los ojos cerrados. Sonríe y se incorpora,  haciendo que Emma abra los ojos al no sentir los labios de su compañera sobre su piel «¿Qué?»

«¿Qué interés tiene si cierras los ojos?» dice divertida Regina

«Búrlate, solo intentaba…concentrarme»

«Emma…mírame» Regina se endereza, Emma hace lo mismo «Tócame» Emma se queda quieta, sus ojos desplazándose inseguramente hacia los pechos de la bella morena «Tócalos…Son tuyos» dice divertida Regina.

Emma posa sus manos delicadamente en casa pecho. Qué extraño era tocar los pechos de otra mujer. Ella había tocados sus pechos, bajo la ducha, al vestirse…pero tocar los de otra mujer parecía tan diferente.

Ella tiene la piel suave, los senos firmes pero blandos al mismo tiempo. Lentamente  los aprieta, los acaricia, incluso se atreve a pinzar las puntas morenas de su compañera que deja escapar un suspiro que da más seguridad a Emma.

«Ves…» ella le acaricia el rostro antes de besarla y de empujarla nuevamente sobre la cama «Quiero que mires, quiero que disfrutes y que aprecies»

Emma suspira y en pocos segundos, las manos de Regina retoman su exploración, mientras que sus labios desciende más abajo aún, acariciando cada una de las piernas antes de pararse un momento «Te amo Emma…» murmura antes de colocarse entre las esculpidas piernas de su compañera y depositar un furtivo beso sobre el vello dorado de Emma, que se sobresalta al sentir a Regina. Y a pesar del miedo y la angustia, se sorprende al no sentir nada más que placer…El miedo y las aprensiones se esfumaron a medida que Regina se entretenía entre sus piernas.

Emma se arquea al sentir el índice curioso entrar en ella «Wow…Reg…ina…»

La bella morena sonríe y emprende una vertiginosa maratón que no tenía como objetivo sino hacer caer a Emma en los abismos del placer. Así que acompaña sus dedos con una lengua suave y cálida. Puede sentir cada músculo del cuerpo de Emma tensarse, su cuerpo arquearse, su respiración detenerse.

A continuación las manos de la bella rubia se hunden en la cabellera de Regina, incitándola a seguir, a profundizar, oscilando entre el deseo de más y la aprensión de qué podría ser mejor que eso.

«Re…Regina…yo…»

Emma siente su corazón latir tan fuerte que parece querer salir de su caja torácica. Enlaza sus manos a las de Regina, que había decidido acabar solamente con su lengua, maniobra altamente eficaz ya que Emma se dobla de repente, emitiendo un sonido ronco, apretando sus manos en las de Regina.  Al cabo de un minuto interminable, se deja caer sobre la cama, jadeando, mientras que Regina se arrastra y se acuesta a su lado, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sin esperar, Emma se acurruca en sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo al  suyo «Yo…Ha sido…»

«Shhh…» Regina la besa sobre la frente antes de pasar el edredón sobre ellas.

«No seré capaz de hacer cosas como esas…»

«Ya llegará.  Y estaré contenta de enseñarte…una vez y otra vez…»

Emma sonríe contra la piel de Regina y coloca una delicada mano sobre uno de los pechos de la bella morena «Cuento con ello…»

«Te amo Emma»

«Te amo»

«Cierra los ojos»

«Pero…»

«Es una sorpresa»

Regina obedece y siente de repente sobre sus ojos una tela «¿Por qué me pides que los cierres si me los vas a tapar?»

«Por precaución»

Impotente Regina se deja hacer y conducir «¡Me habías dicho que era una sorpresa!»

«Y es el caso. ¡Déjate llevar!»

Regina no sabe a dónde la conduce Emma. Imagina que es una de sus ideas románticas como una cena secreta…pero se desengaña cuando ve que no salen de la casa…

«Pero ¿qué…?»

«¿Te acuerdas de San Valentín?»

«Cómo olvidarlo»

«Te dije durante la cena que me encantaría verte vestir uno de tus sublimes vestidos»

«Cosa ya hecha»

«Sí, pero…¿Tal vestido no debe ir en consonancia con un acto tan grande y regio como él, eh?»

«¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?» Se detienen «¿Emma?»

Regina escucha que unas puertas se abren y nota cómo Emma la empuja para que dé  unos pasos…Pasos que resuenan en un vasta sala. De repente la música resuena haciendo sobresaltar a Regina.

«Puedes quitarte la venda»

Regina lo hace y se queda de piedra al descubrir el lugar en que se encontraba y quienes allí estaban.  Se queda muda hasta que siente la mano de Emma deslizarse en la suya «Feliz cumpleaños»

«¡Pero…si fue hace cuatro semanas!»

«Pero estabas en coma…Quería que todo fuera perfecto, para recuperar el tiempo»

«Pero…»

«Están todos aquí por ti Regina, la casi totalidad de las personalidades y gente alta de Newport están aquí por ti»

Efectivamente, ante ella se presentaba una muchedumbre de personas, algunos rostros desconocidos, otros familiares como French, Gold o Belle…Whale también estaba, con una gran sonrisa. Ruby del brazo de Killian, Marco y Granny en sus más bellos atavíos.

«Pero…»

«Están todos aquí por ti, Regina…»

Y mirando bien, ninguno tenía miradas de odio, ni cotilleaban…no, al contrario, todos enarbolaban  miradas benévolas, sonrisas sinceras. Todos estaban vestidos como para un baile de gala.

La misma Emma se había puesto un elegante vestido azul noche diseminado con pequeños brillantes que semejaban estrellas. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un moño del que se desprendían algunos rizos que caían en cascada.

Camina hacia el centro de la inmensa sala en la que Regina no había puesto un pie desde hace años.

Las lámparas de araña brillaban, las columnas de mármol resplandecían, las baldosas del suelo y las colgaduras de las paredes parecían nuevas…Todo estaba maravillosamente ensamblado para descubrir una de las más bellas salas de la mansión.

«Nos hemos reunido hoy para…comenzar de cero. El pasado fue el que fue, con sus choques y _quid pro quo_ , pero hoy cada uno ha reconocido sus errores, cada uno ha asumido sus actos…Todos están aquí por ti, Regina, para hacerse perdonar y devolverte la legitimidad que nunca debiste haber perdido. Regina…eres la dueña de esta mansión, eres una de las personalidades de este pueblo. Tu vida fue la que fue, cruda y difícil, pero hoy eres más fuerte. Y todo lo que se te puede reconocer es la tenacidad. Así que, por esta noche, sé el centro de Newport, el centro de mi mundo, sé la anfitriona de esta velada, recupera tu lugar»

Regina se queda quieta cuando escucha algunos aplausos que se transforman en una ola de reconocimientos y hurras. Emma le tiende la mano, y esta duda algunos segundos antes de unirse a ella en el centro de la sala.

«Piedad, no me pidas que haga un discurso…» murmura ella

«Tengo algo mejor para ti» Hace un signo con la cabeza hacia la orquesta que comienza a tocar un vals «¡El baile queda abierto!» exclama antes de girarse hacia Regina, efectuar una torpe reverencia y tender su mano hacia ella «Madame, ¿me concedería este baile?»

Como única respuesta, Regina sonríe y atrapa la mano antes de pegarse a ella y olvidar a toda la gente que tiene alrededor…Emprenden un vals, y son seguidas por otros invitados.

Una velada idílica en suma. Regina no se da cuenta aún de todo lo que pasaba entre ellas y en la sala.

Ellas bailan más y más, olvidando a los demás, olvidándolo todo. Hundiéndose solo en los ojos de la otra…Se olvidan de todo, y solo son devueltas a la realidad cuando se les acercan Ruby y Killian, Gold y Belle, o Marco y Granny.

Nadie menciona los hechos pasados, todos saben a qué  atenerse. Al lado de Emma, Regina fue llevada de invitado en invitado, creando lazos, volviéndose sociable. Así fue invitada al Rotary Club, obsequiada con regalos como pan gratis durante los próximos meses o ventajas como una mesa en el mejor restaurante del pueblo.

Finalmente, Emma le deja algo de espacio para que ella se desenvuelva sola, y mientras está en el buffet, picoteando entre los entremeses, Ruby y Marco se acercan a ella.

«¡Esta velada ha sido un éxito, Emma!»

«Ha sido también gracias a vosotros. Habéis hecho un trabajo formidable»

«Toda esta casa revive gracias a ti. ¡Y qué decir de Regina! ¡Mírala!» dice Ruby señalando a Regina con un dedo, rodeada de algunas personas con las que conversaba, visiblemente sobrepasada por los acontecimientos.

«Sí, estoy contenta, todo va bien. Espero que dure…»

«Todo será perfecto, estoy segura. ¿Dónde está ella?»

«Granny ha ido a buscarla. Deberías colocarte»

«Ok, voy. ¿Cómo estoy?» pregunta de repente nerviosa, alisándose el vestido

«Estás perfecta» la tranquiliza Ruby.

Ante esas palabras, Emma inspira profundamente y se dirige al centro de la sala. La música se para de repente, llamando la atención de Regina.

«Regina…» dice Emma tendiéndole la mano. La bella morena frunce el ceño, pero avanza ansiosa «Yo…tú sabes, llegué a esta casa con pocas expectativas  si no  eran las de llenar mi cartera. Pero encontré más, mucho más: encontré amigos, a los que amo llamar familia, y sobre todo, encontré el amor en ti. Yo te amo como nunca he amado antes. Me has descubierto tantas cosas, tanto como yo a ti. Me gusta pensar que nos complementamos, que estaba escrito que teníamos que encontrarnos y acabar juntas. Eras la Bestia…encerrada en su castillo esperando que la Bella viniera a salvarla. Tú que pensabas que no merecerías nada, no esperar nada, porque…¿quién podría amar a una Bestia?»

En ese momento, ella se gira y se agacha y a los pocos segundos, la perrita corre hacia sus brazos, vestida con un abrigo de terciopelo rojo y con un collar de strass al que estaba atado un lazo azul cielo que Emma desata. A continuación se alza «Yo, Regina, te amo. Te amo como eres, y ya no imagino mi vida sin ti» Toma la mano de la joven, que contiene la respiración, y desliza por el anular una alianza dorada, decorada con una rosa «Detesto hacer promesas por miedo a no poder mantenerlas, pero…te prometo permanecer a tu lado el resto de mi vida, amarte enteramente y sin concesiones. Tú, mi  Bestia, estoy orgullosa de ser la que supo encontrarte, salvarte. Porque hoy eres mía. Y si estos votos no tienen nada de una pedida oficial, me gustaría de todos modos pedirte, a falta de matrimonio,  que vivas conmigo, que me ames. Te pido hoy, antes testigos, que te transformes en princesa…No, en reina. Mi reina. Que esa Bestia no sea sino un recuerdo, que nuestro futuro sea como los cuentos que tú leías de pequeña y que prometían un futuro dichoso y lleno de niños. Bien…Si el futuro será, estoy segura, dichoso, por los niños ya veremos más adelante. Así que…deseo hoy abrir una nueva página de ese cuento en el que tengo la suerte de participar y que será, sin duda, feérico. Entonces…¿aceptas, mi Bestia, convertirte en mi reina?»

Regina no se da cuenta sino después, pero había llorado a lo largo de la declaración de Emma. Dadas de la mano, mira el anillo en su dedo «Emma… Si fui Bestia, fue por no haberte encontrado antes. Te debo tanto que me haría falta más de un libro de cuentos para agradecerte y amarte como te mereces. Así que, sí, honraré este anillo y esa promesa amándote incondicionalmente hasta el fin de mis días. Acepto sin dudar estos próximos años junto a ti, amarte y vivir como nunca he vivido. Acepto ser…tu reina»

Emma se acerca y toda barrera de intimidad cae, ella besa fogosamente a Regina, bajo los aplausos y los hurras de la gente que las rodeaba.

«Tenía razón, Marco, era ella…» dice Granny con lágrimas en los ojos.

El hombre mayor sonríe «Sí, era ella»

Las dos mujeres se separan cuando la perrita rasguña la pierna de la bella rubia que la toma en sus brazos «Creo que he pensado un nombre. Un nombre que describirá nuestra vida juntas»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí» Emma le enseña la pequeña placa plateada colgada al collar sobre la que estaba grabada la palabra « _Joy_ »

 

 

 

 

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
